¡¿Pero qué carajos!
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: AU. OoC. No se que me pasa, solo se que esto nunca lo he sentido. Nunca pensé fijarme en una chica que apenas conozco y mucho menos terminar enamorándome de ella tan pronto... ¡¿Pero que carajos...! [Parte 1 de 3]
1. Prologue

Hola lectores Hoy les traigo ¡La historia de mi vida! En la cual muchos concuerdan seria perfecto para un drama de telivision y me pagarían millones pero ñe. Yo solo siento que Yisus me odia y le gusta hacer de mi vida un drama para su disfrute. Ahora diran "Aun no terminas Nada es lo que parece y recuperando a mi hija" y si pero llevo prometiendo esto desde el año pasado y quier saber que les parece.

**Aviso: **Si quieren conti debe haber 10 reviews en este cap. Seguire actualizando mis otros 2 fic. Habra OoC y muchas groserías porque sinceramente, asi se suele hablar aca donde vivo y asi me acostumbraron a hablar desde que llegue a Mexico. Alicia y Chrono no existen en mi vida, Alicia sería mi contraparte y Chrono sería mi hermano menor si tuviera mi edad xD.

**Disclaimer:** MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este fic, el cual el 97% de lo relatado son experiencias de su autora, pues debo adaptarlo un poco al NanoFate, Fate prácticamente tendra mi personalidad, y el Mapache tendrá la actitud de mi mejor amiga.

¡Sin mas comenzamos!

* * *

**Prólogo**

¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh mi maldito Dios! ¡Santísima mierda! ¿Como puede pasarme todo esto a mi?. Sinceramente yo nunca habia creído en el concepto "Amor a primera vista" (y sigo sin hacerlo) pero ¡Estúpido Karma! No, no estoy enamorada, es imposible, solamente pienso que ella es la minita mas hermosa que podría existir y deseo con todo mi ser, estar cerca suyo. Normal ¿no?. Dale, comenzaré por explicarme por que de seguro no estan entendiendo una mierda de lo que estoy diciendo.

Comenzare por presentarme... mi nombre es Fate T. Harlaown, la "T" significa "Testarossa", tengo 14 años de edad recien cumplidos, soy originaria de Italia pero también soy mitad inglesa gracias a la herencia de ambas de mis madres. Pero justo ahora estoy viviendo en Uminari Japón, Curioso ¿no? Practicamente he vivido en casi todo el mundo pues se hablar 7 idiomas, obviamente mi lengua natal es el italiano, asi que en casa solo se habla Italiano si no hay visitas (que no hablen ese idioma) presentes.

Tengo 2 hermanos, una hermana gemela, un hermano adoptivo, mis padres bilógicos y mis padres adoptivos.

Mis padres biológicos son Leonardo Testarossa y Precia Testarossa, ellos se divorciaron cuando mi hermano y yo solo teniamos 3 meses de vida. Mi padre Leonardo Testarossa consigió la custodia de mi hermana Alicia mientras que Precia Tetarossa se quedo con la mía. Por algunas razones que aun o estoy lista para contar debí separarme de mi madre a los 3 años para ir a un orfanato (mi madre sigue viva) PERO, no se si fue buena suerte o fue el karma, una mujer muy amable me adopto debido a que al tener a su primer hijo quedo estéril y quería darle una hermana ¿Quien era ella? Lindy Harlaown. Curiosamente el niño tenia mi misma edad y su nombre es Chrono.

En ese tiempo yo tenía 4 años (estaba próxima a cumplir los 5) y despues de todo el papeleo retorno al lugar en donde vivia, Inglaterra, y es algo curioso porque en ese entonces yo estaba en Rusia. No me pregunten porque, no les respondere. Ñe... como sea...

Alicia, Chrono y yo somos estudiantes del último año de secundaria, los 3 contamos con 14 años y llevamos 2 semanas en Uminari, y por lógica íbamos al mismo colegio y al mismo grado.

Lindy estaba casada con un completo bastardo, su nombre, Clyde Harlaown, yo siempre lo recuerdo, y lo recordare, como el hombre que golpeaba a mi madre siempre que se podía. Cuando Onii-chan y yo cumplimos los 7 Lindy-san le pidio el divorcio y el no se lo tomo muy bien. Trato de secuestrar a Chrono pero Lindy es master y pudo detenerlo, inmediatamente despues nos mudamos de Inglaterra a Alemania.

Con Clyde ya fuera de nuestras vidas OKa-san tuvo que comenzar a trabajar dejandonos a ambos solos durante mucho tiempo a lo cual mi actitud se hizo algo fría y tuve que madurar un poco mas rápido, pero esa madurez solo es cuando la necesito, porque en realidad, me comporto como una niña de nueve años todo el tiempo. Oka-san siempre ha trabajado en una empresa de ingles como personal de relaciones pública, un año despues comenzo a salir con un tipo al cual ni Chrono ni yo habíamos visto, tenía una niña de nuestra edad y era padre soltero, mama platicaba maravillas de él, asi que el tipo ya nos caía bien.

Lo sorprendente de esta mini-historia de mi madre adoptiva es que cuando realizó un encuentro para conocernos todos, les dare una pista de quien era su pretendiente... Su nombre es LEONARDO y su apellido es TESTAROSSA. Asi es, era mi padre junto a Alicia.

Por raro que suene lo reconocí enseguida, pero es lógico. Somos una copia del otro y yo tenia una foto de el cargándome cuando estaba recien nacida con Alicia en el otro brazo. Pero como sea... ahora son algo asi como "Marido y Mujer" pero no estan casados No me pregunten que no se... Tal vez sea pánico al compromiso.

Ellos se han cambiado de empresa 2 veces y han hecho muchos traslados, gracias a eso he vivido en literalmente TODA América, Italia, inglaterra, Alemania, Rusia, Tokyio, Corea y no me acuerdo si he vivido en otro lugar más, mi memoria es una completa mierda. El punto es que nos han obligado a vivir en Uminari, Japón y estamos en colegio nuevo y hoy ha sido mi primer dia de clases. El colegio es religioso y dirigido por monjas su nombre es "Instituto Comercial Nueva Galicia" en honor a no que tierras.

Y bueno, podría seguir diciendo cosas acerca de mi pero no es el momento, pero hay algo que deben saber primero. Es acerca de mi, soy bisexual, y mi hermana es completamente torta... los demas en mi familia son hetero y mi madre un poco homofóbica asi que calladitos ¿Eh?

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana del 20 de agosto, estaba sentada debajo de un árbol de ese gigantesco colegio. Alicia estaba en quien sabe donde consiguiendo a chicas lindas sin novio, porque no importa que tan casanova sea, ella NUNCA posa los ojos en chicas de otros. Y no importa si son hetero u homo, ella SIEMPRE consigue enamorar a todas.

Chrono se fue por ahi con su novia, Amy Limiette, la razón por la que entramos en este colegio. Esos 2 se conocieron en ya que ambos estan en el fandom NH, Fandom Jori, CAM y otras parejas Yuri, intercambiaron Facebook's y BOOM despues de 1 año ya eran una pareja cibernética.

Dale, dale, me fui por las ramas de nuevo, no he comenzado a explicar lo que me esta pasando.

De nuevo, estaba yo debajo del árbol sin Alicia ni Chrono, blablabla, "leyendo" pero era muy temprano asi que leer solo me daría dolor de cabeza asi que lo garde en mi mochila, la misma que he utilizado desde 4to de primaria y me pse a divagar en mis pensamientos. Me preguntaba "¿Conseguire novia este año? "¿Hare nuevos amigos?" "¿Deberia comerme mi almuerzo ahora mismo y despues robarle el suyo a Alicia?". Fue entonces cundo la vi, era una chica bonita (para que negarlo?), no portaba el uniforme al igual que nosotros, asi que es facil suponer que es nueva como mis hermanos y yo. Fácil, los nuevos no pueden haber conseguido el uniforme ya que el examen de ingreso fue hace 1 semana y los uniformes se acabaron hace 3 en especial las de nuestras tallas. Y si no estoy mal, ella es de la talla de Alicia.

Y divago de nuevo... Como sea... Regresando a la chica... Es linda, si, algo baja o es lo que puedo apreciar, esta oscuro y me estoy muriendo de sueño. Como dije no usa uniforme y esta con ropas normales, un sweater blanco, un jeans y zapatos VANS celestes. Su cabello es castaño hasta los hombros y sus ojos azules cual el mar. Se ve algo desubicada y pense en hablarle pero soy mala socializando y a veces tímida. La chica estaba haciendo no se que en su móvil, despues giro su cabeza en dirección mía y me sonrió. Me sonroje un poco, no estoy acostumbrada a eso... posterior a eso se acerco y tomo asiento a un lado mío.

-''Hola, mi nombre es Hayate ¿Y el tuyo?''-me pregunto la chica.

-"Fate T. Harlaown''-Corto y conciso

-''No es necesario que me digas tu nombre completo''-dijo

-''Así estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo''-y a menos que realmente odie a alguien o alguien me atraiga MUCHO no dire mas que 'Fate'

-''No sos de acá ¿Cierto?''-asentí-''¿De donde sos?''- ¿Que esta chica solo sabe hacer preguntas?

-''Es complicado, pero mi lugar de origen es Italia-''

-''Lo supuse, tenes un acento interesante, mezclas un chingo de acentos''-eso ya lo se... Nunca estoy en un lugar fijo-''Como que destaca un poco mas tu Italiano''-

-''Bueno no es mi culpa''-

-''Sos lesbiana o bisexual?''-¡¿Pero que pinches carajos de mierda?!

-''Bisexual...''-Porque carajos no se mentir?

-''Háblame acerca de vos"- Ya ¿Y ahora que digo?-''Ya sabes, acerca de tus gustos y disgustos''-¿Hayate sabe leer las mentes o solo pensamos igual?

Sinceramente no tengo ni puta idea de que decir ¿Mi acosamiento sexual? ¿Mis cualidades? ¿Mis defectos? ¿Que soy Fan jurada del yuri? ¿Que soy una SÚPER OTAKU ENCUBIERTA? Maldita sea, es la primera y tal vez unica persona que me habla. Dale... estoy siendo un poco melodramática.

-''Mmmm''-ni modo a tantear terreno, si la riego pues la riego-''Tengo 2 hermanos que van en mi mismo grado, luego te los presento estan ocupados ahora''-

-''¿En que...?''

-''Con la novia o ligando...''-No especificare, la trolleare con Alicia-''El nombre de mi hermana es Alicia y el de mi hermano es Chrono, hasta hace poco estaba viviendo en Berlín, Alemania. Como sabes soy de Italia, específicamente de Sicilia y pues no se que mas...''-¿Deberia mencionar mi fanatismo por el Anime\Yuri -''¿Que msa quieres saber?''-

-''Tus hobbies''

-''Pues tocar la guitarra, dibujar, umm''-lo admito, estoy dudando-''Mirar anime...''

-''¿te gusta el anime?''-asenti frenéticamente, conocia esa reaccion ella...-''A mi también!''-creo que se le iluminaron los ojos... no se porque me imagine a un mapache-''Lo amo!''-Mi Otaku no tomodachi!-''¿Ye gusta el yaoi?''-Mierda es fujoshi! bueno es similar... tengo 10 meses para transformarla...

-''No mucho... prefiero el Yuri''-Dios maténme... eso es lo peor que le podes decir a una fujoshi

-''Ohh...''-se decepcionó-''Bueno pues te hare fujoshi en este ciclo escolar.''-WTF?! Pensamos igual! No se porque esta niña me causará muchos dolores de cabeza, pero YOLO, sería la chica ideal que haría a mi hermana sentar cabeza.

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que tocaron el timbre y nos hicimos bola. Este colegio estudia idiomas cada año, este año toca Italiano ¡¿Es una jodida broma?! Soy Italiana/japonesa/Inglesa/Argentina y en mi casa se habla Italiano.

Nos hicieron una prueba evaluando nuestra fluidez gramática y esas cosas. Obviamente Alicia y yo quedamos en el nivel más alto... Avanzados 3+, Onii-chan deberia estar aqui tambien pero fingio un nivel intermedio para estar con Amy. Hayate con suerte habla japonés asi que se fue a básicos. Entonces Alicia y yo etamos en el grupo de los Pinches Masters Nivel Dios.

-''Te vi hablando con una chica''-Asi es y ella no piensa violarme o acosarme sexualmente como las demas... creo...-''¿Te gusta?''-pregunto esperando la respuesta... conozco ese tono y esa mirada... Hayate le interesa. ¡Dios mio que escándalo!, no aguanto mi sensible oído. De seguro estos chicos son molestos.

-''No ella no me gusta''-Y esta cree que no vi su suspiro de alivio?-''Ademas ella es hetero''-esto no le interesa ni un carajo. Aunque no es cierto.

-''Bueno, somos gemelas y he transformado a heteros a homo o bi, asi que podes hacer lo mismo''-Para con eso, no quiero problemas con la primera persona que recien me ha habado.-''Ademas sabes que nunca me meto en los intereses de otros''-Si supieras cuantas relaciones has roto indirectamente...

-''Para con tu tren pibita...''-exclame atrayendo la atencion de los chicos nuevos a mi alrededor, mierda comenzare hablar en latín-''Ella no me gusta... lo juro''-¿Quien es la niña bonita que me esta mirando recien? Agh... luego investigo, primero esta niña.

-''Ahh... ¿Enserio...? Porque mira que no es nada fea...''-entendio mi indirecta de hablar en otros idiomas, ella uso Ruso.

-''cállate mierda que ya entendi, no me interesa''-exclame en Italiano y de nuevo uno que otro me volvio a ver... agh que se jodan ¬¬ ¿uh? La niña bonita me volteo a ver de nuevo... Nah, imaginaciones mías.

Entonces un maestro realmente bajo nos saludo. Enserio que esta enano. Mide a lo mucho 1.40m, incluso los mas bajos de este grupo estan mas altos que el.Y ahora que lo pienso no me he descrito. Pues soy rubia de ojos borgoña y mido 1.77m de altura, Alicia es mas baja, ya que mide 1,70 cm, pero compartimos todas las demas características, incluso hay veces en las que Lindy nos confunde. Bueno, entonces ese maestro nos condujo a nosotros (todo el grupo) a nuestros salones temporales.

Este colegio cuenta con asientos especiales para diestros y zurdos. La verdad prefiero las de mi antiguo colegio, ya que eran paletas completas para ambidiestros, como yo. Escogi una para diestros mientras que mi hermana una para zurdos, ya que bueno... es zurda No se porque pero me puse mis lentes de lectura, a lo mejor fue para que me diferenciaran de mi hermana. Entonces algo paso, esa niña bonita que vi de reojo en la fila y la verdad ya no pienso que es bonita, no claro que no, veo que es hermosa ¡Hermosa les digo! H-E-R-M-O-S-A, incluso lo deletree fijense lo hermosa que es. Yo odio repetir y que me repitan las cosas, imaginense lo hermosa que es.

Sinceramente quede sorprendida, siento que en ese instanate mori y fui al cielo. Esta chica era un ángel. Sus ojos eran azules cual zafiro y sus pelos se debatian entre querer ser cobrizos o pelirrojos dejando una cabellera hermosa, sin comparación. Creo que su altura ha de ser similar a la de Alicia. En el siguiente capitulo les tendre una descripcion completa de esta niña. Hmm... en lo que averiguo su nombre le dire "niña bonita"

No la habia escuchado hablar, no sabia su nombre o su actitud pero se que fui atraida al instante... y deje ir mis pensamientos otra vez. Dale, dale, dale, es linda, ya. No! Es hermosa ¿Estamos de acuerdo? Genial.

Durante las 4 clases antes del receso estuve mirando a la niña bonita y Alicia me pillo varias veces y yo como si nada tratando de simular que en realidad estaba viendo hacia la ventana, aunque lo unico que podia ver era un mercado. Tal vez fue mi imaginacion pero ella tambien me vio algunas veces. Nee... me lo imagine, tal vez veía, ay yo que se, ¿El ventilador?¿O se dio cuenta que la miraba? ¡Agh! ¡yo que se! Dismule de varias maneras, fingiendo que en realidad veia la ventana, hablaba con Alicia, o con otra chica que al parecer es amiga suya llamada Subaru. Esta sonreía cada que 'de repente' me pondia a hablar con ella mientras Alicia estaba que se cagaba de la risa. Pero por alguna razón la niña bonita parecia desilusionada ¿Y eso porque?

Durante un episodio con el maestro de matemáticas (si el enano) llamado Veyron descubri el nombre de la niña bonita, es Nanoha Takamachi. Perfecto. Durante ese tiempo casi todos los compañeros vinieron a preguntar los mismo a mi hermana y a mi: Nuestros nombres, y eso les juro es MOLESTO y para nosotras rutinario, ¿Porque preguntan? es porque en cada traslado es lo primero y unico que te preguntan pero les dire un secreto. Aquellos que preguntan tu nombre es porque seran tus amigos. Y los que no hay 2, o te joden la vida o desarrollas una amistad/rivalidad entre ustedes.

Las unicas personas que NO vinieron fueron Subaru, Teana (Otra amiga de Nanoha), Nanoha y una chica pelirrosada de ojos azules de la cual no me acuerdo de su nombre. Subaru porque me lo habia preguntado apenas cruzado el salon y se lo dijo a Teana y Nanoha... digamos que si pregunto por el, pero sin acercarse. le pregunto a Teana mi nombre (Despues me confeso que era porque le dio pena) y me saludo con la mano sin decirme ni un hola. De hecho durante los intermedios de clase Alicia y yo nos acercamos a Nanoha y su grupo el cual se conforma por Alisa Tsukimura, Suzuka Bannings ademas de las mencionadas Tea, Subaru y Nanoha.

Pero me quede decepcionada, todo el tiempo se oculto detrás de Suzuka, la cual es ligeramente mas alta que ella y no pronuncio palabra alguna. Alisa dijo algo sobre eso pero no recuerdo que exactamente, lo que si recuerdo fue la cara avergonzada de Nanoha y la marca que dejo Alicia en mis costillas gracias a su codazo.

En el receso fui con Hayate pero le dije a Alicia que se adelantara, ella me entendio e hicimos la trolleada de la hermana gemela. Fue glorioso. Me tope 2 veces con Nanoha durante el receso pero no cruzamos palabra. Solo saludos de mano y una sonrisa. Pero en cierta manera era cómodo porque era algo asi como una onda solo "nuestra". Pero volviendo con Alicia y Hayate, se llevaron muy bien deberia decir, estas 2 serán pareja, claro que si. Dimos como 3 vueltas al colegio platicando pero en verdad no puse antencion, por alguna razón solo pensaba en Nanoha y en hacer que me dijera un bendito "hola".

-''Entonces Hayate... ¿Que opinas de que mi hermana sea bisexual?''-¡¿Que carajos Alicia?!

-''Nada en realidad, yo igual lo soy''-Con que este era tu plan... ¿Pero me tenias que exponer?

-''¿Y vos que opinas de que mi hermana sea Lesbiana?''-esta me la pagas enana.

-''Amor es amor Fate-chan''-dijo y mierda no me resulto-''Asi que tranquila ¿Queres?''-asenti y fuimos subiendo las escaleras de nuevo a nuestros salones pero quedamos platicando un rato mas fuera de ellos.

Abrieron primero el de Hayate asi que nos quedamos ella y yo solas. ¿Uh? A todo esto, no he visto a Chrono.

-''¿Necesitas ayuda?''-me pregunto mi hermana

-''¿Ayuda con que?''-respondi su pregunta con otra pregunta.

-''Con la chica en nuestro grupo''-respondio-''¿Cual eera su nombre?''-pregunto

-''Nanoha''-respondi rapidamente y una sonrisa se poso en su rostro. ¡Mierda cai en su trampa!

-''No podes mentirme niña...''-dijo ¿Ahora se le da por ser una buena hermana?-''Pero... ¿Queres mi ayuda o no?''

-''Etto...''-¿Que deberia decir? Ni siquiera se para que debe ayudarme. Solo quiero que me hable, tal vez si tomo valor y digo hola seria suficiente ¿no?

-''Queres hacerlo sola ¿verdad?''-asenti-''Buen trabajo Testarossa 2''

-''Gracias Testarossa 1''-Oh la nostalgia. Hace años que nos llamabamos asi. Por fin abrieron el salón y cada quien fue a su lugar.

* * *

Bien porfin me arme de valor, haré como que no me han dicho su nomre y se lo preguntare, hablamos y será algo casual. Suspiro y porfin agarre los ovarios y...

-''Buenas chicos, siéntense, gracias''-dijo un otro profesor que enserio, si no es gay yo dejo de leer Jori-''Bien, hoy por ser la primera clase nos presentaremos y haremos una dinámica muy divertida''-dijo juntando sus manos en su pecho-''Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive y...''

-''¿Uke, Suke o seme...?''-pregunte en un un susurro-''¿Uke o Suke?''-dije en voz baja y algunos me miraron-''¡Uke!''-exclame mientras el tipo se sonrojaba y Alicia se raía a rienda suelta... creo que si no me puse roja fue milagro.

-''Ehh...''-dios mio, ese sonrojo... ¡Es UKE nivel Dios!-''Acomodanse en un círculo haremos un juego de preguntas, apuntenlas en un papel y me las entregan para leerlas en voz alta."-

Sinceramente poner cada pregunta que nos hicieron a mi hermana y ami me da flojera, ademas de que no recuerdo ni la mitad, estaba concentrada en tratar de oir la voz de Nanoha y de que me dirigiera una mirada, no me pregunten porque porque no tengo ni puta idea. Muy bien, escucharía su voz no importa que, escribí su nombre en un papel de manera anónima y una pregunta tonta "¿Sos de Uminari?" pero sirve y que escuchaba su voz, nadie perdía.

-''Mmhmm... Esta es para Nanoha..."-dijo Ciel-sensei y una mierda si es mi pregunta o no, iba a hablar...-''Y dice...''-

¡MALDITA MI SUERTE! ¡¿Justo ahora tenía que sonar el timbre?! ¡ES LA ULTIMA CLASE T_T!, nos despedimos todos, me despedi de Nanoha con una despedida de manos y si no la labrace es porque no se cómo reaccione. Ser cariñosa esta en mis venas, soy un tipo "Olaf" Adoro los abrazos joder. Pero pronto ¡Pronto!.

Me fui con Alicia y en la puerta ya estaba Hayate y fuimos las 3, yo abrazada a Hayate ¿Que? Adoro abrazar a la gente, si no lo hago me muero, mientras Alicia no perdía tiempo y hacia 3 ligues al mismo tiempo, ya se con quien saldrá las próximas 3 semanas ¿Porque hay tanta torta en un colegio católico? Ni idea... Bueno ya llego Chrono al tiempo en que nuestros padres arribaban la puerta. Ahora en la camioneta rememorando todo esto sigo sin tener ni puta idea de que me pasa ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Que creen que me pasa? Nunca lo he sentido y es muy agradable ¿Que será?


	2. Chapter 1

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron ¡Superamos por 2 review! gracias a Haru, Alexandra, Sempai, shionsono98, Guest1, Guest2, Guest3, IVIT, Nashi T.H.D.H, sakusud, Marisol y Liciborrego que tomaron la molestia de comentar.

Y si de gracias se trata de dar gracias pues aqui todas se las lleva mi niña bonita, la inspiración para este fic y bueno la razon por la que pase casi todas estas cosas xD.

**Aviso: **Si quieren conti debe haber 8 reviews en este cap, es decir llegar a los 20. Habra OoC y unas cuantitas (muchas) groserías. Alicia y Chrono no existen en mi vida. Digamos que Alicia sería como mi contraparte completa y Chrono será una sustitución de mi papa o mi hermano si tuviera mi edad.

**Disclaimer:** MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este fic, el cual el 97% de lo relatado son experiencias de su autora, pues debo adaptarlo un poco al NanoFate, Fate prácticamente tendra mi personalidad, y el Mapache tendrá la actitud de mi mejor amiga.

¡Sin mas comenzamos!

* * *

**Capítulo 1…**

**"Amo a mi memoria de mierda"**

Ya ha pasado 1 semana entera desde que entre a este colegio, las cosas no han cambiado mucho en sí, pero he conseguido oír la voz de Nanoha. Nos llevamos bien y hablamos casualmente, no somos amigas juradas (y en si no la considero una amiga) pero tampoco nos odiamos a muerte y es normal… creo. Hubo suspensión de clases durante 4 días de la semana que llevo aquí porque hay varias cosas en construcción y protección civil no dejaba que el colegio impartiera clases es por eso que en términos de Alicia y Hayate, Nanoha y yo nos llevamos muy bien.

Hoy en química la maestra nos ha encargado traer bata de laboratorio para mañana. El que no la lleve se quedara fuera TODA la clase, pero no habrá repercusiones, gracias a Dios. Siempre he querido entrar en un laboratorio será mi primera vez (No _"esa" _primera vez pervertidos ¬¬). En 1 año de secundaria por ser biología no se usaba laboratorio y la única vez fue para disecar una rana y no pude entrar ya que tengo miedo a la sangre y las heridas profundas. Aquí ya les presente uno de mis traumas. En segundo año tampoco entre por 2 razones, la primera es porque o ese día faltaba o estaba enferma y la segunda es que siempre pedían bata y siempre me olvidaba de llevarla.

Odio mi memoria… Es una completa mierda, con suerte me acuerdo de cómo me llamo, donde vivo y todo lo demás de mi información personal, con decirles que una vez olvide mi nombre (y no señores, no fue porque me hablo la persona de la que estaba enamorada, a mis 14 años no me he enamorado y es normal). Estaba almacenando datos y me preguntaron mi apellido paterno y mi nombre y me quede asi como de ¿Y eso que es? Alicia me dio un zape y contesto por mí.

Me fui por las ramas y lo sé porque Alicia me está viendo detenidamente, pues estamos en casa, son las 7pm y estoy acostada, despierta y mirando al techo.

— ¿Y ese milagro de que no estas tocando la guitarra? —me pregunto Alicia.

—No tengo ganas—dije simple—No tengo inspiración para un buen dibujo y me da flojera ver el anime que me recomendó Hayate, porque, bueno, es Yaoi.

—Hmm… ya veo—me dijo y fue a su pieza y regreso con un clarinete y mi guitarra, la cual estaba en la sala—Pero no podes dejar de tocar si no mañana te tendré cantando todas las clases y te sentás detrás mio.

Estoy segura de que hice un puchero, mi ser me lo dice pero igual tome la guitarra, la saqué de su estuche y comenzamos a tocar la cancion de Naruto Sadness and Sorrow. Despues vino lo bueno. En la pieza de Alicia hay un teclado pero en lugar de usarlo fuimos al living y tocamos ahí el piano que antes era propiedad de mi madre, ahora es propiedad mía, pero el punto es que comenzamos a tocar varias canciones de Mizuki Nana, la adoramos y nos sabemos todas sus canciones. Empezamos con Blue Moon, despues le seguimos con Bright Stream, Phantom Minds y terminamos con Secret Ambition. Ya a eso de las 10 llegaron nuestros padres del trabajo y terminamos nuestro "concierto" del cual recibimos felicitaciones de Amy, pues hablaba con Chrono por el móvil y nos escuchó todo el rato.

* * *

Me gusta el colegio, la gente de acá es bien suave, chida, cool, master, como le identifiquen pero lo que si ODIO es levantarme a las malditas 5 de la mañana. Agh… En México (que es donde vivíamos antes de mudarnos a Uminari) el colegio era un asco —no se ofendan mexicanos, hay colegios buenos, lo único que los perjudica es su presidente y la mala imagen que le ha dado en este último tiempo, me gusta mucho ese país y adoré Santiago de Querétaro— pero me levantaba a las 7:30 porque entraba a las 8. Pero aquí no… mendokusei.

—Fate… ¿Cómo va? —pregunto Alicia recogiendo su mochila mientras Chrono bostezaba y se recargaba en la parada del colectivo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —enserio ¿De qué me habla? Creo que atrajo la atención de Chrono porque volteo a vernos interesado

—De tu nueva conquista por supuesto—dijo simple y comencé a toser pues su comentario hizo que me atragantara con la barra de fibra que estaba comiendo.

— ¿Nueva conquista? —pregunto Chrono—Alicia ya te pego lo casanova—Yo negué con la cabeza— ¿Hombre o mujer? —pregunto. No recuerdo si lo mencioné pero Chrono también sabe la sexualidad de Alicia y la mía, incluso varios primos y tíos/ías lo saben, nuestros padres son los únicos ignorantes de ello.

—Ninguna—respondí y a Onii-chan se le desfiguró la cara

— ¡¿Qué no eras Bisexual?! — ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — ¡¿Es un perro?! — ¿Qué? — ¿Ahora sos pan sexual?

Si este no es idiota es porque mi idiotez propia le limita serlo aún más.

—Primera, Bisexual nací y asi moriré. No es un perro y no tengo una nueva conquista porque no me gusta NADIE—recalqué lo último dejándoselo en claro a mis hermanos y abordé el colectivo que llegó en el momento justo, de ahí llegamos al colegio y nos separamos antes de que tocaran el timbre para despues formarnos.

* * *

— ¿Trajeron la bata? —pregunto Nanoha a nuestro grupo de amigos, nosotras incluidas. Y justo en ese momento me golpee contra la mesilla del banco.

—Mieeeeeeeeeeeerda…—solté lo suficiente audible para que todos me escucharon y varios, en especial Nanoha me vieron con cara incrédula, se nota que no pensaban que pudiera decir esas palabras ¿Me vieron cara de santa o qué? — ¿Qué?

—Nada… solo sorprende—dijo Nanoha

—Nanoha-chan hemos vivido en México y España que son considerados los países más mal hablados del mundo. —Le dijo—Algo se nos tiene que pegar. Pero aun asi no entiendo cómo se te fue a olvidar la bata.

—Como si no me conocieras—respondí en posición resignada—Y es frustrante porque me la pase diciéndome "No se te olvide la bata, no se te olvide la bata" ¿y qué crees? ¡Se me olvido la maldita bata!

—Bueno tan siquiera no estaré sola en clase—dijo Nanoha y ahí toda mi frustración se fue a una dimensión desconocida.

—Lo mismo digo, será genial. —agregue no sé por qué. Y justo entonces llego la maestra de química llamada Due si se llama 2 en italiano, curioso xD.

Y bueno, el típico protocolo de saludar y todo eso para que despues la maestra pidiera la bata y dijera "Los que no traigan bata hagan una fila aparte y saquen un cuaderno y una pluma" me hice pata durante bastante tiempo para que Nanoha y pasara por mi asiento (Pues se sienta 2 asientos detrás) y fuimos juntas a la fila.

—Y bueno… ¿Cómo se te olvido la bata? —le pregunte.

—No se me olvido es que está bastante sucia y no la he lavado. —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y el cuaderno en mano. —A mí se me hace curioso que a Alicia la trajera pero tu no.

—Pues es que me olvide—reí un poco—La colgué en la noche, en la mañana la deje a un lado de la mochila diciéndome que no se me olvide y creo que la deje en la mesa porque según yo la habia echado pero ya vez que no Tehehe—reí un poco— ¿Vamos? —pregunte y ella asintio. Primero fueron los chicos que traían bata y nosotras junto a otros 5 chicos que tampoco trajeron fuimos detrás de ellos. Due los metió a todos al laboratorio y nos dijo que nos esperaran un poco.

—Chicos. Quiero que me hagan dibujos y una lista de las cosas que hay en el laboratorio.

— ¿Pero si no sabemos que hay dentro? —pregunte al instante y sé que fue un acto idiota.

—De lo que imaginan que hay…—dijo simple. Asentimos y entro.

Pasamos varios minutos dibujando varios vasos de precipitación, y esas cosas de química y bueno, termine rápido pues entre Nanoha y yo fuimos reuniendo varios objetos y acabamos en 20 minutos. Teníamos 80 minutos libres por lo que comenzamos a platicar. Todo gracias a los mini dibujitos de esas cosas que no recuerdo como se llaman más de la mitad.

—Vi tu dibujo en tu banca está bien padre—me dijo Nanoha y le sonreí.—Y estos están bonitos tambien

Aquí se forran las bancas y las decoras. Yo forré la mía de negro y le puse un dibujo de Nana-chan a grafito pero estoy los hice al aventón.

—Gracias Nanoha, es uno de mis favoritos estos no me gustaronl los hice a la carrera ¿Vos como dibujas?

—Yo no dibujo. Pero me estaba preguntando si me podrías hacer un dibujo. —me pidió de manera indirecta.

Pero yo… ¿Dibujarle? Ni en sueños. Me cae bien, es linda y todo, pero yo no le dibujo a nadie, ademas no dibujo desde las vacaciones.

—Claro ¿Qué quisieras que te dibuje? —pregunte sin idea de porque acepte.

— ¿Sabes hacer esto? —me pregunto mostrándose el fondo de pantalla de su móvil. Vaya novedad, son personajes anime.

—Wow ¿te gusta el anime? —pregunte confundida pues los personajes se me hacían familiares. Son mujeres las 2, creo que son de un anime yuri pero ¿cuál? ¡Ah! ¡Son Shizuma y Nagisa de "Strawberry Panic"!

—Ujum…

— ¡¿Te gusta el yuri?! —exclamé.

— ¡Shh…!—me callo y entonces caí en cuenta—Si me gusta pero Shh…

—Si perdón—dije un susurro para desviar las miradas de los chicos de alado los cuales voltearon de nuevo.

—Por favor no me odies— ¿Por qué debería?

— ¿Por qué debería odiarte si a mí tambien me gusta el yuri? —dije simple, claro el que me sea Otaku de ley no tiene nada que ver.

— ¿De verdad? —Dijo emocionada y yo asentí—Es que no es común

— ¿y que con lo común? —pregunte mostrando que eso me importa un reverendo carajo, ademas no soy la persona más cuerda del mundo. —Lo normal es aburrido.

—Es que bueno a mi…— ¿A vos que bonita? Me pregunte mientras se acercaba a mi oído—…a mi… me gustan las chicas…—dijo en susurro.

¿Y por qué me decís esto? O más importante ¡¿Por qué carajos eso me hace feliz?! Esto me hace pensar que tengo una oportunidad ¡¿Pero oportunidad de que carajo?! ahora que le digo, Piensa Fate… piensa… ¡pero piensa en 2 milisegundos joder!

—No olvida lo que te dije, nunca te lo dije ¿sí? —Me salió Tsundere y bipolar la niña bonita ahora.

—No hay nada malo en eso—dije para calmarle un poco—Ademas—baje el tono de mi voz—Soy bisexual…

— ¿Enserio? — Si pero… ¿Por qué tanta emoción?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—No me lo espere—dijo

—Pues ya vez—no supe que más decir—Volviendo a tu dibujo ¿está bien si te lo hago a puro grafito? —Sigo sin creerme que acepte hacerle el dibujo.

—Como quieras—le restó importancia.

— ¿Me podes pasar en la salida la foto por bluetooth?

—No tengo bluetooth—dijo rápidamente ¿estaba planeado acaso? —Por FaceBook si quieres.

—Dale, en un rato te lo paso ¿Si? —confirmé y ella asintio y seguimos platicando de varias cosas. Terminó contándome que tuvo un lio por eso el año pasado, que del grupo de amigos solo Teana y Suzuka saben. Por mi parte termine contándole la "aventura" de como una "amiga" se robó mi primer beso a los 9 años y de cómo descubrí que era bisexual y que Hayate es Bi y Alicia es torta como ella pero siento que lo primero le molesto en cierta manera y lo segundo le valió madres.

Ya en receso la cosa fue diferente.

Para empezar Alicia y Hayate hostigando diciendo que tengo "onda" con Nanoha y luego por el Gaydar súper-desarrollado de ambas me preguntaron si de casualidad no bateaba para el mismo lado… y bueno, les dije que no porque no voy andar exponiendo la sexualidad de nadie pero entonces no sé cómo carajos le hicieron terminé diciendo la verdad. Caminando por el colegio me preguntan "Es ella ¿No?" sincronizadas ¿Por qué no salen? Y yo me golpeó la cabeza contra la pared pues lo dijeron tan fuerte y tan CERCA que harán creer otra cosa, no sé qué pero lo harán, ya me ha pasado.

* * *

Me olvide de pedirle o darle el FB a Nanoha asi que le pregunte si podia ser otra imagen pero de ellas mismas. Me dijo que si y le prometí que sería el mejor dibujo de todos y creo que me la tome demasiado enserio.

Son las 9 pm de día lunes (si han pasado 3 días de lo del laboratorio) y estoy viendo el mejor dibujo yurista que he visto en mi vida, la mirada fría de Shizuma y la inocente y cálida de Nagisa fueron complicadas pero enserio valieron la pena. Las miradas me salieron tan realistas y… ¡No puedo regalarlo!

¿Cómo llegue a esto? Las únicas 2 veces que me ha pasado siempre hago una réplica y conservo la original pero ¡NO PUEDO! No sé porque pero quiero que vea lo que puedo hacer y no sé porque pero quiero sorprenderla lo más posible. Pero ¿Valdrá la pena? Pues eso lo veremos mañana porque mañana le daré ESTE dibujo.

— ¿Tan duro te dio? —pregunto Hayate.

— ¿Me dio con qué? —pregunte confundida y me señalo con la mirada a Nanoha que estaba con su grupo de amigas. —Sabes creo que deberías dejar de alucinar con eso—dije mientras caminábamos a las escaleras.

Ahora se preguntan ¿Qué pasó? Pues que le di el dibujo entre las primeras horas. Nanoha se puso feliz, o eso fue lo que mostro pues me sonrío y me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo quede en estado idiotizado desde ese momento Tehehe. Soportando la bulla de Hayate pero igual.

Despues de deportes le escupí toda el agua que estaba tomando porque al llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro en deportes le pregunte "¿Qué crees que paso?" mientras tomaba agua y entonces Hayate me soltó "¡Follaste con Nanoha!" y le escupí todo el agua encima mientras Alicia estaba que se partía de la risa y Chrono me miro asustado.

Yo solamente quería decirle que jugamos en soccer y estaba cansada por eso. Alicia no va conmigo va a baloncesto con Hayate [ya saben porque ;)].

Pero reflexionando todo mientras me estoy bañando—Si chicos… mi momento de relajación y reflexión es en la ducha ¿raro? —si tuviera que decir que valió la pena haber olvidado mi bata y regalarle ese dibujo del que estoy segura que es el mejor que llegaré a hacer dire que sí valió la pena.

Pero si tuviera que sacar una conclusión seria:

_"Amo a mi memoria de mierda"_


	3. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron ¡llegamos a los 20 review! gracias a Nashi T.H.D.H, Kihara CJ, a los 4 Guest que comentaron, sakusud, sentinela y 131199 que tomaron la molestia de comentar.

131199 le atino bastante con su review o.O ¿Será mago(a)? Bueno, me sorprendio que varios se sintieran identificados, gracias, crei que era la unica que pasaba por estas cosas. Aqui verán la confusa, rara pero bella historia de amor de su autora con su primer amor.

**Aviso: **Si quieren conti debe haber 6 reviews en este cap, es decir llegar a los 26. Habra OoC y unas cuantitas (muchas) groserías. Alicia y Chrono no existen en mi vida. Digamos que Alicia sería como mi contraparte completa y Chrono será una sustitución de mi papa o mi hermano si tuviera mi edad.

**Aviso2: ** Esto es respecto a mis actualizaciones, como ven me he ausento cada vez mas y los dejo esperando, se me acumulan muchas cosas asi que no estoy muy segura de poder publicar entre semana, si lo hago chido pero si no entre Viernes-Domingo les llega la conti d historias, tambien se suspenden clases en México estén seguro de que tendrán conti ;) Posiblemente los que mas actualice sen este "Recuperando a mi hija y algo mas" y la de "Nada es lo que parece" que son las mas populares. mañana subire un por San Valentín asi que esperenlo. Ah y si es posible les dejo una que otra adaptacion actualizada.

**Disclaimer:** MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este fic, el cual el 97% de lo relatado son experiencias de su autora, pues debo adaptarlo un poco al NanoFate, Fate prácticamente tendra mi personalidad, Nanoha la de mi ex y el Mapache tendrá la actitud de mi mejor amiga.

¡Sin mas comenzamos!

* * *

**Capítulo 2…**

**"3 dibujos, 2 abrazos y un beso en la mejilla es igual a una rubia en estado idiotizado"**

¿En qué me quede en el capítulo pasado? No recuerdo T_T lo siento pero ya les dije que tenía una memoria de mierda. Haber esperen, dejen saco mi diario y reviso la fecha del dia de hoy. Esta es fecha del lunes, se cumple 1 semana despues de que le di el dibujo de Shizuma y Nagisa.

Aquí hay algo raro y no sé qué es. Siento algo con Nanoha y no sé qué es, es completamente diferente, porque no es una amistad y eso es obvio. No me cae mal ni la odio ni nada parecido, jamás podría yo lo sé, tampoco es compañerismo, lo sé. Sé que es atracción y un deseo "Físico/Sexual" y créanme ese no es el caso. Yo solo quiero estar cerca suyo y que sonría por mi causa como cuando le entregue a "Shizuma&amp;Nagisa" —Si, le pongo nombre a mis dibujos ¿Problem? —Y bueno le he dado 3 dibujos contando ese y sinceramente no entiendo porque.

El primero Fue "Shizuma&amp;Nagisa" y me causa demasiados conflictos internos. Primero está por qué he aceptado hacerlo ya que no he dibujado para nadie jamás, siempre dibujo para mi ¿Egoísta? Tal vez. Y no solo eso le he dado el dibujo en tiempo record. Verán, cuando hago un dibujo tardo de 2 horas a 3 días completos y créanme son espectaculares, pero este lo hice en hora y media. Verán el cómo se lo di fue algo asi…

_Martes el día más cansado de la semana es el día en el que se lleva 2 libros menos pero un diccionario que pesa más que esos libros en la mochila, luego aparte llevo guitarra y salgo una hora tarde por deportes. ¿Cansado? Ahora súmenle que quitando música y deportes me dan las materias que más ODIO. Pésima mi suerte_

_Llegue campante ese día, le daría mi dibujo a Nanoha y vería si esta bueno o no (sinceramente si espero que le guste) dejé mis cosas en mi lugar y la guitarra la recargué en la pared a un lado de las guitarras de otros compañeros ahora preguntarán por Alicia, ella no vino, enfermo por el cambio de temperatura porque aún no se acostumbra y estará todo el dia en cama (Que envidia u.u)._

_Llegaron mis amigos y Nanoha ¿les dije ya que no la considero una amiga? ¿No? Pues ya lo hice, Nanoha es punto y APARTE._

_—Hola—salude de uno por uno a cómo iban llegando. Las 6 nos sentamos en la misma fila, yo voy primero, despues va Subaru, luego Teana, despues Alisa, Nanoha y por último Suzuka. La última en llegar fue Nanoha que tardo un poco más mirando ¿el techo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya nada…_

_—Hola Fate-chan—saludo cerca._

_—Hola Nanoha—saludé con la mano y me dio un impulso ENORME de abrazarla. ¿Qué me haces Nanoha?_

_Nos pusimos a platicar un poco entre amigos y decidí darle el dibujo de una vez._

_—Nanoha—llame en susurro mientras las demas estaba muy enfrascadas en otra plática, le tome de la muñeca y le arrastre a mi lugar, aunque ella tampoco puso mucha resistencia que digamos—¿Recuerdas que me habías pedido un dibujo? —pregunte._

_—Si recuerdo…—dijo y se le ilumino la cara ¿o fue mi imaginación? — ¿lo terminaste? —pregunto._

_— ¿Vos que pensas? —dije en tono bromista abriendo la carpeta enseñándole el dibujo._

_— ¡Dios Mio! ¡Está hermoso! —exclamo._

_—No es nada—solo me esforcé demasiado y pase por una batalla campal cerebral para al final darte el original y sin sacarle copia—Cuando quieras—le sonreí._

_—Muchas gracias—dijo robándome un abrazo, si esto vale toda la batalla campal que me eché._

El segundo dibujo que le di fue el de Himemiya Chikane, lo hice recientemente y fue 1 dia despues del de NagUma. Esa tarde para recompensar la perdida me puse a dibujar a Chikane, dirán que no es la gran cosa pero el problema es que lo hice en la oficina de mamá en lo que papá llevaba a Alicia a un último chequeo para ver si podía asistir mañana. La mochila se la quedo papa cuando me recogió asi que agarre una hoja blanca y como no habia lapiceros o siquiera un lápiz dibuje con plumas, ni idea de donde mamá saco tantas plumas y no tiene para un lápiz y un borrador.

El punto es que no utilice nada de lápiz, solo pluma negra, azul y amarilla, solo la piel quedo blanca pero al dia siguiente le pintaría con color piel, o al rato cuando tuviera tiempo pero antes de que se me acabara la inspiracion y lo que paso fue lo siguiente…

_Me encontraba yo durante un tiempo entre clases con el dibujo de Chikane y creo que bastante centrada porque Nanoha se me acerco cuando acabe el dibujo._

_—Está bonito. —dijo despues de verlo._

_— ¿Eso crees? —pregunte emocionada y sigo sin saber porque._

_—Si bastante_

_— ¿lo queres? —pregunte y me miro fijo._

_— ¿Hablas enserio? —asentí—eres muy dulce—dijo cuándo le di el dibujo para despues abrazarme de nuevo. Podría hacer esto diario esto y no me molestaría_

_Y asi fue como perdí el segundo dibujo… y como sentí que quería bailar (imagínense como me sentí si yo ODIO bailar)._

Manera más tonta de perder un dibujo pero solo es superada por el tercer dibujo. Pero aun asi me pregunto porque Nanoha dijo que soy dulce.

_— ¡Touma! —yo pensé que la había perdido. Minami Touma, el primer dibujo que me salió digno de recordar. Como ya saben soy ambidiestra pero aun no soy tan buena dibujando con la izquierda como la derecha y para ser el primer dibujo con la izquierda me salió fenomenal, la unica diferencia a como dibujo con la derecha es que los trazos son más suaves, es decir no esta tan remarcado._

_El punto es que pensé que la habia perdido y la encontré en la misma carpeta donde guardé a "Shizuma&amp;Nagisa" pero… justo en ese momento Nanoha estaba frente mío._

_— ¿Para mí? —pregunto confundida._

_—No, no…—dije negando nerviosa—Me refiero a Minami Touma ¿ves? —dije señalando el nombre que ya estaba escrito._

_—Ah…—dijo decepcionada a punto de irse con Subaru_

_—Pero tómalo si queres, es todo tuyo— ¿Por qué mierda dije eso? Créanme no lo sé, solo no queria que se fuera asi._

_— ¿De verdad? —pregunto la ojos zafiro desconfiada._

_—Claro, ya te di 2 ¿No? Pues completa la colección—dije en tono un poco bromista._

_—Siento que te dejare sin dibujos—Eso me importa un carajo si con eso sonreís y me abrazas._

—_Mientras tenga un papel y un lapicero todo bien. —encogí los hombros y sonrio. _

_Me dio un beso en la mejilla pero fue tan rápido que no reaccione, enserio, si bien habia mucha diferencia entre nuestras alturas yo estaba sentada y ella estaba enfrente mio, me quede en shock, ella se alejó a guardar el dibujo eso que está en su cara… ¿Es un sonrojo?_

Me quede con ganas de lanzarme por la ventana de lo feliz que estaba me quede con cara de *o* y fue un ¡CO-CO-COMBO BRE-BRE-BRE-BREAKER!

Pero me quede con la duda de algo pero yo siento que Hayate sabe algo porque cuando le conté y se burló de que me puse roja, sé que ella lo sabe pero no me lo piensa a decir, ni modo a extorsionarla hasta que me diga.

* * *

— ¡Pero si estas enana! —exclame a Hayate mientras estábamos en el portón de salida.

— ¡Pero tu acentito da risa! —exclamó en defensa

— ¡Arrepiéntete de lo que has dicho! —casi grite

— ¡Che chapisca! —exclamo haciendo una mala imitación del italiano mezclado con el Argentino.

— ¡Ya verás! — exclame haciéndole cerillo a la castaña.

— ¡basta! ¡basta! —exclamo quitándome de encima. —Eres insoportable.

—Aun asi me amas—dije en un tono ligeramente arrogante.

La castaña solamente se cruzó de brazos y sentí que me había pasado.

—Oye… perdón… Pero enserio no pude evitarlo

—Yo tampoco ¿A mano?

—Dale

—Dale, dale che comprende. — ¿Esto en serio? Lo sabía Hayate sería causa de mis dolores de cabeza.

—Tan siquiera y nos Tsundere… Neko-chan ~ —Ella odiaba que le dijera así, pues todos le llamaban asi, esta niña no admite lo Neko que es, y además de todo, es Tsundere.

—Oh cállate ¡Yo soy más lesbiana que las lesbianas! — ¡¿Ella dijo Qué?!

— ¿Qué dijiste? —enserio esta niña no se da cuenta de lo que dice y que detrás esta una señora que nos está viendo raro. Ha de ser esa mirada homofóbica

— ¡Soy más lesbiana que las lesbianas! — ¿enserio aún no se da cuenta?

—Repetílo

— ¡Soy más lesbiana que las lesbianas!

—Es decir que sos completamente torta ¿No eras bisexual?

—Nop completamente lesbiana Baby—no pude más me solté a reír— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿te has dado cuenta de que no somos las únicas aquí cierto? —Hasta ahora lo ha pillado. Vio como la señora se alejaba mientras una niña le tomaba del brazo, de lado nuestro había una chica que de seguro iba en 3ro igual.

— ¡Te voy matar! —exclamó dándome golpes en la espalda.

—Ya, ya… Cálmate—pedí dándome la vuelta—tranquila ¿sí?

Ella se calmó, o eso creí. Al instante se me abalanzo pero logre evitarlo casi al completo y quedó arrinconada entre mis brazos contra el portón del colegio.

—Y asi se comprueba que sos neko—dije y ella se sonrojo.

—No es verdad—murmuro con un puchero desviando la mirada. —eso es porque te aprovechas de que soy baja.

—Mentiras, solo soy master—dije aun en la misma posición. Le solté y me aleje ligeramente—Pero para que veas que soy buena ahora intenta acorralarme vos—ofrecí y ella acepto casi al instante. Si no estalle en risa es porque Hayate lo hizo primero.

—Esto es tan ridículo—dijo soltándome y nos estabilizamos—Esta bien, está bien, sos Tachi, yo soy Neko—Vaya, nunca creí que lo admitiría, es decir, hace 3 semanas que nos conocemos y he aprendido que puede ser igual de terca que yo.

— ¿Estás en tu lado Dere-Dere? —pregunté y ella soltó un bufido.

—Agh, que pesada que eres—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—No te enojes Hayate—dije con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras ella dio 2 pasos hacia atrás pero tropezó con una de las mochilas de los niños de primaria. Logre atraparla pero ahora que lo pienso si Alicia nos hubiera visto me trataría de mentirosa.

No recuerdo si lo explique pero una de las salidas está en reparación asi que Primaria y Secundaria salimos por la entrada/salida de primaria hasta nuevo aviso. Asi que ya saben porque la mochila estaba ahí. Lo importante aquí es que había mucha gente alrededor.

Verán yo puede atrapar a Hayate antes de que cayera pero quedamos en una posición que es típica en las películas que los protagonistas se besan y está casi NO es la excepción. ¿Por qué? Sencillo. La cara de Hayate estaba a unos centímetros míos, casi podía sentir el aire caliente que salía de su nariz en mis labios. Mi cabello por lo largo que es y gracias a la gravedad cayo tapando el rostro de ambas de casi todos los ángulos visibles. Pues la unica parte al descubierto miraba hacia la pared. Mierda. De seguro medio colegio ha de creer que la he besado. En sí no me molesta demasiado, pero sería incómodo porque es mi MA [Mejor Amiga] y Alicia y ella se gustan.

Pero… ¿Si Hayate fuera Nanoha? Esa si no me molesta para nada, es más creo que eso sería perfecto… ¿Y si…?

No sé por qué la cara de Hayate cambio a Nanoha, y creo que si me acerco… ¡Ella no es Nanoha! ¡ES HAYATE!

Solté a Hayate abruptamente y se pegó contra el suelo en la parte trasera (el trasero pues) y tambien el coco pero contra la mini-acera que hay. Auch, hasta a mí me dolió.

—Avisa si me vas a soltar coño—exclamó sobándose.

—Perdona—me disculpé extendiendo mi mano y ayudándole a pararse de nuevo. ¿Esa es Nanoha?

Nanoha tenía la mochila colgada y miraba hacia acá. No dijo nada solamente paso a un lado de nosotras y salió. No sé porque siento que la cague enormemente y ni siquiera sé que es lo que cague. Ah joder estoy hecha un lío.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto

—No, no es nada—dije y puso una sonrisa pícara. ¡Madre santa! Ya va a comenzar ¬¬

— ¿No estarás asi porque Nanoha nos vio? — ¡¿Qué mierda Hayate?!

— ¿Nanoha que tiene que ver cómo yo estoy?

—Olvídalo, aun no te das cuenta

— ¿Cuenta de qué? — ¿De qué carajos está hablando?

—Mira, date cuenta sola, no es tan dificil—me dio un golpecito en la frente de esas maneras que se consideran un zape con un dedo.

— ¡No se vale! ¡Decime! ¡Hayate! ¡Ha…!

— ¡Fate! —justo ahora tenía que aparecer Chrono—Llamó mamá, dice que vayamos saliendo.

—Yo me sigo preguntando porque vos y Alicia si tienen móvil y yo no— murmure molesta saliendo y Hayate me sonrio de una manera que no sé qué expresa.

* * *

Ya sinceramente estoy hecha un lío porque me puesto a analizar las formas en las que me he comportado con Nanoha y las cosas que he hecho y sigo sin hallarle explicación lógica. Empecemos con el análisis que llevo a ver si me pueden ayudar.

Primero. Cuando la conocí la considere la mina más hermosa que he visto y bueno ya no lo considero, ahora lo afirmo. Pero fue instantáneo, ni siquiera me la pensé ni me la plantee. Eso es raro, si he sentido atracción hacia gente pero fue despues de un tiempo despues de analizarlos bien. Con Nanoha no fue así. Simplemente una mirada, un segundo y un resultado inmediato.

Segunda, acepte dibujarle yo NO hago eso. Yo JAMÁS le he dibujado a nadie, excepto a Alicia, Chrono, Lindy-san y Otou-san por obvias razones. A Lindy y Leonardo (si les llamo a mis padres por su nombre) por los dibujos del colegio del dia de la madre y del padre. A Alicia y Chrono por cumpleaños porque nunca me dan plata para comprar un regalo, lo mismo pasa con oka-san y otou-san.

En si le doy vueltas al asunto y no le hallo explicación.

Se los juro no la hallo.

Luego de hacer el dibujo tan fenomenal que hice, me ENAMORE de ese dibujo, eso tampoco pasa muy seguido. Y cuando pasa le saco copia y entrego la copia no el original y el problema aquí es que NO le saqué copia y le di el dibujo ORIGINAL.

Y despues de eso el UNICO dibujo que me ha salido sin lápiz con pura pluma desde que soy dibujante se lo di sin pensármela y dale que es cierto que yo casi no razono las cosas, casi siempre sigo a mi kokoro y a mi instinto [Uy, soy bien salvaje xD] pero sobre algo asi yo me la pienso 128747645948 veces ANTES de hacer semejante cosa.

Y luego Touma, el primer dibujo que me sale con mi zurda, mi bebe, mi idola, mi amor platónico [¿Qué? Amo a Touma, Alois, Moka… buena todos los personajes con la voz de Nana] estaba adagafsgdfagas y simplemente se lo di porque no quería que se fuera triste. Solo por algo asi. ¡Sí! ¡Soy egoísta, terca, testaruda y algo malhablada joder! ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que era perfecta? SI lo pensaste debo decírtelo, no lo soy.

Soy una chica de 14 años con la mente de un niño de 7 años, y si NIÑO, ni siquiera niña. Soy terca, testaruda, un poco orgullosa, algo peleonera [aunque ya estoy semi-reformada] traviesa, me meto en problemas, mi memoria es una mierda que con suerte retiene la información esencial. Tengo tantos traumas en mi vida que solo recuerdo desde que tengo 9 años en adelante, lo demás es memoria flash, que es por un segundo y si no lo apunto sabrá Kami cuando recupero ese recuerdo, ademas de que la mayoría de mis recuerdos regresan en sueños y casi siempre son pesadillas.

Pero volviendo al tema… Ahora que lo pienso… soy algo así como una esclava de su sonrisa… ¡De verdad! SI me pidiera un beso, un abrazo, toda la tarea del ciclo escolar, que vea Yaoi estoy segura que con tal de que me sonría como lo ha hecho lo hago. No me gusto para nada la cara que hizo en la salida.

Pero ¿Por qué?

¡Santa mierda! ¿Por qué?

¡No entiendo ni un puto carajo de mierda!

Kami-sama ilumíname, vos Tambien Yisus serví de algo y decíme que es lo que me está pasando.

Ya no aguanto.

Tome mi guitarra y subí a mi pieza y la de Alicia, afine la guitarra y comencé tocar una melodía que no me identificaba pero me dio un impulso incontrolable de tocarla. De verdad que no entiendo. Pero si se preguntan cual es la cancion se llama Loving the Alien de Velvet Revolver.

— ¿inspirada hermanita? —pregunto Alicia sonriendo entrando a la habitación.

—No, solo me dio por tocarla—dije simple guardando la guitarra—¿Cuándo podrás volver al colegio? —pregunté.

—Hasta al martes ¿por? —Preguntó despues y ya sé a dónde iba su pregunta— ¿Hayate me extraña?

—Mira, te extraña y hoy descubrí que no tenes tanta competencia como crees—respondí.

— ¿De que hablas? —preguntó y yo sonreí.

—Es torta completamente, hoy me lo confesó—respondí y oh dios amé su cara—Pero hay un problema…

Ni modo, aunque me linche despues debe saberlo.

— ¿Qué problema? ¿Tiene novia?

—Nop—bueno, según lo que me contó, Reinforce no cuenta—Pero… hoy casi nos besamos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó

—¡Fue un accidente! —Dije rápidamente—Lo que pasa es que se cayó nuestros rostros quedaron cerca y pues por un momento pensé en Nanoha y luego recode que era Hayate y la solté y se pegó, lo malo es que medio colegio nos vio y mi cabello tapo nuestros rostros a todo mundo y Nanoha nos vio y se armo un tremendo lío estoy segura, solo mira su mirada, porque si ves bien el tono de azul que…

— ¡Ya entendí! fue un accidente y con esto solo me acabas confirmar lo que ya pensaba.

— ¿Qué sospechabas?

— ¿Aun no te das cuenta? — Es lo mismo que Hayate insinuó/pregunto.

—¿De qué?

—Olvídate.

—No quiero, decíme.

—A vos te gusta Nanoha— A ya, tan sencillo como eso, me gusta Nano- ¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Qué?! Te volviste loca—de verdad que sí, Nanoha solo es… ¿Qué es? No es mi amiga, ni mi enemiga, bueno, ella no me gusta ese el punto.

—Sí, sí, me volví loca— ¡No me des el avión! —Solo piénsalo ¿sí?

—Yo jamás me he enamorado ni me ha gustado alguien asi que por favor no me salgas con esas cosas.

—Por eso lo digo, no sabes que es el amor y sos una completa ingenua y densa.

De alguna manera sé que le preocupo.

—Gracias Alicia—agradecí y nos abrazamos.

Ya de noche mientras me pongo a tratar de saber que me sucede con esa pelirroja de ojos azules que me confunde tanto. Puede que lo que Alicia haya dicho sea una completa locura, pero hay algo malo, la cordura no es una de mis virtudes.

—¿Qué me haces Nanoha? —me pregunté mirando el techo de nuestra pieza, siendo de noche y mi hermana estaba dormida.


	4. Chapter 3

Hola aqui he capitulo 3 se que lo deseban pues aqui se los traigo. Pero antes...

**Aviso: **Si quieren conti debe haber 4 reviews en este cap, es decir llegar a los 31. Habra OoC y unas cuantitas (muchas) groserías. Alicia y Chrono no existen en mi vida. Digamos que Alicia sería como mi contraparte completa y Chrono será una sustitución de mi papa o mi hermano si tuviera mi edad.

**Aviso2: **Tal vez entre hoy o el martes subo un o la actualizacion de "Nada es lo que parece"

**Aviso 3: **Esta es la historia mas pedida O.O Supero a "Recuperando a mi hija... y algo mas" la cual por cierto no veran actualizacion hasta mediados de Marzo. Gomen pero se me fue la inspiracion con esa historia.

**Disclaimer:** MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este fic, el cual el 97% de lo relatado son experiencias de su autora, pues debo adaptarlo un poco al NanoFate, Fate prácticamente tendra mi personalidad, Nanoha la de mi ex y el Mapache tendrá la actitud de mi mejor amiga.

**Sakuradakota: **Fate: ¿Densa yo? ¡Densa la autora! al fin y al cabo esta es la historia con su primer amor. Scarlett: si pero aqui la densa sos vos porque en FF no es mi historia es TU historia muajajajaja

**131199: **Nanoha:Si decís que ojalá tengan el mismo final es porque tuvo un final feliz pues ya veremos. Aqui hago de un ersonaje bastante peculiar. Scarlett y fate: Ni que lo digas...

**Sempai: **Hayate: Oh Ki-chan, no sabes la que nos espera a Fate-chan, Nanoha y a mi. Mi vida correra peligro varias veces y oh los lindos malentendidos siempre conmigo. Naomi: Mas bien los mios que yo soy la verdadera persona del rol que interpretas. Scarlett: Calla que de todas a mi es la que me fue peor.

**sentinela: **fate: ¿le gusto a Nanoha?

**anairaMC5: **Aqui la conti amiga... 5,164 palabras ojala las disfrutes, me costo 12 páginas y tener que explotar mi memoria para saber que paso ese dia.

¡Sin mas comenzamos!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**"17 de Octubre, retiro espiritual"**

—Mátenme—masculle abriendo los ojos con Alicia encima de mío.

—Levántate—me dijo Alicia aun en medio de su letargo. —No podemos llegar tarde—me dijo. ¡Se hizo el milagro! Se recuperó de la matada que le dio.

—Si te quitaras de encima ayudarías mucho—dije, aunque tenía el pants puesto desde anoche me faltaba atarme la coleta baja de siempre. —Además aun no te pones el pants.

—Vos tampoco.

—Eso es lo que vos pensas. —Es tan lindo ganarle a Alicia en una batalla.

—Ya verás…—Alguien toco la puerta, seguro es papa o Chrono.

—Chicas a levantarse—dijo Leonardo en la puerta con no mejor aspecto al nuestro. Su cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre y en la cara estaba marcada la desvelada que se hecho con Lindy-san anoche, por eso nos costó conciliar el sueño a Alicia y a mí.

—Si papa—dijimos al unísono

—Hoy Lindy nos lleva asi que aprovechen.

No hubo que decir más y nos paramos más rápido de lo que Kuro-Illye se besó a Miyu. ¿Por qué? Porque papa no tiene, auto, licencia ni sabe conducir. Mamá es la del auto, la del permiso y la que conduce. ¿Por qué desaprovechar eso? Además no sabemos dónde queda el bendito seminario donde tenemos que ir.

— ¿De qué color era mi equipo? —pregunte a Alicia la cual tomaba una polera verde.

—Rojo—respondió un poco recelosa. Desde que le dije lo del casi NO beso de Hayate y yo, casi me obliga a no abrazarla, y… Hayate y yo estamos en el mismo equipo y eso quiere decir que pasaremos el día juntas sin la compañía de ella o Chrono.

—Gracias. —y el problema no es que estemos en el mismo equipo, si no que Alicia, Chrono y Amy están en el equipo verde, y para rematar… ¡Levi Slasher está también! Y para no darles una larga explicación les dire que es una chica un poco parecida a mí, de cabellos azules como los de Chikane y ojos rojos claro que parecen rosa ya, suele peinarse de 2 coletas como yo lo hacía hasta el año pasado y bueno, esa chica me da cosa, ya verán porqué.

* * *

—"¿En que piensas?" —me pregunto Alicia en notas de su teléfono.

—"En que Nanoha se portó un poco extraña"—respondí en las mismas notas mientras escuchaba música.

—"¿En que sentido?" —volvió a preguntar.

—"Me ha estado evitado desde hace 2 días, ¿Sera porque aún no contesto su hola en FB?"

—"¿De qué va de eso?" —me pregunto.

—"Yo que sé"—dije simple y Alicia me miro con cara resignada para despues negar con la cabeza.

—Sos una idiota—dijo lo suficiente bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara. ¿Idiota yo? Bueno si, pero ¿qué le dio por resaltarlo ahora?

— ¿Aquí es no? —preguntó papa.

—No sé, eres tú el que me está guiando—respondió mamá. Touchè. —A ver dice… "Seminario San Ángel"

Si… Leonardo no cambia, siempre intenta lucirse con Lindy… ¡¿Por qué mierda aún no se casan?!

—Yo voy a dejarlos espérame en el OXXO—dijo Leonardo mientras Lindy abría la cajuela del auto ara que Alicia, onii-chan y yo sacáramos las mini loncheras y en mi caso también el morral en donde guardo varias cosas importantes.

Llevaba una lonchera donde tenía pues mi almuerzo y aparte el morral negro donde estaba mi móvil, los audífonos, un libro, la polera blanca del colegio por si me decían que me la cambiara, y un poco de plata.

Alicia llevaba una lonchera igual y Chrono una mini-mochila. Donde llevaban el lonche igual obviamente. Papa se bajó nos guio a los 3 a la puerta y despues de confirmar la hora que nos recogería (las 6 pm) entramos, Chrono como costumbre fue tras de Amy, Alicia se distrajo platicando con una amiga de Nanoha, que no recuerdo su nombre y con otra chica que va conmigo a Soccer creo que su nombre es Nove.

En fin me fui a sentar como pinche anti-social que soy y entonces la persona de alado me da un abrazo que me deja sin aire porque el agarre fue del cuello… Adivinen quien era… Esperen me acaban de notificar que no les pagan por adivinar, ¡jum! Codos… Pues como es de esperarse, o tal vez no tanto, era Yagami Hayate.

— ¡Che, ya ni saludas! — ¿Esta niña cuando dejará de hacer esa mala copia?

—No te había visto—y era la verdad, ya si me salia con sus moños Neko-Tsundere es su bronca.

—Se nota—dijo en ese tono pícaro—Pensando en Nanoha ¿no?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Esta niña es insistente—Tengo sueño no quería venir hoy.

—Mírale el lado bueno, no tendrás examen de deportes y no correrás bajo el sol toda la hora—me dijo y enserio Hayate… Eso. No. Ayuda.

—No claro que no, me la pasare todo 1 día corriendo en un seminario, escuchando pláticas religiosas sin recibir nada a cambio—dije irritada, Nanoha 1 día antes me explico que se hacía normalmente en los retiros espirituales.

— ¿Qué te dio?

—¡Tengo sueño y no he desayunado!

— ¿Estas de coña? —pregunto.

— ¿tengo cara de estarlo? ¡La comida es sagrada!

— ¿Qué clase de lema raro es ese? —me pregunto y oh sorpresa, Alicia aparecio para meterse en la plática.

—El que rige su vida, ella es más idiota que Goku y Naruto juntos— ¡oye! —Lo que nunca le hallo explicación es que come incluso más que Leonardo y no engorda.

¿Enserio Alicia?

— ¿Quién es Leonardo?

—Nuestro padre—dije—la forma de llamar a nuestros padres es, la mayoría de las veces por su nombre y de vez en cuando por sus títulos.

—Ya veo—dijo y nos sonrió a ambas.

— ¡Hola! —¡NOOOOOO! ¿Tan temprano Yisus? ¡¿De verdad?! Van máximo 7 minutos de que llegue y me la pones a Levi Slasher enfrente. ¡Son las 7:25 de la mañana!

PUTO YISUS ¬¬

—Hola Slasher-san—salude.

— ¿Desde cuándo tan educada? —preguntaron las 3 al mismo tiempo. No me ayudan.

—El sueño y el hambre hacen maravillas—dije para excusarme, ¿No notan lo nerviosa que me pone esta enana? De solo recordar lo que pasa en soccer en cuanto llego ya me da cosa…

— Hey… Fate-chan…—no me gusta a donde va esto. Oh dios está haciendo la pose del spiderman. — ¿Un rapidín?

— ¡No! —exclame sonrojada escondiéndome detrás de Hayate. Al carajo si se malinterpretaba, al fin y al cabo medio colegio piensa que la bese. Pero la que más me intriga es la reacción de Nanoha ¿pero porque? ¡Este no es el momento para pensar eso! Tengo una chica enfrente mio que es capaz de violarme en medio seminario. —Este yo… mira… —dios mio busca que decir Fate.

— ¿Hayate-chan ya me gano la partida?

— ¡No! —mi cara no podía estar más roja estoy segura, pero es que recordé el casi beso entre nosotras.

— ¡Te pusiste roja! Es verdad… Hayate se ha adueñado del tuo cuore —Maldita Alicia…

— ¡Oh mi amor! Vayámonos juntas a disfrutar nuestro amor donde nadie nos juzgue—Maldita Hayate…

—Conozco un buen lugar, Si queres tu cubro con nuestros papás—Ya… Maldito Chrono.

—Chrono-kun, si queres le pido ayuda a mi hermano para que las lleve a la frontera— ¡Amy!

— ¿No queren que las acompañe? —pregunto Levi, de verdad malditas sean todas… ¡Si el cambie el sexo a Chrono! Problem? —haríamos un trío interesante…

—Cállense—grite sonrojada corriendo, literalmente, de ahí. Al final choque con alguien y terminamos en el suelo. —Lo siento—me disculpe y mi cambia cambió totalmente al ver quien era. — Nanoha ¿cómo has estado?

—Err… Bien gracias. — ¿Qué con esa cara?

— ¿No te lastime?

—No tranquila, peores caídas he tenido.

—Si lo comprendo… como la vez que me caí por toda una escalinata—de recordarlo me volvio a doler la espalda.

—Etto… Fate-chan…—de nuevo ¿Qué con esa cara?

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me dejas levantarme—eso me cayó como baldazo. Yo ahí haciendole plática sobre ella, sobre un seminario… ¿Eso que tiene de malo? ¡Joder! Ahora malpienso todo. Malditas sean Alicia, Hayate y Levi.

— ¡Pe-Perdón! — ¿Por qué mierda tartamudee? —Veo que viniste—Que comentario más idiota.

—Sí, es que quiero ir al parque de diversiones a Tokio y al cine—me dijo Nanoha.

— ¿Y cómo está eso? —pregunte.

—No lo sabes— ¿Saber qué? —Vale, no lo sabes. El colegio realiza muchas salidas, a final de este mes organiza una salida al cine y en febrero nos llevarán a un parque de atracciones en Tokio el "Shingai"

— ¡¿De verdad?! —grite emocionada. De todas las veces que he visitado Japón ha sido mi ilusión ir a ese parque. Ella asintió con una sonrisa. — ¡Wow! No puedo esperar a ir—no sé porque el deseo de exteriorizarlo—Ojala vayas conmigo—ni idea de porque dije eso otro.

—Si… bueno… yo tambien lo espero. ¿Y tú hermana?

—Ya se recuperó, esta con Hayate y Levi—la cara de Nanoha cambio cuando dije el nombre de Hayate ¿Por qué? La bonita es un misterio. — ¿Queres acompañarme con Hayate? Siento que ella me a violar con Levi—dije en tono juguetón pero con un verdadero deje de miedo.

—No gracias—hasta la voz le cambio, ¿será que tambien es Tsundere? —Además vine con Suzuka-chan y me está esperando—yo no la veo—mira ahí está—dijo señalando hacia un montón de gente y fue corriendo antes de que dijera algo. Que rara esta niña.

— ¿Ligando tan temprano y en pleno seminario? —Alicia tenía que ser…

—Alicia…

— ¿Si?

—Cierra. La. Boca.

* * *

—Hagamos una dinámica para que despierten—dijo un coordinador frente a todos los adormilados jovenes a través de un megáfono—Quiero que se pongan en equipos de 5 y se tomen de las manos y haga pequeños círculos. No puedes soltase de las manos. —no me diga profesor ¬¬

—El juego, digo dinámica es simple en verdad—dijo uno de los chicos de pastoral. —Deberán con el espacio entre sus brazos tomar a alguien y entonces se unirá a su grupo y ayudara a unir más personas, cuando suene el silbato se detendrán.

—El juego que diga dinámica se llama células, asi que mostraremos como es la unificación de las células. No sean tan bruscos ni lastimen a nadie—Ya… en realidad nos saldrán con una cursilería de que somos 1 sola célula. — ¿Listos? —Se oyó un "si" apático de todos. No pues vaya ánimo. — ¡Comiencen!

— ¡Agh! ¡Me ahorcan me ahorcan! —grite pero entre el griterío de os demás no me oyeron o simplemente les valió un carajo.

No pasaron 3 segundos de que dijo comiencen y 2 equipos distintos me habían tomado como indico el profesor, el problema es que las que me tomaban eran más bajas que yo y bastante era la diferencia asi que me tomaban del cuello y mis queridos hermanos, cuñada y MA me jalaban con fuerza para que no me llevaran. No sé quién sean las que me estén jalando pero creo que Amy si los reconocería si me llegan a matar enserio.

— ¡Sos nuestra, Fate-chan! —exclamó Nanoha, bueno, si es ella no me molestaba si me asfixiaba… ¡¿Qué?!

Entonces quien me habían jalado eran Nanoha, Suzuka, Teana y Subaru, ¿y las otras quien eran? Viré la cabeza y vi a Levi junto a otros chicas que no conozco. No sé porque me sentí ligeramente incómoda de que Levi y Nanoha se pelearan por quien me llevaba a su equipo.

—Cuidado Nanoha—exclamé cuando el equipo de unos compañeros nuestros la intentaron agarrar, lo único que logre es que me llevaran a mí en vez de a ella.

Me pregunto cómo le ira a Hayate, con lo pequeña que es se les escabulle fácilmente, lo malo es que no convive con nadie más que Alicia y yo, de vez en cuando y suerte Chrono y Amy. No la veo, pero encontré a Nanoha que parecía buscar a algo o alguien. En eso sonó el silbato.

— ¿Quién es la célula más grande? —el equipo de Alicia grito fuertemente "nosotros" ¡¿Cómo se consiguió 17 personas en 2 minutos?! [De los cuales recibí golpes en los costados y la falta de aire por parte de Nanoha y Levi].

— ¡Háganse más grande! —otro caos.

Nanoha vino hacia mí de nuevo llevándome a su equipo las otras 2 veces que pararon el juego para hacer lo mismo que describí anteriormente. Lo malo es que a la tercer nos robaron a los demás quedando solo nosotras 2. En otras circunstancias esto sería TAN yuri… ¿Dónde estará Hayate por cierto?

¡Agh! ¡A la mierda Hayate! Yo quiero esta con Nanoha.

—Ni modo, nos tocó unirnos a otra. —le dije con una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió, fuimos a la de un compañero nuestro llamado Tomoya y sus amigos Sunohara, Tomoyo y las gemelas.

El silbato volvio a sonar. Y como lo supuse, dijeron una cursilería sobre la unión. "Todos somos una sola célula, vinimos de lados diferentes y somos diferentes pero a la final servimos para un mismo propósito, el mandato de Jesucristo" ¿Qué onda con ese vago?

Detrás de nosotros estaba un vago, todo sucio, harapiento y su cabello era tan sucio y largo que le tapaba la cara. Estaba esculcando entre las cosas. Pobre, de seguro tiene hambre. Cuando pueda le doy uno de mis sándwiches.

Despues hicimos otro juego donde supuestamente éramos barcas. Tenías que juntar una cantidad específica de gente. Si no me equivoco dirán algo sobre el trabajo en equipo y adaptarse a las circunstancias. Primero dijeron 2 personas. No sé cómo se dio pero instantáneamente Nanoha y yo nos aferramos una a la otra mientras la cobriza miraba hacía un punto en específico pero dimos una mini charla en lo que revisaban que fueran binas.

Despues pidieron cuartetos, nos unimos con Teana y Subaru al instante, con 5 se agregó a Suzuka, a partir de 7 se armó el caos, negociando y todo para conseguir la cantidad porque ya los comenzaban a contar. Lo curioso de esta actividad es que Nanoha y yo nunca nos separamos, cada quien mando a la mierda de manera sutil a los demás permaneciendo juntas, nunca solté su mano ¿o ella la mía? Como sea… el juego acabó... y pensaba como atrapar al vago y darle algo de comer al pobre.

— ¿En qué equipo estas? —le pregunte en lo que se calmaban todos.

—En el azul—dijo abriendo su chaqueta dejando ver una polera celeste. —Tengo frío—dijo en voz baja pero lo escuche de todas maneras.

—Te presto mi chaqueta—dije pues hace rato me dio calor entre todo el ajetreo y la tenía atada a mi cintura. Ella volteo a verme rápidamente. —Si queres digo…

—No gracias—dijo rápidamente ¿nerviosa? —Tú la debes ocupar más que yo.

—Non—dije—ademas vos sos la que tenés frío.

—Estoy bien gracias por preocuparte—agradeció.

No es nada si me muestras esa sonrisa—Es inevitable—dije en voz baja.

Llamarón a Nanoha para que fuera con su equipo, quedo con Subaru y otros chicos que no conozco.

— ¡Fate-chan!

— ¡Waa! —grite cayéndome al suelo. Levi no pierde esa mañana de lanzarse contra mí. Desde que vio que vamos a soccer lo hace siempre que me ve… Imagínense cómo será en media clase… eso ya se puede considerar ACOSO SEXUAL.

Aunque considerado con Artísticas, donde escogí el taller de música junto a Alicia siento que salgo semi-violada, mi gemela lo puede constatar.

— ¡Estamos en el mismo equipo! —dijo emocionada y no es por ser grosera pero me aleje lo más posible escondiéndome tras el poste de a canasta de baloncesto. — ¿Por qué te escondes? —pregunto pero no creo que sea necesario responderlo.

Hayate aparecio una vez que la nombraran los coordinadores para ver si no faltaba.

— ¡Italiana viajera! —exclamó abrazándome con fuerza y no puedo negarme a eso.

— ¿Eres italiana? —pregunto Levi.

— ¿No es obvio? —Hayate respondio por mí—La apariencia, el acento, el que sepa mejor que nadie el italiano El apellido es el del Ferrari Testarossa, auto italiano.

Dale, asi si era más que obvio de donde era.

* * *

De aquí fuimos a rezar y bueno, no rece ni mierda. Luego en lo que entramos a una conferencia, antes de entrar, le ofrecí mi sándwich pero me lo devolvió, despues lo vi muriéndose a media conferencia y se lo ofrecí de nuevo y se revelo que en realidad era un maestro y quería ver como se comportaban con gente "inferior" a ellos y blablablá…

Almorzamos en grupos y hable mucho con Nanoha, regale mis sándwiches y mi jugo pero recibí cacahuates, yogur y pan :D

—Oigan amigos aún nos falta tiempo para que los demas acaben ¿jugamos a algo? —hablo Kumuru Kurono, la chica vivaz de nuestra aula que se lleva bien con todo mundo. Tambien es de las "populares" en el colegio.

— ¿A que jugamos? —pregunto una gran amiga suya llamada Mizore.

—Gira la botella—Odio ese juego con toda mi alma. Pero todos se sentaron a jugar incluso Nanoha con lo pudorosa que llega a ser aveces. Y como no quiero ser la unica fuera de esta convivencia de grupo acepte rogando a todos los cielos que no me tocara en ningún momento ser la sometida.

A un chico llamado Light le retaron a correr gritando que era gay pero luego de alegar que gritar que era gay en pleno seminario que era gay no era la mejor idea corrió alrededor de todos los grupos "Me gusta los ponys rosas salvajes"

Lo sabía… si me preguntarían 3 cosas. Algo de mi pasado que prefiero no recordar. Algo acerca de mi sexualidad "dudosa" y si salgo con Hayate. O tres quien me gusta.

Si bien no me gusta nadie, se cómo funciona la mente, dirán nombres al azar y como no conozco a casi nadie quedaré con mi cara de WTF?! Y se malinterpretará. En ocasiones como estas agradezco infinitamente que ni Chrono, ni Hayate ni Levi estén en mí mismo grupo.

Por suerte no me tocó ser condenada ni una sola vez, solo condenar pero en realidad no le condene. Ay soy un amorsh.

Lo vergonzoso fe en la porra donde Tomoya y Sunohara siendo algo así como los líderes del grupo os hicieron mover las caderas haciendo un baile "sensual" mientras gritábamos "3C" es algo a lo que llaman "Trueque"

—Siento que le acabo de hacer truque a la nada—me dijo y tal vez me lo imagine pero posiblemente, con una posibilidad casi nula de que sea cierto pero… hubo un ligerísimo, casi imperceptible sonrojo.

— ¿Qué es un trueque? —pregunte.

—Justo lo que acabamos de hacer—volteó a la cabeza—pero más eroticoysensual—dijo lo último de manera atropellada que casi no entiendo.

De aquí he adquirido una nueva maña, abrazar a Nanoha recargar mi cabeza en su hombro. Se siente horriblemente hermoso. No me separe de ella hasta hacer la porra de nuevo.

Despues de hacer la porra otra vez, que Levi me diera una de esas miradas que cusan que me quiera poner un cinturón de castidad y una burlona de Chrono y la pícara de Hayate ya me quería ir y apenas eran como las 9 o 10 de la mañana.

Total, caminamos por TODO el seminario para llegar a una cancha de soccer tamaño profesional aunque un poco descuidada, pues el pasto estaba algo largo. Nos acomodaron en 4 filas a las cuales le pusieron número y nos fueron sorteando para revolvernos todos. Despues nos dieron números y si decían tu número tenías que correr por las 3 filas y pasar por las piernas de los de tu fila para llegar al frente, las filas no eran estáticas, se podían alargar mientras los demás corrían y achicar cuando pasabas por debajo.

Por la magnífica suerte que me cargo dijeron el número 7 primero. Es decir MI número casualidad de la vida, competí contra Chrono, Alicia el mapache, o sea Hayate. Les gane pero antes recibí golpes en la espalda y el cuerpo de alguien qe no conozco pero que pesaba mucho. Ay pobre de mi cuerpo mañana.

Despues vino otra competencia, donde separaron de 2 filas creando 1 y quedaban 2 y cada quien conservaba su número. Hayate le tocó mi fila asi que estuve abrazada a ella esperando que no dijeran nuestro número porque teníamos que recoger un trapo y llevarlo a nuestra fila y Dios eso era masacre. Al final teníamos que ir toda la fila. Hayate y yo ni nos movimos pero aun asi recibí golpes, porque yo tengo un increiblemente grande impulso de protegerle siempre y recibí todos los golpes que debía recibir ella a excepcion de una raspada en su pierna izquierda que se hizo cuando éramos 4 filas.

Luego nos separaron en colores de nuevo y nos llevaron a una arboleda donde había papel cartón, nos ordenaron que tomáramos pintura y pusiéramos nuestro nombre algo me decía que iba salir mal y así fue. Maestros un consejo…

NUNCA DEJEN PINTAURA A MAS DE 100 ADOLESCENTES DE ULTIMO AÑO DE SECUNDARIA.

A excepcion de Alicia, Nanoha, Hayate y yo todos terminaron llenos de pintura. Tremenda regañiza que recibieron del asesor.

Luego de limpiarnos las manos el maestro nos dijo que inventáramos una porra en honor a la virgen del rosario "chayo" no dire la porra es vergonzosa pero que la de mi grupo.

Primer fuimos a la sala de conferencias donde teníamos que armar a frase "El que no vive para servir no sirve para amar" con las palabras que había ahí. Despues fuimos a la cancha de soccer [no pues ya nos fuimos de punta a punta] donde pasamos n globo de agua por unos trapos sin usar las manos. Luego fuimos a lado del salón de conferencias a otra mini arboleda donde nos taparon los ojos, nos quitaron los zapatos y nos hicieron preguntas de Jesucristo.

Luego fuimos a lado de la capilla donde nos hicieron jugar al ahorcado donde la respuesta era la misma frase del principio. De haber sabido ¬¬

Luego corrimos —Sip, TODO fue corriendo— a donde habia una estatua de la virgen maría y nos hicieron preguntas sobre la biblia. Luego caminamos a la estación del frente—por fin no corrimos—y nos hicieron una pregunta a la que solo respondí Moisés porque la tipa de Pastoral tenía la respuesta anotada en la mesa. Luego de la pregunta pasamos por una telaraña de hilos donde teníamos que pasar todos tomados de las manos hacia el otro lado mientras nos hacían más preguntas. Lo pasamos al 3er intento porque como Hayate estaba lastimada no podía levantar bien la pierna izquierda.

Ella iba al último para solo tomarme la mano a mí, mientras que o se la tomaba a Nove porque n de coña dejo que Levi me tome la mano.

Luego volvimos a correr a donde estábamos al principio en la cancha de baloncesto para responder que Jesús tenía 12 apóstoles y tener cada quien que hacer una canasta. Yo fui la primera porque antes practicaba baloncesto a nivel casi-profesional pero me quebré mi brazo derecho y deje de jugar por un tiempo y cuando lo iba a retomar me mude de país retomando el soccer. Despues fue Levi por suertuda, luego Hayate porque de algo sirvió a clase, luego Nove igual por suerte y despues los demas no hicieron porque llego otro equipo y nos corrieron, literalmente.

Volvimos a la cancha de soccer para hacer una fila con objetos y prendas. Primero fueron los zapatos, luego los calcetines, luego la chaqueta. Por parte de cada quien, las que tenía tenis de cordones se las quitaron y las estiraron. Yo no porque eran de broche. Luego dijeron que se podían usar mochilas y fuimos por mi morral y mi lonchera al igual que todas por sus loncheras.

Les sacamos el móvil, los audífonos y todo lo que tuviera dentro, en mi caso aparte fue, un libro, mis gafas de lectura, la polera extra que había traído y entonces llego ¡LEVI SLASHER LA VIOLADORA! Que prácticamente me quito mi polera y la puso en la fila igual y luego me tiro al suelo y me dijo que no me moviera. Yo como soy bien rebelde me pare me fui caminando a conseguir más cosas pero no me puse mi polera porque me amenazó con quitarme los pantalones si me la ponía. Pusimos servilletas, fuimos al bote y sacamos botellas de agua y jugo y las pusimos. Y como teníamos ropa puesta nos acortamos al final de la línea cuando no encontrábamos que poner a excepcion de Hayate que es alérgica al pasto y ganamos pero vi varías cosas que prefiero olvidar, vi a Tomoya, Sunohara y varios más casi desnudos pues solo traían su bóxer lo que demuestra que no fui la unica que se quitó parte de su ropa.

Cuando me revestía y guardaba mis cosas y Hayate las suyas me vinieron una oleada de bromas por parte de la misma que la avente al suelo. Despues me senté y le comencé a decir Neko-chan~ se medió-enojo y terminamos en una "pelea" donde me quede encima suyo tipo Sono Hanabira y me quite de encima porque le recalque lo neko que es y porque sentí una insistente mirada en mi espalda que me dio la sensación de que correría sangre si no me quitaba. Y aun me pregunto de quien es esa mirada.

— ¡Por fin comida! —exclame abrazando a Alicia.

—Vos solo piensas en comida—me recrimino mi gemela.

— ¡La comida es sagrada! —dije a modo de despensa y suspiro para ir a donde estaban los tacos de canasta y agh. Sabían horribles, los regale y me quede ahí muriendo de hambre hasta que llego Nanoha al rescate y me dio pan y galletas que le sobraron del almuerzo y me quede abrazada a ella lo más que pude. No la quería soltar ¡Pero no! Tenía que llegar Suzuka y decirle que Subaru y Teana la estaban esperando.

* * *

Las bromas que recibí por parte de Hayate no tenían precio, si soltaba una pavada más la mataba, sí que sí. Alicia, Hayate y yo fuimos la cancha donde el móvil de Hayate se robaba el internet de los padres. Se metió a FB y comenzamos a hablar con una amiga suya que está interesada en ella llamada Reinforce a través de una llamada pero entonces fallo el Internet y Alicia y Hayate se metieron en su mundo de coqueteo de "quien se declare primero pierde". Entonces vi como Otto coqueteaba con Nove y me dio ternura, hacen linda pareja, y en cierto modo me recordó a mí con Nanoha.

¡¿QUE MIERDA ACABO DE DECIR?!

Otto y Nove se gustan ¿porque lo tuve que comparar con Nanoha y conmigo? Jesucristo de mierda…

La considere la mina más bonita jamás vista porque no existe nadie más a mis ojos.

Le he dado mis obras maestras porque soy esclava de su sonrisa, y lo soy porque mi voluntad la tiene ella.

Me importa mucho lo que piensa porque… porque… ella… creo que ella…

—Creo que me gusta…—dije viendo hacia Otto y Nove y la mapache y mi hermana me vieron.

— ¿Quién? —me preguntaron sincronizadas con una mirada preocupada hacia las chicas.

—… Nanoha…— ¡mierda! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

¿Porque esas miradas de "Enserio no me digas¬¬"?

¡Claro! Ellas ya se habían dado cuenta. Les debo una disculpa.

De aquí no pasó nada especial, nos dieron una conferencia sobre las madres—En la cual Hayate se durmió encima de mí porque se la pasó haciendo roleplay hasta las 5 de la mañana y su mama fue a despertarla a las 5:15 am—y nos hicieron hacer una carta hacia nuestras mamá (Lindy) en la cual por cierto llore como nena. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que hay cosas que aun o estoy preparada para contar? Sigo sin estarlo, el punto es que recordé esas cosas y Alicia ni Hayate ni Chrono ni Amy hallaban como consolarme. De nuevo sentí una mirada sobre mí pero aún sigo sin saber de quien fue.

Ya despues nos vendaron a todos y nos sentaron en filas, no sé como pero antes de vendarnos Nanoha y yo nos sentamos una enfrente de la otra y comenzamos a platicar antes de que nos vendaran. Entonces ella me abrazó como yo lo habia hecho todo el día pero me soltó despues para preguntarme quien era y me hizo preguntarme si tenía pero que la mía.

Le dije que era yo y comenzó a acariciar mi cara para ver si era cierto What?! Y luego me volvio a abrazar poniendo mi cabeza entre… ejem… lo que tiene entre los brazos, el estómago y el cuello. Hasta que oí a un profesor que dijo "Señorita Takamachi suelte a su compañera por favor" Ambas hicimos "Mou~" de respuesta, ya me imagino el puchero que he de estar haciendo me pregunto si Nanoha habrá hecho uno tambien.

Entonces unas manos tomaron las mías y me levantaron. Me fueron guiando hacia un lugar y me sentaron en otro. Las manos se me hacían conocidas y el aroma del señor se parece al de mi papá. A un lado sentí a Alicia y del otro a Chrono. Ya… entonces si no estoy mal, debería ser Leonardo. Cuando nos dijeron que quitáramos la venda lo hicimos y sip. Era mi padre el que me habia guiado. Vi a todos a un lado de sus padres y me puse a buscar a Nanoha y la halle detrás de mí junto a Suzuka y Teana recargadas en la pared sin sus padres. No era dificil sacar conclusiones. Las salude a las 3 con una sonrisa y me fue devuelta.

Al momento de desear la paz quise ir a abrazarla de nuevo pero… ya se habia ido junto a sus amigas. Entonces fui a deseársela a Hayate a cual estaba de casi el otro lado de la capilla. Fuimos a recoger la carta para mamá y discriminamos a papá porque no le hicimos nada (maldita maestra homofóbica y machista) pero le abrazamos bien fuerte y como estábamos en público no se negó. Entonces él nos dio una cartulina donde habia cosas escritas para los 3.

Fuimos con Hayate y su hermano mayor Zafira Yagami conversamos un rato y luego fuimos a tomar el colectivo para ir a la oficina y esperar a que el trabajo de Lindy terminara y le dimos nuestras cartas. Ya despues a casa, a cenar y a dormir.

Y como lo dije, tengo un dolor de huesos HORRIBLE mi cuerpo entero esta mallugado. Ahora estoy de paseo con mi familia en una de las plazas de la ciudad comprando unos boletos para el cine y ahora que sé que me gusta Nanoha estoy en un duelo existencial.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Conquistarla? ¿Declararme? ¿Pedirle que sea mi novia? ¿Rendirme? ¿Averiguar si ya le gusta alguien? ¿Preguntarle porque su indiferencia desde hace 2 días y que ayer me haya tratado como si nada? ¿Saber si no le soy indiferente? ¡¿Qué carajos debo hacer?!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hoy no respondo reviews por falta de tiempo, pero quiero que me digan en ellos cual de mis fics quieren que actualicen gracias a que hay tormenta en mi localidad y me la pasare el dia e cama y que el lunes no tengo clase.**

**Cómo saben nada me pertenece de ser asi quien sabe que sería.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**"¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? ¿Le gusto o no le gusto?"**

Te das cuenta de que gustas de gustas de una compañera que casi no te pela ¿O sí? Cómo sea. El punto es que ahora te encuentras en una crisis existencial en la que no tenes ni puta idea de que hacer. ¿No?

Nadie me comprende u.u

Tengo varias opciones y no se cual seguir… ¡Na! Mentiras, ya tengo mi maravilloso plan a prueba de idiotas, osea de mí. Pero aun asi les dire las opciones que me dieron.

Mi queridísima (nótese el sarcasmo) hermana propuso que vaya con todo.

Hayate me dijo que la besara.

Chrono me dijo que me olvidara.

Amy me dijo que lo intentara, pero primero averiguara su le gusto o no.

Mi "maravilloso plan" es callar todo lo que siento, ser amiga de Nanoha y al final del año cuando queden unos minutos para la salida declararme y salir corriendo.

Sip, mi plan es el mejor de todos.

—Hey baka, ya vámonos—dijo Alicia, hoy era martes, exactamente 3 días despues del retiro. El lunes había faltado al colegio porque me sentí un poco enferma y mi cuerpo me traiciono. Me lastime bastante durante el retiro. —Por cierto… Ayer Nanoha me pregunto por vos.

¡¿De verdad?!

—Si de verdad— ¿Alicia lee los pensamientos ahora? —No leo pensamientos, solo te conozco demasiado bien. —Si bastante lógico.

— ¿Cómo fue? —pregunte mientras caminábamos a la estación.

—Pues simple la verdad, mientras platicábamos con Subaru, Teana, Suzuka y Alisa el asesor llamo a Alisa por no haber ido al retiro, Subaru y Teana se metieron en su mundo hablando de cosas que ni a Nanoha ni a mi nos importa escuchar me pregunto porque no habías venido y le dije que porque estabas enferma, le pregunte qué porque el interés.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? —si… creo que ahora estoy más pendiente de ella.

—Que nada… simple curiosidad

—Ah…

—Tsundere encubierta— ¿eh? —No quiere mostrar que le interesas. —Ajá si… y yo odio el anime.

* * *

—Hola Fate-chan~

—Hola Nanoha ¿Cómo estás? —Salude inmediatamente. Apenas entre y me recibió. Cosa medio rara porque su nuevo lugar estaba en el otro lado del salón, a mí misma altura pero en el otro lado. La maestra de español le cambio porque se la pasaba platicando con Alisa y Suzuka.

—Bien y ¿tú? ¿Por qué faltaste ayer?

¿Que no le habia preguntado a Alicia por mi ayer? De todas maneras le conteste, hablamos un poco en compañía de Alicia, Suzuka, Teana, Subaru y Alisa, el grupito de siempre.

Entonces llego nuestro maestro de matemáticas, ese que está bien enano, s nombre es Makoto, igual que uno de mis compañeros con el que me llevo bastante bien y cada quien fue a su lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Me acompañas a mi taller deportivo? —pregunto Nanoha mirando hacia otro lado con las manos detrás de su espalda un poco nerviosa mientras yo tomaba mi guitarra.

— ¿Eh? Si claro—dije demasiado rápido tal vez ganándome una mirada burlona de Alicia.

— ¡¿De verdad?! — ¿Por qué tanto interés?

—Si…—dije un poco confundida del cambio en su actitud— ¿Y Hayate? Quiero decir, siempre vas con ella y no quiero que la dejes sola.

—Tranquila—Ay que linda—Alicia irá con ella, además ya me lo pediste ¿no? ¿Cómo decirte que no?

—Es simple

—Para mí no

— ¿Por qué? —Porque me gustas obvio.

—No sé, si te das cuenta no te he negado nada—Nanoha volteo la mirada incómoda.

Entonces salimos al taller de banda de guerra y nos encontramos a Suzuka, he visto que cuando estamos cerca Nanoha suele esconderse tras de ella y esta vez no fue la excepcion, aunque cambio la atmósfera cuando bajamos los 3 benditos pisos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Pegunto Suzuka con su estilo elegante de siempre.

—A banda de guerra ¿no? —pregunte confundida, pensé que irían al mismo taller.

—Sip Fate-chan se ofreció a acompañarme— ¿Lo hice? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué no fue ella? —Ella de verdad es alguien adorable, y gentil ¿verdad? —Dijo pellizcando mi mejilla izquierda desacomodando mi bufanda, pero no importa, porque es Nanoha.

—Eso creo… gracias por los halagos—dije sonriendo—Pero vos sos mejor—dije sonriendo mientras recibía una mirada de Suzuka al igual que Nanoha.

—No al contrario—dijo mientras llegábamos a la locación de su taller— ¿Y tú a que taller vas?

—Yo voy a soccer—dije simple y recibí una mirada asombrada de Suzuka y una de culpabilidad de Nanoha. — ¿Qué?

—Eso queda al otro lado del colegio ¿Lo sabes no? —pregunto Suzuka

—Aja… ¿y…?

— ¿Sabes que llegarás tarde? —me pregunto Nanoha. Como si eso me importara solo con pasar un segundo más con ella.

—Levi me ama como para hacerme algo—y no me refería a Levi Slasher, si no a la entrenadora, que curiosamente se llamaba Levi, de hecho es un nombre popular, en mi salón hay 3 Levi. —Ademas siempre pasa lista hasta el final de la clase, puedo estar fuera pero llegar 5 minutos antes de que acabe, que me tomen lista y ya. Mi nombre es de los últimos en la lista.

—Aun asi no quiero que arriesgues tu rendimiento.

Que buena chica.

—Una vez no hace daño.

—Bueno yo me voy a vóley—dijo, el taller de vóley estaba a un lado prácticamente.

—Em yo mejor voy entrando—dijo nerviosa de nuevo.

—Este hasta luego—dije.

—Me contestas el mensaje de Face ¿ok? —dijo.

—Ah dale…_—_dije atarantada, entonces me sonrio y me fui corriendo a soccer, en realidad, lo primero que hace es tomar lista, pero es verdad que soy de las ultimas en la lista.

Apenas llegue un cuerpo se abalanzo a mi espalda dejando caer todo su peso sobre mí haciéndome caer ¡¿Qué carajos?! ¿Qué mierda pasa por la mente de Levi Slasher? Agh… aún recuerdo su insinuación en el retiro espiritual.

_Me encontraba con Alicia y Hayate despues de descubrir que me gustaba Nanoha. Si bien solo dije que me gustaba de manera ligera en el capítulo anterior no dije mi reacción. Y fue algo curioso…_

_._

_—No puede ser me gusta—dije siento que perdía la respiración, me atoraba con mi saliva. ¡No, no, no! Agh, puta vida._

_— ¡Fate-chan respira! —exclamo Hayate, veo la luz… _

_— ¡Respira Joder! —grito Alicia dándome golpes y patadas en la espalda_

_— ¡Ya estoy bien cálmense! —y con más dolor del que debería de tener. —Me gusta Nanoha, joder… Mátenme no quiero vivir…_

_—No seas exagerada niña—dijo Alicia—la tenés fácil, de que te quejas._

_—Me agrada tu optimismo pero no creo que sea correspondido—dije deprimida._

_— ¡Ve con todo Fate! —Dijo Alicia— ¡Vos podes!_

_— ¡Bésala! ¡Asi sales de dudas! —Si aja Hayate…_

_—Mejor me voy pegada a Hayate porque no quiero esta vida—dije abrazando a Hayate y asi nos quedamos hasta que los maestros comenzaron a avisar que nos iríamos a una conferencia de la maestra de civismo._

_La abracé durante todo el trayecto y en la entrada nos encontramos a Levi Slasher… Comienzo a creer que esta chica me acosa… Fingí que no la vi y cómo que Alicia no entendió mi indirecta. Porque le paso por un lado y le saludo con la mano._

_—Oye Fate—llamó Levi y ni modo me volteé hacia ella con Hayate aun abrazada. Y de nuevo siento una mirada penetrante que aún no sé de donde viene._

_—Hola Levi—salude_

_—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte—dijo._

_—Dale—dije confundida._

_—Ustedes 2 ¿Son amigas? — ¿_No es obvio?

_—_Si

_— ¿Se quieren?— ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! Es mi MA claro que la quiero._

_—Si—dijimos simples y con una sonrisa a lo que Alicia frunció el ceño._

_— ¿Mucho? _

_—Sip, mucho—dije yo por las 2 mientras Hayate asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa y entonces Alicia sonrio._

_—Muy bien—sonrio y miro atrás de nosotras con una sonrisa maliciosa—Muy bien ahora—puso su mano detrás de mi nuca y la otra detrás de la nuca de Hayate— ¡Bésense!_

_NI DE JODA._

_No de como pero logre zafarme del agarre de Levi pero tuve que romper el abrazos con Hayate._

_— ¡No te pases Levi! —exclamó Alicia ya sin la sonrisa en su rostro ya._

_— ¿No harían linda pareja? —de nuevo vio detrás de mí. _

_— ¡No! —exclamamos las 3 al mismo tiempo. Entonces volteé a detrás de mí para ver que tanto veía Levi. Pero no vi nada._

_¿Por qué Levi cree Hayate y yo somos pareja?_

.

—Levi quítate de encima—Deletree_._

— ¿Un rapidín?

— ¡No! —exclame levantándome pero aun la tenía anclada a mi espalda.

—Ow, para la otra—dijo soltándose

—Ni de joda—dijo ¿Alicia? ¿Qué hace aquí? —Ya tiene a alguien.

— ¿Hayate?

— ¡No! —Dije yo rápidamente—Por cierto que hacer Ali-nee ¿No deberías estar en baloncesto?

—Nop, hubo un cambio y ahora vengo a soccer—dijo fresca. Bueno, ahora ya no estare sola ante los ataque de la peli-azulada. —Por cierto, no sabía que Levi se te tiraba encima, literalmente.

—Pues ya ves…

—No vi, solo la sentí—Oh Dios—Me confundio con vos y mi cara probo el césped.

No pude evitar a soltarme a reír mientras nos acercábamos a escuchar nuestros nombres en la lista y asegurar nuestra asistencia.

—Taradesu—dijo la entrenadora Levi ¬¬

—Aqui—dijo una amiga nuestra del B

—Testarossa

—Aqui—respondio Alicia.

—Testarossa Harlaown

—Aqui—dije y la maestra nos volteo a ver confundida pues escucho la misma voz. Su cara de sorpresa fue enorme al ver que somos gemelas pero volvio su cara de siempre para terminar de tomar lista.

—Usai

—Aqui—dijo una compañera.

* * *

—Nanoha no te duermas…—dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—No me toques el pelo—dijo con voz somnolienta—Ademas asi me duermo más.

Nos encontrábamos en clase de civismo y bueno, la maestra nos estaba platicando de su vida más aburrida y Nanoha se estaba durmiendo. Siendo sinceros yo tambien, pero no quiero que se meta en problemas con esta maestra que nos odia. No a nosotras. A todo el salón en general.

—No te duermas—le susurre mientras soltaba un bostezo.

—Tambien te estás durmiendo.

—Pero lo importante acá sos vos no yo—dije casi durmiéndome.

— ¿Qué? —Mierda lo dije. Bueno, por lo menos la voz somnolienta se le fue.

— ¿Qué?

—Olvídalo

—Dale me olvido. —dije feliz de que n le haya tomado importancia pero no entiendo el cambio de miradas.

—Entonces hagan los equipos y me presentan su muro de reflexión con los temas que les ire dando.

No oí ni mierda por andar metida en Nanoha-landia, por suerte Subaru me dijo que nos dividiríamos el grupo a la mitad y nos daría 2 temas donde sacaríamos 1 pregunta de cada tema que te haga reflexionar todo. A nosotros nos tocaron "La drogadicción y el embarazo"

EL problema aquí… Nanoha y yo andábamos que nos dormíamos, la diferencia es que yo trataba de despertarla completamente y a mí de paso y ella lo contrario, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Me acariciaba la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras estábamos abrazadas.

Entonces Nanoha se acostó y medio reaccione y le pedí que se levantara.

—Nanoha, Levántate, tenemos que trabajar.

—Pero si ya le dimos la pregunta para que la pasen—Mierda, tenía razón.

—Pero la maestra nos está checando que trabajemos.

—Que no friegue—Amo a esta niña.

—No me dejas otra opción—dije y me pose encima de ella—Si no levantas te violo.

—No hay problema— ¡¿Qué?! —No sería violación—Moriré si sigue con esto.

—Mejor ya párate—dije sonrojada levantándome.

—No quiero—dijo con un puchero—me tendrás que levantar tú.

— ¿Segura? —yo puedo levantarla.

—Segura—le levante esta me miro sorprendida, no creyó que pudiera hacerlo. —Wow… eres fuerte.

—Jejeje, ni tanto, sos muy liviana.

—No es cierto, yo estoy gorda— ¿Gorda? Mi NO niña bonita Le faltan unas gafas serias.

—No lo estás.

—SI lo estoy.

Tome la mano de Nanoha a lo que me miro sorprendida y nerviosa.

—No lo estas—le sonreí y quise besarle en la mejilla pero como estoy bien falta de ovaros le abracé enterrando mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro—Créeme. —dije y me separe. Ambas nos sonreímos y de alguna razón que no entiendo le regreso la energía para ayudar a nuestros compañero a poner la pregunta en esos trozos de papel cartón, creo que aquí le llaman papel craft.

Para la drogadicción pusimos "¿Qué vas a mejorar?" con un dibujo de la planta de Marihuana y a lado tuve que dibujar una cara deformada.

Y para el embarazo a temprana edad pusimos "¿Planeas cuidar de un ser indefenso cuando no cuidas ni de ti mismo?" Y no pusieron "vos" porque las únicas que hablamos asi en TODO el colegio somos mis hermanos y yo. Dibujamos a un adolescente vestido de bebe.

Me encontraba caminando con Alicia y Hayate cuando vi a Nanoha jugando Vóley y Wow, no sé porque estaba a punto de babear, si porque jugaba bien o porque se veía muy bien jugando.

— ¡Fate-chan! —me saludo con un brazo y una sonrisa.

— ¡Nanoha! —devolví el saludo y cuando estuve cerca la abracé—No sabía que jugabas aquí.

—Nunca vienes—me dijo y era cierto, la verdad siempre quise saber a dónde se iba y la verdad siempre rosaba por ahí a diario. Estaba en el patio trasero frente a la cafetería. Y pasaba a la cafetería a diario ¿Cómo no la veía? Ah sí, nunca uso mis gafas.

—Bueno ya vine ¿no? —bromé y de nuevo mi sonrisa irradiantemente idiota que solo aparece con ella.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Vine con Hayate— ¿Qué mierda paso con la sonrisa de hace un segundo de Nanoha? —Alicia nos está comprando los almuerzos y cómo no me gusta nada el bullicio ni el aglomera miento me aleje y este mapache me siguió.

— ¿Mapache? —pregunto curiosa mientras Hayate gruñía.

—Si, a ella no le gusta el bello mundo del yuri—le dije—le gusta el Yaoi—le susurré y ella hizo cara de asco, de verdad ella odiaba el Yaoi—Y cuando lo está viendo hace cara de mapache, ademas los mapaches son tramposos y bromistas igualitos a ella.

—Siempre cagando mi imagen ¿verdad Fate-chan? —dijo sarcástica.

Le saque la lengua muy infantilmente mientras abrazaba a Nanoha más fuerte.

—Sin bullying no hay amistad ¿Nee Nanoha? —sonreí de nuevo y le guiñé el ojo.

—Este… si… umm… eso creo… M-Me debo ir, me están llamando ya—dijo la cobriza.

—Si claro nos vemos al rato :D—dije y fu con sus amigos y además otros más de grupos distintos, pero no se los presentaré porque ni yo sé quiénes son a excepcion de Quattro.

—No entiendo su manera de comportarse a veces—dije.

— ¿Será porque le gustas? —dijo Alicia detrás de mi dándome un susto y entonces Nanoha falló un servicio. Es como si lo hubiera oído pero está lo suficientemente lejos para oír y hablamos bastante bajo.

—No le gusto a Nanoha—dije muy segura. Yisus no es tan bueno conmigo.

—Si le gustas—Nanoha falló un pase.

—No es cierto—es más posible que me haga fujoshi.

—De verdad que le gustas, se ve que se gustan—apoyó la mapache ahora y Nanoha fallo al clavarla y el balón le dio en la cara a un tipo que de verdad tiene pinta de gay fastidioso (espero no sea fastidioso) Auch. Eso sí debe doler.

—Mira si de verdad nos gustáramos mutuamente, te juro me pongo a ver animes Yaoi y dejo de ver tanto yuri.

— ¿Para cuándo empiezas? —dijo Hayate ganándose una mirada fulminante de mi parte.

— ¿De enserio lo decís? Porque sabes que ya perdiste.

—Calla—dije.

En la tarde recibí un mensaje de Nanoha me quede platicando con ella hasta las 11:30 de la noche. Y cosas como esas me confunden y me hacen preguntarme si tengo una oportunidad o no. Mierda ya no entiendo un carajo.

¡¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?! ¿Le gusto o no le gusto?


	6. Chapter 5

Hola aqui el capitulo 5! Porfin de vacaciones, eso signifia ¡Actualizaciones!

**Yowiin .nwn: **¿Que parte de todo este enredo de historia te ha tocado? Por cierto buenos fics los que has subido ;)

**anaira: **Que bueno que te guste aqui la conti.

**ADSF MI ESPOSA: **Haber Naomi Il mio amore aqui **_NO HABRA LEMON _** y no insertare un guion ghey ahi. Por cierto amor mío... dame roll de Jodie y Alicia y yo te doy LucaxMateo o era matías(?)

**131199: **Aqui el capitulo 5

**Sakusud: **vos si me entendes amig saludos igual :D

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**"A la niña bonita le gusta alguien"**

¿Saben cuál es la mejor manera de hacer amigos en pleno 2014? En 2005 si no veías los Power Rangers no eras nada En el 2007 la amistad era gracias a Pokemón. En el 2009 la moda era DBZ, Naruto, Saint Seiya o en su situación más femenina (que no era mi caso) es Ver patito Feo o su adaptación "Atrévete a Soñar" Entonces ¿No saben?

Recuerdan que en el prólogo de esta historia (diario) dije que tenía un perfil en ¿No? ¡Pues ya se los dije hijos reconchesumadre!

Bueno, desde que llegue a Uminari llevo siguiendo un fic muy bueno de KorrAsami titulado "Lo estoy ¿o no?" de una autora—Porque lo dice su perfil— Llamada "Laevantein SW" (Ni Puta idea de porque el nombre) comenzamos a hablar entre Reviews y Respuestas en su fic y despues por Mensajes privados por FF. Ella se sabe unos detalles sobre las cosas que pasan con mi NO niña bonita. Cosas simples, las más informadas al respecto son Hayate y Alicia. Y cómo ella no es tan allegada como estas 2 y no comprende del todo el asunto (porque es igual de densa que yo) me da opiniones claras y veraces de seguro no me sale con las pavadas del AliHaya de que le gusto a Nanoha.

Bueno, Pues intercambiamos nombres a medias. El mio fue a medias mi Nick en FF es "Fate-chan NHyKA" (NH de NaruHina y KA de KorrAsami) asi que mi nombre ya se lo sabía, asi que le dije mis apellidos. Ella me explico el significado de su Nick. Laevantein es el nombre de una espada (la cual esta muy chida por cierto) ademas de que era el nombre con el que comentaba antes de hacerse el perfil y "SW" significa Signum Wolkenritter. Ya se nombre de lo más genial que tiene.

Bueno, su opinión al respecto es que tengo oportunidades (siempre y cuando no le guste alguien asi mucho) y que si pasa algo sera la primera en enterarse (le dije que sería tercera porque Hayate y Alicia se enterarían primero) y que si algun dia subiera un fic basado en mi vida se moriría por leerlo.

_Nota del autor: ¿Deja Vù? ¿Dónde? ¿En este fic? ¿En la escritora (mi sempai) Kihara CJ? No se ilusionen no daré su verdadera identidad. Para empezar porque me mata._

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Oye estas bien? —le pregunte a Nanoha pues llevaba ignorándome desde hace 3 días.

—Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —pregunto con la mirada ausente y buscando una manera de huir, pero no señor. Primero vería que le molestaba. Me la pasaba poniendo más atencion a la cobriza que a las clases como para saber que algo le molestaba.

Agh pero no entiendo porque putas me evita SOLO a mí.

—Porque estas un poco rara—dije y tal vez eso no lo debí decir—Llevas evitándome 3 días seguidos quisiera saber el porqué. —No es raro si llevo la cuenta de los minutos que lleva sin hablarme. Joder ni en el FB y eso que nuestras pláticas diarias son de 6 pm a 11pm o 1am.

—No es nada—dijo.

—Si no fuera nada no estarías así—miro a los lados nerviosa y suspiro, se dio cuenta que era demasiado terca.

—Es que…—Espero bonita—…Me di cuenta de que me gusta alguien.

¡PUTA VIDA!

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Maldito Yisus.

—Que quien me gusta es una chica—Eso es obvio si sos torta.

— ¿Y…?

— ¡Que no es normal! —dijo.

—Creí que ya te habías aceptado—dije.

—Si pe-pero… No lo sé de ella. —Putah bida (escrito asi a propósito)

—Pues primero debes saber si las mujeres no le son indiferentes, luego analizar su contacto y ver si tenes posibilidades y ante la más mínima oportunidad aprovecharla.

—Pe-pero…

—Pero nada—dije.

—Buenas tardes alumnos—joder justo ahora tenía que aparecer la maestra de civismo.

Pasada la hora volvía a acercarme a Nanoha mientras Alicia me hacía el paro.

—Entonces ¿le vas a conquistar? —hable en neutro por si alguien se entrometía en la conversación.

—No lo creo—agh, yo y mi ladita gentileza. —Creo que ya sale con alguien— ¿Se puede estar eufórico y deprimido el mismo momento? ¿No? ¿Solo yo? Dale, lo capté

— ¿Estas segura? ¿Se lo preguntaste? —Tengo la oportunidad de hacer que se rinda con esa chica y ahí voy yo dándole ánimos.

—Bueno no pero es lo más seguro.

—Nada es seguro, tal vez solo sea un malentendido—dije y recordé como medio colegio cree que me he besado con Hayate.

—Pe-pero… ¿Y si pregunta que porque me interesa?

—Pero nada, le decís que por curiosidad…—dije y llego Ciel-sensei. —Esto aún no acaba—el tema no quedaría inconcluso. —Pero prométeme que le preguntarás ¿sí? ¡Oh Maravilloso! Me voy a mi lugar.

Ni le deje terminar y me fui. Al final de clase me dirigí a su lugar y le pedí a Alicia que se adelantara con Hayate.

— ¿Entonces lo intentarás? —pregunte y asintio pero cuando iba a negar le dije "No te enamoras de un género te enamoras de la persona y carajo si amas a tu madre a tus amigas primas o hermanas podes amar a una chica cómo pareja"

Creo que debería ser filosófica.

—Esto Fate-chan…

— ¿Mande? —pregunto con una sonrisa al ver que había recuperado un poco la esperanza. No será mía pero será feliz, y en caso de que no lo sea ahí estare para apoyarla.

— ¿Sales con alguien? — ¿Qu-que? ¿Qué le dio por saber?

—No—respondí confundida por la pregunta— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

¿A qué se debe esa gran cara de incredulidad?

—Nada solo curiosidad—dijo aun con esa cara de incredulidad con la respuesta que le diría a su prospecto. — ¿Segura que no sales con nadie? ¿Ni Hayate?

—No—dije y parece que no me creía, asi que le respondí varias veces que no hasta que Chrono llego corriendo diciendo que mis papas ya habían llegado. Asi que salí corriendo en direccion al portón, me despedí rápidamente de Hayate y me subí a la camioneta casi dando un salto mortal.

¿Por qué Nanoha me preguntó si salía con alguien? Bueno mañana le preguntaré.

— ¡Fate-chan!

— ¡AUXILIO QUE ME VIOLAN! —grité cuando sentí a Levi encima mío en la puerta del baño.

—Hey tranquila—dijo soltándome aturdida del enorme grito que di.

— ¡¿Cómo queres que esté tranquila?! Voy saliendo del sanitario y alguien se me avienta encima—dije alterada pero no por causa de la peli-azulada, si no por recordar a una acosadora que tuve que prácticamente no me dejaba sola ni para bañarme. —Esto se puede considerar acoso sexual

Lancé una broma para aligerar el ambiente y comencé a caminar hacia el taller de estudiantina con Levi detrás de mí. Entonces caí al suelo por otro peso.

— ¡Joda! ¿Por qué todos se lanzan encima mío? —pregunte quitándome a Alicia de encima.

—Porque sos muy adorable—dijo mi gemela simple.

—Y violable—completo Levi

— ¡Mikey Sálvame! —exclame a un chico de cabellos verdes y ojos azules el cual dejo de tocar mi guitarra y se acercó.

—Oigan chicas… Con que sigan asi Fate terminara traumada y les pondrá una orden de restricción—dijo el peliverde.

—Está bien Verossa—dijo Levi y fue se sento a un lado de mí y yo por cuestiones de seguridad le cambie el lugar a Mikey y me senté a lado de mi hermana cerca del profesor.

—Ahora ¿Por qué me llamas Mikey si mi nombre es Verossa? —Me dijo Mikey—Ni siquiera hay relación en los nombres.

—Es que me Recordás a las tortugas Ninja. —dije y me reí, era su culpa no mía.

— ¿Qu-Qué? —Alicia comenzó a reír.

—Es que tu cabello es verde como la piel de las tortugas y tus ojos son azules como los de Miguel Ángelo y tu actitud es algo juguetona como la de él asi que por eso te digo Mikey.

—Esa es la manera más mamona para decirme que soy feo—dijo cruzándose de brazos haciendo un falso puchero que me dio bastante gracia.

—Pero si sos re-tierno—dije apretándole las mejillas. — ¿Quién lindo? ¡Ay que leeendo!

—No soy un perro—dijo

—Asi me trata Hayate ¿Por qué no desquitarme? —dije con mi inocencia y por un motivo que desconozco frunció el ceño. —Ademas sos re-lindo y sos un amor de persona por eso te quiero. —Y por alguna extraña razón del mundo Verossa se sonrojo.

Y ahora siento 3 miradas clavadas profundamente en mí. Ñe… Pues vale YOLO.

Nos enseñaron una cancion para tocar el 30 de octubre el mismo día que iríamos al cine en un evento que se haría en el colegio durante la tarde-noche.

Ahora dejen les explico lo del cine.

Como bien saben el 31 de octubre es Halloween, ¡Yei dulces! Oh esperen, a mí no me gustan los dulces. ¡Yei cosplays! Entonces el colegio organizó una salida al cine el 30 ya que el 31 es día festivo y no hay clases, además de que los últimos viernes de cada mes se suspenden clases. Dieron a escoger 2 películas una se llama "Annabelle" y tengo grandes esperanzas en esta película, el caso real de verdad que te causa 1 noche de insomnio si te centras lo suficiente o si o estás leyendo de noche en tu cuarto a las 3 de la mañana en una habitacion llena de espejos.

La segunda película es "El libro de la vida" la verdad se oye interesante pero no quiero escoger esa. Mis padres y yo acordamos de ir a verla 1 semana despues. Asi que en todo caso iríamos a ver Annabelle.

Pero bueno, me desvíe del tema. El punto es que tendríamos solo las 2 primeras horas despues iríamos al cine y regresaríamos a las 5pm para el evento los que participaríamos, los que no hasta las 6:30pm. Las canciones que cantaríamos se llaman "La llorona" y "Me lleva la bruja"

Salté a una velocidad envidiable de la mano de Levi que estaba repasando mi pierna acercándose a mi punto más sensible.

— ¡¿Queres dejar de hacer eso?! —susurre/grité a Levi.

—Nop—Esa sonrisa me da miedo—Quiero qe me digas algo

— ¿Tanto alboroto para eso? —pregunté.

—Es que asi no sería divertido— ¿Debería pedir una orden de restricción contra Levi? No es la primera vez que solicito una, a lo mejor y me la adelantan gracias a ser cliente preferencial.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero saber si te gusta alguien— ¿Qué les da ahora a todos de preguntar eso? Primero fue Nanoha, despues fue Arisa, Teana, Subaru y Alisa en ese orden.

— ¿Qué te dio por saber eso?

—Curiosidad—preguntó.

—Uno no pregunta solo por curiosidad, siempre hay una razón escondida—dije.

—Bueno me lo encargaron ¿contenta?

— ¿Quién? ¿Y porque?

—Se-cre-to…—separó en sílabas para decirme "No te dire ni puta madre cabrona"

—Fue Na-no-ha-chan~—canturreo Alicia en mi oído sobresaltándome. Es la única que puede acercarse sin que me dé cuenta. Tengo reflejos muy refinados.

—Ay ajá ¬¬—Levi me miró atentamente.

—Pero ya. Dime quien te gusta. —insistió Levi.

—No—dije firme a Levi no le confío ni un chocolate. Ademas conociéndola será como tener a una Hayate2

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me decís quien te encargo averiguar quién te encargo averiguar quién me gusta. Y si te lo digo se lo dirás a esa persona asi que no.

—Entonces te diré quién me encargó—Ah pero bien que las a decir ¿no? —La persona a la que gustas me lo encargo porque cuando te lo pregunta no le dices la verdad.

¿Quién me ha preguntado si me gusta alguien? Agh no me acuerdo.

Pero aun asi no me dijo asi que no le diré. Con eso yo me podría imaginar a Nanoha pero no es ella ¿cierto? Asi que Levi no venga a joder.

—Pues mira… la persona que me gusta es…—Levi guardó total mutismo y atencion a mis palabras—La minita más linda que he visto en mi vida—dije y me fui a lado de Verossa y comenzamos a tocar, platicar y jugar en lo que quedaba de la hora. Es divertido avergonzar a este chico porque siempre termina tartamudeando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Fate-chan te puedo hacer una pregunta? —me preguntó Nanoha antes de que saliera a deportes.

— ¿Queres qe te acompañe a deportes de nuevo? —pregunté porque desde la semana pasada me detiene para lo mismo.

— ¡No es eso! —exclamo—S-si quiero pe-pero no era eso lo que te iba a preguntar… todavía—lo último lo dijo en voz baja para que no le oyera pero bueno, mi oído está muy bien entrenado.

—Entonces pregunta soy toda respuesta—dije y ella río.

—Se dice "Todo oídos" Fate-chan Nyahaha

—No estoy hecha de oídos ¿verdad?—volvió a reír. Dios mío adoro su risa. Afortunada la chica que tiene su kokoro. —Pero ya… ¿Qué queres preguntarme?

—Testarossa—me llamó Maro, un amigo de Makoto y compañero con el que me llevo bien pero que no joda ¿tenía que aparecer ahora?

—Hola Maro ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Si mira verás mi amigo Isa me manda a preguntarte si queres ir con él a ver Annabelle

— ¿Ir con él? — ¿Cómo esté eso?

—Bueno, no con el pero si sentarte junto a él para ver la película—aun no aclaro con la situación con Nanoha, Isa no está en un primer plano ahora mismo.

—Mira me explicas bien mañana ¿dale? Ahora debo resolver algo con Nanoha—no le deje seguí, tome mi guitarra y salí corriendo.

La alcance antes de llegar a las escaleras y le tome del brazo para que no siguiera.

—Entonces que querías preguntarme.

— ¿No te gusta Hayate-chan?

—No—dije firme, lleva desde ayer preguntándome eso, incluso por FB me lo pregunto varias veces. Y no me cree

— ¿No sales con ella?

—No

— ¿No la has besado?

— ¡¿Qu-qué?! ¡No! —tartamudear resta credibilidad pero es que no esperaba esa pregunta.

—No te creo

— ¿Qué hago para que me creas? Ella solo es mi MA—pregunte.

—Nada, yo veré si creerte o no—esa actitud no me gusta nada.

—Hmmm…—fue lo único que solté mientras estábamos a punto de bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta Hayate? — ¡Porque me gustas vos bonita!

—Porque solo es mi amiga y no podría verla cómo algo más—respondí. —Ademas anda quedando con Alicia y aparte ya tiene a alguien más.

—Hmmm…—Aveces me gustaría saber qué es lo que Nanoha está pensando. Conmigo se comporta como yo lo hago con ella. Hay veces en las que quiero decir algo pero no me atrevo y me la paso girando los ojos buscando algo más para apartar los nervios. Cosa que Nanoha está haciendo ahora.

Puse mi mano izquierda en el hombro de Nanoha y con la derecha levante su barbilla acerqué un poco mi cara para que me mirara fijamente a mis ojos.

—No me gusta Hayate, no salgo con ella no la he besado ni pienso hacerlo—solo me importas vos, me gustaría hacer todas esas cosas con vos pero ya tenés a alguien más, si ojala tuviera las agallas para decírtelo—Creeme ¿Sí? —pedí alejándome mirándola con todo el cariño que le tengo.

—Está bien te creo—nos miramos con una sonrisa y sé que esta vez sí me creyó.

Íbamos a seguir por el taller de banda pero llevo Levi y prácticamente se la llevo a rastras… Y no, no estoy celosa. El hecho de que me haya enterado que el año pasado Nanoha estaba que moría por ella no tiene nada que ver.

Bueno, cuando llegue a soccer Levi como siempre se me lanzó encima. Y bueno también se enteró de que gusto de Nanoha. No. Yo no fui le dije "Me gusta Nanoha" Ella comenzó con una plática normal, luego pasamos a esos temas e insistió con Hayate y yo le dije que ya "Tenía alguien especial y no era Hayate" se la paso soltando nombres al azar y cuando dijo "Es Nanoha entonces" me paralicé y me puse blanca pero lo negué pero su insistencia (cofcoftoqueteocofcof) termine contándole todo pero entre Alicia y yo nos la arreglamos para amenazarle con que no le diga NADA a Nanoha. Más que nada porque era su mejor amiga.

Pero soltó una frase que no entendí y que Alicia rio un montón y completo

Levi dijo: El cazador está cazando una presa ya cazada.

Y Alicia agregó: Y la presa quiere ser azada sin saber que ya lo está.

No entendí ni un carajo. No negaré que tal vez me duela, dale si me duele que ya este interesada en alguien mas, pero por alguna extraña razón no me siento en la FriendZone. Se lo comenté a Signum (Laevantein SW) y me dijo que muy bien y que de grande quiere ser como yo (?)


	7. Chapter 6

Entre el martes o miercoles les traigo el capitulo 7 que es el mas largo de todos si se los traigo mañana sere bien master.

**Yowiin .nwn: **Gracias me halagas. Y tenías razón odie a Yuuno. Si lo matas yo te quiero ayudar :D

Guest: Aqui el capitulo 6 espero lo disfrutes.

**Sakusud: **otro cap, el mas esperado de todos creo. Nos leemos luego.

**Kihara-Sempai: **¿Cómo que patanada sempai? Jajajajaja vos a fuerzas queres beso xD. Oh cuantas veces te trolleare xD. De verdad que le pense un chingo, y mas veces confundí los nombres. Estaba dandole una revisada y vi varias veces que habia puesto "Kihara CJ" C******** (tu nombre) "Alondra-chan NHyNF" M****** (nombre de mi ex) y Naomi (nombre de mi esposa) haber que tal este y nos leemos en FeP

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**"Joder se lo dije"**

—"El cazador quiere cazar a una presa ya cazada y la presa quiere ser cazada sin saber que ya lo está" Palabras Sabías de Alicia Testarossa y Levi Slasher—dijo Hayate recitando la frase mientras estábamos en la cafetería.

— ¿Lo ves? Y te digo lo más chistoso, la presa no lo entendio—dijo Alicia mientras le daban sus tacos.

—Si me lo explicaras por mi genial—dije tomando mi pizza y las 3 salimos.

Entonces llego una chica corriendo y me dio una bandeja de tacos de bistec y salió corriendo.

— ¡¿Pero qué carajos…?! —dijimos las tres al ver la bandeja. Pero vale YOLO ¡Tengo más comida!

— ¡Comida! —exclame y apenas estaba a punto de darle una mordida al taco recibí un zape. — ¡Hey!

— ¿Y si tiene un afrodisiaco? —me recordó mi querida hermana gemela.

—Estamos en Uminari, esas cosas no pasan aqui—dije—Ademas acá no soy popular como en Italia.

—Tenes razón—dijo Alicia.

—Hola Fate-chan—saludaron 2 chicos y 2 chicas.

—Hola mina—salude y sonrieron para seguir de largo.

— ¿Quiénes son? —pregunto el mapache

—Ni Puta Idea—respondí comiendo mis tacos mientras Alicia me miraba resignada. —Por cierto, tengo que buscar a un amigo de Maro-san, Isa-san.

— ¿Isa? —Preguntaron viéndose sincronizadas— ¿Y ese quién es?

— ¿Por qué lo buscas? —pregunto Chrono detrás de mi junto a Amy. Carajo me dio un susto.

—Me invitó a ver la película de Annabelle con él y debo buscarlo.

— ¿Le vas a decir que si? —no se definir el estado emocional de Hayate con ese tono de voz. Nunca se lo he escuchado.

—No claro que no—dije, era obvio—Pero no le voy a mandar un "No" con alguien, mejor se lo digo en persona, me evito conflictos y me hago un nuevo amigo.

—Al que de seguro llamaras Donatello—murmuro Alicia pero fingí que no oí su comentario.

— ¿Qué clase de conflictos causaría el que le mande decir "No" con alguien?—Preguntaron Amy y Hayate.

—Terminar con protección policial y una orden de restricción—dijimos mis hermanos y yo.

Me la pase todo el receso buscando al méndigo de Isa pero nunca lo encontré. Fuimos el mapache, Alicia Amy y yo con Maro-san (Porque Chrono fue a jugar baloncesto) para que nos dijera donde estaba Isa para responderle su invitación.

Maro-san nos guío con otro amigo y compañero nuestro: Nato-san

Nato-san nos llevó con Hiro-san.

Y Hiro-san nos condujo con Maro-san.

Tocaron el receso y bueno, me fui al salón como de costumbre.

.

.

.

.

.

—Anno… Esto… Nanoha—llamé cuando estábamos ambas en la puerta del salón.

Enserio que no sé de donde carajos se me vino la idea y porque demonios haré lo que voy a hacer pero ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—Estaba platicando con Amy-san la novia de mi hermano Chrono y me dijo algo bastante interesante—ella asintió un poco temerosa de lo que fuera a decir ¿Qué podría Amy decirme sobre ella? Le hice una seña y caminamos juntas hacia la salida del colegio (ya arreglaron la salida de secundaria).

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunto nerviosa ¿nerviosa de qué?

—Me dijo que en el cine te dejaban escoger con quien ir y sentarte, sin importar si son de diferentes grupos—suspiro ¿aliviada? —Y bueno, estaba pensando en invitar a alguien pero dudo que acepte.

— ¿Hayate-san te diría que no? —Enserio ¿Qué debo hacer para que absolutamente TODOS dejen de creer que tengo algo con ella?

—No es ella a quien quiero invitar—dije viéndola

— ¿Entonces?

—Quiero invitar a una niña bonita de ojos zafiro y cabellos cobrizos llamada Takamachi Nanoha—dije por fin. Ahora Fate prepárate al rechazo, dolerá, pero trata de no demostrarlo— ¿Entonces me acompañarías?

Prepárate al no Fate

Prepárate

Prepárate

—Claro con mucho gusto—sonrió.

Carajo ¡NO ME PREPARE POR SI ME DECÍA QUE SI!

—Entonces, nos veremos allá—dije y le di un abrazo cómo siempre. —Hasta mañana Nanoha

—Hasta mañana Fate-chan—se despidió de hizo algo que no esperé. Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta mañana—dije aun ahí en un completo estado idiotizado.

—Hai—dijo ella asintiendo aun con esa sonrisa que dirigía solamente hacia mí.

—Me voy yendo…

—Yo también…

—Yo me voy por esta puerta…

—Yo por aquella…

—Sí, em…— ¿Qué clase de conversación/despedida es esta? — Entonces ¿me voy?

— Esto… ¿Yo también?...

—Creo que sí…

—Hasta mañana Nanoha

—Hasta mañana Fate-chan—apenas hice un ademán de moverme me sujeto de la muñeca—Esto… Fate-chan, hay algo que quisiera confesarte, sobre la persona que me gusta.

—Oh… enserio… ¿De qué se trata? —No me duele, no me duele, soy fuerte, muy fuerte.

—La persona que me gusta ere-

— ¡Fate hijareconchetumadre! ¡Lindy ya llego y no está de buen humor!—dijo jalándome del cuello de la polera hasta el auto mientras yo lloraba internamente, o eso creía porque Alicia me pregunto qué porque estaba llorando.

Bueno, tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad, aun no se quien le gusta a Nanoha pero según lo que me dijo ayer era alta, tenía una manera curiosa de hablar, ojos oscuros de un color poco usual, múltiples nacionalidades y apellido extranjero. Quien carajos será… Bueno dejaré eso de lado por ahora. Solo quiero que sea mañana, verla y disfrutar la película, o más bien ese mínimo acercamiento a mi adorada cobriza.

Ya quiero que sea mañana.

Odio mi suerte. Bueno, no la odio, ¡agh! Estoy hecha un lío. Hoy es sábado 1 de noviembre y van 2 días de lo del cine ¿Quieren saber cómo me fue? ¡Me fue horrible!

No es que tuviera que soportar los delirios de Nanoha por su interés amoroso. Ni tampoco el que haya descubierto mis sentimientos y me haya rechazado. No claro que no. Fue peor qe eso.

¡NI SIQUIERA FUI AL CINE!

Verán, Lindy nos iba a llevar ya que tenía una cita de trabajo a las 7am y dado a que nosotros entramos a las 6.50am nos llevaría. Apenas salimos y se reventó una llanta, íbamos muy temprano pero no había porque abusar del tiempo que es bien desgraciado.

Entre Leonardo, Chrono y yo cambiamos la llanta y salimos. Con una velocidad constante llegaríamos justos pero como que a Lindy se le olvido eso y fue a alta velocidad y pasamos por un tope y adivinen… ¡Se fregó la llanta de repuesta!

No hubo caso, de ahí a que paso un taxi ya eran las 7.30am.

Asi que no fui. Y lo peor es que me quede con las ganas de saber que me diría Nanoha. Porque la tarde anterior me dijo que al terminar me diría lo que me iba a decir a la salida porque era importante. Entonces le invite a que me viera cantar en la tarde. Alicia y yo (junto a la demas estudiantina) tocaríamos en el colegio en la tarde en una fiesta de Halloween—algo contradictorio porque están en contra de esta fecha, pero todo por la convivencia dijeron—y bueno, acepto a venir a verme tocar. La deje plantada.

Ahora sé qué pensarán ¡¿Cómo dejaste plantada a la chica por la que suspiras?! No fue mi culpa.

Mi plan era disculparme con Nanoha por dejarle sola en el cine y pasárnosla bien durante la fiesta. Alicia y yo ya nos habíamos arreglado como nos lo habían pedido pero a oka-san y otou-san se les acumulo el trabajo por una visita sorpresa de su jefe y no nos podía dejar, asi que nos quedamos en casa TODO el día, tarde y noche.

El viernes de verdad estaba demasiado avergonzada para hablarle asi que no me conecte a Facebook y por primera vez en 2 años agradecí no tener un móvil funcionable.

El sábado recibí un mensaje de Nanoha preguntando por mí y bueno, no tuve otra más que contestarle.

_Takamachi Nanoha: Hola :)_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Hola Nanoha_

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Estas bien? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Por qué no viniste el jueves?_

Se preocupó por mí… Eso se siente condenadamente hermoso.

_Fate T. Harlaown: Unos problemas surgieron con mi medio de transporte y no alcance a llegar a tiempo al colegio._

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Y porque no fuiste en la tarde?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: A mis papas se les acumulo el trabajo y no nos pudieron llevar. Gomen._

_Takamachi Nanoha: Esta bien tranquila._

_Takamachi Nanoha: Aunque me hiciste mucha falta._

¡¿Qué, qué?! Oh dios mío moriré.

_Fate T. Harlaown: Yo tambien moría por ir. Quería pasármela todo el rato con vos._

_Takamachi Nanoha: Bueno no importa, a la otra si iremos juntas ¿Te parece? ;)_

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¡Claro! No lo dudes._

_Takamachi Nanoha: Te voy a secuestrar un día antes para que no faltes._

_Fate T. Harlaown: Aunque venga Kuvira y reviva a Amón junto a todos los igualitarios no faltaría por nada._

_Takamachi Nanoha: Jajaja_

La plática no paso de cosas triviales y de vez en cuando, cuando ya no sabía que responder Alicia lo hacía por mí, aunque claro no tiene por qué enterarse de eso.

~Día siguiente~

_Fate T. Harlaown: Hola_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Hola Fate-chan ¿Cómo sabes que estoy conectada? ¿Me espías?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: No nada de eso, solo que a esta hora es donde siempre comenzamos a platicar._

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Prestas atencion a eso?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Todo lo que haces capta mi atencion._

_Visto a las 17:56_

Maldito visto. Joder, eso duele. Mucho.

_Takamachi Nanoha: Gracias (carita sonrojada)_

_Fate T. Harlaown: De nada_

_Visto a las 18:07_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Oye, ¿qué es eso tan importante que me querías decir?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: No es nada, creo que el hecho de que Alicia-chan nos interrumpiera y tú faltaras me decía "No le digas nada"_

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿No confías en mí?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: No confío en nadie_

_Visto a las 18:12_

Ahora yo la deje en visto, pero es que esta confesión me sorprendió.

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿Y eso?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Me lastimaron en el pasado._

_Fate T. Harlaown: pero enserio ¿en nadie? ¿Ni en tus amigos?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Ni en ellos, pero contigo es diferente._

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿En buen sentido?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: En TODO sentido._

_Visto a las 18:49_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Moriré sola con 7 gatos_

No mientras yo esté aquí bonita.

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿Estas de joda cierto?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Hablo muy enserio_

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿Por qué terminarías sola bonita?_

Oh mierda, se me salió.

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Bonita?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Si, sos bonita, muy linda por cierto, demasiado._

_Takamachi Nanoha: Ni tanto, la persona que quiero no me mira_

Oh bonita, si supieras lo que yo haría…

_Fate T. Harlaown: Pues será idiota o ciega._

_Takamachi Nanoha: O heterosexual._

_Takamachi Nanoha: O simplemente soy fea y moriré sola._

_Fate T. Harlaown: No sos fea. Sos la minita más bonita que he visto._

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Qué significa minita?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Es una manera que tenemos en Argentina de llamar a las chicas lindas._

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿No pueden decirles solo lindas o guapas o bonitas?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Nop, porque no va dirigido solo a lo físico._

_Fate T. Harlaown: Decimos minita porque quien nos interesa es una mina de oro._

_Visto 19:20_

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Te intereso?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿En qué sentido?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: En el que dijiste lo último._

Joder. Odio cuando hablo sin pensar y soy brutalmente honesta.

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿Qué dije?_

Desviar la conversacion siempre me funciona.

_Takamachi Nanoha: Olvídalo._

_Visto 19:53_

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Y qué me cuentas?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Que tengo hambre_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Y Alicia está hablando con unos familiares junto a papá_

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿De Italia?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Nop, de Argentina. Unos tíos._

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Cuántas nacionalidades tienes?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: 4_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Italiana, Inglesa, japonesa y Argentina._

_Takamachi Nanoha: Wow O.o_

_Fate T. Harlaown: :D_

_Visto 20:10_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Oye bonita ¿Por qué decías que morirías sola con 7 gatos?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Por quien me gusta. Me confunde demasiado._

No más de lo que vos me confundís a mi seguro.

_Takamachi Nanoha: Es muy amable conmigo, y cariñosa en ciertas maneras. Tambien muy atenta pero es muy posible que ya ande con alguien. Y el hecho de que nadie se fije en mi me deprime más._

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¡No es cierto! Mucha gente está interesada en vos_

O por lo menos yo lo estoy

_Takamachi Nanoha: Según tu ¿Quién?_

¡Pues yo! Oh cierto, no te dire eso.

_Fate T. Harlaown: No puedo decirte eso._

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Por qué no?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Porque debe hacerse en persona y en su consentimiento_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Entonces dame pistas._

Si lo que menos quiero es confesarme ahora

_Takamachi Nanoha: Y mañana te compro una empanada_

Joder, olvide que la oji-lavanda sabía mi debilidad por la comida. ¿Ahora que le digo sin exponerme.?

_Fate T. Harlaown: Pues creo que es más alta que vos y tiene piel clara. Es todo lo que diré_

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Solo eso? Decime algo más comprometedor_

_Visto 20:58_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Este, pues Es una persona deportista. Buena gente, creo, pero yo la considero un poco antisocial_

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Y porque eres antisocial?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Traumas_

_Visto 21:10_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Dime más sobre esa persona_

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿Para qué?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Para saber más de esa persona._

Ni modo si ya metí la pata pues la meto hasta el fondo. Preparándome mentalmente para los golpes que recibiré mañana en 3… 2… 1… ¿Espera porque tan lejos?, los que recibiré de Alicia cuando termine de hablar con Tero.

Dejen me preparo para la estupidez que estoy a punto de hacer.

_Fate T. Harlaown: Pues para tu suerte (creo) es una chica. Va en 3er año de secundaria y tiene una gran debilidad por la comida_

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Qué más?_

Es el momento de echarme atrás pero…

_Fate T. Harlaown: Es extranjera, ama el anime y tiene múltiples nacionalidades_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Creo que ya sé quién es…_

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿Si?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Sip_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Haber decíme a ver si estas en lo correcto._

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿No me mentirás?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: No_

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Lo prometes?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Si_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Pues veamos… Va en la clase 3-D_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Si_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Tiene el cabello largo_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Si_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Es extranjera_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Yeap_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Tiene ojos de color borgoña._

_Fate T. Harlaown: Vamos bien_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Es extranjera y su nombre juntado con su apellido tiene 3 veces la letra "A"_

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¡Jora que sos buena en esto!_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Hay muchas chicas con el nombre con "A"_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Jajaja tenés razón_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Como por ejemplo Agito_

_Takamachi Nanoha: O Maki_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Tambien está Sayo_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Tami_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Teana Lanster, o espera ese tiene 2_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Como Tamao_

_Fate T. Harlaown: O Haruka_

_Fate T. Harlaown: jajajajaja_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Pues la respuesta es fácil ¡Es Illyasviel von Einzbarn! _

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿Y a esa quien la parió?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Jajajajaja_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Además ella no va a 3D_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Cierto, cierto_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Entonces nos quedamos sin pretendientes_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Aun hay más_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Dudo que le atines, ya dijimos a las posibles candidatas_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Aun quedas tú_

_Visto 21:47_

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Quién te gusta?_

_Visto 21:57_

Ni modo, si no lo hago ahora no lo podré hacer jamás.

_Fate T. Harlaown: Pues mira, es la minita más hermosa que he visto toda mi vida. Su nombre empieza con "Nano" y termina con "ha" y su apellido es Takamachi. Sus ojos son de un brillante lavanda y aunque sus cabellos sostiene una batalla de entre ser pelirrojo o cobrizo o castaño me encandila. Desde que le vi o paro de pensar en ella. Soy esclava de su sonrisa._

Me tarde 15 minutos entre debatirme y escribir ese mensaje y créanme que presionar "ENVIAR" fue lo más dificil que he hecho a mis 14 años pero lo hice.

_Takamachi Nanoha: Olvídalo, seguro no queres decirme, perdón, no tienes por qué responder mi mensaje anterior ¿sí?_

¡¿No me pudo llegar el mensaje antes de que presionara enviar?! Putah vida puto Yisus puto todo Que se joda el mundo.

_Visto 22:10_

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Te puedo llamar?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: no tengo número telefónico_

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Estas en un teléfono no? Messenger te deja hablarle a ese teléfono._

_Fate T. Harlaown: Dale, cuando quieras._

_Visto a las 22:12_

— ¿Fate-chan? —se oyó la voz de Nanoha por el intercomunicador

—Buenas noches Nanoha—dije y la línea quedo en silencio unos minutos.

Entonces ambas comenzamos a reír sin razón aparente. Una risa no incómoda, relajante y en cierta manera, aliviada. Mi razón está más que clara pero ¿Por qué lo estaría Nanoha?

Hablamos de cosas paranormales, donde termine espantando a la pobre de la bonita. Entones mi Lindy-san llegó a decirme que ya me fuera a dormir que ya eran las 11.30pm

Y aunque me despedí de Nanoha al instante en realidad la llamada termino hasta las 12.20pm con un "Mañana hablamos" y yo deseándole las buenas noches y prometiéndole por todo el yuri que no faltaría mañana (ya que he faltado todos los lunes anteriores desde el mes pasado).

Joder…

—Fate-chan ¿Qué te tuvo tan entretenida al móvil? —pregunto Alicia entrando a nuestra pieza.

—Nanoha—dije soltando un suspiro—Joder…—mascullé pero me escucho de todas maneras.

—¿Qué paso?

—Se lo dije

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Joder se lo dije—repetí.

Ya quiero que sea mañana, pero a la vez no. Fue una idiotez completa habérselo dicho, mátenme, no quiero esta vida. Agh alguien allá arriba ayúdeme.


	8. Chapter 7

**Dios mio, capitulo de los mas largo. Ojala lo disfruten. Un pequeño vistazo a los pensamientos de Nanoha, y creanme que no será el unico.**

**Hoy no respondere reviews, que de verdad mucho me llevo este cap.**

**MSLN no me me pertenece.**

**Y bueno, disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**"Ella es Fate Testarossa Harlaown"**

Bueno, sinceramente no sé cómo a comenzar con esto. Yo soy una simple chica normal que se la pasa toteando con sus amigos la mayoría del tiempo. Mi vida no es la mejor de todas pero no me quejo, sé que se puede ser peor.

Soy la hija mayor de Momoko Tamura y Shiro Takamachi, ellos se han divorciado desde que yo era muy pequeña ¿Qué cómo soy la mayor? Tengo un hermano de 6 años, su nombre es Tamura Kyôya, ¿Su padre? No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Nadie la tiene. Pero aun asi Kyôya es más querido dentro de mi familia que yo.

En mi familia me tienen como la oveja negra, solo por el hecho de ser la hija de Shiro, y sinceramente se me hace algo ridículo solo por el hecho de parecerme mucho a él. De mi madre solo tengo sus ojos y el color de su cabello, pero mis rasgos, mi complexión y hasta el tono de piel es de Shiro. Kyôya por otro lado tiene el cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, la piel de mi madre y su complexión.

Pero dejemos eso de lado, realmente no importa asi que no sé porque lo he dicho. Creo que sería adecuado para que conozcan un poco de mí y mi situación actual.

Como decía, soy una chica común de 14 años. Asisto al "Instituto Comercial Nueva Galicia" a petición de mi madre a ver si asi me "corrijo" o algo. Desde pequeña me he dado cuenta de que yo no buscaba un príncipe si no una princesa. Y ese es el secreto más celosamente guardado en mí.

Solamente Alisa y Suzuka lo saben, bueno tambien nuestro profesor de idiomas también, su nombre es Gil Graham. Ese maestro es la onda, de verdad que podes contar con él. Me ayudó mucho con los problemas que tuve el año pasado. Pero me volví a salir de tema.

Era un día nuevo en un nuevo ciclo escolar. Ya por fin estoy en 3ro de secundaria. En cuanto toco el timbre nos acomodamos por los niveles de italiano que tenemos desde el año pasado, mientras a los nuevos les hacían una prueba del nivel que tenían.

Nada del otro mundo, lo hacen todos los años. Entonces vi a una rubia coqueta, un poco más alta que yo. Y sé que era coqueta porque bueno, soy muy observadora. Entonces vi a otra rubia igual se acercaba, le daba un sopapo a la chica y se reverenciaba con la castaña para despues jalarla hasta el principio de la fila. Oh… gemelas. Aunque me llamo la atencion que una era considerablemente más alta que la otra.

— ¡Para con tu tren pibita! —escuche al principio de la fila. Era la gemela que supongo será la mayor. Ya no entendí lo que dijo, ¿qué mendigo idioma era ese? ¿Arameo, latín?

¡Carajo habla ruso! Amo ese idioma, no le entiendo ni puta madre pero amo ese idioma. Algun dia lo aprenderé.

— ¡Cállate mierda que ya entendí, no me interesa! — ¿Qué? Voltee a verle de nuevo y vi sus ojos. Tenía un curioso color café. Llego el maestro de matemáticas, llamado Veyron. Desde el año pasado de le decimos Mako pero no recuerdo porque.

Había algo en ese par de gemelas que atraía mi atencion. No sabía que con exactitud, pero había algo en la forma de mirar de aquella gemela.

Cuando entre mi mirada chocó con la de ella y pude observar que sus ojos no eran café si no de un color rojo borgoña. Las clases fueron pasando y yo me encontraba observándola en cada una de ellas sin saber porque. Me di cuenta de que le daba igual que mano escribir. Que la socialización no es lo suyo pero que aun asi atrae a bastantes masas.

Todos se acercaron a preguntarle su nombre junto al de su gemela. Sinceramente a mí me dio pena. Soy algo penosa incluso para mostrar mis ideales. Asi que le pedí a Subaru que me dijera su nombre, pues las vi platicando durante las clases. Su nombre era Fate T. Harlaown y el de su gemela era Alicia Testarossa. Puede que fueran italianas o simplemente fuera cosa de legado, por ejemplo, Subaru y Alisa son japonesas pero tienen nombres y apellidos extranjeros, claro Teana si es extranjera. Ella viene de Londres y este es su segundo año en Japón.

Durante el receso me la tope varias veces y le sonreía por alguna extraña razón, Fate-san me hacía actuar de manera diferente a lo usual, y eso que aún no había cruzado palabra con ella.

Hubo algo que me llamo mucho la atencion y fue su manera segura de hablar y exponer sus ideas. Me di cuenta de eso en las preguntas que hicieron en historia. Yo le hice una pregunta pero yo de idiota olvide de decirle que era yo quien preguntaba. En un papel le puse "Quieres ser mi amiga" pero no le puse mi nombre. Odio ese mal hábito de mí. Siempre olvidar poner mi nombre.

Pero descubrí más cosas como por ejemplo que si es italiana. Se cambia cada año de ciudad asi que mejor no me encariño. Tiene un hermano adoptivo que se encuentra en otro grupo. Asi que el novio de Amy era su hermano. Le gusta el anime. Le encanta la música. Su artista favorito es Mizuki Nana. Y bueno, fue lo que alcanzaron a preguntar.

—Mmhmm… Esta es para Nanoha…—dijo Ciel-sensei y yo lo mire sorprendida ¿Quién preguntaría algo sobre mí? Entonces vi a Fate erguirse ¿Podrá haber sido ella? De solo pensarlo me emocione demasiado sin razon aparente. —Y dice…

¡Tenía que sonar el puto timbre!

Joder, ahora no sabré que era lo que Fate quería saber de mí. Pero eso me dio una determinación. Yo la conocería, más allá de lo superficial que todos ven y todos saben.

* * *

—Trajeron la bata—pregunte a mi grupo de amigas al cual se habían integrado Alicia-chan y Fate-chan.

—Mieeeeeeeeeeeerda…—No creí que Fate-chan dijera groserías. Y se lo exteriorice. Esta es una gran oportunidad para conocerla como me lo propuse.

—Bueno, tan siquiera no estare sola en clase—cerré rápido mi mochila para que no vieran mi bata ahí. Pero aun asi recibí la mirada de Suzuka y Teana. Ellas me conocen bien y saben que el que yo falle con algo académico indica un apocalipsis zombie.

—Lo mismo digo, será genial—eso me recordó a Kyôya, paso de frustración a alegría en 1 segundo ¿sera porque estare conmigo? No lo creo.

—Y bueno… ¿Cómo se te olvido la bata? —pregunto.

—No se me olvido—mierda—Es que está bastante sucia y no la he lavado—Que no note mi nerviosismo, que no note mi nerviosismo. Que no note mi nerviosismo. —pero no entiendo cómo es que Alicia la trajo y tu no.

—Pues me olvide—dijo y fuimos al laboratorio, hicimos un trabajo encargado por Due-sensei. Entonces quise hacer una prueba, para saber qué tan lejos podía llegar. Le pedí que si me podía hacer un dibujo. Porque bueno, no dibuja nada mal.

Hizo un dibujo de Mizuki Nana y le quedo demasiado bien, incluso estos dibujos del trabajo aunque se mostrara inconforme.

Ella acepto dibujarme y me pregunto qué quería que le dibujara. Hora de la verdad. Le mostré un dibujo Yuri. Con esto sabría su opinión hacia los homosexuales, más específicamente, hacia mí.

—Wow ¿te gusta el anime? —oh cierto, olvide que es Otaku, sabe perfectamente de géneros. Era de lo más común. Osea sé que le da igual. Asentí, creo que no entendió. — ¡¿Te gusta el yuri?! —exclamo.

¿Cómo debo calificar eso?

— ¡Shh…!—y como que apenas callo en cuenta de que no estábamos solas. ¿Eso quiere decir que se aísla conmigo? —Si me gusta pero Shh…

Se disculpó conmigo. Al instante le pedí que no me odiara y me vio con una cara que decía "¿De qué cojones me perdí?"

— ¿Por qué debería si a mí tambien me gusta el yuri? —No puede ser cierto… estoy en una nube…

— ¿De verdad? —Asintio—Es que no es común…

— ¿Y que con lo común? Lo normal es aburrido—dijo simple restándole importancia a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar. Me gusta la forma de ser de Fate-chan.

¡A excepcion de que no parece entender mis indirectas!

—Es que bueno a mí…—me acerqué a su oído para que los otros compañeros no escucharan. —…a mi… me gustan las chicas

Oh carajo… su cara…

Se quedó quieta en una mueca seria. Olvide que puede que le guste el anime yuri pero no a la gente. Suena imposible pero de verdad hay gente asi. Ademas ¡¿A qué mierda se debe esa mini sonrisa?!

—No, olvida lo que dije. Nunca te lo dije ¿sí? —el sentir rechazo de su parte me dio una punzada muy fuerte en mi pecho.

—No hay nada malo en eso—tus ojos me dicen otra cosa. Ahora que lo pienso sus ojos nunca concuerdan con su rostro. No me mal entiendan. Sus ojos son my lindos y me atraen a cada rato. Pero es que…—Ademas…—bajo su tono de voz y se acercó más a mí. ¿Cómo debo reaccionar a esto? —Soy bisexual.

— ¿Enserio? — ¡Por primera vez en años le daré as gracias a Dios! Ha sido lo mejor que me han dicho en este 2014. Ella asintió—No me espere—jamás, lo hice…

—Pues ya vez… Volviendo a tu dibujo ¿Está bien si lo hago a puro grafito?

—Como quieras—reste importancia. En verdad solo era una prueba.

—Me puedes pasar en la salida la foto por bluetooth— ¿No la puedes buscar en internet?

—No tengo bluetooth—mentira de lo más grande, pero sirve que me daba su teléfono para enviársela por mensaje. Aunque ahora que recuerdo Alicia-chan le hecho burla de que era la unica sin un teléfono celular funcional. ¿Entonces? —Por FaceBook si quieres—Esperemos que no sea tan antisocial como se lo empeña.

—Dale, en un rato te lo paso ¿sí? —amo esa manera peculiar de hablar que tiene. Mezcla bastantes acentos, pero su italiano resalta. No tiene acento ruso pero mejor, siento que no le queda.

Descubrí algo impresionante sobre Fate-chan (aparte de que Yagami sea bi igual y que mucha gente se atrae en ella) Sus ojos.

Si es verdad que son de un color borgoña carmesí, pero me di cuenta de que son inexpresivos. Y no es cosa mía, comparándolos con los de su hermana, los ojos de Fate-chan son más oscuros y no muestran emoción alguna. No digo que sea fría. Solo digamos que si su cara no fuera tan expresiva jamás sabría si me dice la verdad o me está mintiendo. Es como si temiera verse vulnerable si demuestra sentimientos.

* * *

Me dio el dibujo 3 días despues y de verdad que le quedo genial. Fue mientras platicábamos con las chicas. Me tomo de la muñeca y me deje guiar por ella. ¡Estaba hermoso! Y aunque me dijo un simple "No es nada" estoy segura de que le costó. Era cosa de ver lo expresivas que le quedaron las miradas. Y aun asi me dio no sé qué cosa de que supiera más lo que los ojos de un dibujo decían a lo que los ojos de Fate-chan me dicen: "Absolutamente NADA"

Pero aun asi la abracé. No me pude contener. Se quedó estática un segundo pero luego me sonrió como siempre y regreso a la plática pero ¿Qué demonios significa esa sonrisa?

Al día siguiente me dio otro dibujo, de Himemiya Chikane de Kannazuki no Miko. Esperen si ustedes son yuristas con que les dijera Chikane la ubicaban. Como sea.

—Está bonito—dije al ver sobre su hombro lo que la mantenía tan entretenida. El dibujo era a pura pluma, no había rastro de lápiz y estaba coloreando la piel.

— ¿Lo queres? —la mire fijo.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —asintió—Eres muy dulce—dije cuando me dio el dibujo, sonrío de esa manera usual que no tengo idea de que putas significa.

Y entonces al día siguiente iba a darle un libro a Teana (su tarea) cuando oigo como Fate-chan me dice "¡Toma!" extendiéndome un dibujo. Pregunte si era para mí confundida. Negó. Lo que pasa es que el nombre del dibujo era "Touma" y bueno. Es un juego de palabras.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando me lo ofreció. No me la creía, se notaba que amaba ese dibujo. Y no me lo dijeron sus ojos, tuvo que ser su incomodidad lo que me lo dijera

Me lo dio de todas maneras rompiendo mis excusas (y siento que no sera la primera vez que lo haga) y por alguna razón (que en ese entonces desconocía) me puse demasiado contenta, le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla y guarde el dibujo en la carpeta en donde tenía los otros 2 seguramente roja de la cara. Lo digo porque sentí mis mejillas arder. Y déjenme decirles que aquí en Uminari no hace calor.

Ahora dirán "Aw ternuritas" pues déjenme que decirles que NO Fate-chan estaba tras de su amiga Yagami. Y aunque aveces le notaba cierta aura romántica con Alicia-chan con Fate-chan era simplemente ¡Arg! Quería matar a Yagami.

Y ni siquiera sabía porque. Hasta ese día que estoy casi segura que Fate-chan no recuerda, o por lo menos solo recordara su beso con Yagami…

_Alicia-chan estaba enferma, Suzuka y Alisa debieron salir por razones empresariales por parte de sus padres. Teana tuvo que tramitar no sé qué cosa para poder seguir aquí y Subaru…_

_¡EL punto es que nuestras amistades se pusieron de acuerdo en faltar!_

_Estaba conversando con Levi cuando esta de repente me avienta. Unos brazos me rodearon evitando que me cayera por las escaleras._

_— ¿Estas bien? —me pregunto una voz que reconocía demasiado bien._

_— Estoy bien Fate-chan solo un poco distraída Nyahaha—reí un poco y trataba de estallar Levi se había desaparecido. Al parecer vio a Fate-chan y me empujo para que cayera en sus brazos, literalmente._

_—Ten cuidado, ahorita quedaban pocos escalones, no me quiero imaginar de más arriba._

_—Te preocupas demasiado._

_—Sí, pero me preocupo exclusivamente por vos—dijo. Y dios como luche para no ponerme roja. _

_— ¿Estás sola?_

_—Sip, me han abandonado—dijo haciendo una falsa cara dramática que me hizo reír._

_— ¿Quieres venir conmigo y con Levi? —vi cómo se tensó. Ay Dios… que le habrá hecho._

_Espera, Levi siendo Levi, Fate medio penosa, BISEXUAL comparten artística y deportes y tendiendo a Levi SIENDO LEVI._

_—Esto… Ando buscando a Hayate—dijo. Me molesto la cercanía que tiene Hayate-san con Fate-chan. —Pero a la próxima no dudes, que me voy con vos._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Porque sos alguien demasiado linda, maravillosa y especial—me congele en mi sitió. — ¡Ya la encontré! —exclamó— Ciao—se despidio y la sonrisa que me dio esta vez se sintio diferente. Ademas de que había un pequeño brillo en sus ojos al ver a Hayate-san y fue tras ella._

_—Te gusta…—Y vino Levi haciendo su aparición tipo Fairy Tail_

_Y me olvidaba de que Levi te leía la mente y me conocía bien._

_—Pero le gusta Yagami-san_

_—Wow ya la odias—le fulmine con la mirada cuando dijo eso. — ¿Qué? Tú nunca llamas a nadie por sus apellidos a menos que no lo toleres o sea un total desconocido._

_—Haya-Yagami-san es una total desconocida, nunca he cruzado palabra con ella._

_—Te corregiste_

_—Cállate Levi. Ademas…—baje la mirada y apreté los puños—…Sus ojos brillaron cuando la encontraron…_

_— ¿Sabías que Fate-chi ama la comida? Es decir, ama comer y come bastante_

_—Si ¿por?_

_—Mira allá—dijo señalando con la mirada a Fate y Hayate. La última le daba toda su comida a la primera._

_—Y por lo que se a Hayate trae lonche—entonces se emocionó por la comida no por ella…_

Claro que en la salida vi a Fate-chan acorralar a Hayate-san en el portón, despues la soltó ella misma se acorralo y Hayate lo único que hizo fue tomarle de las muñecas. Pero considerando que Fate es demasiado alta y Hayate-san está más baja que yo (y eso que estoy enana en comparación) que la verdad si causaba gracia.

Entonces mi hermano me hablo y me dijo que tenía que ir con un compañero a hacer un trabajo. ¡Cabrón me lo hubieras dicho y no te hubiera estado esperando media hora! Me colgué la mochil ay me di la media vuelta y me congele en mi sitio.

Fate tomaba a Hayate de la cadera y los brazos de esta estaban en su cuello. El cabello largo de Fate-chan las cubría pero debería ser increiblemente tonta como para no saber que se estaban besando. Se quedaron casi 1 minuto es esa posición. Y Luego Fate se incorporó de golpe y Hayate cayo y se golpeó con la mini-vereda.

— ¡Avisa si me vas a soltar coño! —exclamo la castaña sobándose.

—Perdona—dijo y le extendió la mano para levantarle suave y delicadamente. No había duda mi suerte era la peor.

Seguí inmóvil en mi lugar. Agache la mirada y salí. De lo contrario le reclamaría y no tenía por qué hacerlo.

* * *

Estaba yo caminando hacia el punto de encuentro que tendría con Suzuka-chan cuando de repente siento como me taclean y me dirán al suelo. ¡Maldito hijo de p*uta el que…! Oh es Fate-chan no hay problema

—Lo siento—se disculpó apenada y su cara cambio a completa alegría al verme— Nanoha ¿cómo has estado?

—Err… Bien gracias. — ¿Cómo es que cambia tan rápido de humor? Pero esta posición es vergonzosa.

— ¿No te lastime? —Se preocupa por mí…

—No tranquila, peores caídas he tenido. —Aún tengo la cicatriz en mi espalda.

—Si lo comprendo… como la vez que me caí por toda una escalinata—No parece… tiene la piel muy delicada.

—Etto… Fate-chan…—Amo hablar con ella pero de verdad esto es vergonzoso.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me dejas levantarme—No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes ¡NO TE SONROJES!

— ¡Pe-Perdón! — ¿Qué con el tartamudeo? —Veo que viniste—dijo cuándo nos levantamos

—Sí, es que quiero ir al parque de diversiones a Tokio y al cine—dije en respuesta

— ¿Y cómo está eso? —pregunto.

—No lo sabes— Vi su cara de "Me no entender" —Vale, no lo sabes. El colegio realiza muchas salidas, a final de este mes organiza una salida al cine y en febrero nos llevarán a un parque de atracciones en Tokio el "Shingai"

— ¡¿De verdad?! —Grito emocionada. Yo asentí con una sonrisa. — ¡Wow! No puedo esperar a ir—Esa cara emocionada, es tan Kawai—Ojala vayas conmigo— Ella acaba de decir ¡¿Qué?!

—Si… bueno… yo tambien lo espero. ¿Y tú hermana?

—Ya se recuperó, esta con Hayate y Levi—Mi cara cambio en la mención de Hayate. De solo recordar que me gusta su novia— ¿Queres acompañarme con Hayate? Siento que ella me a violar con Levi—dijo en tono juguetón pero con un verdadero deje de miedo. ¿Qué tiene de malo que la viole? ¿Es su novia no? Aunque ahora ya entiendo porque se pone tensa cuando mencionan a Levi

—No gracias— ¡Tengo que huir! ¡TENGO QUE HUIR!—Además vine con Suzuka-chan y me está esperando—señale a un lugar lleno de estudiantes para escapar—mira ahí está—me fui corriendo, literalmente, de ahí.

Despues recibí un regaño de Suzuka por no estar en el lugar acordado y que me estuvo buscando 20 minutos. Pero es que no quería ver a Fate-chan cerca de Hayate-san.

No describiré el día completo, para empezar, me da flojera, segundo, no pasó nada importante a excepcion de que fue el peor día para mi salud mental. Casi estallo literalmente.

A la primera actividad no sé qué me dio que la anduve buscando a cada rato. Y la vi en constante conflicto consigo misma buscando a Hayate. Cuando la iba a soltar algo le dio porque ahora era ella quien no me soltaba. Incluso cuando tenía que separarse forzosamente de mí no lo hizo. Se volvio abogada del diablo.

Luego de esto nos separaron en grupos y desayune con ella, nos pusieron a jugar a la botella. Sinceramente no quería jugar pero el ver que ella jugaría me dio los ovarios deseando que me tocara preguntarle si tenía algo con Hayate y si no ¿Quién le gustaba?

Peeeero ese hermoso sentimiento se fue al carajo cuando vi a Fate-chan encima de Hayate en la cancha de futbol, sin darme cuenta estaba acribillándolas con la mirada. Entonces como magia Fate-chan se quitó de una Hayate sonrojada. ¡Oh dios, ese brillo en los ojos de Hayate…!

Nos pusieron un rally y en la parte final juro por todos mis libros de Stephen King que casi me da un derrame nasal asi tipo anime hentai. ¡Es que si hubieran visto a Fate-chan! Se recogió el cabello, se quitó los zapatos, sus gafas, sus calcetines para la línea de prenda de ropa. Dios mío, Teana se burló de mí pasándome una servilleta por la comisura de la boca y lo peor es qe si tenía baba.

Y como siempre se puede poner peor, Levi vio mi cara, puso una sonrisa malévola y me guiño el ojo. Se lanzó sobre Fate y le quitó la camiseta roja que traía y el tiro al suelo y no supe que le dijo que no quiso volver a poner… Mi cerebro…

— ¿Disfrutas la vista? —pregunto Levi

—Cállate Levi

—Todos me callan

—Por algo será

—Tómale una foto durará más— salió corriendo

— ¡Levi! — exclame y miraba repetidamente mi bolsillo. —Oh carajo…

Despues el rally nos dieron de comer unos tacos de canasta que de verdad estaban fríos y eran de frijoles o de chile. Según recuerdo Fate-chan no come chile… Oh dios… Cuando la voltee a ver estaba dándole sus tacos a Amy. Y su carito de agonía no me gusto.

Fui y le di las galletas que me quedaron del almuerzo. Su carita me mostro ese brillo que vi en sus ojos cuando vio a Hayate. Ahora sí creo la obsesión de mi rubia, que diga de Fate-chan por la comida.

Pero otra cosa que me mato ese día (no de la forma buena) fue ver a Fate llorar con demasiado sentimiento. Me partió el alma. Pero solo pude mirar como Alicia-san, Hayate-san, Chrono-san y Amy-san trataban de calmarla. Me dolió como Hayate fue la que lo logro con mayor éxito.

Ya para terminar con misa nos sentaron y nos vendaron. Abrace a Fate-chan instintivamente y luego la solté avergonzada pero me siguió la corriente y cuando me encontró detrás de ella en misa me sonrio de una manera diferente. Más brillante y en cierta manera tímida.

Me fui antes de que dieran la paz, pues iba a oscurecer y si llegaba de noche a mi casa no me iría nada bien con mi mama.

* * *

—Hola Fate-chan~ —hasta canturreé su nombre

—Hola Nanoha ¿Cómo estás? —Fate-chan si supieras que cosas asi me confunden. Es decir, gustas de Hayate y estas con ella pero siempre estás tan pendiente de mí y eres tan dulce y atenta conmigo y nadie más.

— Bien ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué faltaste ayer? —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió no me culpen. Cuando estas con quien te gusta olvidas hasta quien eres.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Me acompañas a mi taller deportivo? —pregunte a Fate-chan mirando hacia otro lado con las manos detrás de mi espalda bastante nerviosa mientras tomaba su guitarra. Aunque como siempre va con Hayate la respuesta sera un profundo y rotundo n-

— ¿Eh? Si claro—dijo demasiado rápido ¡Carajo! ¿No puedes simplemente romper mis esperanzas?

— ¡¿De verdad?! — ups, me emocione de mas

—Si…—dijo un poco confundida y no la culpo

— ¿Y Hayate? Quiero decir, siempre vas con ella y no quiero que la dejes sola.

—Tranquila—restó importancia—Alicia irá con ella, además ya me lo pediste ¿no? ¿Cómo decirte que no?

—Es simple

—Para mí no

— ¿Por qué? — ¡Solo me ilusionas Fate-chan! ¡Se una maldita patán descarada y déjame olvidarte!

—No sé, si te das cuenta no te he negado nada—voltee la mirada incómoda. Era verdad, y eso era de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella.

Entonces salimos al taller de banda de guerra y nos encontramos a Suzuka, he visto que cuando estamos cerca y me escondí detrás de ella, pero es que me pongo demasiado nerviosa Mou~ no es justo, he hizo un ambiente incómodo, aunque cambio la atmósfera cuando bajamos los 3 benditos pisos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Pegunto Suzuka con su estilo elegante de siempre.

—A banda de guerra ¿no? —pregunto confundida, cierto, ella no sabe que vamos a talleres diferentes.

—Sip Fate-chan se ofreció a acompañarme. Ella de verdad es alguien adorable, y gentil ¿verdad? —Dije pellizcando su mejilla izquierda.

—Eso creo… gracias por los halagos—dijo sonriendo—Pero vos sos mejor—sonrio de nuevo y solo le mire al igual que Suzuka-chan.

—No al contrario—dije mientras llegábamos a la locación banda— ¿Y tú a que taller vas?

—Yo voy a soccer— ¡Eso queda del otro lado del colegio! ¿Me acompañaste solo porque te lo pedí o por ser yo? — ¿Qué? —Me acaba de dejar K.O

—Eso queda al otro lado del colegio ¿Lo sabes no? —pregunto Suzuka

—Aja… ¿y…?

— ¿Sabes que llegarás tarde? —Me siento culpable ¿Y si la castigaban? ¿Si le bajaban puntos por mi culpa?

—Levi me ama como para hacerme algo— ¿Levi que va hacer? Ah cierto que la entrenadora se llama Levi y no es como mi maestro—Ademas siempre pasa lista hasta el final de la clase, puedo estar fuera pero llegar 5 minutos antes de que acabe, que me tomen lista y ya. Mi nombre es de los últimos en la lista.

—Aun asi no quiero que arriesgues tu rendimiento. —menos por mi culpa

—Una vez no hace daño.

—Bueno yo me voy a vóley—dijo Suzuka-chan dejándonos solas

—Em yo mejor voy entrando—dije apenada.

—Este hasta luego—se despidio.

—Me contestas el mensaje de Face ¿ok? —pedí/suplique

—Ah dale…_—_

* * *

— ¡Fate-chan! —me separe de mi grupo mientras jugábamos vóley y la salude

— ¡Nanoha! —devolvió el saludo y cuando estuve cerca me abrazó—No sabía que jugabas aquí.

—Nunca vienes—le reproché con un puchero, visto de otro Angulo puede parecer una escena de pareja.

—Bueno ya vine ¿no? —bromeo y sonrio de una manera diferente, esa misma que ha aparecido desde el retiro espiritual, tímida y radiante.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Vine con Hayate— Siempre me olvido de la existencia de Hayate-san —Alicia nos está comprando los almuerzos y cómo no me gusta nada el bullicio ni el aglomera miento me aleje y este mapache me siguió.

— ¿Mapache? —pregunte curiosa mientras Hayate gruñía, eso es adorable ¿y ella gruñe?

—Si, a ella no le gusta el bello mundo del yuri, le gusta el Yaoi—Asco, yaoi—Y cuando lo está viendo hace cara de mapache, ademas los mapaches son tramposos y bromistas igualitos a ella.

—Siempre cagando mi imagen ¿verdad Fate-chan? —dijo sarcástica. Entonces a Fate le gusta joderle

Le saco la lengua muy infantilmente mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

—Sin bullying no hay amistad ¿Nee Nanoha? —me guiño el ojo ¡me guiño el fucking ojo! Moriré… Espera… dijo ¿Amistad?

—Este… si… umm… eso creo… M-Me debo ir, me están llamando ya—dije huyendo.

—Si claro nos vemos al rato—fue lo que oí mientras regresaba con Suzuka-chan, Alisa-chan, Tea-chan, Subaru-chan Quattro-chan y Yuuno-kun

—Y asi se comprueba lo densa que es Fate-chan—oí que decía Suzuka falle el servicio que me mandaron porque oí a Alicia decir "¿Sera porque le gustas?"

— ¿De qué hablan?—pregunte mientras Yuuno-kun se alejaba enojado por una razon que no comprendo. Entonces Alisa-chan me hizo un pase.

—De que Fate te gusta y tú le gustas a ella pero ella es demasiado densa como para darse cuenta—fallé el pase..

—Ajá y Yuuno-kun está enamorado de mí desde los 9 años—dije con sarcasmo y desviaron la vista.

—De verdad que le gustas, se ve que se gustan—apoyó Tea y clave mal y con bastante fuerza a la cara de Yuuno-kun Auch. Eso sí le debio doler.

—Mira si de verdad nos gustáramos mutuamente, te juro que dejo de leer a Stephen King

— ¿Para cuándo empiezas? —dijo Subaru ganándose una mirada fulminante de mi parte.

—Calla—dije

En la tarde le mande un mensaje a Fate-chan y me lo contesto enseguida, dejamos de hablar hasta las 11.30pm porque llego mi madre y no venía de buen humor.

* * *

Lo que sentía por Fate-chan era cada vez más grande. Y aunque muchas veces Fate-chan se dirigía a Hayate como su amiga todos me aseguraban que eran algo más ademas de que las vi besarse.

— ¿Oye estas bien? —me pregunto Fate-chan con una mano en mi hombro, llevaba evitándola inconscientemente 3 días

—Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Mi mirada estaba ausente y estaba buscando una manera de que se acercara alguien medianamente conocido pero entre Alicia y Subaru se encargaban que eso no pasara.

—Porque está un poco rara—dijo y me tensé—Llevas evitándome 3 días seguidos quisiera saber el porqué. —Joder ni en el FB le he hablado

—No es nada—dije.

—Si no fuera nada no estarías así—mire a los lados nerviosa y suspire, Fate-chan era demasiado terca.

—Es que…—Espero bonita—…Me di cuenta de que me gusta alguien.

Más concretamente me gustas tú, pero claro no dire eso.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Y Fate no entiende ¿Por qué no capta las cosas fácilmente?

—Que quien me gusta es una chica—Y vino su cara de "Dime algo que no sepa"

— ¿Y…?

— ¡Que no es normal! —dije.

—Creí que ya te habías aceptado—dije.

—Si pe-pero… No lo sé de ella. —excusa de lo más barata.

—Pues primero debes saber si las mujeres no le son indiferentes, luego analizar su contacto y ver si tenes posibilidades y ante la más mínima oportunidad aprovecharla. —Eso ya lo hice, eres bisexual.

—Pe-pero…

—Pero nada—dijo.

—Buenas tardes alumnos—Alabada sea la maestra de civismo, la odio pero ahorita capaz le hago un altar.

Pasada la hora volvía a acercarme a Nanoha mientras Alicia me hacía el paro.

—Entonces ¿le vas a conquistar? —hable en neutro por si alguien se entrometía en la conversación.

—No lo creo—agh, yo y mi ladita gentileza. —Creo que ya sale con alguien— ¿Se puede estar eufórico y deprimido el mismo momento? ¿No? ¿Solo yo? Dale, lo capté

— ¿Estas segura? ¿Se lo preguntaste? —Tengo la oportunidad de hacer que se rinda con esa chica y ahí voy yo dándole ánimos.

—Bueno no pero es lo más seguro.

—Nada es seguro, tal vez solo sea un malentendido—El beso con Hayate me hace pensar otra cosa.

—Pe-pero… ¿Y si pregunta que porque me interesa?

—Pero nada, le decís que por curiosidad…—dijo y llego Ciel-sensei. —Esto aún no acaba—el tema no quedaría inconcluso. Ya me di cuenta—Pero prométeme que le preguntarás ¿sí? ¡Oh Maravilloso! Me voy a mi lugar.

¡Ni me dejo hablar! Carajo ¿Y ahora? En la salida Alicia le susurró algo al oído a Alicia y se fue.

— ¿Entonces lo intentarás? —preguntó y asintio pero cuando iba a negar por miedo a que me rechazara me dijo algo que seguiré toda cmi vida

"No te enamoras de un género te enamoras de la persona y carajo si amas a tu madre a tus amigas primas o hermanas podes amar a una chica cómo pareja"

¿De casualidad Fate-chan escribirá? ¿Poesía, filosofía o algo por el estilo?

—Esto Fate-chan…

— ¿Mande? —pregunto con una sonrisa y restauro mi determinación. Aun si me rechaza podre habérselo dicho.

— ¿Sales con alguien? —la sorpresa en su rostro fue inmediata

—No—respondio con confusión— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

¡¿QUEEEEE?! ¿Cómo es que no entendio? ¡Si le estoy preguntando es porque ella me gusta y quiero saber si no sale con Hayate!

—Nada solo curiosidad—Fate-chan de verdad que es densa. No puede haber alguien más denso. Ahora entiendo porque Levi me dijo que tuviera demasiada paciencia — ¿Segura que no sales con nadie? ¿Ni Hayate?

—No—dijo y repetí la pregunta varias veces y la respuesta seguía siendo la misma. Le pregunté para que se diera cuenta de que le preguntaba porque quien me gustaba era ella y asi seguiría si Chrono-san no hubiera llego corriendo diciendo que sus papas ya habían llegado.

Definitivamente las indirectas no funcionarían con ella.

—Me he enamorado de una idiota—dije viendo hacia donde había partido.

—Dime algo que no sepa—dijo Levi detrás mio.

— ¡Levi un día de estos me vas a dar un puto infarto! —exclamé.

—Un infarto te va a dar pero por ver la foto de Fate en tu celular—¡¿Qu-Qué?! —No creas que no te vi tomarla.

—Levi cállate—dije roja.

—Bueno ¿Ya averiguaste si le gustas?

—Le pregunte si salía con Hayate-san

—Y no entendió que era porque le gustas—asentí—Mejor averigua quien le gusta. Puede que no salga con el mapache pero puede ser que le guste.

—Se besaron

—Si yo tambien las vi—dijo y se encogió de hombros y me apretó la nariz.

— ¡Oye!

—Pero me descubrí que en realidad fue un accidente y en realidad no se han besado.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté escéptica.

—Dime que no la has violado—dije y rio.

—No te garantizo nada

* * *

Mandé a Arisa-chan, Teana-chan, Suzuka-chan, Subaru-chan y Levi para que investigaran quien le gustaba a Fate-chan. No me dijeron nada a excepcion de Levi. Que me dijo que era la minita más linda en su vida. Y despues de ir por un diccionario descubrí que minita es una forma Argentina de llamar a una chica.

— ¿Fate-chan te puedo hacer una pregunta? —le pregunte a Fate deteniéndola antes de que fuera a deportes.

— ¿Queres qe te acompañe a deportes de nuevo? —pregunto con una sonrisa no era eso, si ero no pero es que ay…

— ¡No es eso! —exclamé—S-si quiero pe-pero no era eso lo que te iba a preguntar… todavía—lo último lo dije en voz baja para que no le oyera.

—Entonces pregunta soy toda respuesta—reí a lo que dijo.

—Se dice "Todo oídos" Fate-chan Nyahaha

—No estoy hecha de oídos ¿verdad?—reí de nuevo, Fate-chan es única—Pero ya… ¿Qué queres preguntarme?

—Testarossa—me llamó Maro, un amigo de Makoto y compañero con el que me llevo bien pero que no joda ¿tenía que aparecer ahora?

—Hola Maro ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Si mira verás mi amigo Isa me manda a preguntarte si queres ir con él a ver Annabelle

— ¿Ir con él? — matare a Isa lentamente y lo colgare por las…

—Bueno, no con el pero si sentarte junto a él para ver la película—No quise seguir escuchando, me fui.

Antes de llegar a los escalones Fate-chan me tomo del brazo

—Entonces que querías preguntarme. —había corrido hacía acá para alcanzarme… su respiración estaba entre-cortada

— ¿No te gusta Hayate-chan? —tenía que salir de esa duda sí o sí.

—No—dijo firme.

— ¿No sales con ella?

—No

— ¿No la has besado?

— ¡¿Qu-qué?! ¡No! —ese tartamudeo…

—No te creo—nadie duda de lo que dice a menos que mienta.

— ¿Qué hago para que me creas? Ella solo es mi MA—pregunte.

—Nada, yo veré si creerte o no—esa actitud no me gusta nada.

—Hmmm…

— ¿Por qué no te gusta Hayate? — Y por favor esta vez dime algo concreto

—Porque solo es mi amiga y no podría verla cómo algo más—respondió —Ademas anda quedando con Alicia y aparte ya tiene a alguien más.

—Hmmm…—giré los ojos viendo a cualquier lugar para disipar mis nervios

Sentí una mano en mi hombro derecho y mi barbilla fue levantada por la mano derecha de Fate-chan cuando me di cuenta ya tenía el rostro de Fate-chan cerca. Su mirada borgoña era lo único que podía ver.

—No me gusta Hayate, no salgo con ella no la he besado ni pienso hacerlo—su voz salió en susurro, estaba en trance. Podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.—Creeme ¿Sí? —no se descifrar lo que decía su mirada, pues la primera vez que les vi un brillo que no fuera causado por la comida. Yo no confío en las personas, pero con Fate-chan hay algo diferente, que me hace imposible desconfiar

—Está bien te creo—nos miramos con una sonrisa. Sentí un agarre en el cuello de mi chamarra y al segundo siguiente ya estaba siendo arrastrada por Levi.

—Te vi—dijo—Se iban a besar.

—Cl-Claro que no—mierda. Yo nunca tartamudeo.

—Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros.

—Yo mejor me voy—apenas iba a bajar la escalera sentí a Levi susurrarme en mi oído.

—No sabía que eras Neko

—¡Levi!

* * *

Sinceramente yo pensaba que Fate-chan aceptaría a Isa, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me invitó. Acepté al instante e hice una prueba de la frase que me dijo Levi "El cazador quiere cazar a una presa ya cazada"

Intente declararme y Alicia-chan se llevó a Fate-chan arrastrando, literalmente. Pensé en decírselo al día siguiente, pero me dejo plantada en los 2 eventos que habíamos plantado. Pensé en hablarle en FB pero no se conectó, me preocupé ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Entonces recordé que tanto Alicia como Chrono tenían FB y Chrono por obvias razones era amigo de Amy-san.

Me preocupé más cuando me dijo que no había hablado con Chrono desde el miércoles. Y su mensaje de los buenos días del jueves.

Mi corazón volvio a un latido constante cuando respondio mi "hola" el sábado. Me dijo que habían surgido problemas y no había podido ir y su internet había colapsado. Por no sé qué cosa. Lo curioso llegó el día siguiente donde termine soltando mis confusiones sobre ella y le pregunte quien le gustaba.

Paso 15 minutos en silencio asi que pensé que le había incomodado, no quería responder o no me tenía la suficiente confianza como seguro la tendría con Hayate. Pero justo cuando envié el mensaje me llego la respuesta.

Un milisegundo más y realmente detenía el saber que yo era esa persona especial.

Hablamos por teléfono y aunque le ordenaron soltar el teléfono a las 11.30pm nos la pasamos diciendo adiós hasta las 12.20am.

Mañana tendría que darle su respuesta pero no se qué hacer. Es cierto que me gusta Fate (incluso puedo decir que me ha enamorado) pero todas las cosas (problemas) que le ocasionaría valdrían la pena. Soy una persona muy indecisa lo admito, pero igual soy egoísta.

Pero con Fate-chan mi indecisión y mis miedos aumentan. Y mi deseo de ser egoísta disminuye incontrolablemente. ¿Y si solo es una mera atracción? ¿Y si solo jugaba conmigo? ¿Si me tomaba el pelo? No imposible. Ella no es asi, es la persona más confiable que he conocido, porque una mínima parte de mi cree en ella más de lo que lo hago con todos los demas.

Estoy segura que responderé sin pensar pues mi corazón hablara por mí como siempre lo ha hecho con ella. Pues ella es Fate Testarossa Harlaown

La chica que me ha flechado.


	9. Chapter 8

**Perdón por lo corto del capitulo pero ando en temporada de exámenes y ya se imaginaran, pero FF me decía... "Actualiza... Actualiza..." Me volvi adicta ¡joder! Pero en fin... En el próximo capitulo habrá tonealdas de NanoFate se los prometo, y será mas largo que esto.**

**¡A responder reviews!**

**Sempai: **Si bastante necesaria, ademas sirve que los ponía en suspenso a todos. Jajajajaja creo que quien quiere drama sos vos y no Yisus si te das cuenta ya hice insinuaciones del mapache., por cierto hoy hablamos e el en el colegio xD Me andaba muriendo de risa. Por cierto... Recuperese pronto :D

**Usagi-chan: **Jajaja si suele pasar, a mi me pasa con el alemán... xD Pero bueno... que padre que te haya gustado :)

**Danael-chan: **Capitulo 6.-Bueno pues el capitulo llego hace como 2 semanas xD Capitulo 7.-Fate tiene una obsesion con la comida, adora comer, en ella se aplica mucho el "Barriga llena corazón contento" dale comida y ya es tu novia xD Nomas mira 3 capitulos mas xD

**Ririshiyo: **Si, el siguiente lo adoraras, es mucho Nanofate te dará diabetes.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**"¡Ya no estoy soltera señores lectores!"**

Y no dormí nada en la puta noche. Joder Nanoha, déjame dormir aunque sea 1 hora para no estarme durmiendo en el proceso del día.

Verán, me la pase toda la noche pensando en posibles excusas para faltar el lunes. Pero despues las descartaba porque oiría una respuesta de Nanoha, ademas se enojaría conmigo si faltaba.

—Ya duérmete—me murmuro Alicia a la media noche.

—Si ya…—dije y me acosté.

Como verán no dormí.

Me la pase la noche aparte de ideando como faltar, formas de tratar de reaccionar ante su rechazo para que no vea que rompe Il mio cuore tratar de seguir lo más normal posible.

Vaya optimismo el mío ¿no?

Es que ¡vamos! El que Nanoha me corresponda lo veo casi imposible. Es una persona maravillosa y ademas ya está interesada en alguien por si no lo recuerdan. Y dios mio como quisiera ser esa chica. No sé quién es pero la envidio.

¿Qué cómo estoy tan ignorante?

Bueno eso se debe a mi amnesia de los 9 años para abajo. Posiblemente tanto golpe también me ha afectado el cerebro… Quien sabe…

Me fui por las ramas…

De nuevo…

Bueno decía que de verdad envidio a esa chica, Nanoha nunca me ha querido decir su nombre, ni quien es concretamente. Recopilando todo lo dicho y confesado por Nanoha quien le gusta es alguien de cabellos claros, ojos oscuros y peculiares, curiosa manera de hablar, múltiple nacionalidad, le encanta el soccer, juega muy bien de hecho, lleva 3 años en Japón y ya, creo, por el momento no recuerdo más. Y es que carajo como confunde eso con la manera en la que actúa.

No dormí nada recordando cada efímero momento.

Me "desperté" a las 4.30am y me puse el uniforme, apenas e reloj dio las 5am desperté a Alicia y cuando Leonardo salió a levantarnos nos vio arreglados y cuando pregunta a que se debe el milagro dije que me tocaba alguna participación importante y debía llegar temprano.

Claro que Chrono y Alicia ya sabían la razón. Al llegar lo primero que hice fue contarle a Hayate, puso una cara medio-rara mientras que Alicia hizo una de comprensión ¿De qué carajo me perdí?

Bueno, no les haré el cuento largo, entramos, hubo evento cívico, Nanoha y yo hablamos como si nada, con abrazos incluidos. Al finalizar las clases me dijo que me amaba, nos besamos, ahora nos hemos casado y Nanoha espera a mi hija Vivio.

¡Fin!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ja! Era broma! ¿De verdad se la creyeron? Joder que era una broma… ¿Oigan porque se acercan tanto? ¿Cerrar la puerta no era necesario? ¿Y ese rifle de donde lo sacaron? ¿Tiene balas? ¡Oh mierda!

— ¡Stern sálvame!

— ¿Yo que tengo que ver acá?

—Sos la qe tengo más cerca

—Jódete Fate…

—Oye no ¡Espera!

* * *

Y despues de la persecución que tuve por parte de Nanoha, Hayate, Alicia y todos los lectores donde me disparaban el rifle aquí me tienen. Ya no haré más bromas o ahora si me matan.

Bueno, quitando la parte en donde me dice qe me ama lo demás fue exactamente igual, jejeje, por favor les pido que no me miren con esa cara.

Si me hizo la iniciativa de hablar y responderme. Peeeero…

— ¿Entonces…?—pregunté cuando estábamos en el pasillo.

—Pues, me sorprendió mucho el que te me confesarás, yo creí que dabas por Hayate—Pero si gusto de vos…—Si ahora sé que soy yo, pero bueno, muchas cosas me hacían creerlo.

—Si lo puedo entender…

Y llega ese molesto silencio incómodo.

—Y pues aquí estamos…

—Si…

Alguien máteme ya.

—Fate-chan…—le volteé a ver mientras dejaba de recargarme en la pared.

—Si…

—Sobre lo que me dijiste ayer… No sé que decir…

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Tú sabes de que. —hice mi cara de confundida profesional. —Sobre lo de nosotras ser…

—Ah ya… ¿Qué respondes?

—P-Pues—primera vez que la escucho tartamudear—Es que es dificil y ¡No me has preguntado nada?

—Lo hice anoche

—Pero en un inbox, si no es en persona no cuenta, pero no es como s afectara mucho, la respuesta sería la misma, pe-pero no…

Suspiré. Suficientes ovarios me gaste en ese mensaje.

—Dale… Entonces ¿Quieres ser mi novia o no?

Se paralizo en medio de su acto Tsundere.

—Anno…

— ¡Fate-chan! —¡Púdrete en el infierno Hayate! — ¿Sabes dónde está Alicia?, se quedó con mi dinero del lonche

—No pero mira, toma el mío, es un hot-cakes

— ¿Tienes fiebre? —despues de muchas señales como que entendió el mensaje. —Oh cierto, las dejo solas, hasta luego Na-no-ha-chan~

Mendiga Hayate, la acaba de traumar otra vez con esa manera de decir su nombre. Desvíe la vista apenada por eso.

—Bueno Fate-chan ¿Te puedo responder en otro momento? Es que debo pensar unas cosas—pregunto.

—Si claro, el tiempo que necesites—dije.

— ¿Segura?

—Claro, esperaré ya sea por un no o un sí. Lo importante es que estés segura de tu respuesta.

— ¿Asi me tarde todo el ciclo escolar?

—Asi te tardes todo el bachillerato—reí

—Te terminarás cansando

— ¿Pones a prueba mi paciencia? —pregunte burlona

—Te tengo a prueba a ti—me siguió la cura. Reímos como la noche anterior, sin razón aparente. —Quiero conocerte más.

—No sos la única.

* * *

El martes no hubo gran cosa que decir, aparte de los golpes que recibí de Levi, Hayate y Alicia donde me recriminaban el hecho de ser tan brusca y falta de tacto para una propuesta asi.

Cuando les dije que estaba en espera de una respuesta me molieron a golpes.

Pobres de mis neuronas… Apenas tengo las suficientes para vivir y estas desgraciadas me las matan.

Terminé preguntándole a Nanoha de nuevo pero esta vez con una pancarta—que yo no hice—y una paleta—que yo no conseguí—y luego de la vergüenza que pase—y el enojo del trío del mal—acompañe a Nanoha a deportes y me fui a mi taller.

No hablé con ella por FB pues me cortaron el internet. A sí que ahí me tienen.

Haciendo tarea…

¿Qué tiene de raro? Que nunca la hago, siempre Alicia la hace y me la pasa, o si no me la pasa Nanoha.

¡Mendigo cerebro sácatela por lo menos 1 minuto!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —me dijo Nanoha antes de que saliera al receso.

—Si—respondí y le hice una seña a Alicia que se llevó a Hayate. Seguí a la cobriza hasta llegar con una chica de cabellos negros y ojos grises.

— ¿Nutella o Fresa? — ¿Are? —para tu empanada. La que dije que te daría el domingo.

Ahh… Solo porque me muero de hambre..

— ¿Qué es Nutella?

—Como una crema de chocolate y maní o algo asi

—Entonces de esa cosa—ella rio ligeramente. No lo dije en afán de gracia pero ñe, está bien.

— ¿Vamos?

— ¿Eh? ¡Si claro! —me fallan las neuronas y reacciones más de lo normal, parece que los golpeas si me dieron gacho.

Fuimos caminando alrededor del colegio en un silencio constante. Nos topamos con Alicia y Hayate pero despues de dirigirse una extraña mirada Alicia tomaba al mapache de los hombros, se daban la media vuelta y se iban en otra dirección. En fin…

Me comí la empanada en una manera de intentar no salir corriendo, además si se me la acababa me tenía atada a ella con otra empanada.

Fuimos al patio trasero y nos sentamos frente a los arboles de flores silvestres.

—Fate-chan…—dijo mi nombre

— ¿Hai?

— ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?

Haber haciendo cuentas entramos en agosto y estamos a noviembre…

—3 meses con 1 semana, 2 días y 14 horas…—Ahora parezco una obsesa.

—Está bien… hace no mucho nos conocemos, y no me conoces, no sabes lo hija de puta que puedo llegar a ser—Abrí la boca—No me interrumpas por favor.

No iba a decir nada… La abrí porque respiro por ahí… Creo que despues le dire ese secreto de mí.

—Fate-chan, eres una persona muy dulce, cariñosa, gentil, caballerosa, atleta, inteligente—yo no creo lo último—no te he escuchado pero sé que has de tocar maravilloso. Adoro mucho tu manera de hablar y de pensar, te admiro en ciertas cosas pero yo no creo ser tu tipo…

—Entonces ¿Todo este rollo es para decirme que no? —pregunté mordiendo la empanada, disimulando mi cuore a punto de romperse.

—Todo esto es para decirte que si…

Me atraganté… Que buen comienzo Fate… ue buen comienzo…

— ¿Qu-Qué? —enserio ¿es lo único que puedo decir?

Ella rio ligeramente.

— ¿No te lo imaginaste? —Rio—Es comprensible, yo tampoco, tenía muchas dudas, no quiero meterte en problemas ante el colegio, tus amigos, familiares, el colegio.

—Sos re-tierna.

—Nyahaha

Silencio. Esta vez no incómodo.

— ¿Entonces sos mi novia?

— Sip—amo esa sonrisa en ella, entonces nos abrazamos y asi permanecimos bastante tiempo. —Asi me quieras cortar a los 3 días lo disfrutare.

—Nunca te dejaré sola—sonreí recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Tu cabello me hace cosquillas.

—Igual y lo amas—reímos y hablamos hasta que la campana sonó. No me despegué de ella hasta la salida pues salíamos por puertas diferentes.

.

.

.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntaron Alicia y Hayate

—Ya no estoy soltera niñas—las abracé realmente contenta.

Por alguna razón el abrazo de Alicia fue bastante alegre como siempre pero el abrazo del mapache lo sentí diferente.

Fue como más pesado… un poco triste ¿Pero porque? ¿Habrá pasado algo en su casa? ¿Con Alicia?

Pero lo importante del día de hoy que se ha convertido en el mejor de mis 14 años…

¡Ya no estoy soltera señores, señoritas, ladies, niños niñas, stalkers!


	10. Chapter 9

_**En el siguiente capitulo me odiaran yo lo se. Y si no, son panes de dios y los amare el resto de mi vida. Los preparo de una vez, el siguiente capitulo no será bonito. Y vendrá una segunda NanohaPOV y me tarde una semana mas de lo previsto. Pues les notifico que sali de vacaciones pero el asesor hijo de la grandisima puta me va a hacer ir 2 semanas (de manera injustificada) extra al colegio :( .putos. pero bueh~ **_

_**Para los que leen la adaptacion al Negitoro se las traeré mañana. No lograre hacer los cambios necesarios esta noche. Porque me debo ir temprano PORQUE AL PUTO ASESOR DE MIERDA LE ENCANTA JODERME LA PUTA EXISTENCIA. ¿Mis padres que dicen? Que vaya porque asi no me tienen cerca... desgraciados ¬¬**_

** Dejemos la amrgura para despues ahora lo importante ¡A responder reviews!**

**Sempai: **Jajajajajaja usted si sabe sempai xD Usted sabe exactamente cuando, donde y con quien Fate recibira un beso, o mejor dicho varios kukuku

**Usagi-chan: **Mou~ Nunca me has explicado porque Fate es densa... sos mala Usagi-chan... ¿Que parte te dio mas risa?

**Ririshiyo: **Dandole de golpes a Fate, eso es el pan de cada día.

**Touka-sempai: **Y de seguro tardara en igualarse de nuevo xD. Mis experiencias son dignas de television ¡Todos lo opinan!

**Tenshiokara: **Mucha violencia en mi contra (?) si viste ya la iguale, no me pegues! este cap lo subire mañana en Negitoro (asi que no me pegues) no se lo que piensas, pero si creo que es lo mismo ¡No me pegues ni me dispares onegaii!

**Ali, gracias por comentar que bueno te haya gustado.**

_**Ahora si disfruten.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**"Las 2 semanas más felices de mi corta vida"**

Uno nunca sabe lo feliz que puede llegar a ser hasta que siente que su corazón saldrá de su pecho y posiblemente aunque repitas todas las materias seguirás sonriendo como idiota, tal y como yo lo hago ahorita.

Dirán, solo tenés 14 años, no podes sentirte asi. Bueno, les adelanto que mi vida es un asco y en normal que un adolescente se emocione por cosas simples.

Esta comparación es completamente absurda pero el tener novia a tener un puente es más alegre el saber que tienes novia con la que podrías pasar el puente. Pero bueno, soy una completa torpe e idiota en los sentimientos y en especial en demostrarlos. Si quiero decir a alguien que esta hermosa diría algo asi como "Bella" o asi como "Te ves considerablemente bien"

No es Tsunderismo, solo no se expresarme. De hacerlo diría todo lo que siento a mis padres. A Nanoha especialmente, pues sé que aveces suelo ser algo fría y cortante. ¿Cómo me aguanta? Ni idea sinceramente.

— ¡Baja ya de Nanoha-Landia! —exclamo Alicia dándome un zape en la cabeza.

—A este paso me dejarás más idiota de lo que ya estoy. —reclamé sobando la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Más idiota no podes estar—puntualizó y esto casi segura de que hice un puchero ya que ella me sacó la lengua.

—Niñas dejen de pelear y bájense que ya llegamos—dijo otou-san.

— ¿A dónde llegamos? —pregunte a Alicia en voz baja.

—¿Ves que más idiota no podes estar? Vamos a la plaza tintero—me dijo.

Ah cierto que íbamos al cine. Chrono fue a recoger a Amy. Amo lo liberal que es su familia y no es tan "me vale madre" como la mía.

* * *

Italiano… ya se italiano ¡¿Por qué jodidos tengo esta clase?!

No se confundan, obviamente yo amo el italiano, recuerden que es mi lengua natal. Pero joder… Me estoy durmiendo… No se cómo es que Chrono tiene tanta energía… Oh cierto está con Amy…

A mi lado Alicia ya está en el 9no sueño mientras que huyo de los toqueteos de Levi. ¿Y mi novia? Porque si, se siente bien decir que Nanoha es mi novia. Pues mi linda novia parecía querer dormirme ¿Por qué? Pues se encontraba haciendo caricias en mi cabeza… Joder, con esos movimientos tan suaves, delicados en mi cráneo es imposible no relajarse, y sumando mi aburrimiento es igual a dormirse.

—No te duermas…—me decía mi novia en un bostezo sin detener las caricias en mi cabeza.

La maestra Nodoka se apiadó de nosotros, pues cerró su libro y apago el computador y el televisor para despues tomar aire y decir "Tomen sus 3"

Sentí que el sueño se me iba de repente. Cuando dice "tomen sus 3" son 3 minutos de libre albedrío. Con decir que Alicia se despertó.

—Fate-chan acompáñame al baño—pidió Nanoha viéndome de manera fija, ¿Cómo decirle que no? Pero la flojera es más grande… Ademas de que tiene 14 años, de seguro que sabe ya a ir al baño.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Levi aparecerá salvajemente en el baño para violarte? —pregunte medio en broma medio enserio. Recuerden que eso ya me lo ha hecho, no me sorprendería que lo hiciera con mi niña bonita.

— ¡Dios mio! Mas idiota no podes ser…—escuche decir a Alicia detrás de mí con resignacion. —Yo te acompaño Nanoha-chan—Ya me perdí…—Ahorita hablamos Fate.

De alguna manera me he sentido regañada.

—Fate-chan~—un peso se instaló sobre mi espalda tirándome al suelo. No hace falta decir quién es.

— ¡Coño! —exclamé arrastrándome por el piso porque joder que esta pesada la desgraciada. —Levi quítate de encima. Me dejas sin espalda y ¡deja de canturrear mi nombre! —porque siento que me vas violar cuando lo haces.

—No quiero~—Agh joder, Nanoha y Alicia regresan de a donde quiera que hayan ido (porque es más que obvio que no fueron al baño)

—Levi ¿Podrías quitarte de encima de mi novia? —Vaya, Tsundere y celosa me salió Nanoha-chan…

— ¿Y si no quiero? — ¡No la desafíes!

—Qui-ta-te…—El demonio Blanco despertará…

—Vale, me quito, pero me debes una pregunta entonces.

— ¡No te quites! ¡No te quites!

— ¿Es decir que te gusta tener a Levi encima? —maldita hermana que tengo.

—Calla… La pregunta será peor…—de eso estoy completamente segura.

—Levi…—no sé qué será peor.

A la final me quite a Levi de encima, pero como lo supuse, la pregunta fue de lo más vergonzosa.

— ¿Se han besado?

—No…—respondimos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tiene que andan?

— ¿"Andar"?— ¿qué coño es eso?

—Ser novias—me susurró mi gemela.

—Este… ¿1 semana? —dije con duda.

—1 semana 5 días y 4 horas—oh vaya memoria. ¿Por qué Levi y Alicia tienen una gota en la cabeza?

— ¡¿Y no se han besado?! —exclamaron ambas.

No se burlen por favor, lo intentamos 2 veces, y tenía planeado intentarlo de nuevo Peeeero…

— ¡Achú! —estornudó Nanoha mientras se sonaba la nariz. Asi es, se ha resfriado y ha alegado que no quiere enfermarme, y siendo sinceros no tengo prisa, se dará a su tiempo, o no se dará. Una de ambas, pero no forzaré nada.

—Está enferma…—decirlo no fue buena idea.

—De aquí no nos movemos hasta que se besen— ¡Pecadoras, pervertidas!

—Pero la voy a enfermar— ¡Eso Nanoha! ¡Niégate!

—Gracias a Dios estas enferma—murmure.

— ¡¿Qué…?!— ¡Que buen oído tiene! — ¿Entonces no quieres besarme?

—Che, para tu tren no he dicho eso. —comencé a mover mis manos nerviosamente.

— ¡Dijiste "che"!— ¿Y Hayate que hace aquí? —Se supone que fui al baño— ¿Y ahora lee mentes? —No leo mentes, solo te conozco demasiado bien.

Me van a matar, me van a matar… Mi novia oscureció su mirada.

— ¿A ella si la besarías? —pregunto.

—Pero si la beso todos los días—Alicia, Hayate y Levi se golpearon contra la pared de manera sincronizada.

— ¡No de esa manera idiota! —grito Alicia. —Se refiere a contacto de saliva.

—Por eso, ¿no recordás cuantos besos llevamos? —Según Hayate cada vez que bebemos de la misma botella es un beso asi que nos hemos besado un montón de veces, ya hasta perdí la cuenta.

Y caí al suelo de nuevo, pero ahora gracias al trío del mal que me lanzo al piso mientras me tapaban la boca.

— Cállate, cállate, cállate…

—Pero cuando yo se los digo ni madres ¿verdad hijas de coña?

—1…—dijo la chica idéntica a mí—Somos hijas de la misma madre.

—Eso es pleonasmo…

—Con lo que me importa…

—2…—dijo la peli-azulada idéntica a mí—Te quedaras sin novia si sigues diciendo pendejadas.

—Nanoha ¿Qué son pendejadas? —ahora fue ella la que se dio contra la pared ¿Qué? De verdad que no entendí…

—No utilices regionalismos con esta niña, jamás te los va a entender—dijo Hayate pellizcando mi mejilla… ¿Es normal sentir un frío en la espalda?

— ¡No nos desvíes el tema! ¡De aquí no se mueven si no se besan!

— NO me jodas Levi, porque debes saber que…—ni bien termine mi frase Nanoha estampo sus labios en mi mejilla bastante cerca de mi comisura.

Hayate de inmediato se fue al baño, donde se supone debería ir, Levi quedo boquiabierta y Alicia se partía en risa. ¿Y yo…? Yo estaba ahí parada moviendo la boca sin pronunciar nada, me tomo de sorpresa, Nanoha entró al salón como si nada, o eso intentaba porque el rojo no se le quito despues de la 7ma hora.

¿Y les digo lo más gracioso? Todo esto pasó en menos de 3 minutos

* * *

—Achís…—estornudé.

—Y a pesar de que no hubo contacto de saliva te enfermaste—se burló Chrono.

—Es por el clima… sabes que a quien más afectan los cambios es a Fate-nee—dijo en mi defensa mi gemela.

—Achís…—siento que hoy me mimarán.

—Solo espero que sepas aprovechar el Dere-Dere de Nanoha

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿El Dere-Dere de quién? —preguntó una voz a mis espaldas, no había que voltear para saber quién me hablaba, reconozco esa voz en cualquier lado.

— ¡Pues el tuyo mapache! —dije haciendole cerillito.

—Ca-Cállate—Aw, tan linda que se ve roja. Ese Tsunderismo extremo conmigo haría pensar a cualquier persona que gusta de mí. —Suéltame—"renegó" moviendo los brazos en protesta pero no hacía esfuerzo alguno en soltarse ¿será masoquista?

—Hmmm…—me hice la pensativa mientras cerraba los ojos y olía el shampoo de vainilla de su cabeza. —Non se mi piace

Reí un poco ante el sonrojo más adorable que le he sacado a esta niña. Pero tanto Alicia como Chrono y Amy estallaron en carcajadas.

.

.

.

— ¿Has hablado con Hayate-san? —me pregunto Nanoha a través del monitor. Era sábado y estábamos realizando video-llamada pues Nanoha dijo que quería verme y oír mi voz.

—Solo anoche un poco antes de despedirme de vos. —confesé ya acostumbrada a esta pregunta habitual. Sé que hay ocasiones en la que se pone celosa de mi amiga, es comprensible dado a que medio colegio "nos vio besándonos" y las actitudes Tsundere que recibo maca registrada, Yagami.

—Ya veo

— ¿Por qué?

—No es nada—respondió mientras doblaba sus ropas. —Hey te envidio, no estás haciendo nada más que estar en tu cuarto.

—Hey tambien como, respiro, parpadeo y uso el sanitario—rio ante mi tono de voz despectivo. —Lo que pasa es que entre mis hermanos y yo hay un acuerdo, cada uno hace la limpieza cada fin. Este fin le toco a onii-chan—saqué la lengua traviesamente.

— ¿Esa de ahí es tu guitarra? —señalo detrás de mí. Ahí se encontraba un espejo pero revelaba el estuche de la guitarra enfrente mío.

—Eh… Si ¿Por?

— ¿Me tocarías algo? —pregunto y a esos ojos ¿cómo decirles "no"?

—Seguro—respondí un poco nerviosa mientras iba por la guitarra. Normalmente cuando toco es para gente conocida y es común que te digan que tocas bien para no herirte. Incluso Hayate cuando le toque se puso a aplaudir frenéticamente.

La saqué de su protector estuche y la afine. Pues suelo desafinarla despues de usarla para no dañar las cuerdas.

— ¿Qué quisieras que toque? —le pregunte.

—Lo que tu quisieras tocarme—dijo sonriente, se veía la ilusión.

— ¿Qué te parece Für Elise?

— ¿Se puede en guitarra?

—Claro, además es la primera de la que me he acordado—reí nerviosa.

— ¿Y eso?

—Tu sonrisa borro cualquier cosa coherente de mi cabeza—rio nerviosa y me dio una señal para qe empezara.

Mi mano izquierda se movió por el mástil mientras la derecha hacía el arpegio ya memorizado. Pulgar-índice-anular-índice-menique-medio-pulgar. Los acordes Fa-Sol menor-Si bemol-Fa-La firmemente marcados. Todo en el ritmo de 8 tiempos y la ligera aceleración en ciertas partes.

Por un momento me olvide donde estaba y para quien tocaba.

—Me gusta tu cara de concentración—y ahí se fue mi concentración. —Perdón— ¿Es normal avergonzar tanto a alguien?

—No es nada, tranquila—sonreí— ¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Maravillosa, nunca oí algo tan hermoso.

—Fue el primer arpegio que me he aprendido, además es mi melodía favorita.

— ¿De verdad? — ¿Por qué tanta emoción? asentí— Es la mía también. Solo que pensé que solo se podía tocar con un piano.

—Es una adaptación, no sonará como la original la he sacado con Alicia y oído. Pero ¿Por qué no tocas vos el violín?

—Me da pena—ya me di cuenta—No toco tan bien como tú, te reirás de mí.

—Creeme que no—reí—toca per favare

No sabía que tenía tanto poder de convencimiento. Despues de 15 minutos cedió.

Que Nanoha diga lo que quiera pero toca de maravilla. Me toco "Bésame mucho" "Cielito lindo" (ni idea de que es eso, creo que era una cancion que escuche en México pero no recuerdo) y "Mi Heart will go on".

Despues yo termine tocando más y la video-llamada termino a eso de las 9 que llego su madre pero seguimos en Messenger.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños bonita! —le dije mientras mostraba el cascaron con un dibujo de Chikane y Himeko. Tenía una dedicatoria por el otro lado pero en Español, asi en caso de que alguien de su familia lo viera no entendiera y en caso de querer traducirlo no les iría bien. Los traductores al español son realmente malos.

— ¡Fate-chan! —exclamó mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte mente y me daba besos en las mejillas.

—Me alegro te gustó.

— ¿Sabes? Me alegraste el día

—Cierto que hoy dan calificaciones—me dije—Mis padres no vendrán, tienen entrevista en la radioemisora.

—Espero mi madre tampoco venga. Buscará cualquier cosa para joderme tú tienes suerte. —me tensé a su comentario. Apreté los puños y rompí el abrazo.

—Mejor no hablemos de eso—sonreí y tomé la agenda. — ¿Vamos?

—Adelante

* * *

—Hiroshima-san me va a dormir—le dije a mi novia la cual estaba recargada en mí. El coordinador estaba en la tarima diciendo reglas que yo ya me sabía de memoria.

—Ahora otro asunto—estoy perdiendo Italiano que es la única clase interesante de hoy ¿Me quieren mantener aquí todo el sato día? —Se han reportado diversas parejitas.

¡Me cago en la…!

—Últimamente nos toca ver a jóvenes abrazaditos más pegados que el sándwich de mermelada que me pienso comer más al rato. — ¿Y a mí que me importa? —Las chicas todo el tiempo con el novio.

—Yo no tengo novio—le susurré a mi linda novia al oído a lo que soltó una risilla.

—Yo tampoco—me susurró y reí.

— ¿Cuánto a que hablan de onii-chan? —le pregunté a mi hermana la cual estaba a un lado mio.

—Nada, ya es seguro.

—Puedo oírlas ¿saben? —dijo Chrono en la grada que estaba delante nuestro, un piso más abajo.

—Ese es el punto—le dijimos las 3 al mismo tiempo mientras reíamos.

.

.

.

El receso es ese tiempo preciado por todos los estudiantes. Recuperas las energías robadas por el primer periodo de clases. Son preciados 45 minutos para comer, charlar, leer FanFics en el internet de la biblioteca, ver anime en la biblioteca, leer en la biblioteca, caminar, jugar, correr, acosar a alguien y aprovechar ese tiempo con tu novia si están en clases distintas.

Pero yo tengo a mi novia en mi misma clase asi que es tiempo de calidad con mi amiga que está en otra clase, pero ella sola me manda con mi novia. ¿Saben qué? fuera la lógica.

—Fate-chan… ¿Quieres mucho a Hayate-san? —me preguntó.

—Pues claro, es mi amiga despues de todo ¿Por qué?

Nanoha rio con resignacion mientras se frotaba las manos.

—No es nada, simplemente una confirmación. —No entendí.

—Daaale (?)

— ¿Queres una empanada? —pregunto—Claro, pero que no sea de fresa, Hayate ya me dio una.

—Hayate-san realmente te quiere.

— ¿Por qué no debería?

—Te quiero Fate-chan y mucho.

—Yo igual bonita, más de lo que piensas. —apareces siempre en mi mente, pero no dire eso.

—Lo sé—me dio un beso en la mejilla. No supe en ese momento porque tuve la sensación de que todo cambiaría. Pero en mi siguiente relato lo sabrán.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Lalalala~~ *Deja esto aqui y huye gaymente* ¡No me maten por favor!...**_

**MSLN no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 **

**"Las mejores dos semanas terminan"**

Han pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que comencé a salir con Nanoha y sinceramente aún me siento como en el primer día. Ando con un poco de sueño porque apenas y dormí hablando con ella e incluso olvide hacer mi proyecto de civismo pero no importa, es civismo.

Pero eso sí, cumplí con la tarea de matemática y compre los materiales para el proyecto de química. Bueno a medias.

La tarea de matemática la hice en el colectivo, estaba demasiado sencilla, la hice en menos de tres minutos, siempre he tenido habilidad con los números, ecuaciones y demás cosas, no por nada soy una nerd en mate y gané un concurso a nivel nacional en Shingai. Y para química eran cosas que ya tenía, solo cuide que las empacara una noche antes.

Llegué bostezando al punto de encuentro común entre Hayate, Alicia y yo.

— ¡Dios mio! ¡Están más somnolientas que de costumbre! ¿Están bien? —exclamó Hayate al vernos llegar, tal parece que Alicia tambien se quedó despierta conmigo, ah claro, dormimos en la misma cama.

—La novia, ya sabes mapache—respondió Alicia por mí—Platicando hasta la madrugada, solo dormimos dos horas.

—Entiendo que Fate-chan se quede hasta las cuatro de la mañana hablando con Takamachi-san ¿Pero tú? Eres más casanova que un pinche playboy ¡¿De dónde coño sacaste novia?!

—Yo no tengo novia—respondió, era la obviedad más obvia del mundo—Estas dos tórtolas no dejan dormir a nadie y aparte de que derraman tanta miel que te dejan ahí pegado.

— ¡Oye! Eso no es verdad—reclamé aunque en parte era cierto, me la pasaba cada dos minutos muriendo de ternura en las video-llamadas que eran hasta que llegaban Lindy y Leonardo, en las llamadas telefónicas que eran hasta que me mandaban a dormir y en los mensajes que me reducían mis once horas de sueño a dos. Algo me dice que en futuro solo dormiré de dos a tres horas diarias.

—No niegues lo evidente—dijo Alicia—Hasta el mapache se queja de ti cuando no estás porque estas todo el tiempo con Nanoha y ya no le haces tanto caso como antes.

— ¿Eso es cierto mapachito? —le pregunte, yo desconocía eso. Ella no respondió… sospechoso.

— ¡Claro lo es! pero te quiere tanto que no te lo dirá para que no te sientas culpable.

—Aw mi mapachito ¡si yo te quiero un montón! —la abracé por la espalda mientras frotaba mi mejilla contra la suya, esto es divertido, pero… ¿Quién suda en noviembre por un aparente calor cuando estamos a dos grados centígrados? Al parecer Hayate lo hace.

—Ese es otro punto—dijo Alicia interrumpiendo mi diversión— ¿No crees que sos más acaramelada con Hayate-chi que con Nanoha-chi?

Repasemos las cosas que hago…

Abrazar.- Abrazo a ambas.

Besar.- A ninguna, bueno una vez Hayate me dio un beso en la mejilla al igual que Nanoha, pero yo a ninguna.

Besar en los labios.-A ninguna pero casi me beso con las dos.

Contacto físico.- Con ambas, y medio mundo igual (exceptuando a Levi)

—Nah~

—Densa, distraída e idiota.

—Pero asi me aman—las abracé a ambas—Pero igual yo soy melosa con mi novia.

—No te pongas celosa Hayate, cuando estas dos terminen y ustedes anden les aseguro que derramarán más miel— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Tenía que exteriorizarlo— ¿Quién te dice que voy a andar con Hayate?

—Yo pensé que me reclamarías por decir que terminarías con Nanoha.

—Todas las relaciones terminan, es una eventualidad de la vida, nada es para siempre pero ¿por qué andaría yo con Hayate? —pregunté, se supone Alicia debería decir algo como "Cuando yo ande con Hayate" no "cuando ustedes anden"

— ¿No saldrías con ella? —Qué rara que anda.

—Ella no saldría conmigo—excuse.

—Mapache, siendo honesta ¿te gustaría andar con Fate-nee?

Las dos miramos al mapache que ahora quería ponerse tan pálido como un muerto (¿Qué le pasara?) esperando una respuesta.

—No estaría mal, pero como mi última opción—dijo con un hilo de voz.

— ¿lo ves?

—Idiota— ¿Ahora porque me insulta? —Sabes, terminarás con Harem al final de este ciclo escolar.

—Uy si como no…—dije en burla— ¿Quiénes según tú?

—Voy al baño— ¿tan temprano?

—Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan, Verossa-kun, Kyrie-san…—ignoró el anunció de Hayate.

—Para, para, para—detuve— ¿Quién chuchas es Kyrie?

—Florian Kyrie, la cerebrito de nuestra clase—no la ubico…—Pelos rosados… ojos azules—me suena…—la que siempre te está mirando.

— ¡Pero si esa chica me odia! —exclamé al recordarla.

Siempre siento que alguien me mira y casualmente Florian-san me mira muy intensamente como si quisiera atravesarme, estoy segura me odia, no sé porque, pero me odia.

—Sí, sí lo que digas

— ¡Es enserio!

* * *

— ¿Vienes conmigo? —pregunto Nanoha en mi banca en el receso.

—Ya te sabes la respuesta bonita—sonreí y me despedí de Alicia con la mano y esta me devolvió el gesto y fue a recoger a Hayate a su salón.

—Te voy a comprar algo—dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

—No es necesario—dije, no me gusta que me regalen cosas sin ningún motivo.

—Lo es, llevamos ya dos semanas como… ya sabes cómo—dijo apartando la mirada avergonzada.

— ¿Cómo novias? —dude de si debía completar.

—Si—asintió—Y me pone demasiado feliz—me dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó mi mano mientras continuábamos bajando.

Nanoha aún no tiene el valor para poder decir que somos novias en voz alta en público, menos en el colegio, ella me lo había dicho, su familia es la peor por como lo dice, pero la mía parece competir con la suya. Aun así sé que si yo saliera del armario con mis padres estos me comprenderían o me ignorarían, en su caso sería igual a exilio y desamparo. Pero de eso tratan las parejas ¿no? De paciencia y comprensión.

—Toma…—dijo extendiéndome una manzana cubierta de ají… ah mierda… ají.

—Gracias…—pero me lo está dando Nanoha, pero ella debería saber que no como ají. Pero se agradece la intención.

— ¿No te la vas a comer? —No… pero no quiero romper tu ilusión mi niña.

—Sí, pero no ahora, más tarde quizá ahora quiero disfrutar el tiempo en vos y no en comer—eso sonó completamente cursi e idiota… eso es demasiado para mí—Te quiero tanto—froté mi mejilla con la suya.

Ah hermoso sentimiento de culpa que tengo y eso que aún no tiro la manzana.

—De acuerdo— ¿De verdad se lo tragó? Me salvé del demonio blanco ¡yey!

Despues de jugar durante el receso entramos a clase de robótica y después química donde recibí mucho mimo de mi novia mientras los demás trabajan. Hermoso sentimiento de culpa ¿Te gusta mucho permanecer en mi cuerpo verdad?

Cuando la clase casi había acabado llego nuestro asesor y mando llamar a Nanoha, no me extraño, estaban cerca de un concurso de conocimientos y ella junto a Amitie siempre eran enviadas a tales concursos pero me llenó de un sentimiento de angustia y preocupación al verla llegar a la mitad de la clase de español con los ojos rojos y las pestañas húmedas, estuvo llorando ¿pero por qué? La seguí con la mirada hasta su lugar el cual estaba convenientemente a un lado mío. Apenas se fuera el asesor cruzaría la palabra con ella.

— ¿Me permite a Testarossa Fate-san? — ¿yo?

—Si claro—cedió el permiso la maestra mientras Alicia me miró preocupada al tiempo que Nanoha apartó la suya. ¿Habré hecho algo?

¡Cerebro deja la densidad un momento y relaciona cosas para entender el contexto de algo aunque sea por hoy! debo crear buenas defensas para lo que sea me vayan a hacer.

Me levante un poco dudosa y le dirigí una última mirada a Nanoha la cual volteo a verme con una mirada preocupada y triste. Sonreí tratando de decirle que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse pero no yo me la creo, según me ha dicho Alicia todas mis emociones se reflejan en mi cara, y esa es una de las razones por las que no se mentir.

— ¿Me permite a Yagami Hayate-san? —oh mierda esto es por nuestras conductas "demasiado lésbicas".

—Diga asesor—dijo educadamente y asustada igual por mi cara de pánico, la cual ella sabe comprender muy bien.

—Tu mama vino a dejar tu certificado médico y el permiso de las faltas que tendrás en los próximos tres días— ¡¿Hayate va a faltar?! ¡¿AHORA?! —A partir de tu próxima clase de deportes no harás por lo que irás con el coordinador ¿de acuerdo? —Ella asintió—Eso es todo.

Bien si no es por ella entonces porque se… ¡Es por Nanoha y yo! Ah dios mío alguien máteme.

Caminamos hasta el final del pasillo hasta llegar a su tan conocida oficina a la cual prometí no ir en todo el ciclo escolar. Llevo un año sin causar problemas estoy semi-reformada de mi etapa violenta, no debería estar aquí solo por ser feliz.

— ¿Sabes porque te llame aquí Fate-san? —pregunto el serio maestro Kokuo poniendo sus manos sobre la boca.

—La verdad es que no—relájate Fate y aparenta inocencia, un momento no he hecho nada malo.

— ¿Qué relación sostienes con Nanoha-san? — ¡COÑO! ¡Nunca me prepare para esto! No sé qué hacer. Nanoha y yo habíamos acordado mantener el secreto hasta salir de secundaria. ¿La niego? ¿Acepto la relación? ¡Cálmate joder!

—Pues tenemos…— ¿la niego o no la niego? Piensa en Nanoha, que haría ella…—…una amistad bastante estrecha.

— ¿Amistad? —pregunto alzando la ceja ¿Nanoha le habrá dicho algo? Joder, nos tomaron por sorpresa a ambas.

— ¿Debería haber algo más? —cuestioné.

—Me han comentado que las han visto besándose en las escaleras—respondió.

—Maestro, yo me beso con todo mundo, es una costumbre de Italia al despedirse o saludarse.

—Me refiero a un beso entre amantes, en los labios—Yisus exactamente ¿Cuánto me has de odiar?

—Pues me temo informarle le han comentado mal, yo no me he besado con nadie en de este colegio y menos dentro de el—aunque los intentos hubo, pero llego Teana a interrumpir en todos los intentos.

—A mí me han dicho que les han visto—hijos de puta sin nada mejor que hacer que arruinar relaciones ajenas con falsos chismes.

—Yo le repito, eso no puede ser posible—insistí.

— ¿Por qué no? —como quisiera poder desarrollar telepatía como en los animes para comunicarme con Nanoha y saber si la debo negar o no. Mi moral me dice que no debo hacerlo pero mi instinto de protección hacia mi novia me dice que debo hacerlo ¡Malditos sean los dilemas!

—Porque…— ¡toma una decisión ya!

— Dígame Fate-san ¿A usted le gustan las mujeres? —preguntó—No tenemos nada en contra de eso, siéntase libre de hablar, estamos en confianza—siendo objetivos usted profesor me inspira menos de lo que lo hacen mis inexistente testículos.

—Yo…

—Pues Nanoha-san nos ha dicho "Asi es, soy completamente lesbiana y estoy completamente orgullosa de eso".

Kokuo-Sensei no sabe mentir, Nanoha es demasiado pudorosa como para admitirlo abiertamente, ademas de que a ella no le gusta la palabra 'lesbiana', la pronunciación más bien, ella prefiere usar mi término 'torta' o 'tortillera'. Pero ¿admitir mi sexualidad crearía más tensión o la disiparía?

—Yo soy bisexual sensei—respondí, tenía que adelantarme a los pensamientos del profesor y eso era demasiado difícil considerando mi densidad, ocupo sentarme mal, al estilo L, para poder ser más analítica, eso funciona en las materias, debe funcionar en esto también.

—Más sin embargo no es algo que me guste andar pregonando.

— ¿Entonces sostiene algo con Takamachi-san? —perdóname bonita.

—Mis relaciones interpersonales no son de interés público, pero se lo dije antes, tenemos una estrecha amistad—respondí—No pasa de ahí, por lo cual le puedo asegurar ese beso es mentira.

—Yo repito Testarossa-san, es lo que me han comunicado y debo hablar con usted ¿cómo puede probarlo?

—No necesito hacerlo, sé que es una mentira y pronto usted mismo lo verá.

— ¿Por qué tan segura?

—_Un inocente no teme_—Wow ¿desde cuándo me volví tan fría?

— ¿En tu casa saben acerca de tus preferencias? —que metiche…

—MI papa—genial, ahora debo decirle a mi Leonardo—Estamos pensando cómo decirlo a mi mama que es un poco más cerrada de mente.

—Listo—dijo y se levantó de su escritorio— ¿Me acompañas un momento? — ¿Tengo opción? —El rector Zamorategui quiere hablar contigo.

—Hai…—respondí.

Hablarles de lo que hable sería relativamente inútil, solo cuestionamientos a mi vida familiar la cual no le interesa a nadie porque es una completa mierda, ¿Alguien ha notado que solo hablo del colegio y los amigos pero jamás de la familia? Eso es por la mierda que es mi relación familiar.

—Por lo tanto se concluye que Hitler no muere en realidad si no que…—la teoría de Ciel-sensei fue interrumpida por el timbre—Una basura y salen…—ese era siempre el trato para dejar el salón un poco más "limpio".

Todos prácticamente se peleaban por pedacito de papel o arrancaban una hoja de sus libretas para tirarlas en el cesto.

Yo me quede de última, no dije nada a Alicia, ella sola lo intuyó al igual que nuestros amigos.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro…—cedí la petición, mi densidad todavía no regresaba, sé muy bien lo que iba a pasar… me iba a terminar.

—Sabes que te quiero mucho, de verdad, mucho, mucho, eres la primera persona que quiero de esa manera tan fuertemente y…

—Me vas a terminar ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no quiero…—Yo tampoco pero—…Pero yo te lo dije, estuvieron a punto de llamar a mi madre y contarle todo y sabes bien lo que pasará.

—Y eso lo he tenido más que claro—se hizo el silencio— ¿Entonces ya no somos nada?

—No…—lo dijo en un susurro como queriendo no decirlo.

—Entonces, adiós—me despedí con un beso en la frente y me fui en dirección al portón de salida y ella hacia el otro.

Tal vez el hecho de que hayan sido dos semanas hizo que no doliera tanto, o el saber que ninguna quiso esto realmente, pero aun somos menores de edad, no está en posición de pelearse con su madre.

—Hola ¿qué tal te fue? —preguntó Alicia llegando junto a Hayate.

—Pues estoy soltera de nuevo—sonreí, me siento rara, me acostumbre mucho (y muy rápido) a su compañía.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto Hayate, yo asentí— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me abrazó.

—Si lo estoy—pero aun así duele un poco.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche y aún sigo en FB, no sé porque, ella no me hablará. Tal vez sea la costumbre per mejor me salgo de una vez.

El cursor se dirigió a la configuración y justo cuando iba a presionar el botón salir una ventana de chat se abrió.

_Takamachi Nanoha: Hola :)_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Hola bonita :D_

Algo me dice que esto aún no termina, despues de todo, debo salir del armario con mis padres antes de la siguiente junta de padres de familia.

* * *

**_Y así termina este cap, ¡No me maten! onegai, no se cual será su reacción al siguiente pero solo les diré el título "¡Quiero volver con Fate-chan!" ¿ya se dan una idea?_**

**_Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron, eso me ayuda continuar y un saludo a Liz, (ella sabe quien es) a Kihara-sempai y a mi "esposa" xD n este fic descubrirán el porqué._**

**_*Sigue huyengo gaymente* ¡No olviden comentar!_**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Lalalala~~ *Deja esto aqui y huye gaymente* ¡No me maten por favor!...**_

**MSLN no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 **

**"¡Quiero volver con Fate-chan!"**

_Takamachi Nanoha: Hola :)_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Hola bonita :D_

No espere que respondiera a mi saludo y menos de esa manera en la que suele hacerlo.

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Cómo estás?_

Seré idiota, ¿Cómo se me ocurre preguntarle eso cuando terminamos hace 7 horas? Peor aún ¡¿Por qué le estoy hablando?!

_Fate T. Harlaown: Pues mi novia me cortó, mis padres llegaron demasiado estresados y se desquitaron conmigo, Chrono está encerrado en su pieza hablando con Amy y Alicia habla con el mapache._

_Fate T. Harlaown: Todo relativamente normal :)_

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Eso qué tiene de normal?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Mis padres asi son, Chrono es casi inexistente y si Alicia no está con Hayate explota el mundo xD._

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Y si no está contigo explota el mundo?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: No sé, nunca lo he intentado, pero mejor no arriesgarse._

¿Fate es o se hace?

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Te gusta?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿la comida? ¿El anime? ¿La música? ¿Vos?, porque de una vez te digo que sí ;)_

Aw… me derrite con cada "vos" es tan tierna su manera de hablar, no entiendo porque a veces quiere ocultara, aunque no le salga.

_Takamachi Nanoha: Hablo de Yagami-san_

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: No importa, no me gusta, aca entre nos aún sigo con mi ex clavada en il mio cuore, pero no le digas, que sea nuestro secreto._

¡Fate-chan no es justo! ¿Cómo se supone que deba olvidarte si me sueltas esas cosas?

* * *

Aquí me pregunto si debería ir y matar a Caro-san a Levi, Alicia-chan o Fate-chan, es una pregunta bastante difícil ¿De qué hablo? No se preocupen, ahora mismo explico.

Caro-san (Carolina Lu Rushe) es una alumna de nuevo ingreso y va en segundo año, eso lo sé gracias a Yuuno-kun, por lo que he podido observar es muy unida a mi Fate-chan, bueno, ya no es mía, pero se entiende el punto. Caro-san va con Fate-chan y Alicia a deportes y está demasiado acaramelada con Fate-chan, sé que ella es así con todo el mundo pero de verdad se está pasando.

Levi ahora mismo me acaba de ver y ella es una clase de amiga (mas no confidente) de ese tipo de personas que aunque no quieras les terminas contando todo sin saber cómo. Pues ella se fue de arrimada a Fate-chan de esa manera que sabe cuánto odio. Mientras Fate-chan se queda con cara de no entender que pasó.

Alicia-chan, es más complejo, igual es mi amiga y todo pero me di cuenta de algo. Alicia-chan está tratando de juntar a Yagami-san con Fate-chan y justo ahora en el receso la vi platicando con Levi y cuando me acerqué escuché como dijo "¿Le vas al NanoFate o al HayaFate?" no había demasiada ciencia detrás de esos nombres así que ahí me di cuenta.

¡Y Fate-chan sigue siendo demasiado Fate-chan! Quiero tirarme del segundo piso, luego recuerdo que ensucio el piso y se me pasa.

Sé muy bien las cualidades de Fate-chan y su peor defecto ¡Es demasiado lenta! Es dificil de decir si Caro-chan quiere algo con ella (cosa que sinceramente no creo) pero es más que obvio que Levi le tiene demasiada lascivia, que Alicia intenta juntarla con Yagami, que Yagami está que nos crea un nuevo océano pacífico de pura baba, que Verossa-kun está interesado en ella y que ahora que Kyrie se entere de que Fate-chan ya no está conmigo irá tras ella.

¿Qué tienen que ver estos dos? Seguro porque normalmente ven todo desde el punto de Fate-chan aún no se dan cuenta, pero aquí estoy yo ¡Takamachi Nanoha para decírselos!

A Verossa lo conozco desde primaria y se perfectamente que Fate es su prototipo de chica ideal, y por si fuera poco conviven demasiado gracias a la estudiantina y los ensayos fuera de clases y como de seguro no sabe los gustos de Fate (ni los míos) me pregunto si tenía novio ya que para él solo somos "muy buenas amigas", aquí tuve que mentir un poco.

Pero lo que más me inquieta es Kyrie, Kyrie Florian, la conozco prácticamente toda mi vida y junto a su hermana era de mis mejores amigas. Gracias a mi descubrió su orientación sexual (pan sexual) y ambas éramos las mejores en notas hasta que llegaron Fate y Alicia. Kyrie me contó su gusto por Fate una hora antes de que ella se me confesara, en cierta manera la traicioné y ahora no me habla, o por lo menos no como antes. Si una cosa se es que Kyrie es una persona bastante diferente cuando realmente está interesada en algo.

—Al verte me haces pensar que se puede morir de celos— ¿A qué horas llego Suzuka?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto llevas?—pregunté un poco nerviosa en un intento de desviar la conversación.

—Desde que vi que los de banda no tenían clase hoy—Ah… ¡Me lleva la!—No sabía lo Stalker que eras.

—No es gracioso—y de verdad que no lo era.

— ¿Entonces porque la terminaste?—pregunto curiosa alzando la ceja.

— ¡Por tonta! ¡Me gano la ansiedad y el miedo!—Exclamé— ¡Ahora tengo que aguantar verlos a todos coquetearle y que ella lo acepte porque ya no tiene un compromiso con nadie!

—Querrás decir contigo

— ¡Da lo mismo!—en realidad no pero me estoy soltando— ¡Yagami-san se la puede ganar, Verossa la puede conquistar, Kyrie la puede atraer e Isa la puede hacer reír!—solté mis miedos.

—Pero solo tú puedes hacer todo eso, por ende la puedes enamorar— ¿Qué?—Fate-san puede ser la persona más dulce, popular y deseada pero ella no se va a ir con alguien que no le guste.

—Yagami le gusta—dije agachando la mirada.

— Eso es lo que tú quieres creer—se rio tranquilamente.

— ¡Eso deseo, pero no! Sé muy bien que a Yagami le gusta y si no viera que le correspondiera de manera mínima no me preocuparía—se quedó en silencio asi que continué—Fate-chan nos trata de maneras muy similares y casi nos besa a ambas, poco a poco Yagami logra meterse un poco a su corazón mientras yo me alejo.

—Te alejas por pendeja porque ella te prefiere a ti, si le pidieras volver lo haría pero solo ahora porque no solo Yagami se va metiendo en su corazón, Verossa igualmente lo hace a su manera, puede que cuando reacciones sea demasiado tarde—me dejó en mis cavilaciones y se fue a su taller deportivo.

Tras las palabras de Suzuka me quede pensado, una cosa es clara y es que quiero volver con Fate-chan, que si yo no se lo pregunto ella no lo hará, pero igualmente si vuelvo con ella será darlo todo para eliminar a quienes me la quieran arrebatar, y los más importante, debo vencer mis miedos.

Pero eso lo haré mañana, hoy debo salir por el regalo de Teana que hoy esta de cumpleaños, ya le falle a mi ex-novia, no le quiero fallar a mi mejor amiga también.

Salir por su regalo fue algo sencillo, entrar para dárselo fue lo complicado. Como sistema de protección del colegio los guardias de seguridad no dejan entrar a un alumno que ya salió, por lo tanto ahora estoy corriendo hacia la entrada/salida de preparatoria ya que el guardia de secundaria avisó al guardia de primaria.

Logre burlarlo pero el guardia de primaria me vio y me comenzó a seguir para sacarme, entonces mi cuerpo chocó con otro, joder, ahora si me iban a atrapar, entonces el cuerpo me jaló hacia un pasillo bastante estrecho, que ahora que recuerdo, aquí fue donde casi me beso con Fate-chan. ¡Cerebro deja de pensar en Fate-chan aunque sea un momento!

—Disculpen señoritas ¿No han visto a una chica de secundaria, cobriza de ojos azules?

—No la verdad que no, no conozco ninguna cobriza de ojo azul—respondio una voz capaz de enamorar a cualquiera con completa inocencia, será…

—Lamento la molestia.

—Ya…—esa pronunciación de la "y" ¡Si es ella!—Tranquilo, vaya tranquilo.

—Listo se ha ido—dijo la otra persona, levante la cabeza y pude ver a Alicia, su voz era ligeramente más aguda que la de Fate-chan, ademas ella tenía un acento italiano más marcado, Fate-chan en cambio tenía una mezcla enorme entre Italiano, argentino, inglés y alemán—Fate-nee, yo iré por el mapache, estaremos en la puerta de siempre.

— ¿Van a salir sin mí?—pregunto con voz triste ¿Cómo debo tomarlo?

—Si te tardas mucho, si—dijo sacando la lengua y comenzando a caminar lejos de nosotras.

—Hola Nanoha como estás—me saludó campante mientras me sacaba de mi escondite improvisado. Me quede sujeta a su mano y mis ojos fijos en sus orbes rojos, entonces la solté abruptamente y di un salto para atrás— ¿Sucede algo?

—Un metro de distancia, no lo olvides—dije recordando nuestro acuerdo, todo bien y bonito pero a un metro de distancia, Kokuo-sensei ya estaba con la mirada fija sobre nosotras, no quiero meterla en problemas, ni yo tampoco.

—Ah eso—restó importancia y se acercó más a mí—En realidad esto es lo que mide 1m— ¡Es demasiado cerca!

—Mientes ¡Esos son 30cm!

Se rio de mi comentario mientras se acercaba más—En realidad estos son 30 cm—se alejó a donde estaba antes.

— ¡Entonces dos metros!— ¿Y asi quiero volver con ella? ¿Qué paso con ese discurso tan motivador de vencer los miedos?

—Me temo que eso es imposible Nanoha—rio de nuevo ¿Qué le pasa?—Este pasillo es demasiado estrecho y no mide dos metros, si yo me acuesto y estiro los brazos no quepo. Ademas nuestras bancas están contiguas, no puedes ponerte a dos metros.

—Me puedo cambiar de lugar—ni yo me la creo, amo mi lugar, tengo una vista casi perfecta de Fate-chan, además ya se a quien le darían m lugar, asi que ni loca me cambio.

—Hmm…—puso su mano en el mentón mientras pensaba como romper mis barreras como siempre, entonces una peli-rosa de ojos zafiro se acercó a nosotras.

— ¡Hola Fate-san!—saludo con alegría.

—Caro-chan—se entusiasmó, y ha de quererla mucho para usar el "chan", ni conmigo lo usado ¿eso quiere decir que no me quiere lo suficiente?—Ven acá linda—dijo mientras le abrazaba y le hacía cerillo ¡¿Linda?! Si a mí me dice bonita, es casi lo mismo…

Entonces despues del cerillito se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo, no sé qué, pero la sonrojo.

—Ella es Nanoha—me presento—Ehh… Una… Etto…— ¡No sabe cómo definirme! Bueno es normal.

—Una compañera de clase—me miró como diciéndome "¿Enserio?"

—Mucho gusto Nanoha-san—se reverencio y volvio con Fate-chan—Bueno Fate-san, onii-chan me está esperando, hasta luego

—Hai Sayo!—se despidio a su estilo y recibió un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia el portón, incluso estaba sorprendida de ese beso, se le notaba en la cara— ¿Qué le dio?—preguntó mientras yo bufaba interiormente.

—Fate-chan quiero decirte algo…—todo mi valor se fue en esa oración, era ahora o nunca.

— ¿Eh? Claro, soy tu receptor

— ¿Receptor?—pregunté confundida.

—Si ya sabes, recibo tus palabras y tu mensaje asi cómo una interpretación— ¿Soy solo yo o Fate-chan es demasiado literal?

—Este, ok—aún estaba confundida pero no importó, debía decirlo, era solo una pregunta de cuatro palabras "¿Fate-chan quieres volver conmigo?" vamos Nanoha, tú puedes, sé que sí—Fate-chan…

— ¡Fate!—saludó Verossa mientras la abrazaba.

—Suéltame boludo ¡Luego van a pensar que sos mi novio!— ¡Exacto! ¡Exacto!

— ¿Y…?—descaro, Hola Verossa soy yo Nanoha tu amiga de la infancia estoy aquí sabes, no soy un espejismo—Ah hola Nano-chan

—Hola Verossa—salude más por cortesía que con gusto.

—Pues que tal vez le gustas a la chica que te gusta, piensa que andas conmigo y la perdés por idiota. Además ahora estaba hablando con Nanoha ¿verdad?—se dirigió a mí.

—Si…

—Oh adelante, hablen—dijo sonriente esperando que fuera algo simple entre amigas, pero no cabrón, yo quiero pedirle volver a la chica que quieres conquistar.

—En privado—dije yo y el me miró contrariado.

—Ok, esperare ahí—señalo a una distancia casi prudente para no escuchar.

—Bueno decías—me preguntó con esa característica sonrisa.

—Fate-chan yo quería decirte que…

—Oh, ¡Fate-chan!—ya siento un tic crecer en mi ojo, justamente ahora todos deciden que hablarle es primordial, ni que fueran a morir si no lo hacen en otro momento como me gustaría decirle que se vaya a la chingada pero no puedo porque quien le habló fue la madre superiora y a su vez, la directora—Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

—Pues yo estudio aquí—dijo simple arqueando la ceja— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo conoce mi nombre?

—Ella sabe el nombre de todos ¿verdad?—dijo Verossa entrometiéndose en la conversación.

—Claro, si no que mal desarrollaría mi trabajo—rio ante su propia broma la cual a nadie le dio gracia.

— ¿Qué papel desarrolla en este colegio?—Verossa le miró incrédulo mientras yo me daba el clásico Facepalm al momento que la madre sonreía.

—Cierto que nunca me habías hablado, solo tu padre hace una semana cuando quería transferirlos a ti y a tus hermanos— ¡¿Qué acaba de decir?! Vi a Fate-chan tensarse y mirarme de reojo algo preocupada, y tambien pálida ¡¿Fate-chan se va?! ¡Sabía que esto podía pasar, pero nunca imaginé que tan pronto!

—Si bueno, espero que Leo- digo, mi padre no le haya causado mucho inconveniente.

—Al contrario, es alguien demasiado simpático y supo plantearme bien su posición en su caso y el suyo—le acarició la cabeza—Pero yo me voy que se me hace tarde y debo verme con el rector de secundaria—miró a Verossa—Niño, vienes conmigo, tu mama te está buscando

—Pero…—olvidé mencionarlo, la madre de Verossa es profesora en la sección primaria—De acuerdo, le ayudo con la mochila.

—Gracias, que Dios este contigo y con ustedes tambien—nos volteó a ver y comenzó a caminar con el peli-verde.

—Muy caballeroso ¿no crees?—pregunte sarcástica, de seguro lo hizo más para impresionar a Fate-chan que por amabilidad.

—Gran cosa, yo suelo hacerlo mucho, más en los colectivos y las personas mayores o los niños, pero no es la gran cosa

— ¿Colectivo?

—Camión, autobús, bus, pecera, transporte público—oh ya entendí ¿pero que sus padres no los pasaban a recoger?—Mi papá está yendo mucho para Niihama asi que mi madre para acortar tiempos nos dice que nos vayamos los tres directo a casa—explico alzando los hombros ¿Por qué el señor Testarossa va a Niihama? ¿Será que ya comenzaron con la mudanza?—Pero volvamos al tema, ¿Qué querías decirme?

Ahora estoy dudando, ¿Para qué decirle si se va?, puedo superarla en lo que queda del ciclo pero me quedare con el "¿Y si…?", además sería mejor pasar los últimos momentos con Fate-chan ¿no?

—Fate-chan, yo quería preguntarte

— ¡Nanoha-chan!—Kyrie…—Te olvidaste de tu libro en el salón—me dijo extendiéndome MI libro computación, ¡pero si hoy no toca!, ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado?—Ten más cuidado, sabes que los libros desaparecen—Y estoy segura de que tú eres la culpable, admítelo, de seguro nos espiabas y nos has interrumpido a propósito—Que placer volverla a ver Testarossa-san—se reverencio.

Aw~ que linda cara de "¿Ahora qué carajo hago? ¿Quién sos/eres, nos conocemos?" Cierto que ellas nunca han hablado desde que comenzó el ciclo escolar, Jajaja, buena suerte Kyrie si la quieres conquistar asi.

—Esto… igual mi niña—se reverencio igualmente… ¡¿Cómo le acaba de decir?!

—Y-Yo las dejo— ¡OH MY GOSH! Kyrie sonrojada, nunca creí que eso existiera.

— ¿Te vas a mudar?— ¡Eso no era lo que le iba a preguntar! Fue lo primero que se me salió aun no bien Kyrie estuviera lo suficientemente lejos por lo que se paralizó.

—Ah eso—se rascó la mejilla, mala señal, suele hacerlo cuando está nerviosa— ¡Mira que tarde es, debo irme!—dijo señalando "su reloj" el cual según ella estaba en su mano derecha cuando estaba en la izquierda— ¡Adiós mis niñas!—y salió corriendo, ahora yo igualmente estoy sonrojada.

Tanto Kyrie como yo suspiramos como colegialas al verla correr.

— ¿Encantadora no?—pregunto una voz detrás de nosotras con un poco de resentimiento, ambas nos volteamos y pudimos ver a Verossa ¿Cuándo llego?

—Ve-Verossa-kun…—igualmente nos sincronizamos.

—No quería creerlo pero veo que mi amiga de la infancia es una desviada, vaya vergüenza enterarme de eso—atrévete a decirlo de nuevo. Anda te reto—Y veo que igualmente la chica más inteligente del colegio igual babea por ella, ha de ser realmente encantadora ¿no?—pregunto en ironía.

—Realmente encantadora—respondio en un tono algo áspero, quien diría que me pelaría con uno mis amigos de la infancia por una chica.

—Me preguntó que se sentirá tenerla como novia—pregunto falsamente, es oficial ¡Esto es guerra!

—Pues una novia maravillosa, bastante atenta con su pareja pero sin llegar a lo empalagoso, te alegra el día sin saberlo, es una buena oyente para tus problemas, puede que no te de un consejo pero te da una muy sincera opinión y un muy certero punto de vista—y aquí vengo yo a echarle más leña al fuego.

— ¿Tú como sabes eso?—preguntó serio mientras Kyrie apretaba sus puños.

—Ellas dos fueron novias, pero Nanoha-chan le terminó—respondió Kyrie por mí, oh vaya, lo sabe.

—Que tonta—se mofó—Perdiste tu oportunidad Nanoha-chan—Cuanto cambiaste Verossa, dudo que Fate-chan te haya hecho así, parece que después de todo ésta siempre ha sido tu verdadera cara.

—No tan seguro, estuvimos hablando y parece que volveremos.

—Ya quisieras—ya verás Verossa, ni tú ni Kyrie me la ganarán, no me arrebataran la única luz en mi oscura existencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¡No lo aguanto más! :| _

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿Qué sugieres entonces?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: No lo sé_

_Takamachi Nanoha: pero no quiero estar más tiempo como tu amiga/compañera._

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿Quieres volver?_

¡Si quiero… si quiero! ¡Lo deseo más que nada!

_Takamachi Nanoha: No_

¡Maldito orgullo!

_Fate T. Harlaown: Es oficial, no te entiendo._

Y no te culpo.

_Fate T. Harlaown: lo que te preocupa es que te Kokuo-sensei o el rector y hable con tu madre ¿no es así?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: sí :(_

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿Y si somos novias fuera del colegio?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: No, si voy a ser tu novia que sea de tiempo completo._

_(Takamachi Nanoha: Porque si no andarás con Verossa y Kyrie dentro de la escuela)_

Borré ese último mensaje antes de enviarlo, que ridículo sonó eso, Fate-chan ni siquiera sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor, asi me conviene, no se lo voy a exponer.

_Visto a las 21:07_

¡¿Se fue?!

_Fate T. Harlaown: perdón si me tarde, estaba cenando._

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Que cenaste?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Cereal_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Tan típico de ti._

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿Puedo cortejarte?_

Co-Co-Co-Cor-Co-Corte-Cor… ¡¿Cortejarme?! ¡¿EN qué piensa?! Eso de llevarme flores, chocolates alarmarían a cualquiera, fuera de eso sería algo demasiado tierno de ella, ¡Dilema!

¡ALTO! De seguro ella tiene un concepto muy diferente al que yo estoy pensando, como esa vez que le hable de los besos cuando quería insinuar que quería que me besara y ella pensaba en los chocolates o en besos en la mejilla.

_Takamachi Nanoha: ?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Ya sabes, actuaríamos como siempre lo hemos hecho, yo puedo ser cariñosa con vos de "esa" manera y vos conmigo pero no seremos pareja, así que si alguien nos ve solo seremos "amigas cercanas" pero como te estoy cortejando no puedo poner mi vista en nadie más, no puedo cortejar a nadie más y no puedo recibir el cortejo de alguien más. Ese es el código de honor del cortejo._

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Según quién?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Según mi familia._

Ahora que lo pienso esto es similar a los quedantes.

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Cómo si fuéramos quedantes?_

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿Qué carajo es eso?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: No son amigos ni son novios porque están "quedando"_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Algo así, pero mi estilo es diferente._

_Takamachi Nanoha: Y que lo digas._

_Fate T. Harlaown: ¿Entonces puedo cortejarte o no?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Sí_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Bueno nos vemos mañana bonita, debo lavar los trastos, bañarme e irme a acostar, no he dormido bien estos días y a decir verdad he hecho tanto trabajo que estoy cansada. Hasta mañana :D_

_Takamachi Nanoha: OK. Cuídate, te quiero, bye :*_

_Fate T. Harlaown: Igual cuídate, bye._

— ¿Y el "tambien te quiero" donde está?—suspiré cuando vi que se desconectó. De nuevo olvide preguntarle si se iría.

Ahora que lo pienso Fate-chan nunca ha respondido a ningún "te quiero" pero no es porque no lo sienta, sé que lo hace, su mirada y su forma de ser conmigo me lo demuestra siempre. Es fría y amorosa al mismo tiempo, nunca lo he entendido, sé que su inconsciente trata de no mostrar sentimientos pero ella lucha para mostrarlos y que sepa que me quiere.

Algo debió haberle pasado para que le cueste expresarse correctamente, y estoy segura que eso tiene mucho que ver con la inexpresividad en su mirada.

* * *

¿Por qué cuando Fate-chan dice "nos vemos mañana" no viene? Es como si alguien me cacheteara y me dijera "no siempre la vas a tener"

Hoy un muy bello miércoles libre, me arregle un poco más de lo usual pero de manera discreta pero Fate-chan, una cosa que me preocupo es que tanto Chrono-kun como Alicia-chan faltaron igual. De inmediato pienso lo peor.

¿Será que anoche se fue? No lo creo, ella no es de ilusionar, pero… Es muy sospechoso, Amy también se ve algo intranquila, ¿será que igual ella está con el pendiente de si Chrono-kun se iba o no?

.

.

.

En el receso no me sentí con ánimos de jugar con mis amigos así que me aparté y comencé a caminar por la escuela y vi a Yagami muy campantemente platicando con Caro. ¿Tan poco le importa Fate-chan? NO. Yagami de verdad quiere mucho a Fate-chan, si esta tan calmada es porque debe saber algo.

—Yagami-san…—llamé casi sin darme cuenta.

— ¡Nanoha-chan que sorpresa!— ¿Desde cuándo me tutea? —Fate-chan y Ali-chan no vinieron hoy así que ando un poco sola ¿Almuerzas conmigo y Caro?

Algo en mi interior me hace desconfiar de esa mirada, no solo por el hecho de que por naturaleza yo desconfió de todo mundo, hay algo detrás yo lo sé. Y sea lo que sea, no me va a gustar.

—Lo siento Yagami-san, no tengo con que almorzar—respondí.

—Llámame Hayate—dijo alegre, es similar a ese ánimo de Alicia—Y tranquila, siéntate de todos modos, por algo me has llamado ¿no?

—Sí, quería preguntarte si no sabías si Chrono-kun vino también—fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, Yagami se comenzó a carcajear mientras se ponia de pie.

Entonces me sento a la fuerza en la mesa, no podía levantarme ¿Cómo alguien tan enano tiene tanta fuerza?

—La verdad hoy los hermanitos Testarossa-Harlaown no vinieron, cosa que se me hace demasiado conveniente—dijo mientras silbaba y junto a un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules se acercaron Kyrie y Verossa—Él es Erio Mondial, otro Kouhai de Fate-chan—me señaló al pelirrojo—Y a ellos ya los conoces ¿no?

—Sí, de toda la vida—respondí. Los dos se sentaron.

— ¿De que querías hablar Hayate-san?—preguntó Kyrie.

—Tengo qe hablar de algo MUY serio con ustedes tres y ocupaba que ni Fate-chan ni Chrono estuvieran aquí. Me hubiera gustado que Ali-chan estuviera aquí pero ella debio quedarse para que los demás no vinieran.

— Habla, te escucho…—dijo Verossa calmadamente, claro, como es su mejor amiga quieres ganártela ¿verdad?

—Sé muy bien que los tres están en una clase de competencia por quien conquista primero a Fate-chan—juro me atraganté con mi propia saliva—Primero que nada, Fate-chan no es ningún objeto, lo tienen claro, ya lo sé. Pero no quieren que nadie más la tenga. Les daré mi más sincero consejo. Olvídense de eso—dijo, como si fuera tan fácil—Esto es completamente absurdo y si continúan se armara un buen lío.

—Mejor diles ya que lo que quieres es sacarnos del camino y tener a Fate-chan—solté con veneno.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Sé que te gusta, se te ve, y por si fuera poco te aliaste con Alicia-chan para que las juntara.

Hubo silencio en la mesa mientras Caro y Erio no sabían por dónde mirar.

—Yo no estoy "aliada" con Alicia—dijo firme—Yo conozco a Fate-chan mejor que todos ustedes. Si es verdad que me gusta pero nunca me da bola ni me la dará, por lo tanto yo la olvidaré cuando menos me dé cuenta. Si esto sigue igual Fate-chan entrara en un dilema mental y sentimental. Ella no sabe que es el amor, y si siguen así solo harán que le tema. De por sí ya es fría con ustedes lo será aún más.

Dime algo que no sepa.

—Su corazón, por más que no lo quiera admitir, es de Nanoha, y nosotros tres solo seremos sus amigos—se señaló asi misma y a Kyrie y Verossa—Eso es como debe ser.

— ¡Eso es absurdo!—Se levantó Verossa— ¿Por qué debemos hacer semejante estupidez? ¡Yo quiero a Fate y no voy a renunciar a ella por algo tan ridículo como eso!—se marchó del lugar enojado.

—1...—contó ¿Hayate?—Kyrie, tu eres más razonable. Tú sabes que a la larga ellas dos terminaran juntas— ¿Habla de Fate y de mí?—No debemos alargar nada.

—Concuerdo con Verossa, es algo ridículo renunciar a Fate por algo tan absurdo como tus suposiciones

—Pero…

—Pero en cierta parte tienes razón. Conoces a Fate mejor que nadie.

— ¿Desistirás?—preguntó ella, Kyrie negó con la cabeza.

—Las cosas pueden cambiar Hayate-san, pero de verdad agradezco tu ayuda—se levantó y se reverenció—Pero no me rendiré hasta que lo haya intentado absolutamente todo. Con su permiso me marcho.

—Propio—asintió con la cabeza y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos habló—…2…

— ¿Qué cuentas?—pregunte curiosa.

—Los niveles a los que llegarán—no entendí—cosas mías—le restó importancia mientras agitaba su manos, Caro y Erio se fueron despues de ver fijo a la castaña.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?—me miró confundida.

— ¿No vas a pelear?

—No por ahora—tomo un respiro—Yo soy su mejor amiga, eso es mucho más duradero que un noviazgo—tiene un punto, pero…

—Te enamoraste.

—Posiblemente con la misma o mayor intensidad que tú.

— Entonces ¿por qué?

—Porque ella te quiere a ti ¿Quién soy yo para impedirlo?—Se encogió de hombros—Eso si todo tiene su momento, sé que ahora son quedantes—Fate-chan…—me lo dijo Ali-chan—Ah~—Así que juega bien tus cartas Nanoha-chan, Verossa será un rival pero Kyrie será quien más te dará problemas y si haces algo que lastime a Fate-chan la vuelves a dejar tu oportunidad habrá acabado, ella te dejará de querer y Kyrie y yo estaremos ahí para tratar de remplazarte.

—Si lo dices así suena triste.

—Y en cierta manera lo es—se rio—Estaba quedando con Ali-chan y termine enamorándome de Fate-chan. Ironías.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Porque quiero ver a Fate-chan feliz, y tú eres la mayor causa de eso, cuando está contigo, su mirada vuelve a brillar sonríe casi inconscientemente. Es por eso que sé que te quiere.

Hayate no puede ser tan observadora y tan ciega.

—También te quiere a ti—me miró atentamente—Te demuestra más contacto físico y cariño a ti de lo que lo hace conmigo, su mirada contigo brilla más y sonríe todo el tiempo. Tú la haces igual o más feliz que yo.

—Ambas la hacemos igual de feliz, de maneras distintas, yo como su amiga, tú como su persona especial—miro fijamente a mis ojos lavanda—Dependiendo de las acciones de ambas eso puede permanecer igual, pero si intento actuar y tú haces las cosas mal hay dos opciones: O termina sintiendo cosas por las dos o termina enamorándose de mí. No quiero complicarme la vida ni complicársela a Fate, así que no haré nada. Yo como tú no quiero causarle problemas.

—Se ve cuanto la quieres.

—Fate-chan es una persona maravillosa—uso las mismas palabras que Verossa hace una semana pero con un tono muy distinto—Mira como nos tiene a los cinco.

— ¿Cinco? Solo somos tú, yo, Verossa y Kyrie, somos cuatro.

—Es que el quinto todavía no aparece.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esa quinta persona todavía no cae ante el encanto Testarossa, pero lo hará muy pronto—eso no me calma—Pero tienes la partida casi ganada, te lo pido de verdad, no lo arruines.

—No lo haré—sonó el timbre y ambas nos levantamos de la mesa.

— ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres?—pregunto sonriente.

— ¡Quiero volver con Fate-chan!—exclamé, al carajo todo, ella me quiere, yo la quiero, que se joda el mundo.

—Y así será dentro de poco—me palmeo la espalda mientras se iba a su salón.

Yo me quede en la puerta del mío viendo cómo se iba con una sonrisa de idiota en mi cara, Yagami Hayate no es una mala persona después de todo, por el contrario.

* * *

**_Y así termina este cap, ¡No me maten! onegai,_**

**_*Sigue huyengo gaymente* ¡No olviden comentar!_**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Lalalala~~ -comienza a toser de manera incontrolable- hace falta algo de limpieza por aquí, debería dejar de ser tan Tsubasa y arrelgar aunque se aun poco... no ha pasado tanto tiempo como para... ¡ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION 23 DE SEPTIEMBRE! Ah mierda ahora si que me tardé prácticamente ya es 2016, están en su derecho de golpearme pero no me maten que si no se quedan si conti. En ortas noticias, estoy a punto de temrinar mi FF "Nada es lo que parece" -saca confetti- ¡Yey!**_

_**¡EPA! Que Ririshiyo ya me quiere linchar... bueno, posiblemente con este cap ya no me quieras matar... tanto feliz año nuevo igualmente a todos los lectores que aun sigen esto (¿lo hacen?) muchas gracias de verdas que sin ustedes lectores, nosotros los autores no somos nada y nada... **_

**MSLN no me pertenece. ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 **

**"¿De vuelta al noviazgo?"**

Nuevo día comienza, de nuevo los problemas usuales al despertar, entiéndase por esto como:

— ¡Alicia quítate de encima Conchetumadre! —grité mientras trataba de que se desanclara de mi brazo.

—No quiero…—respondió—Amo demasiado a Fate-chan.

—Joder que aparte de pañales locos sos hermana incestuosa.

— ¿Pañales locos? —pregunte mientras abría los ojos

—Asi fue como te dijo Signum-sempai, no sé porque…

—Cierto que no me has contado como fue eso.

—Te cuento de camino al colegio, ahora quítate—pedí tranquilamente.

—Ñu… —cerró los ojos de nuevo y se aferró más fuerte.

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡¿TE ACORDÁS DEL PERFUME CARÍSIMO ESE..?! ¡YA SE QUE PASO CON EL! —grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras Alicia se levantaba y me tapaba la boca.

— ¡¿Qué le paso?! —que rápido se levantó mamá.

—Lo dejaste en el armario, justo donde pones los aretes—dije, ya había conseguido que Alicia se quitara.

—Ah… yo pensé que era algo importante—ya… ¿Lo que digo no es importante entonces? —Volveré a dormir.

—Qué ejemplo…—dije en sarcasmo.

— ¡No se vale! — ¡se supone que sos la mayor naciste casi diez minutos antes, pon el ejemplo mujer! ¡Deja ya de hacer esos pucheros! —De la única cosa que puedo acusarte también salimos perjudicados Chrono y yo ¿Cómo le haces?

—Magia mi niña, magia.

—No es justo—se quejó.

* * *

— ¿Qué chuchas es quedantes? —preguntó una chica de 17 años, cabellos rosas y ojos azules. Signum Wolkenritter, una chica que conocí mediante de FanFiction y ya es mi sempai.

—Según lo que me dijo es algo asi como "Cortejar" es decir, soy su compañera de clases o algo así dentro del colegio pero fuera de él soy casi su novia porque estamos "quedando" —le expliqué.

—Bueno, algo es algo ¿Algun otro hecho relevante con tu vida? —me preguntó.

—Que últimamente el mapache está mucho tiempo en su Dere-Dere—respondí recordando que últimamente era demasiado cariñosa conmigo, y un poco celosa con Verossa pero cada que podía me lanzaba a Nanoha antes de que yo la viera.

—Que adorables…—dijo—Soy la partidaria número uno de ustedes—algo me dice que no habla de Nanoha y de mí… pero entonces ¿de quién hablaría? Seguro son cosas mías.

— ¿Verdad? —Dijo mi hermana mientras me tomaba—Yo sé que tarde o temprano se realizará…

— ¡Quiero ser la primera en enterarme! —exclamó, aunque pareciera una persona seria y todo lo que quisieran les juro que no lo es, buen, solo cuando le conviene, está igual de loca que yo.

—Lástima, primero me enteraría yo—dijo Alicia mientras inflaba el pecho.

—Mentiras, por como últimamente está Hayate seguro que la primera en enterarse es ella—dije y el par comenzó a reír— ¿Dije algo gracioso?

— ¿Siempre es así? —le preguntó mi Senpai a mi gemela.

—Lamentablemente sí—dijo en tono mezquino, como si yo no estuviera aquí—La muy babosa tiene harem y ella ni enterada.

—Como todo buen protagonista de anime harem.

— ¡Que no tengo Harem! —Exclamé pero solo rieron más—Con suerte Nanoha me pela.

—Es que no te contamos lo que le paso a Fate-chan camino a casa hace unos días ¡Es un héroe! —exclamó agitando los brazos yo solo puedo avergonzarme de que tengamos la misma cara.

—No soy un héroe, hice lo que cualquiera haría—alegué.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunto Senpai.

—Que esta niña se jugó su vida para salvar la de una completa desconocida

— ¿Enserio?

—No fue la gran cosa, de verdad, fue una coincidencia…—respondí.

—Estábamos en la estación y un conductor ebrio casi mata a una chica de bachillerato pero esta niña—no me palmees la espalda tan fuerte, me vas a dejar sin pulmones desgraciada—de heroína la salvo y la enamoró.

—Deja de exagerar las cosas—dije ante la mirada pícara de Senpai—Lo que pasa es que como tengo el oído muy desarrollado gracias a la porquería que es mi vista escuché un motor irregular y por reflejo jale a la persona que tenía enfrente, la cual de seguro moría porque el auto choco con el poste, hubiera quedado entre medio ¿me explico?

—Ya entendí—dijo Signum-senpai aguantando la risa— ¿Y estaba linda?

—Pues era un poco más baja que yo—comenzó a hablar Alicia, como no—Tenía el cabello corto y castaño y ojos azules como los suyos, pero un poquito más claros y su voz…—Alicia deja de babear.

—Ahora que lo pienso, se parecía a Nanoha en sus facciones—pensé en voz alta y mi hermana suspiró.

— ¡Sácatela un momento! —Mi cabecita…

—Hija de tu…—me contuve porque tenemos la misma madre y el mismo padre.

—Deberías hacer ese Fanfic—se escuchó la voz de senpai—Y cuando lo hagas yo seré la primera en leerlo.

—Sinceramente creo que lo comienzo esta semana—dije, ¿Con qué debería comenzar?

_N/A: Y así nació esta historia._

— ¿Por qué no fueron al colegio? —preguntó senpai curiosa.

— ¡Es estrategia Signum-sama!

— ¡Estrategia mis inexistentes testículos! —dije de inmediato—No le creas nada senpai, fue simplemente que esta niña jodió todos los despertadores y aunque sigo sin saber cómo hizo que mis padres no se despertaran y Chrono estaba neurótico porque no veía a su novia.

—Lo dicho es E-S-T-R-A-T-E-G-I-A —Le guiñó el ojo a la cámara ¿ok?

—Kouhai's las dejo, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano—dijo entre risas.

—Descanse senpai—hicimos una señal clase comandante, así al estilo "Cross Anju" y colgamos.

—Esa niña terminará en tu harem—se refirió a la chica de hace unos días.

— ¡Que no tengo Harem! —puta moral que no me deja pegarle hasta que se calle.

—Siempre me pregunto porque nunca me pegas— ¿Ahora lee mentes? —Se te nota en la cara que quieres pero no lo haces.

—Creo que me educaron mal o pase mucho tiempo con Chrono pero va en contra de mis principios hacerle algo dañino a una mujer.

—Yo más bien creo que lo de Ayano te afectó fuerte—respondió, tal vez sea cierto.

* * *

Viernes, lindo viernes, lindo y a la vez no. Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que soy la "quedante" de Nanoha, es también el último día antes de las vacaciones de invierno, ya es diciembre eso es bueno, viene la navidad y eso significa que mis padres no van a trabajar aunque sea ese día y año nuevo. Pero hoy será genial.

Una trampa que hacemos Alicia, Chrono, Amy y yo es decirle a nuestros padres que la salida es a las tres de la tarde. Verán nuestros horarios de salida varían según el día. Los lunes, miércoles, y jueves salimos a las 2.10pm, los martes a las 3.00pm y los viernes a la 1.20pm. Lo que pasa aquí es que la madre de Hayate es médico y sale hasta las tres así que nos quedamos con ella, entonces hoy quedaban casi dos horas libres, obtuvimos la costumbre de salir todos los viernes, hoy iremos al centro a unas tienda de manga, Hayate prometió que también iríamos a comer algo ligero a una tienda que se encontró por casualidad. ¿Suena bien verdad? Pero ahora no podré ver a Nanoha todos los días, y aunque seguimos con los mensajes y eso no es lo mismo.

Pero bueno me concentraré en mi entrenamiento.

— ¡Cinco series de veinte! —Lo disfrutas ¿no es así Levi?

Una de las más grandes preguntas que todos en el club de soccer es porque Levi nunca hace nada, y no creo que es porque sea la tocaya de la entrenadora, debe haber algo más por ahí.

Ni cuenta me di y ya las había hecho. Oh vaya, el taller de Nanoha está cambiándose de aula… ahora me va a quedar más cerca…

— ¡Ahora hagan parejas! — ¡Puta madre se va a venir la tercera guerra mundial en pleno colegio!

— ¡Fate-chan! —y así es como tengo a casi todo el taller queriéndome desmembrar en lugar de trabajar conmigo.

— ¡AUXILIOOO! —Ya no siento mis piernas.

— ¡Fuera es mía bitches! —Una chica de otro grupo.

— ¡Yo la tomé primero! —Y la marca me va a quedar varios días.

— ¡Tiene un hermoso cuerpo! —Levi, de verdad me das miedo.

— ¡Es mi senpai! —saltó una chica de primero mientras era golpeada en la nuca.

— ¡Tambien la mía idiota! —cuanta amabilidad Caro-chan, no la vayas a morder.

— ¡Es mi hermana gemela! —Alicia sálvame…

— ¡TOMEN TURNOS BOLA DE DRAMATICAS! —Se escuchó la voz del mapache y todas me soltaron, Hayate, de verdad te amo… de manera amistosa por supuesto. Un momento ¿Esa es Nanoha? ¡Carajo si es Nanoha! Me va a matar, no me va a hablar en días TnT tendré que explicarle la situación, pero mejor se las explico primero a ustedes.

Seguro se preguntan qué carajos pasó ¿recuerdan que capítulos atrás yo mencioné que jugamos un partido? Pues desde aquí se hicieron más y no es por presumir, pero juego bastante bien, las chicas de la selección siempre me quieren meter y yo igual pero mis padres de amargados no me dejan y lamentablemente ocupo su permiso. Me volví "popular" en el club por decirlo de alguna manera y soy bastante atlética, pero eso es ahora, yo tengo una enfermedad que en climas calientes no me deja hacer nada, soy de climas fríos, por decirlo así. A Caro la conocí aquí, es mi Kouhai aunque a veces me dice "onee" o "nee-san" la mayoría de las veces me dice senpai. Igual varias chicas de primer grado se hicieron mis Kouhai.

Cuando Alicia se transfirió a este taller ella igual se hizo popular ¡pero incremento la mía! Por el dúo perfecto que somos para todo llamamos mucho la atención, por eso es que estamos juntas para todo, no es dependencia, es simplemente perfeccionismo, sabemos que juntas hacemos las mejores cosas, menos pareja, eso es incesto y debo decirlo, así por más fresa que suene "Ew"

—Seguís Caro-chan—a una insistencia tremenda por esta niña, más bajita que hobbit, cabello rosa y ojos azules, que es mi Kouhai más allegada y a la que se podría decir "quiero" debo usar el sufijo "chan" en su nombre, ademas le queda bien con lo increíblemente Loli que es. ¡Hasta voz de Loli tiene la condenada! Es tan loli, rozando lo moe.

Nos pusimos a hacer las series y terminamos rápido así que le empecé a hacer cosquillas y me posicioné encima de ella y entonces oí como algo metálico caía ¡Fue horrible! Era una corneta… ¿de quién es a todo esto?

Me giré y pude ver a una adolescente de mi edad, ojos lavanda y cabellos cobrizos, ya valí madres…

— ¡Lo siento mucho senpai! —se disculpó mi adorada Kouhai, que igualmente estaba al tanto de mi situación, además de decir que ella estaba en una similar con un chico llamado Toshiba, bueno no se llama así, ese es su apellido pero a mí me da mucha risa. EN mi opinión el señorito marca de computadora no se merece a mi Kouhai.

—Tranquila, fue mi culpa—mejor sigamos con el entrenamiento, ya después aclaro las cosas con mi niña bonita.

Otra cosa que se preguntan es qué demonios hacía Hayate en el club de soccer, creo que nunca lo dije pero mi mapache tiene un problema en la espalda y no puede hacer ningún deporte de los que hacen aquí, hace dos capítulos cuando me llamo el asesor hizo una breve Mención sobre eso. Cuando me lo dijo mi cara fue de "Oh…" así que lo único que tiene que hacer es decir presente y después es libre de hacer lo que quiera, así que se viene a la barda de soccer con Alicia, Caro y conmigo.

— ¡Me toca con Fate-chan! —una mata azulada me saltó al cuello y al segundo siguiente ya estoy en el suelo con problemas para respirar — ¡Te tocan las flexiones!

Me toca abajo… a doblar las piernas… ¿Por qué este ejercicio me tenía que tocar con Levi?

— ¡Oye espera, este no es el ejercicio! ¡Es más dudo que esto exista! —grité al sentir como Levi deslizaba sus manos por mis piernas.

—Existe en el Kama Sutra… —No quiero saber cómo es que sabe eso… ¡pero más importante…!

— ¡Alicia deja de reírte y sácame a esta loca violadora compulsiva de encima…!

Alicia se siguió riendo mientras yo trataba de quitarme a la sanguijuela de nombre Levi. Me paralicé por el sonido de algo pesado caer… era un percusión, como un tambor… ¿De verdad Yisus? Me gire aun con Levi encima y si… Nanoha me observaba, mieeerdaaa…

Cuando acabo la clase tenía dos malentendidos más y pude ver a Nanoha sentada en la tarima que da al pasillo que lleva a las canchas de baloncesto y soccer.

—Ve con ella

—Hayate…

—Anda.

—Pero… ¿Y nuestra salida? Es la última vez que no veremos en este año.

—Todavía viene otro—Peeerooo—Tenemos redes sociales, ademas estoy saliendo con tu hermana, posiblemente vaya a tu casa por estas temporadas.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sales con el pañales locos? —se sonrojó ante el apodo que le otorgó senpai, yo sigo sin verle la gracia, pero por alguna razón le queda—Mala amiga, no me dijiste nada—la vi rodar los ojos con una sonrisa para después golpearse la cabeza en un "facepalm".

—De verdad no entiendo que está mal conmigo—se dijo a sí misma pero la escuché.

—Tu estatura… tu hiperactividad… tu ente llena de subnormalidades…—comencé a enlistar.

— ¡Ya vete! —Todos me pegan ahora… Después de matarme un par de neuronas más me lanzó a los brazos de Nanoha. Literalmente… Casi me caigo encima de ella pero con buenos reflejos eso no pasó.

—Hola…—saludé.

—Hola…—dijo en tono arisco… esta celosa (mátenme) yo no me di cuenta lo celosa que podía ser cuando alguien me ligaba hasta el sábado pasado…

_Como cada sábado Nanoha y yo comenzamos a chatear desde que me con un simple chat desde las 7 am a las 8.30 am. De las 8.30 am a las 10 hablamos por teléfono y desde las 10 comenzamos un video chat que se acabó hasta las 10 de la noche. Lo toque la guitarra le cante (quería escucharme de nuevo) y ella me toco el violín (yo igual la quería volver a escuchar) y de hecho toco la misma cancion de Lindsay Bueno, el punto es que a eso de las 4 hasta las 8 salí de compras por con mi mama (castigo por estar todo el dia en el computador ya que ODIO con todo mi ser ir de compras) ella estaba en la lap y yo en el móvil de mi mama para el video chat y fue entonces cuando fue al área de bisutería y estaba atendiendo una chica de como 17 años por ahí y cuando mi mama dejo de comprar la chica me dio un papel doblado y sin verlo lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Ella me pregunto qué me dio y le dije que un papel. Puso cara de molestia (no supe en ese momento porque) y seguimos en las compras._

Llegue a mi tierra prometido (un puesto de puras cosas de anime incluso estaba el manga de Hanona A's, pero no me compraron nada porque estaba siendo torturada, digo castigada) y entonces llego un tipo como de primer año de bachillerato se me acercó:

—_¿Estas soltera?_ —pregunto y _Nanoha lanzo un montón de insultos que el no escucho ya que yo tenía puestos los audífonos para que mi madre no oyera que hablábamos pero debido al trato no sabía que carajos responder asique decidí mentir un poco._

—_Lo siento niño o soy lesbiana_—el tipo de seguro quedó traumado

—_Mentirosa_—dijo Nanoha_ con un tono feliz_

—_Soy bisexual asi que técnicamente no mentí_—_ pero si le decía eso al tipo le doy ilusiones para un trio._

_Ella rio un poco ante mi respuesta, como si estuviera satisfecha y cuando llegue a casa continuamos ya las 2 en laptop y entonces me pregunto:_

— _¿Que tiene el papel que te dio esa tipa?_ —

—_ni idea, no vi, solo lo guarde ¿porque tan molesta?_

—_Estoy celosa_

_Abrí el papel y ¡sorpresa! era un número telefónico._

— _¿Qué dice?_

—_nada_

—_Ahora me dices_—_ me dijo y le enseñe el papel decía:_

_"me gustas extranjerita, y me gusta como cantas con tu acentito (y el numero celular)"_

_Nanoha me dijo que le llamara. Lo hice acerqué el teléfono en altavoz a la bocina del computador y le grito "Ya tiene novia" y me dijo que le colgara y lo hice. _

_De verdad no tiene idea de cuánto me reí. Pero le tuve que recordar que ella me termino asi que no era mi novia a lo que me respondió que segun el trato somos novias fuera del colegio y sin nadie más alrededor asi que técnicamente no mintió._

_A las 10 dejamos de video chatear y chateamos hasta eso de las 3 de la mañana_

— ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunté, de verdad ella me pone demasiado nerviosa.

—No tan bien como tu supongo—Está _muy _celosa—Fate-chan…

—Decíme…—no me mates, no me mates, no me mates por favor.

— ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novia? —me has dejado knock-out, ¿de verdad escuché bien?

—Nanoha… ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! — ¿Perdón? —Tú y tu maldito encanto, tu voz tan serena, tus ojos tan bellos y a la vez vacíos— ¿Por qué todos dicen algo similar de mi mirada? —Tu amabilidad, tu inteligencia, tu paz— ¿Paz? ¿Yo? Como que Nanoha aún no me conoce bien—Y que todos vean eso me da algo…

—¿celos? —me estoy metiendo en terreno peligroso.

—Sí pero es todo tu culpa—pero si tú me dejaste—Y-yo… no quiero dejarte de lado de nuevo.

—Yo tampoco—¡me pegó! ¡Señorita Laura, mi novia, mis amigos, mis familiares y la gente que no conozco me pegan! — ¡Auch!

— ¡No vuelvas a coquetear con Levi!

—Pero si yo no estaba…

— ¡Y te prohíbo decirle a los demás que me viste celosa! —Creo que ellos ya se dieron cuenta. Ahora que o piensa ¿podrá ser que Nanoha sea igualmente Tsundere?

—Lo prometo…

Platicamos hasta casi llegar las 3, me disculpe y me fui con Hayate, me olvidé de ella, estaba con Alicia y con Caro-chan. Les conté de manera resumida que había vuelto con Nanoha, la felicitaciones no faltaron, en especial la de Hayate, aunque su felicitación fue diferente y bastante alegre por una razón que desconozco la sentí ligeramente distante, la sonrisa que me dio fue de alguna manera diferente y aunque Alicia me pegó y me reclamó de camino a casa por cosas que no entendí estaba contenta, aunque no niego que este nuevo comienzo con Nanoha me hace sentir algo insegura. Y no me gusta sentirme así.

* * *

**Fate-chan tiene dudas... como toda persona normal en una relacion... tal parece que Hayate no se la pasa de rositas como aparenta... ¿Será esa chica que rescató Fate de manera casual relevante en la historia? ¿Alguien notó que a esa chica ya le hice dos cameos? ¿Podrá alguien adivinar que personajes es antes de que aparezca? (COn que vean Nanoha A's GoD es suficiente, y si con siglas)**

**nos leemos en la prxima actualizacion :D**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Este era el verdadero capítulo que quería publicar en año nuevo peeeeeeeeero no se pudo, ¿Porque lo subo entonces cuando ya pasaron 3 meses de año nuevo? Porque si no lo recuerdan amigos míos esto es un diario por lo tanto sigue la cronología... Pueden saltarselo si quieren ya que aquí casi no hay NanoFate y el drama comienza a partir del siguiente capítulo, pero igual debía publicar esto para el drama asi que meh~~**_

**_Trataré (Ojo: trataré, no prometo nada) de traer la continuación lo más rápido posible, el bachillerato se roba mi energía vital y mi genialosa inspiración para ensayos y esas weas_**

**_Ya no los distraigo más, ya pueden leer._**

**_MSLN no me pertenece._**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**"¡Feliz Año Nuevo!"**

Noche buena ya pasó y ahora estamos en año nuevo, mi idea era ir a la casa de Nanoha y utilizar a Chrono, Amy, Alicia y Hayate para que su madre la dejara salir a una reunión de "Amigos" cuando en realidad sería algo como una cita triple aunque lo más probable es que llegando a la plaza tintero cada quien se fuera por su lado. Pero bien dije esa "era" mi idea, pero mis padres como siempre jodiendo todo.

No me malinterpreten, los quiero y toda esa wea pero a veces me pregunto si piensan en lo que queremos. Estoy en el auto de mamá jugando con la PSP cuando realmente quiero estar en mi cama, pero no, me tengo que aguantar medio día de viaje porque el amigo de Leonardo le invitó a pasar año nuevo con él en su casa vacacional y él dijo "¿Por qué no?" y henos aquí. Chrono ya está en el quinto sueño y Alicia mira la ventana mientras escucha música.

Intente preguntarle a Alicia desde cuando sale con Hayate pero no se ha dado la oportunidad y con nuestros padres aquí menos. Es verdad que habíamos salido del armario con ellos, y aunque su reacción fue algo… peculiar, sí, creo que esa es la palabra… No pensamos decirle con quienes nos relacionamos, con Chrono ya tienen suficiente, cosa que no me agrada ¡Él puede libremente estar hasta quien sabe qué horas en quién sabe dónde y salir con quien se le pegue la gana porque es hombre pero mi hermana y yo no!

Y por si se preguntan cómo fue nuestra salida del armario aquí les dejo el recuerdo…

_El asesor Kokuo nos había "Dejado en paz" aunque igualmente mandó llamar a Alicia ya que su popularidad en cuanto a casanova es increíble, una novia por grupo ya había tenido en un plazo de casi dos meses en los que parecía que andaba tras Hayate pero ésta ni en cuenta, o sí, no lo sé. El punto es que un día de estos el jodido asesor llegó un día a nuestro salón diciendo que apuntáramos un recado a ciertos estudiantes, para una "ayuda", al ver que llamó a aquellos con malas calificaciones y chicos problemáticos estaba en suspenso porque últimamente mis calificaciones habían bajado, entiéndase cómo: He pasado las materias a penas. Entonces al ver que no dijo mi nombre me alivié (Alicia es la chica con mejor promedio de nuestro grupo, a ella ni de chiste la llamaban) pero entonces dijo "Fate-san, usted también"._

_Después de varios días la reunión se hizo y cuando Leonardo salió lo primero que hice fue preguntarle de manera casi desesperada cual era dicha "ayuda" y para dejarlo fácil de entender lo diré en palabras simples:_

_¡El puto asesor de mierda era un pinche homofóbico que quería mandarnos con el psicólogo!_

_Según lo que mi padre me contó hizo muchas indirectas a mí y a mi sexualidad así como la de Alicia, ese profesor debe tener algo contra mí. El punto es que en pleno desayuno surgió la plática del porque el asesor creía que ocupábamos ir al psicólogo, gracias a Lindy y de manera poco ortodoxa confesamos nuestra sexualidad antes de lo previsto. Planeábamos decirlo en navidad pero terminamos decirlo una semana después de que saliéramos de vacaciones. Y la reacción fue esta:_

_— ¡¿No son hetero?! —Gritó Lindy y presas del pánico corrimos al baño._

_— ¡Salgan! —Comenzó a gritar Lindy golpeando la puerta_

_— ¡Nunca! —Gritamos una vez que le pusimos llave a la puerta._

_— ¡Las voy a sacar si no salen! —Gritó Leonardo y escuchamos como se abría la puerta._

_— ¡Nooooo! —Empujamos la puerta tratando de evitar que la abriera, lamentablemente nuestro padre era mucho más fuerte y nos llevó arrastrando al living, literalmente. Aun presas del pánico nos escondimos debajo de la mesa y detrás del sofá._

_—Primero que nada ya nos la esperábamos—dijo Lindy al ver que no pensábamos salir de debajo de la mesa._

_— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Alicia._

_—Era más que obvio que eras lesbiana hija—me miró, espera madre la torta no soy yo—Desde todo ese arguende en Kansai se veía venir—Pero no soy torta T.T_

_—Lindy, se te han cruzado los burgueses—Dijo Leonardo burlón—Fate-chan es bisexual, La lesbiana es Ali-chan— ¡Mago!_

_— ¡Estás loco! Van casi diez años desde que adopte a Fate-chan y sé muy bien que ella junto a Alicia son Lesbianas— ¿Esto debería de considerarse una buena reacción?_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Bisexual!_

_— ¡Lesbiana!_

_— ¡Que la niña lo diga!_

_—Estoy de acuerdo—Con su espíritu competitivo nos voltearon a ver._

_—Yo ni de chiste me la lío con un chico—Respondió Alicia._

_— ¡Ja! —Exclamó Leonardo y sentí su mirada junto a la de Lindy sobre mí._

_— ¿Y tú, Fate-chan? _

_—Yo soy bisexual…_

_— ¡Ja! ¡Paga! — ¿Qué? Espera, espera ¿Por qué Lindy está sacando plata de su bolso?_

_—Tch… Creí que te había educado bien Fate-chan._

_— Lo siento (?)_

Y así como leyeron fue nuestra salida del armario aunque tambien nos dijeron "Es su vida, si se la quieren joder adelante" bueno, eso lo dijo Lindy, e iba más dirigido a mí, pareciera como si fuera yo la de mayor problema… ¿Acaso es porque soy adoptada? Leonardo solo dijo "Por lo menos asi sé que no me saldrán embarazadas a los 16"

* * *

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando llegamos al pueblo y Zhao-san nos recibió mientras nos llevaba a la casa de su madre para "Ponernos presentables" y dicho esto nos cambiamos y Lindy nos arrebató los móviles y cualquier otro aparato electrónico para pasar la última velada del año en familia, igualmente tomé algo del dinero que había llevado por si las dudas.

Según como nos lo había explicado Leonardo iríamos a cenar con unos familiares de Zhao y cerca de las once iríamos al festival del condado, después volveríamos con los familiares de Zhao-san a dar el clásico "Kampai" y como siempre mis hermanos y yo beberíamos jugo o agua en vez de alcohol.

— ¿Ya están listas? —Se oyó la voz de Chrono del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡No! —Exclamaron Lindy y Alicia mientras yo me recostaba en la cama tomando disimuladamente el móvil y jugar aunque sea un rato. Debo admitir que estuve muy tentada a activar los datos móviles y hablar aunque fuera un poco con el mapache o con mi novia peeero lo pensé mejor, se cortaría la conversación a medias y luego una de las dos se enoja conmigo y no quiero eso. Lo bueno es que anuncié de mi salida y dije que andaría incomunicada hasta el día primero de enero así que está bien.

—Cuanto tardan—dije observando la ropa la cual seguía sobre la cama, ni la habían tocado. A veces pienso que cuando nací cambiaron mi sexo biológico para que fuera mujer pero luego me acuerdo de que esto no es la Ley y el orden y se me pasa.

—Que no seamos tan desarregladas como tu es otra cosa—Dijo Lindy mientras se retocaba el maquillaje ¡Pero ponte ya el vestido mujer!

—Si como digas—respondí. ¡Genial, Subí un nivel más!

— ¿Ya casi acaban? —Ahora fue Leonardo.

— ¡No! —Volvieron a gritar.

—Y de aquí no salen en media hora—agregué.

Y se cumplió mi pronóstico, no salieron hasta media hora después.

— Wow…—Dijeron los dos hombres mientras nos veían salir, y yo tenía cara de sueño, no me dejaban salir hasta que ellas salieran y el juego me había aburrido y aparte la música que puso Lindy, que es su música me estaba arrullando bien bonito. Espero que durante la cena se me quite.

—Qué bueno que Ali-chan es torta, así no tendré hombres a los que amenazar—Ahora sin Amy Chrono es un buen hermano… wo

—Tuve mucha suerte de haberte elegido—Dijo Leonardo casi comiéndose a mi madre. Otro trauma más a lista, pero debo admitir que si estaban muy lindas.

Lindy usaba un vestido blanco junto a unas botas negras y un abrigo azul rey que contrastaba muy bien con sus ojos y su cabello, el cual estaba suelto además de que el maquillaje, su fiel amigo la hacía parecer aún más joven. Por razones como estas nunca nadie cree que ella es nuestra madre, siempre la confunden con una hermana.

Alicia por su lado utilizaba una falda de un verde-turquesa tan claro que rozaba el blanco encima de unos leggins celestes que igualmente rozaban el blanco, usaba una blusa de cuello de tortuga debajo de un sweater tejido y encima un abrigo, para rematar se puso unas botas café claro con mini-tacos para tener mi altura y un ligero maquillaje.

—Ustedes tampoco están mal—Dije sacándolos de su trance.

Chrono utilizaba un pantalón de vestir negro junto a una camisa blanca y se protegía del frio con un sweater formal y casual a la vez de un azul marino y en su mano cargaba un abrigo por si acaso hacía más frío de noche.

Leonardo como siempre usaba un traje, el de esta ocasión era del color borgoña de nuestros ojos, la camisa era blanca y no llevaba corbata. Papá no llevaba abrigo, el como yo no éramos friolentos además asi estaba bien.

Y yo era tan… tan… tan yo…

Orgullosamente llevaba catorce años sin usar maquillaje y asi estaba bien. Como bien dije, a diferencia de las demás mujeres yo no usaba maquillaje, a diferencia de ellas yo usaba un pantalón recto, una camisa como la de Leonardo, blanca y de manga larga, utilizaba una corbata a medio amarrar (porque las odio completamente ajustadas) y una gabardina de un azul que podía pasar por negro igualmente de cuello y unos guantes negros de medios dedos. Ah, y unos zapatos más o menos bonitos.

Oh yeah, mi estilo era el mejor de todos, nah~~ Mentira, Lindy me quiso matar cuando vio que ropa traje. ¿Pero que más quería? Mucha ropa dejó de quedarme este año y la unica ropa "bonita" y que me quedara era esa.

— ¡Nos vamos! —Exclamó Leo feliz de por fin levantarse del sofá.

A la próxima me cambio con ellos, ellos no tardan tanto y quedan presentables.

.

.

.

La cena no fue la gran cosa… de verdad… ¡Eran puras verduras! Como buenos carnívoros que somos Leonardo, Chrono y yo decidimos no comer y esperar a llegar a la feria y comer como dios manda ¡Sin verduras señores!

Nos la pasamos entre las atracciones mecánicas y los puestos de comida ambulante. El ambiente sería agradable si mi única compañía no fuera Alicia. No me malinterpreten, la quiero y todo, pero apenas llegamos Leonardo me dejo una cantidad razonable de dinero para que comprara lo que quisiese y se fue con Chrono y Lindy. Se iba a llevar a Alicia también pero ella se quedó conmigo para que no me perdiera.

— ¿Desde cuando sales con Hayate? —Pregunté a mi hermana mientras comíamos un Hot-Dog.

Ella me miró fijamente casi diciéndome "¿De qué hablas?" hasta que pareció pensarlo un poco y encontrar la respuesta a mi pregunta.

—Desde el 20 de agosto del 2016—Respondió alegremente.

—Pero todavía no llega esa fecha—Dije.

—Exactamente—Me no entender—No saldré con ella hasta que vuelva.

— ¿De dónde vas a volver?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando el asesor pidió hablar conmigo? —Asentí—No fue por mi sexualidad como te dije— ¿Entonces? —Quiere enviarme a un intercambio a Portugal.

— ¡¿Quééé?! ¡¿No pensabas decírmelo hasta el día que amaneciera y ya no estuvieras encima de mí?!

—Calma, calma—levantó los brazos—Me dieron hasta que entrara a clases de nuevo para responder si quería ir o no.

—Ni se te ocurra rechazarlo—Le dije seria y ella me miró sorprendida—Te voy a extrañar y toda esa wea, tú me entiendes.

— ¿Entonces está bien que…?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Dije de inmediato—Si es por Hayate-chan no te preocupes, ella seguro te esperará, además de que ella no es como nosotros que nos cambiamos a cada rato.

—No es por eso… Es que…

— ¡Mira! —Exclamé interrumpiéndola acercándome a una tienda de bisutería… Quién lo diría…

—Creí que tú odiabas estas cosas

—Y lo hago—Respondí—Pero a Nanoha y a Hayate le encantan estas cosas, me estaba planteando llevarles algo así que ¿Qué mejor que esto?

—Vos no cambias—Rio—Yo igual le compraré algo a Hayate—dijo mientras entrábamos al local.

—Les llevaré un collar a ambas—Dije una vez dentro— ¿Y vos?

—Es secreto—Me dijo ella guiñándome el ojo.

Me paseé por el local tratando de encontrar algo bueno pero nada me convencía, era demasiado extravagante o simplemente no iban con ellas. Fue entonces cuando mis ojos rojizos encontraron un collar de plata con una pequeña piedra amatista. Vi el precio y vi que costaba un poco más de lo que pensaba gastar, quedaba perfecto para Nanoha pero aun así tenía para comprarle un collar ideal para Hayate.

Paseé mi mirada alrededor y encontré un diseño similar al collar que había escogido para Nanoha, de reojo pude ver a Alicia con una de las vendedoras, seguramente viendo lo que le llevaría al mapache y por mera casualidad observe un collar con topacio azul y oro blanco.

Con solo ver el precio mi piel se puso blanca, no me alcanzaba y ningún otro collar le quedaría perfecto a mi amiga. No podía simplemente comprarle a mi novia y a mi amiga no, eso aumentaba más el abismo que había entre ellas pero simplemente…

— ¿Necesita ayuda señorita? —Me dijo una de las dependientas del lugar.

—Eh… Sí—Dije—Verá quiero hacer dos presentes, podría por favor empacarme este modelo—Señalé el que tenía designado para Nanoha—En lo que decido el segundo.

— ¿Algo en especial? —Preguntó y repetidas veces mire el collar de oro blanco.

—Busco algo para mi mejor amiga pero no logro encontrar algo de acuerdo a mis honorarios.

—Tiene suerte, debido a que el año acaba en una hora están rebajando toda la mercancía en un 35%

—Entonces…

—Así es… Esto le cuesta 1,143.12 menos, así como cualquier cosa que piense llevar tiene su respectivo descuento.

—En ese caso me permite igualmente este modelo—señalé y ella sonrió.

—Ese al ser el último tiene un 3% más—me alivia el ama señora.

—Muchas gracias.

—Estamos grabando los collares y anillos como parte de nuestra promoción ¿Desea algo en especial?

—Sí, por favor.

Y una vez que los grabados estuvieron listos dejé el local donde Alicia me esperaba afuera. Si se preguntan que grabé fue "Nanoha" con mi alfabeto y "Procione" que significa "Mapache" en italiano.

Después de un par de horas regresamos a donde estaba Zhao-san y su familia, había más personas ahí, primos al parecer, casi de nuestra edad, o sino mayores, es el karma… seremos las más grandes pero siempre somos las menores.

¿Debería decir algo de lo que pasó a continuación? Solo a grandes rasgos, no quiero profundizar, a decir verdad no recuerdo mucho.

Verán, Leonardo dijo que Alicia y yo aprendiéramos a tomar antes de ir a una discoteca para que no nos drogaran o nos emborracharan, y estando él ebrio no podíamos negarle nada, Chrono, Alicia y yo amanecimos con una jaqueca que ya ni mejor les especifico, como era nuestro primer trago y más aparte nadie conocía nuestro aguante nos excedimos en las copas. Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba bailando al estilo "el muertito", que Alicia ya se había enrolado con la tipa que vimos cuando regresamos, que estuve huyendo de su hermano, y su hermana menor, que Lindy me subió a una silla según la tradición para que "me consiguiera novia" y créanme las ganas que tuve de gritar que ya tenía eran incontrolables pero había prometido guardar el secreto con mi bella novia, hasta salir de la secundaria.

—Mi cabeza… No vuelvo a tomar en la vida…—Murmuré.

—Ya te quiero ver en la boda de nuestros padres—Me dijo Alicia, sorprendentemente ahora era yo quien estaba encima de ella. Anoche mis padres hicieron algo que no creí que vería jamás… ¡Por fin hicieron oficial su compromiso! ¡Después de ocho años por fin se van a casar!

—Y yo a ti…—Contraataqué mientras tomaba mi móvil y encendía los datos, de seguro ya he de tener un mensaje felicitándome y debo agradecer y demás cosas para que no me linchen en cuanto me vean.

Abro FB y encuentro 4 mensajes, uno de Nanoha, uno de Hayate, uno de un ex-alumno de la secundaria en la que fui a Corea y uno de mi abuela adoptiva. Los leí en el orden contrario en el que me llegaron, excepto el del tipo ese, no me cae muy bien, se la pasa jodiendo todo el rato y si no lo bloqueo es porque siempre se me olvida, así que mejor lo hago llegando a casa, leí el de mi abuela, le agradecí, después fui con Hayate la cual me dejó una caricatura bastante cómica de nosotras dos y Alicia pero sin duda el mensaje de Nanoha me hizo enternecer y al mismo tiempo hacerme reír.

Aquí se los dejo…

_Takamachi Nanoha: Bueno a diferencia de ti yo no soy buena escribiendo nada, mucho menos cartas y esto en sí no es una carta sino imagina que es otro mensaje de FB :P pero bueno. Este año me la he pasado de maravilla gracias a ciertas cosas y ciertas cosas se definen solamente con una palabra: Tú. Me has cambiado bastante la vida en tan pocos meses, gracias por lo feliz que me has hecho aún desde antes de que decidieras fijarte en una tonta y celosa como yo. Te deseo lo mejor este 2015 y que Hayate-san no este en tu lista de próximas novias ¬¬ Y si de algún modo te atosigo perdóname pero te quiero muchote :3 para cualquier cosa que necesites ahí voy a estar las 2 horas que quedan del año y los 365 días del siguiente y los demás que vengan. Y pues a mi pocas cosas me hacen feliz y el saber que tengo a la novia más hermosa y linda (y muy sensual por cierto) me da miedo de que me deje el año que viene, porque contigo he pasado de lo más lindo (sentimentalmente hablando) y sentido lo más hermoso de mis 15 años de vida, me tengo que ir, cdt. Te quiero, :D feliz 2015_

No pondré aquí que respondí, eso es demasiado para ustedes lectores, les daría diabetes y no tengo para tantos seguros.

Y en resumen este fue el año nuevo en esta casa… dentro de siete días regresaré a clases para poder ver a mi querida Nanoha de nuevo, extraño sus abrazos, y también los del mapache, son muy suavecitos… También Alicia responderá sobre el intercambio… la extrañaré los siguientes seis meses. ¿Pero qué hacerle? Nos vemos en el siguiente relato.

* * *

**Se acerca el drama del bueno... No soy de dar muchos spoilers pero para dejarlos picados les diré lo que se viene:**

**1.-La participación de Verossa, Kyrie y esa chica a la que Fate salvó inconscientemente.  
2.-Alicia se nos va :'(  
3.-Nanoha se pasa de... Nanoha  
4.-Fate comienza a sentir pánico por su vida.  
5.-Mas participaciones de Signum-senpai**

**Ahora si, nos leemos en la prxima actualizacion :D**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Vaya ahora si no me tardé tanto, aplaudanme, el capítulo me quedo más corto de lo que pensé y no abarqué todo lo que quería, así que no me odiaran todavía yey(? ¿o si? Cuando lleguen al final lo entenderán**_

**_Y por eso ya no los distraigo más, ya pueden leer._**

**_MSLN no me pertenece._**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 **

**"Mucho gusto en conocerte"**

Nada interesante ha pasado durante lo que me quedaba de vacaciones y los primeros días de clase no pasó nada nuevo. Alicia ya se fue a Portugal, justo una semana después de iniciar las clases y se siente extraño no tenerla encima de mí todas las mañanas, además de no tener a quien fastidiar en casa, lo intenté con Chrono pero se la vive en AmyLandia que no pica ninguno de mis picos; en pocas palabras, molestarlo es difícil, y la única persona que logra hacerlo… es Amy.

Si preguntan qué pasó con los collares que les compré a Nanoha y a Hayate debo decirles que entregué solo uno… el de Nanoha. No me explico por qué pero al momento de dárselo a Hayate sentí que me arrepentiría, como si no fuera el momento… no lo sé, de verdad que no me lo explico, así que mejor esperaré a que sea su cumpleaños de nuevo y entregárselo.

Cuando le di el collar a Nanoha me dio las gracias, me abrazó y por poco y me besa, fue simplemente… mágico. Habia esperado a que estuviéramos a solas en un lugar no muy concurrido del colegio (cómo es de esperar desde que estamos en la mira del rector) platicando de todo y nada a la vez saqué el collar de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué. Después del abrazo yo no quería soltarla—y quiero creer que ella tampoco—por lo que solo nos separamos un poco sin deshacer el agarre quedando nuestros rostros cerca, sus ojos brillaban, pero igual no presté atención a esa pequeña sombra de tristeza, supongo que de nuevo es por todos los problemas con su madre y su medio hermano. Conociéndonos saben que ese beso no llego a suceder, como siempre llegó alguien a interrumpir (por algo dije casi antes) ahora fue el turno de Florian-san, la chica de mejores calificaciones del salón y hablando de calificaciones… debería de mejorar mis notas.

¿Cómo fue qué Florian-san interrumpió? Pues simple, apareció de la nada, al parecer buscaba a Nanoha así que nos despegamos más rápido de lo que brinca el aceite cuando haces hamburguesas todas rojas y soltando bastantes incoherencias, terminé huyendo gaymente del lugar. Lo volvimos a intentar unos días después que hubo taller artístico y juntaron mi taller con su taller…

_— ¿Todavía no se besan? —Preguntó Suzuka bastante sorprendida mientras Alisa se hacía la desentendida platicando con Levi, cosa que agradezco._

_Los maestros de orquesta y estudiantina tuvieron la magnífica idea de juntar talleres y ponernos una película que supuestamente serviría para inspirarnos a tomarnos la música más enserio, como si yo ya no lo hiciera, si la música es mi vida. Tenía la mano lastimada por un accidente durante unas compras con mis padres, me cayó una campana (ya saben esas cosas que quitan el humo que sale de la estufa) encima ¿Qué si lloré? No, no lloré, yo casi nunca lloro, eso sí, solté el grito más fuerte de la historia, joder sí que dolió, tenía la mano vendada por precaución durante esa semana._

_Nanoha y yo nos fuimos hasta un rincón a darnos mimos y al mismo tiempo ver la película hasta que llegaron Alisa, Suzuka y Levi. El que estuviera lastimada era igualmente un factor importante para sacar el Dere-Dere de Nanoha ¡Alabas sean mis estupideces!_

_—Eh…—Y yo preguntándole a Nanoha si debo responder o no con la mirada._

_—Pues no…—Dijo ella escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro… Aw ternurita…_

_Despues de avergonzar a mi pequeña novia se dedicaron a ver la película y al ver que mi niña bonita no me soltaría decidí enfocarme igual en pa película acariciando los cabellos de su cabeza, esperaba no haberla dormido, parecía que no después de que se alzara y se quedara viendo mi cara muy fijamente ¿Qué acaso tenía rastros de comida? La película terminó y nosotras fuimos las últimas en levantarnos y fue antes de llegar a la puerta cuando ella habló:_

_—Ya no importa— ¿Qué no importa? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué tomas mi barbilla tan fuerte? Duele, duele, duele, estoy segura de que yo no te la agarro tan fuerte ¿Por qué el cuello de la camisa también? ¡Me caigo, me caigo, me caigo! ¡Aaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Pero qué carajos…?! ¡Nanoha intentó besarme! Me sorprendió que tomara la iniciativa, normalmente, o era yo, o éramos ambas al mismo tiempo._

_Peeero igual quedó en el intento, se arrepintió al último momento y me dejó el beso en la comisura, aunque pude sentir un leve roce de sus labios, muy leve… oh genial, ahora mis ganas de besarle son más grandes, quiero saber que tan suaves son realmente, que tan dulce puede ser._

Fuera de eso nada interesante nada ha pasado, bueno sí, una semana después me lastimé la muñeca, de nuevo, desde ahí Nanoha comenzó a estar bastante fría conmigo, la razon la desconozco, cuando intenté hablar con ella me dijo que era algo personal y que ocupaba su espacio, y se lo he dado, digo, a nadie le gusta que lo estén atosigando, además me lo dirá cuando lo crea necesario, o no me lo dirá si no es realmente necesario que lo sepa, pero sé que es delicado, yo estuve así un tiempo cuando creí que me iba a ir de Uminari.

¿Cómo que no se los había dicho? Bueno pasó algo que debió pasar hace años, ascendieron a mi padre y le ofrecieron un traslado a Niihama, fue bastante dura la contienda pero en un momento bastante épico Chrono, Alicia y yo nos unimos para convencerlos para no irnos, cada quien por _esa _persona especial, léase como Amy, Hayate y Nanoha. Fue complicado pero lo convencimos, así que ahora mi padre va a Niihama por dos semanas al mes porque igual debe asesorar la filial de allá.

Pero bueno, me he ido por las ramas por quien sabe cuántas veces en este relato.

¿Qué más cosas me han pasado? Que después de lastimarme el asesor me obligó, con todas sus letras a participar en un torneo de baloncesto porque "juego bien" es verdad que de chica fui a campeonatos pero que no joda, en primera estaba lastimada, segunda, hace años que no jugaba, mi nivel de seguro era apenas aceptable. Aunque después de jugar un par de partidos o había de dos:

1.-Yo era muy buena en baloncesto a pesar del tiempo, tenía un talento innato que se las metía a todas.  
2.- Las chicas de este colegio son una mierda jugando baloncesto.

Fue al cuarto partido, ya casi tres semanas de enero cuando ya era más conocida entre las chicas, Alicia me hacía bullying por Skype diciendo que quería remplazarla como casanova, Nanoha apenas y me miraba pero por las tardes hablábamos como si nada. Decía, fue al cuarto partido cuando era bastante conocida con las chicas, medio equipo con el que me enfrentara me cubría y con suerte podía moverme, podría pero estaba jugando con chicas, que por desgracia eran bastante delicadas y no podía jugar tan brusco como estaba acostumbrada. La ventaja es que como soy notoriamente alta (1.67m aproximadamente, tal vez más, hace mucho que no me mido) lograba intimidar un poco cuando tenía el balón y avanzaba, ¡pero me la jugaron bastante sucio!

Estaba yo con el balón, lo botaba mientras avanzaba con rapidez a la canasta contraria, di un saltó y justo al tiempo me dieron un empujón bastante fuerte que me hizo caer en golpe seco en la espalda y rodar media cancha hacia atrás, era una suerte que tenía el pantalón puesto y no me gutara andar de exhibicionista como mis demás compañeras y llevar un short mucho más corto de lo debido y por eso no me raspé las rodillas, por mala suerte no usaba sudadera, porque primero, hace calor después de jugar un tiempo, y segundo debíamos portar un "uniforme" es decir una playera de un solo color, el nuestro, después de "mucha discusión"—léase como "usan este color y punto" por parte de esta niña… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Fujibashi-san… creo…—quedó el azul marino y el usar sudadera lo tapaba y así me conocieran todos la cara no podía estar sin "uniforme". Por lo tanto si me raspé el antebrazo izquierdo y del derecho me dejó el cuero a medio caer, no sé cual está peor, ambos me duelen bastante.

Por suerte Hayate que siempre me estuvo animando fue conmigo enseguida y me atendió ligeramente las raspadas, aunque igual siguen doliendo como el demonio y no sé qué tenga en las rodillas pero me duele cada paso que doy, eso sin contar como me duele y arde la jodida espalda, hasta sentarme me duele, más que nada porque las bancas son de plástico y súper incómodas.

Me apoyé en el mapache hasta que llegué a mi salón, de verdad que cosas como caminar sin hacer muecas de dolor era imposible, pero era mejor que estar llorando, odio llorar, por eso no lo hago. En cuanto llegué Nanoha me estaba aniquilando con la mirada ¿Ahora que hice? Igual no estoy para estar lidiando con nada más que mi dolor, me zumba la cabeza. Normalmente la cabeza me empieza a doler desde las once de la mañana desde hace unos días pero aparte el golpe que me di en la caída… mi cuerpecito…

Nuevo proyecto en matemática, una maqueta que represente el teorema de Pitágoras, odio al puto que inventó el Pitágoras y al teorema mismo, y no porque no le entienda, simplemente lo odio, no sé porqué, prefiero hacer trigonometría, será más complicado pero es más exacto. ¿Buena noticia? Será en tríos ¿Buena noticia número dos? Me toco con Nanoha y con Alisa ¿Buena noticia número tres? No hay. Nanoha me trató de la mierda como quedó el día.

¿Qué carajo? Me ignoras toda una jodida semana y cuando me tratas, me tratas de la mierda ¿te ofendí o algo? Cada cosa que decía me respondía solo una cosa, un monosílabo que me desespera bastante: "ah". Y fuera de eso me mandó a lijar palillos para que en lugar de que fueran redondos fueran puntiagudos y pudieran unirse con los demás, cuando acabo el período, cuando creyó que no me daría cuenta, tiró los palillos a la basura.

No me despedí de ella como costumbre, además de que no aguantaba mi cabeza tampoco mi cuerpo, pero como Hayate es vidente me encontró y me dormí encima de ella, bueno, en su regazo, la cabeza de verdad que me estaba matando, ya podría definirse como migraña. Cuando me desperté tenía un saborcito como a vainilla en la boca, de seguro que es cosa mía, igual no lo pensé demasiado porque llegó Lindy por mí y me llevó a su oficina junto a Chrono. ¿Por qué? Porque no tenía tiempo para dejarnos en la casa y hacernos de comer.

Llegué a la oficina con cara de mártir y me dejé caer sobre una de las sillas pesadamente, estuve a punto de dormirme no sin antes maldecirlo todo de no ser porque me di cuenta de que unos muy bonitos ojos azules me miraban de manera curiosa.

—Ah… ¿Hola? —Pregunté con una clara muestra de confusión a la chica enfrente de mi ¿dónde la había visto?

—Buenas tardes—Me respondió la chica de cortos cabellos ojos castaños y ojos azules algo dilatados—Etto…

—Fate, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, pero llámame Fate por favor.

—De acuerdo Fate-san—Dijo educadamente, ya me cae bien la niña.

— ¿Y vos como te llamas? —Pregunté.

—Stern Starks, pero igual siéntete libre de llamarme por ni nombre—Sigo diciendo que la he visto en alguna parte, además el nombre me suena conocido ¿Qué no es el nombre de la chica que le pidió a mi madre que le prestara mi libro "Caballo de Troya"?

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Stern—Dije con una sonrisa mientras intentaba enderezarme pero joder cómo me dolió moverme.

— ¿Estás lastimada?

—Jodidamente lastimada, me hicieron una falta en un juego de baloncesto, no aguanto ni mi alma—Respondí amablemente, así de familiar trato a quien recién conozco, además se ve de mi edad, y a juzgar por su estatura es más baja que yo y su cara es bastante adorable. ¿Y para que mentir? Sí, ella es bastante linda y me gusta como habla, de manera baja, con una voz suave, calmada y pausada, si no quisiera ya a Nanoha como la quiero es seguro que caigo rendida a los pies de esta chica—Tengo unos cuantos raspillones y no quiero saber cómo tengo las piernas.

— ¿Te trataste los 'raspillones'? —Preguntó Stern, que amable la chica, de seguro que será buena amiga mía

—La verdad que no, solo me puse la sudadera encima—Respondí—Aunque mi mejor amiga me las lavó, como su madre es doctora…

—Espérame aquí—No tengo de otra a decir verdad, así que solo asentí. Estaba a punto de caer dormida sobre el escritorio cuando…—Volví—Stern me regresó a la vida con su voz, de verdad que adoro su voz, es hermosa y realmente relajante, y me viene bien con el mal día que he tenido.

De acuerdo, tal vez exagero, pero es que estar jodida corporalmente hablando, que mi novia me haya tratado de la mierda y tenga una jodida migraña no me ayudan a que mi parte buena este a flote el día de hoy.

—Lo noté—Bromeé, ella rio ligeramente mientras se acercaba con una pequeña pomada que… ¿de dónde la sacó? Y unas gasas que enserio… ¿De dónde las sacó?

—Quítate la sudadera

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Tranquila, es para ayudarte con los raspones, para otras cosas mejor despues—Me guiñó el ojo… de acuerdo… ¿hay mucho polvo aquí? De verdad me alegro de no haberle dicho que la espalda también la tenía lastimada.

Me quite la sudadera y me limpió los rastros de sangre que se le fueron al mapache y me puso una gasa bastante grande en el antebrazo izquierdo, con el derecho no hizo nada, solo me acarició la parte "mala" mientras me miraba detenidamente, ya enserio ¿tengo algo que cause que Stern se me quede viendo todo el rato?

Platicamos un poco para conocernos un poco más, le conté de Alicia y fue ahí donde hizo una cara de "ya entiendo" aunque no sé porqué. Llegó Lindy y al ver que estaba mejor, solo por verme sonriendo con Stern platicando e ignorando mí dolor porque de verdad que esta niña me cayó bien; me mandó por pizza, por suerte Stern se ofreció a ayudarme, y fuimos al puesto que está por el colegio, un bloque antes.

— ¿Vas al Galicia? —Preguntó ella.

—Sí, ¿Y vos a dónde vas? Me comentó mi madre que te mudaste recién en diciembre.

—Yo voy a preparatoria abierta.

— ¿Preparatoria? ¿Primer semestre? —Pregunté sorprendida, mientras interiormente me reía de la ironía, siempre los que son más bajos y parecen más jovenes que yo son mayores, Nanoha, Hayate, Alicia y ahora esta chica.

— ¿Qué? No—Se rio de mi sorpresa, no sé si ofenderme o reírme con ella, es que de verdad, su risa es contagiosa—Soy de quinto semestre, estoy por cumplir los diecisiete.

— ¿De verdad? —Ella asintió—Te imaginé que tenías mi edad—Dije mientras me rascaba la nuca y cogía las pizzas del mostrador, ahora fue ella quien me miró confusa mientras tomaba los refrescos de tres litros.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

—Catorce, cumpliré los quince en Junio.

—Pero sí que eres pequeña, pensé que tenías 16 a punto de cumplir 17—Dijo con los ojos abiertos.

—Bueno, yo creí que tenías 14-15 así que estamos a mano ¿no? —Siento que olvido algo importante.

— ¿Tan niña me veo? —Preguntó con un puchero bastante adorable.

— ¡Claro que no! —Según lo que me han dicho Chrono y Leonardo nunca debes ni quitarle ni aumentarle años a una chica, así que ni modo Fate, te tocará improvisar algo para arreglar este desliz—Es que simplemente que alguien tan jovial, amable y llena de vida fuera una persona completamente madura como para entrar en el mundo adulto.

—Y yo no pensé que alguien visiblemente madura y turbada por el mundo adulto fuera alguien completamente jovial y llena de vida.

—Touchè

— ¿Guardaste el cambio de las pizzas? —Me preguntó y yo puse los ojos en blanco ¡Eso era!

—No me lo vas a creer—Me miró atentamente—Me olvidé de pagar

— ¿A quién se le olvida eso? —Ya he olvidado mi nombre, que se me olvide algo tan mundano como pagar no me sorprende pero sin duda yo…

— ¡Te culpo a vos! —Exclamé mientras caminábamos de vuelta a la pizzería—Es tu culpa por distraerme con esa bella voz y esos bonitos ojitos azules.

— ¿Eso crees? —Alzó la ceja juguetona y yo asentí fervientemente mientras me disculpaba con el encargado y le pagaba lo que habíamos comprado y cuando partimos de vuelta (de nuevo) contra la oficina como ya había olvidado de que iba la conversación inicié otra.

—Tu nombre tiene raíces extranjeras ¿Sos extranjera voz también?

—Nací en Corea, pero me crie aquí en Japón, hasta hace poco vivía en Osaka—Eso explica tanto—Pero mi abuelo tenía raíces Inglesas, de ahí el Starks.

—Ya veo—Dije mientras le abría la puerta de la oficina y le dejaba pasar.

—De ti ni pregunto, tu acento habla por sí solo—Reí nerviosa.

—Que observadora, me pregunto si entiendes lo que digo—Dije recordando los primeros días en los que hablé con Nanoha y como mutuamente nos explicábamos regionalismos.

—Me gusta tu acento—Dijo ella, pero eso no responde mi pregunta—Y si entiendo lo que dices, tenía un amigo italiano, estaba de intercambio en mi antigua prepa.

—Vaya… Pues ahora hay una italiana en Portugal de intercambio—Y ambas reímos, la invité a comer conmigo, se negó porque ya había comido pero quedamos de salir a comer mañana, me pareció bien y acepté. Cuando terminé de comer seguí charlando con ella, tanto así que ignoré los mensajes de Hayate y Nanoha en Messenger. No estaba de humor, no entiendo el porqué, pero eso sí, Stern fue la protagonista en mi atención el día de hoy porque hay una cosa muy clara.

Stern me causa mucha calma y curiosidad, y más que eso, de verdad fue un gusto conocer a Stern Starks, tanto así que me hizo el día tan malo que tuve.

* * *

**Fate ni enterada de que le estaban ligando y que al mismo tiempo ella respondía, y no solo eso, quedó en una "cita-no-cita" y el que diga "Es por amistad" va a terminar con la boca hasta el suelo como terminará Fate, Hayate, Nanoha y como quedé yo en su momento, pero eso si es seguro, con el siguiente capítulo me odiarán y me querrán linchar.**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Woooooooooo este es el segundo capítulo más largo que he escrito, espero lo disfruten, y aquellos que dijeron que no me lincharían espero no cambien de opinión xDxDxD El título es algo extraño pero hasta el final lo entenderán._**

**_Yyo ya no los distraigo más, ya pueden leer._**

**_MSLN no me pertenece._**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**"¿Me casé?"**

Los dolores de cabeza que llevaba sufriendo eran cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes, Hayate sugirió que podía ser algo relacionado con mi vista y no pudo ser más acertado. Claro que hasta que la migraña no pudo más con mi consciencia y me encima de Stern no me llevó al oftalmólogo.

¿Qué pasó ahí? Pues en primera que regañaron a Lindy por no haberme llevado cuando correspondía, y ahora que lo pensaba iban casi dos años desde no me llevaba, estaba en lo cierto. El punto es que al no llevarme al año como correspondía la enfermedad en mis ojos había empeorado y ahora debían hacerse revisiones cada seis meses en lugar de cada año, (que conociendo a Lindy volverá a tardarse) y el aumento que normalmente subiría un grado ahora subiría tres, es decir ¡Tendría 8.5 grados de aumento! ¡Y todavía le faltaba! Si no me ponían más era por la precaución de que era "mucho aumento" además de que no podía sincronizarse mi ojo derecho con mi ojo izquierdo. Debía también hacer unas terapias visuales, cosa que de seguro a todos se les va a olvidar, inclusive a vos lector, te apuesto que al siguiente relato ni te acordarás.

Tardaron una semana en hacerme las gafas, y eso que lo hicieron lo más rápido posible porque fue un pedido "urgente". Lindy se apiadó de mi alma y me dejó faltar a clases en lo que me daban las gafas, igual Hayate me pasaba los apuntes (los que tenía) de casi todas las materias, a excepción de química que nos la daban diferentes maestros y el suyo estaba bastante atrasado y mi maestra estaba bastante adelantada. Le pedí los apuntes a Nanoha pero de manera bastante arisca me los dio, casi a regañadientes.

Durante toda esa semana me la pasé más tiempo charlando con Stern que con Nanoha y Hayate, no lo sé, Stern tiene ese "no sé qué" que te atrae. Aparte es muy buena chica, uno de esos días en los que Lindy sabía que no podría llegar a casa me llevó al colegio, por suerte era viernes y el día era más corto.

— ¿Y cómo es esa chica? —Preguntó Hayate, a ella no le puedo ocultar nada, así lo intente.

—Pues es bastante linda, por dentro y por fuera, va en quinto semestre de preparatoria y am… em… su madre trabaja para la mía, tiene una hermana menor de mi edad que todavía está en Osaka con su padre en lo que termina el ciclo escolar.

—Vaya, ya dime la verdad ¿Qué acaso te gustan mayorcitas y celositas? — ¿Pero qué cara…?

— ¡Hayate! ¡Sabes que tengo novia! —Le reclamé—Y no, son meras coincidencias, además de que a Stern OBVIAMENTE NO le gusto, y de seguro es hetero además de que estoy con Nanoha y le debo respeto así que nunca, NUNCA jamás de los jamases vamos a salir.

— ¡Pero si ya están saliendo! —Me reclamó mientras mordisqueaba más de esa paleta de cereza, ¿Qué cómo lo sé? El aroma es tan fuerte… no me quiero imaginar el sabor, seguro que si besa a alguien le queda el aroma, el color y el sabor.

—Explícate—pedí—Porque te repito, tengo novia.

—La cual te trata como la mierda, es como si quisiera que la cortaras

— ¿Y yo para que quiero cortarla? Sabes que tengo el trauma con la sangre ¿y para qué querría yo lastimar a mi novia? —El mapache se dio un facepalm.

—Olvídalo—No hay problema—Volviendo al tema—Ajá…—Has estado hablando con esta chica…

—Stern

—Si con ella todo el tiempo desde que se conocen, quedaron de comer pero te desmayaste encima de ella así que hoy piensas ir a caminar con ella y charlar para "compensarlo"

—Pero…

—Si no fuera nada no tendrías porqué compensarla, has estado ignorándome a mí y a Nanoha por hablar con Stern

— ¿Cómo lo…?

—Nanoha me mandó un mensaje, estaba preocupada de que te pasara algo porque no tardas en responderle cuando habla ¡carajo te trata como su perrito faldero! ¡Cualquiera te trataría mejor que ella!

— ¿Cómo quién? Te reto a decirme a una persona.

— ¡Pues y-Stern!

—Que no le gusto a Stern—me trae un Deja Vù de cuando pensaba que no le gustaba a Nanoha… espera…

—Ah no—cuanto sarcasmo hay en dos palabras—Según lo que me contaste ella te estaba claramente coqueteándote y tú le seguiste el coqueteo.

—Por supuesto que…

—"Tranquila, es para ayudarte con los raspones, para otras cosas mejor despues" "¡Te culpo a vos! Es tu culpa por distraerme con esa bella voz y esos bonitos ojitos azules." —Hizo una imitación de mi voz y mi acento así como el que creyó sería el de Stern.

—Oye cálmate, primera yo no soy de ser infiel y segunda…—mi celular vibró, si, se hizo el milagro, tengo celular nuevo—un mensaje de Stern—dije sonriendo mientras le contestaba.

— ¡¿Lo ves?! Incluso gastas tu saldo en ella y estás haciendo una cara estúpida—Sus ojos se abrieron como platos como si algo comenzara a aclararse en su cabeza— ¡Te está empezando a gustar esa chica!

— ¡Que no! ¡Tengo novia! —exclamé ya cansada—Además esa "cara estúpida" también la hago cuando leo tus mensajes.

El mapache se sonrojó, eso es nuevo.

— ¿El que tengas novia es el único impedimento? — ¿Impedimento para qué? —Si Nanoha-san no fuera tu novia… ¿no negarías que te gusta Stern?

Procesando…

Procesando…

Procesando…

—No sé cómo responder a eso—Hayate hizo unas caras raras para después bufar, tomarme de la muñeca y llevarme a rastras hasta la salida a esperar a su madre, (o a la mía, quien llegara primero) mascullando un montón de cosas inentendibles para mí.

Nos sentamos una al lado de la otra como es costumbre pero no salía palabra alguna por parte suya ni mía. Se sentía cierta tensión y lo peor es que no tengo idea de dónde salió, ni porque salió.

— ¿Estás enojada? —Me aventuré a preguntar. Vi como soltaba un gran suspiro y volteaba a verme.

—Eres como los caballos—dijo con un tono cansino.

— ¿Cómo los caballos?

—Siempre así—Dijo mientras extendía las palmas a los lados de su cara impidiéndole ver a otra cosa que no fuera al frente. Encarné la ceja en muestra de confusión— No ves más allá… en cuanto a sentimientos.

—Es imposible querer a dos personas de esa manera. Además sabes lo torpe que soy en esas cosas.

—De sobra—Respondió—Y no dije que las quieras a las dos, sino que Stern te está empezando a gustar, puedes pararlo ahora de una vez, si es que quieres.

—El punto es que no sé nada—Respondí sincerándome, por eso adoro a Hayate—Cuando estoy con Stern mi mente se queda en blanco, y te digo, tiene algo, algo que aún no descubro qué es, que causa que atraiga toda mi atención. Me tranquiliza bastante, es una chica que en presencia de personas que no conoce puede parecer tímida, pero en realidad es completamente segura de sí y ¡agh!... —me revolví los cabellos en señal de frustración, nunca entendí nada cuando se relaciona de Stern pero gracias al mapache es la primera vez que me estresa. Agh… mi cabeza…

Una risilla por parte de Hayate me hizo parar con mi revoltijo mental y voltearla a ver. Sus manos tomaron las mías y me miró diferente, diferente de alguna manera, pero solo por na milésima de segundo.

—Acuéstate—Dijo ella cruzando las piernas—Ya te duele la cabeza ¿no es cierto?— ¡Maga!

Y así terminé en el regazo de Hayate una vez más, dormida, a medias, mis sentidos seguían más o menos alerta pero mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en solamente dos personas: Nanoha y Stern. Hasta ahora he caido en cuenta de que son parecidas, en físico, porque en personalidad… mejor ni lo digo, ya debes de darte cuenta ¿no es así?

¡Me niego a que me guste Stern! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego! Estoy con Nanoha, con NANOHA y yo la quiero y mucho, a pesar de que ahora nuestro noviazgo no sea el noviazgo ejemplar, yo QUIERO A NANOHA, y bastante. Tampoco pienso ser infiel, yo odio la infidelidad, si hay cosas que nunca puedo perdonar son dos: Que me mientan o que sean infieles. No puedo, no recuerdo bien el por qué pero sé que algo fuerte me pasó como para que yo odie esas dos cosas en particular.

¡Carajo! Ni en mis sueños consigo paz, muchas gracias Hayate, por favor nota mi sarcasmo.

¿Si Nanoha me terminara que haría? ¿Iría a los brazos de Stern como sugirió Hayate? Mis pensamientos iban y venían a una velocidad impresionante pero se pararon abruptamente al sentir algo tibio y suave en alguna parte de mi cara, me calmé ¿Qué carajos? Ahora ya me está dando sueño… Ahora si podría llegar a dormirme realmente…

—Fate-chan…—No se gasten mi nombre—Fate-chan ya llego mi madre.

—Que se espere…—Murmuré recibiendo un pellizco en la mejilla— ¡Auch! —Me levanté enseguida, pellizca fuerte.

—Ya llegó mi mamá tengo que irme

— ¿Por qué estás toda roja? —Un golpe nada suave en el hombro— ¿Por qué me pegas?

—Por preguntar — ¿Qué? Ni tiempo tuve de preguntarlo porque Hayate había salido casi corriendo hacia su auto.

Me estiré sobre mi lugar y tomé mi mochila, ahora que Hayate ya se había ido ya me puedo ir a la oficina de mis padres, aunque Leonardo siga en Niihama ¿entonces ahora es de Lindy? Bah~~ No me interesa. ¿Qué huele a cereza? Siento el olor bastante cerca, de seguro es porque esa paleta se puso de moda, todos los que están aquí tienen una. Volviendo a mis pensamientos de Nanoha (de nuevo) esta es la hora en la que sale de su entrenamiento de banda, debería ir a verla, según sé mañana toca en el evento que va a hacer la escuela.

¿Qué evento? El día de la alegría, es algo que me jode tanto de los colegios católicos, en especial los que tiene un santo, para todo hay eventos, normalmente uno dice "¡yey no hay clases!" pero aquí no, porque los eventos son los fines de semana y si no vas te espera una sanción. Lo bueno es que quedé con Hayate y Caro mañana a las 12pm, pero bien podría invitar a Stern también, le ayudaría integrarse y socializar con más gente, así no fuera a verlos jamás en la vida de nuevo.

—Fate

— ¡Waaaaa! ¿Stern que haces aquí? —Pregunté sorprendida de encontrármela ¿la invoqué con el pensamiento?

—Vine por ti—Ese tono de voz es demasiado… ¿sensual?

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Cálmate, tu mamá me dijo que viniera por ti—claro ríete de mi cara, casi me causas un paro cardíaco—Me encargó que te diera esto—dijo mientras me extendía 5000 yenes—Dijo que te compraras lo que quieras de comer.

— ¿Y Chrono? —Pregunté.

—Él dijo que iba a ir a comer a casa de Amy—Vaya que soy distraída, su cara hizo una mueca algo extraña—Tienes los labios rojos.

— ¿Enserio? Será porqué me los estuve mordiendo todo el día—resté importancia mientras ella se alzaba de puntillas y pasaba la manga de su sweater por mis labios.

—Es dulce—dijo ella mirando detenidamente la mancha en su sweater y mis labios— ¿Lo pusiste tú ahí o tuviste ayuda? —Preguntó encarnando la ceja juguetona.

— ¡Ni idea de cómo llegó eso ahí! —exclamé mientras sacudía los brazos.

—De acuerdo te creeré, pero en caso de que alguna vez quieras ayuda me dices ¿Okay?

—Ya…—No entiendo nada y creo que por este momento estoy bien en la ignorancia—Aprovechando que ya estás aquí ¿Qué tal si caminamos por ahí para reponer la comida que arruiné la otra vez?

—Eres bastante dulce.

—Hace mucho que no me lo dicen así que no se si creerte.

— ¿Tu novio no te lo dice nunca? —Encarnó la ceja.

—No tengo novio—Dije mientras desviaba la mirada y resistía el impulso de silbar, no sé si esta chica puede ser homofóbica.

—Entonces… ¿Novia? —La miré bastante sorprendida, no por el hecho de que lo atinara, sino por el cómo lo dijo… un tono de ¿esperanza y decepción?

Yo solo asentí temerosa de la reacción mientras comenzaba a caminar.

— ¿Y cuanto llevan? —Me preguntó poniéndose a la lado mío siguiéndome en la caminata.

—Dos meses—Respondí.

—No es mucho—Para mí lo es Stern— ¿Y la quieres?

—Bastante—confesé con una sonrisa recordando como a pesar de todo quiero a Nanoha como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Que afortunada es.

—Más bien diría que la afortunada soy yo—Me rasqué la nuca de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo es su relación? —Preguntó un poco más apagada que cuando me saludó ¿ahora qué le dio?

—Sencilla diría yo—hablé—No seremos de esos romances de telenovela, ni tampoco las más expresivas pero nos escuchamos cuando tenemos problemas y creo yo que eso es lo más importante en una relación…—mi sonrisa se cayó, ¡Que tonta había sido! Hoy llegando a mi casa hablaré seriamente con Nanoha, esa era la chispa entre nosotras cuando todo comenzó, se fue apagando por la monotonía, oh dios catorce años y ya enferma de la monotonía…

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Que ambas hemos estado actuando estúpidamente, más yo que ella—reí ligeramente.

— ¿No crees que siempre te atribuyes todo lo malo?

—Posiblemente, pero yo puedo sonreír y pretender que nada me pasa para hacer a otros estar tranquilos y felices—Dije—Ahora… ¿Te apetecería ir a un parque que hay por aquí? Es bastante lindo y te aseguro que te encantará—Dije y ella asintió un poco más, le tomé de la mano y partimos al parque.

Nos la pasamos ahí toda la tarde, incluso jugamos con el agua de una de las fuentes a salpicarnos. Platicamos un poco más en los columpios meciéndonos suavemente una a la otra, tomé una de las flores de ahí y se la di, le recomendé que la presionara para usarla de separador, ella me dio el separador de su libro, un muy curioso origami al cual no le encontré forma. Llegada la noche le llame a mi madre y le pedí que nos recogiera, de día estar ahí es bello, de noche salir de ahí es peligroso, el parque es seguro porque está alumbrado y tiene cámaras, pero fuera… ¡De nuevo la culpo a ella! El que me pierda tanto en sus ojos como para olvidar el transcurrir el tiempo es unica y enteramente culpa suya ¡ya dije!

* * *

_Fate Testarossa: Nanoha ocupamos hablar._

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Me vas a terminar?_

Admito que no elegí las palabras adecuadas pero el asunto es serio, creo yo.

_Fate Testarossa: No, jamás, simplemente ocupamos hablar._

_Takamachi Nanoha: Pues habla._

Auch

_Fate Testarossa: Soy una idiota, perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que algo realmente serio te pasaba, decíme ¿hay algo en lo que te puedo ayudar?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_Fate Testarossa: Has estado bastante distante conmigo estos días, dijiste que ocupabas un tiempo, que era muy personal._

_Takamachi Nanoha: Tú no entiendes las indirectas ¿verdad?  
__Takamachi Nanoha: Aunque bien es mi culpa por no decir algo tan serio a la cara. ¿Prometes que no te vas a enojar?_

Tengo miedo de lo que me va a decir pero…

_Fate Testarossa: Decíme… Te escucho._

_Takamachi Nanoha: Me besé con alguien más._

¡¿Pero qué carajo…?!

_Fate Testarossa: ¿Solo un beso?_

_Visto a las 8:30pm_

_Takamachi Nanoha: He estado saliendo con alguien más._

_Fate Testarossa: ¿Es Vita?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Qué? ¿No?  
__Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Y cómo sabes de ella?_

_Fate Testarossa: Caro me habló de ella, son amigas, al estilo Hayate y yo._

_Visto a las 8:34pm_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Dudo que Carolina-san y Vita-chan se lleven cono Hayate y tú. Tan cariñosas._

_Fate Testarossa: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Me refiero a tener el nivel de confianza para contarse todo._

_Takamachi Nanoha: Pues Carolina-san no dudó en decírtelo._

_Fate Testarossa: Creyó que hacía bien.  
__Fate Testarossa: Es como si yo recientemente conociera a una chica a la que claramente le intereso, y yo SUPIERA que le intereso y se lo dijera a Hayate, Hayate con lo buena persona que es te lo diría para que tomes alguna acción al respecto.  
__Fate Testarossa: Aunque claro eso no pasa._

_Visto a las 8:48_

_Takamachi Nanoha: Creo que debí ser lo más clara posible antes, así que lo seré ahora.  
Takamachi Nanoha: Fate-chan ¿Tienes novia?_

El resultado de esta charla no me va a gustar, hubiera seguido huyendo… ¡Te maldigo Karma!

_Fate Testarossa: Si_

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Quién es?_

_Fate Testarossa: Sos vos._

_Takamachi Nanoha: No, ya no. Desde hace una semana que no._

_Fate Testarossa: ¿Qué?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Los distanciamientos no te dijeron nada?  
Takamachi Nanoha: ¿De verdad?_

_Fate Testarossa: ¿Cómo querías que me diera cuenta si no me lo decías de frente? ¡Por Dios Nanoha! Es verdad que no soy la persona más observadora pero nadie más que un psíquico se daría cuenta que le terminas distanciándote. Más cuando eres una persona distante que guarda todo para sí, que no confía en nadie por temor a ser lastimada. El exponerte cómo eres no te hace débil._

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¡Habló la señorita honestidad! Dime algo ¿acaso eres capaz de sentir? Porque a tu lado sentí nada, NADA. Nunca sé si lo que me dices es verdad o mentira porque tu mirada es tan fría que me sorprende que me congele. ¿Poco observadora? ¡Eso es poco! Si no te gritan las cosas en la cara no te das cuenta de nada ¡DE NADA! Tal vez yo sea una cobarde por no mostrarme como soy a nadie más que tú, pero tú eres una hipócrita por nunca decir lo que realmente sientes._

_Visto 9:00pm_

_Fate Testarossa: Pues lo siento por no ser la imagen del amor en persona. Lamento no ser romántica en exceso en físico porqué vos no tenés ni idea de todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza cuando estoy con vos. ¿Por qué nunca lo expreso? Por la razón de que no puedo, miles de veces lo he intentado pero simplemente no puedo ¿y sabes el por qué? Claro que no lo sabes porque no te paraste a preguntar. Lo que diré es lo más cliché del mundo pero es la verdad. Hablando se entiende la gente. Y eso fue lo que más falto en nuestra relación: Hablar de lo más importante y no solamente desahogarse. Seré una hipócrita como has dicho, porque yo oculto mi dolor y mi tristeza cargando la misma estúpida sonrisa todos los días para no preocupar a nadie, para que nadie sienta el mismo dolor y tristeza, y que aquellos que la sientan alivianarles un poco el sentimiento._

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Qué te costaba decirme todo esto antes? ¡DIME QUE PUTAS TE COSTABA! No te hagas la víctima ahora.  
__Takamachi Nanoha: Hablando mi madre no dejará la homofobia, hablando no salvas las vidas que son extinguidas día a día, hablando miles de persona siguen en hambre ¡HABLANDO NO PODEMOS ENTENDERNOS TU Y YO!_

_Fate Testarossa: Entonces responde, esa persona con la que has salido mientras seguías conmigo ¿te escucha? ¿Te causa la misma confianza que yo? ¿Es capaz de dar la cara a todos por vos como yo lo hice con el asesor Kokuo, con el rector y con mis padres? No vengo a hacerme la víctima como vos decís porque la única culpable aquí soy yo. Digo, si me engañaste es porque no fui suficiente ¿verdad?_

_Takamachi Nanoha: ¿Lo ves? ¡Ya te enojaste!_

_Fate Testarossa: No estoy enojada con vos por haberme engañado, estoy triste que es distinto. Si querías dejarme me lo hubieses dicho antes, sacándome de esa burbuja de felicidad en la que estaba en lugar de hacer tal cosa, pero bueno tampoco soy santa. Conocí a alguien, ese alguien me causa cosas que no puedo entender, me hace sentir de una manera similar a la que vos me has hecho sentir pero aún mejor, de una manera más intensa, pero me negué a sentir todo eso porque estaba contigo y te debía respeto, y a pesar de lo que me has dicho te sigo queriendo, no quiero llamarlo amor por el miedo a no poder renunciar a sentirlo, pero sin duda era lo más cercano a ello.  
__Fate Testarossa: Realmente me duele que me dejes, pero así es la vida. Lo nuestro iba a acabar algun día, lamento que tan pronto, así que por última vez te digo "Te quiero bonita" porque después será un "Te quiero Nanoha" de una manera completamente amistosa, cuando ya no sienta nada de ese tipo de cariño por vos._

Cerré el computador y me encerré en mi pieza, fingí que dormía ante Lindy, lo que menos quería era tenerla encima. Pasé mis brazos por detrás de mi cabeza y miré el techo por un tiempo indefinido, quería tener a Alicia aquí y hablar pero en Portugal son 10 horas menos, allá son…

—Las diez de la mañana…

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Me llegaron dos mensajes, uno de Nanoha, de seguro la respuesta a mi biblia de despedida. Silencié la conversación y vi el otro mensaje, era de senpai.

_Signum Wolkenritter: ¡Kouhai! ¿Cómo estás?_

Aún no se ha marcado el visto, tengo dos opciones, ignorarlo y fingir que duermo también con ella, aunque bien sabe mi mal hábito de dormir poco. No tiene caso, además es la única con la que puedo hablar.

A Hayate definitivamente no. Se le va a lanzar encima y la va a matar.

Alicia está en clase.

A Teana, Subaru, Levi, Alisa y Suzuka menos, se pondrán de parte de Nanoha, la conocen de más tiempo.

¿Chrono? El nisiquiera sabe que tengo novia.

A Mikey… ¿de verdad considero contarle algo a alguien de quien ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre y le digo así por mi fanatismo a las tortugas ninja?

_Fate Testarossa: No muy bien, senpai._

_Fate Testarossa: ¿Podemos hablar por WhatsApp en lugar de FB? Estoy huyendo de alguien que tengo aquí y está bastante pendiente ahora._

_Signum Wolkenritter: ¿De quién huyes titancito?_

_Fate Testarossa: De mi ahora ex-novia_

_Signum Wolkenritter: Ya entiendo, dame cinco minutos, yo te hablo._

_Fate Testarossa: De acuerdo_

_._

_._

_._

Me desperté mucho mejor que otros días y no lo digo por disimular el que me duele haber terminado todo con Nanoha, porque me duele, lloré por ella cerca de media hora, tal vez no tanto como uno espera de una chica normal a la que acaban de cortar pero ¡hey! Yo no soy una chica normal.

Tenía unas notables ojeras, solo dormí como una hora, tal vez menos. Platiqué todo y me desahogué con senpai, cuando nos despedimos me quedé un rato más contemplando el gris techo de mi pieza, ¿Por qué Nanoha me engañaría? No es que sea una egocéntrica pero me considero una buena persona, un buen prospecto, pero lo que me dijo lo llevaré siempre, yo sé que soy fría en cuanto ese tipo de emociones, ni siquiera sé por qué soy así. Esto ya me había causado varios problemas antes pero no de este tipo.

Muchas amistades que tuve se destrozaban en menos de dos meses por el hecho de que no parecía "realmente comprometida" a una relación de amistad. Alicia y Chrono han sido mi única compañía desde todos los tiempos, los tres nos criamos en un ambiente de adultos, más yo y Alicia que Chrono, él tuvo la buena fortuna de tener a sus dos padres desde el principio, tal vez no en el mejor de los tiempos pero tiene buenos recuerdos de su padre, yo solo tengo los malos, Chrono aun quiere a Clyde, si yo lo encontrara aplicaría todas las torturas recopiladas en la trilogía "I Spit On Your Grave". No recuerdo nada de Precia Testarossa que no sea su nombre y su imagen, cuando recuerdo más de ella solo tengo pesadillas, le tengo miedo y desconozco la razón. Alicia creció solo con Leonardo como padre soltero, siempre en guardarías y al entrar en colegio le metía en aquellos que te cuidaban hasta entrada la noche. Cuando nos re-encontramos Alicia y yo, fuimos confinadas a estar en una oficina junto a Chrono, entre los tres jugábamos hasta que nos regañaban por hacer escándalo. Obligados a estar en silencio aprendimos a dibujar, a escribir, nos hicimos hábitos de la lectura, en mi caso estudie de más, en especial matemáticas, de una manera en la que sé más que el promedio, Alicia decidió llenar ese vació que le causaba la ausencia de nuestros padres con falsas amistades, cuando creció se volvió la casanova que es ahora; y por su parte Chrono simplemente se volvió un cibernauta, podrán decir que soy una experta en tecnología pero a lado suyo yo no soy más que una ignorante.

¿De verdad seré una hipócrita como dijo Nanoha? No es que yo no quiera expresar mi sentir, es que simplemente no puedo, obligados a estar en un ambiente adulto completamente profesional dónde las emociones están prohibidas afecta, y aún más cuando te crías ahí y la mayoría de tus recuerdos residen ahí porque uno de tus tantos traumas te hizo olvidar gran parte de tu vida.

Joder, ahora estoy pensando en todas estas cosas que prefiero dejar en lo más recóndito para que no me molesten ¿ves lo que haces Nanoha? El arma más poderosa para una persona que te quiere no son los cuchillos o las pistolas, son las palabras.

—Joder…—Solté mientras entraba de nuevo al colegio, ahora en un sábado, este "Día de la alegría" me enfermaba, yo no estaba feliz y podía ver la falsedad en un colegio que promueve la igualdad. Apenas me veían algunas madres hacían gestos despectivos, no entiendo la xenofobia tan estúpida que se carga la gente. Algunos maestros me miraban por unos segundos y después desviaban la mirada, mientras yo me daba vueltas por el colegio, gracias rector de mierda.

Ya son las 12:30pm y ni Hayate ni Caro aparecen ¿se habrán perdido? Ya mucha gente estaba llegando, la música estaba tan alta como la de una discoteca. Si no cruzo palabra con Nanoha, creo yo que estaré bien.

—Ahora ¿dónde estás Procione? —me paré cerca de la puerta sin lograr distinguirla

— ¿Entonces ya no son nada?

—No, terminamos definitivamente anoche— ¿Enserio Yisus? Tenías que ponerme a Nanoha a lado cuando decía esas palabras enganchada de ese chico con pinta de hurón, debes odiarme mucho, luego no preguntes porque no te alabo.

Subí mi capucha tapando lo más que pude pero al instante gritó:

— ¡Fate-chan! ¡Qué alegría verte, te estaba buscando amore mio! —Sí, era Hayate la cual me llamaba "amor mío" sin razon aparente, no podía hacerme la desentendida, quiero decir, es Hayate y tampoco puedo dejarla mal, además podía vengarme un poco.

Hayate se ancló de mí y yo apreté el agarre mientras al mismo tiempo agachaba un poco la cabeza para recargarla en sobre la suya, lo bonito que es la diferencia de alturas.

—Oh Procione, las asesorías que te he estado dando han servido. Aunque debo admitir que fue mi culpa, me la pasé rondando en lugar de quedarme donde acordamos anoche.

—Pues ya estoy aquí, así que disfrutemos de esta cita—me tomó de la mano y me alejó de ahí. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos me aventuré a preguntar.

— ¿Cita? ¿Enserio?

—Hey, como amigas.

—Sabes, ahora Nanoha ha de pensar que esperaba terminar con ella para salir con vos.

— ¿Qué importa? ¡Ya no es tu novia!

—Acerca de eso… ¿cómo es que te…?

—Iba llegando y escuché la conversación de Nanoha con Yuuno.

— ¿Y ese quién es?

—El chico con el que estaba. Iba conmigo en mi antigua secundaria.

—Oh…

—Si "oh"—se cruzó de brazos—no entiendo los gustos de Nanoha-san, pero ya qué. ¿Disfrutamos esta "cita"?—Me guiño el ojo juguetonamente mientras con la vista me señalaba como Nanoha se acercaba.

—Me parece bien, ¿con que iniciamos?

—Con la comida.

—Por eso te adoro—Dije mientras le hacía cerillo en la cabeza y comenzaba a caminar con ella a los puestos de comida. Sin previo aviso tomó mi mano, le miré confundida interrogándole el porqué de acción pero solo se encogió de hombros sin soltarme.

Comimos un poco de todo, probamos especial comida occidental, Hayate tenía ganas de saber el sabor conjugaciones y esas vainas, yo solo estaba de crítica, sin duda ningún lugar como el original. Es decir, tacos de tostada, burritos con una tortilla que no parece real, una hamburguesa que parece más una ensalada en medio de dos panes, una taza de "mate" que de mate no tiene más que el nombre, una pizza sin una buena salsa de tomate, eso es insulto ¡insulto les digo! Un día llevaré a este mapache a Nápoles a que pruebe una verdadera pizza.

Nos quedamos al final en unas mesas alejadas del resto de la gente, así soy yo, me aíslo mucho, Hayate entiende eso y me acompaña, sin añadir que en ese sentido nos parecemos. Todo el tiempo sostuvo mi mano, la acaricio con su pulgar, me brindó su apoyo sin una palabra, Hayate y Alicia son las únicas que tienen una idea exacta de lo mucho que yo quiero a esa Takamachi, pero Alicia no está y aun no encuentro momento para hablar con ella. Sin duda Hayate es mi más preciada amiga, una persona excepcional, como ella no encontrarás otra, afortunada sea quien tiene su corazón, que sepa que le dejaré peor de lo que Korra se dejó a Amón si le hace algo a este mapache tan adorable.

— ¿Tambien te enferma este ambiente? —Pregunté, ella detuvo sus caricias y me miró.

— ¿Quieres irte?

— ¿A dónde?

—Por ahí, como siempre—me guiñó el ojo de nuevo ¿o será que hay polvo por aquí?

—Me parece—Me levanté y le solté la mano con eso, me incliné con falsa y exagerada galantería hacia ella y pronuncié: —Oh Procione mío, ¿os escapáis conmigo de esta mierda por lo menos dos horas?

—Con mucho gusto amore mío—se levantó aún más exageradamente y nos comenzamos a reír mientras caminábamos fuera del colegio en dirección a la plaza Otaku que está por ahí.

No contamos el tiempo, regresamos al colegio ya casi de noche, más que nada porque en estas fechas oscurece temprano, eran las seis pero parecían las ocho. Nos la pasamos de nuevo por la zona de comidas, un vendedor ambulante intentó venderme bisutería varias veces, fue divertido porque siempre iba primero con el mapache creyendo que así me convencería ¡Ja! Ingenuo.

También pasamos por el área de posters, le compre a Hayate un póster de Free, ella me compró dos de Naruto, uno dónde están él y su padre haciendo un Rasengan Gigante y otro de Hinata Hyuga. Para acabar compramos unos helados y cuando quedaba poco lo mezclamos y nos dimos la una a la otra. Ánimos completamente recuperados, no sé qué haría sin vos mapachito.

Éste "Día de la alegría" se puso bien y eso que terminaba hasta la media noche; mapache lo recogerían hasta las diez, conmigo ni idea, irían a recoger a Leonardo de la estación de autobuses primero. A todo esto… ¡Perdí a Chrono! Ah no, ya lo vi. Está junto Amy… y Nanoha. De acuerdo ver para allá fue mala idea.

— ¿Pocky-Game?

— ¿Qué? —De respuesta solo vi como el mapache sacaba unos Pocky de fresa de su morral—Oh ya… Sí dame… Sabes que adoro la fresa—Sonreí mientras ella abría la caja y la dejaba en medio de la mesa, cada una tomaba uno, de manera que ninguna comiera de más, quedaba un solo Pocky al final…

— ¿mitad y mitad?

—Dale—Dije contenta, hasta que…—Para, para, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Había puesto el Pocky en su boca, solo de la punta y se había acercado a mí.

—Es la manera más equitativa que conozco de partir un Pocky a la mitad—Habló quitándose el Pocky por un segundo.

— ¿No es más fácil partirlo en dos con las manos?

—Así uno quedaría más grande.

—Puede que sí y puede que no…

— ¿Lo quieres o no? —Asentí—Entonces a la punta

— ¡Yes Sir! —Extendí mi mano frente a mí al estilo militar mientras comenzaba a mordisquear junto a ella, se está poniendo cada vez más roja… ¿se estará enfermando?

— ¡Chicas!

— ¡Caro-chan! —Exclamó Hayate mientras se separaba y dejaba caer el Pocky ¡Noooooooo! ¡El Pocky! —Ni se te ocurra—Me ordenó antes de tomar el Pocky del suelo… Oww… Que desperdicio.

— ¿Dónde demonios estaban? ¡Llevo buscándolas por horas! —Se me olvido completamente.

—Aquí—Respondimos ambas al unísono algo dudosas—Pensamos que no habías venido, no te veíamos por ningún lado.

—Ya no importa—Dijo la chica de cabellos rosados— ¿Me puedes mejor explicar porque te encuentro casi besándote con Hayate-chan y Nanoha-san se casó con Yuuno-san? —Hayate le dio un ligero zape a Caro en la cabeza, escuchar eso bajó un poco mi ánimo recuperado.

— ¿Se casó? ¿No es ilegal eso a los 15 años?

—No de verdad idiota—dijo Hayate— ¿Tú nunca ibas a estos eventos verdad?

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero no sabía que podías casarte.

—Es un juego, se llama "casarse por un día", es un registro civil falso con un anillo que hicieron con un alambre forrado de papel lustre dorado.

—Oh… suena divertido.

—Y lo es, cuando te casas con alguien a quien quieres mucho.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me puedo casar con vos? —Pregunté al mapache y se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

—Eh…

— ¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó Caro casi con estrellas en los ojos mientras nos arrastraba a la otra punta del colegio.

El consuelo es que no éramos la primera "pareja gay" que se casaba, cuando llegamos unos chicos de bachillerato se casaron, que bien, no me va a joder el rector ahora, o por lo menos a mí sola no.

Cuando estos tipos se fueron y se dieron su bien hermoso beso de recién casados, donde aguanté los chillidos del mapache por tener Yaoi en vivo nos sentamos, quienes atendían se me hacían conocidos de alguna parte pero meh~ no importa. Me pusieron un moño de esmoquin y un sombrero de vestir bastante exagerado, de esos que van con esos trajes que te hacen parecer como pingüino. Ahora ¿soy el novio solo porque le llevo 20 centímetros a mi "futura esposa"? Estúpidos estereotipos.

Después de leer un "Acta de Matrimonio" que hizo que me carcajeara de la risa porque tengo que darle a Hayate chicles todos los días, dejar que tome mis cosas pero yo no pueda hacerlo, que tome libremente mi móvil, no poder mirar a otra chica del colegio que no sea ella y otra sarta de sandeces con un artículo inexistente el cual firmamos ambas con nuestros nombres (porque una firma nuestra no es legal a nuestra edad) y que nos pusieran unos anillos más baratos que un chicle en el quiosco de la esquina pasó algo que debí prever pero aun así pensé que no nos harían hacerlo.

— ¡Ahora un beso de las felices recién casadas! —Exclamó el chico que nos casó través del micrófono haciendo que varios voltearan a vernos.

Yo solo miré a Hayate completamente rígida en su lugar con la cara roja volteó a verme igual, casi preguntándole qué hacer con la mirada (sin que me respondiera nada) decidí negar la tradición del beso con la verdad, que solo somos amigas haciendo joda. Justo al momento en el que me giré con el chico "cura" o lo que sea Hayate se había casi levantado de su asiento para darme un beso, dicho beso fue solo una milésima parte de mis labios pero aun así sentí una parte de su tacto, eran completamente suaves. Si no me hubiera girado de seguro era un "picotazo".

Lo que fuera a decir se quedó en mi cerebro, nunca me esperé que Hayate de verdad intentara el beso.

Yo me quedé con el "acta de matrimonio" y mientras veíamos el espectáculo de acrobacias abrazadas, dejando al mapache acostarse sobre mi pecho me sigo preguntando ¿Qué demonios pasó por mi cabeza para dejar que Caro me arrastrara a ese "altar de bodas"?

* * *

**Ya sé ya sé ¡¿Porque putas Nanoha engaño a Fate con el hurón?! Pues primera, porque esta es la historia de mi vida (sí señores, a su autora la engañaron) escogí al hurón porque YOLO si no es el hurón ¿quien más va a ser? Porque de a fuerzas debía ser hombre y con eso de que MSLN abundan los hombres (nótese el sarcasmo) lo escogí a él (Zafira es demasiado mayor, Verossa ya ven que papel tiene y Vice ya tiene su rol definido desde hace tiempo) además aumentan su odio por el huron de mierda. Agradezcanme (?)**

**Ahora ¿Yo actualizando un domingo y un miércoles? Vi a bastantes autores actualizar estos días y dije "¿Porque no?" regalo de semana santa xD ok no**

**La pregunta del siglo: ¿Hayate es una muy buena amiga o una muy buena amiga enamorada de Fate? Les reto a responder objetivamente, sin dejar que el juicio NanoFate nuble su juicio, por todo lo que han visto de ella ¿que opinan del mapache?**

**Y antes de que me linchen, lean el summary, dice claro [Parte 1 de 3] no es de capítulos, es de secuelas. (secundaria, bachillerato, universidad en adelante) ¿Porqué secuelas? Porque un amor de secundariamente raramente dura hasta el bachillerato y más raro aún en universidad y matrimonio, yo nunca he conocido una relacio mínimo del bachillerato al matrimonio, así que si es trilogía es porque nuestro querido NanoFate deberá pasar muuuuuuuuchas cosas antes de llegar a la verdadera estabilidad de pareja.**

**Ahora si me despido, por hoy (lo que queda de hoy más bien xD) y de verdad respondan la pregunta sobre Hayate, tengo mucha curiosidad de que piensan ustedes.**

**Nos leeemos :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**_No hay much que decir excepto..._**

**_MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 "Tengo novia nueva"**

Ya sé, ya sé… "¿Qué carajo con el título? Nanoha te terminó el capítulo pasado ¿Cómo es que ya tienes novia nueva?" Pues para eso tendrán que leerse esto de corrido así no quieran. Pero si igual les importa tres hectáreas de pepino verde pueden saltarse al final así no entiendan nada.

Comencemos desde el lunes que fui al colegio como acostumbraba ya con mis nuevas gafas (las cuales me habían otorgado el domingo) y debo decirles que… ¡Veo la luz! Todo es tan claro… ahora puedo notar que Nanoha no es pelirroja y castaña ratos sino cobriza, que los broches de Hayate eran rojo y amarillo, no naranja y amarillo, que los ojos de Stern son más celeste que puramente azules y lo mejor de todo, ya puedo ver los apuntes de la pizarra.

Aunque bien el comienzo del lunes fue incómodo, quiero decir, no puedo dejar de querer a Nanoha en menos de dos días además una milésima parte de mi quiere volver con ella pero lo demás de mi le dice "No, te engaño, no pienses en ella" Lindos dilemas, me pregunto si alguien de los que me lee ha pasado por lo mismo. Entonces lo primero que hice al entrar fue ver el punto de encuentro que tenía con Nanoha, estaba allí, pero no sola, el mismo chico rubio del sábado estaba con ella. Apreté la mandíbula y me alejé al nuevo punto de encuentro con Hayate y ahora también Caro, solo estaba el mapache pero no pude evitar sonreír.

—Hola mapachito—Le dije mientras alzaba la mano, ella me recibió con un abrazo.

—Hola marida.

— ¿Marida? —Pregunté alzando la ceja.

—Bueno, estamos casadas y fuiste el novio, Marido… Marida… ya sabes…— ¿Suena nerviosa o es idea mía?

—Oh ya entiendo, en ese caso debo decirte de alguna manera también.

—Sorpréndeme.

— ¿Amore mío?

—Los apodos amorosos no es lo tuyo ¿verdad? —Encarnó la ceja.

—El romance no es lo mío, ya vez, me engañaron.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás repitiéndolo? —Preguntó exasperada.

—Hasta que las palabras de Nanoha dejen de carcomerme.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Dijo que soy una hipócrita.

— ¡¿Qué?! — ¡Mis oídos! — ¡La mato!

— ¡Cálmate! —Le dije a Hayate mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y la levantaba del suelo para que no cometiera ninguna tontería—No vale la pena Hayate, déjalo.

—Pero…

—Déjalo. Además no me duele tanto—Mentira—Es más el hecho de que soy un asco de novia que terminó buscándose otro, además me mintió, dijo que los hombres le daban asco en cuanto a relaciones pero ya vez.

—En el orgullo de una lesbiana.

—No creo que sea eso… Además sabes que no soy lesbiana, bisexual Hayate, B-I-S-E-X-U-A-L

—Para ti nada es lo que crees…

—Exacto… Espera ¿Qué?—Silencio incómodo, rápido Fate busca una manera de revivir la charla—Mira ya tengo las gafas, hoy no tendrás que cargar conmigo, de tener suerte no me dormiré encima de vos de nuevo.

— ¿Y eso es bueno?

—Ya no tendrás 48kg encima tuyo—Hayate pareció murmurar algo pero no entendí ni mierda— ¿Qué?

—Nada—No creo que sea "nada" aunque igual no puedo reclamar, acaba de sonar la campana— ¡Nos vemos en el recreo marida!

—Oye espe… ya te fuiste…—Suspiré y caminé a las hileras en donde nos obligaban a formarnos todas las mañanas, y allí las vi. Comencé a silbar mientras hacía plática con Nawaki-san ignorando como Hayate se estaba matando a mi ex-novia con la mirada.

La plática del rector del día me entró por oído derecho y salió por el mismo oído derecho. Cuando menos me di cuenta nos ordenaron dar la media vuelta para ingresar a nuestros salones, pude sentir como me estaban perforando la espalda, mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que no volteara y por primera vez le hice caso ¡Milagro! Pero sin duda estaba preparada para lo que seguía después.

Describamos la situación, entrar al salón de clases y sentarte en tu lugar y entonces cuando tu ex-novia ingresa al salón darte cuenta de que se sentaba a un lado tuyo, si bien antes eso era el cielo antes era una tortura. Y nada más pasada la primera clase querer darme un tiro ya que era la clase de japonés, en donde hacíamos un proyecto en equipos de seis, donde somos yo, Subaru, Teana, Alisa, Suzuka y por supuesto, Nanoha. Después de soportar toda esa tensión llegó la clase de matemática en donde también hay un proyecto en equipo ¿recuerdan mi equipo? Es Alisa y Nanoha. Seguido de esto llego la clase de computación en donde nos acomodan los monitores por lista y como Alicia ya no está aquí adivinen que apellido va antes de Testarossa Harlaown ¡Exacto! ¡Takamachi! Y para la guinda del pastel vino la bella clase de historia en donde debíamos juntarnos en equipos hechos completamente al azar por el profesor y como yo sé que Yisus me odia y ustedes adoran verme sufrir ya saben con quién me tocó: ¡Con Nanoha carajo! Y no solo Nanoha, también está esa chica, Florian-san que estoy más que segura que me odia con todo su intelectual ser, el que se la pase mirándome cada que me volteo hasta perforarme el alma y casi asesinar a Nanoha cuando se le salió que éramos novias me lo confirma.

Cuando llegó el receso sentí que mi energía vital había sido drenada por completo, por suerte el mapache logró animarme, pobre, a este paso la dejaré sin energía, debo dejar de depender tanto de ella.

Siguiendo con el día escolar mi maravillosa suerte evitando a Nanoha continuó (por favor vean mi sarcasmo) terminé en una clase de valores donde la maestra nos dijo que haríamos una dinámica en donde charlaríamos con la persona que teníamos a nuestra izquierda… así que me tocó Nanoha… de nuevo. Siguiendo con la clase de química en donde se debía hacer una tabla periódica de dos metros en equipos de seis… ya para que especifico, y esto fue dos jodidas horas y terminamos con inglés donde el profesor tan lindo y maravilloso dijo: "Para esta actividad necesito que se junten en dos" como en mi salón éramos perfectamente 26 desde que se fue Alicia era más que lógico que sería y quien sobraría ya que cada quien tiene su grupo, ahora solo faltaba la persona que dejaría su pandilla porque eran número impar y se juntaría conmigo, y de verdad rogaba al cielo en el que no creo que me tocara con cualquiera menos Nanoha pero sucedió lo contrario.

A la salida terminé con Hayate en la salida esperando por Lindy, Chrono estaba cerca de la puerta pero con Amy. Cuando llegó Lindy fuimos directo a casa, en donde recibimos la noticia de que una de sus trabajadoras llamada Maki había tenido un accidente de tránsito. Tal parece que el colectivo en el que viajaba chocó con otra unidad y los pasajeros que estaban en la parte delantera sufrieron más daños, Maki estaba entre esos pasajeros y ahora estaba incapacitada y bastante decaída por ser una carga. A decir verdad con ella casi no he convivido, con suerte recuerdo su nombre, pero ni a Lindy ni a Leonardo les importó y fuimos obligados (Chrono y yo) a ir a una fiesta de carne asada (o parrillada, como mejor se acomoden) para tratar de animarla y darle su apoyo, no estoy en contra de que lo hagan ¿pero por qué tengo que ir yo? Por lo menos sé que estará Stern y tendré con quien hablar, y hablando de Stern…

_Stern Starks: Hola Fate_

_Fate Testarossa: Hola Stern, ¿Cómo has estado? _

_Stern Starks: Bien, las cosas un poco pesadas con eso de la revalidación de las materias y como hoy no viniste me aburro :(_

_Fate Testarossa: Me disculpo, pero sé que a tu lado no hago nada así que mejor me fui a quedar en casa.  
Fate Testarossa: Nah~ Mentira, mi mamá dijo que nos ocupaba a Chrono y a mí en casa._

_Stern Starks: ¿Y por qué te quedarías sin hacer nada conmigo? Ni que fuera a ayudarte a tener los labios eternamente rojos, para eso está tu novia._

¿Qué? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Qué es eso de "labios eternamente rojos"? Le pregunto después, primero a aclarar lo más importante, espero que no le den ganas de saber más.

_Fate Testarossa: Ya no tengo novia_

_Stern Starks: ¿Qué?_

_Fate Testarossa: Estoy de nuevo en la soltería_

_Stern Starks: ¿Qué tu ex está idiota?_

_Fate Testarossa: Digamos que encontró algo mejor._

_Stern Starks: ¿Me dejas matarla?_

_Fate Testarossa: ¡Dios, NO!_

_Stern Starks: Solo bromeo y lo sabes ;)_

_Fate Testarossa: Me han dicho tanto eso que estoy dudando el creerte_

Mentira, solo ha sido Hayate y Signum-senpai.

_Stern Starks: Como me duele que desconfíes de mí :'(  
Stern Starks: Bueno a decir verdad si pensaba matarla por engañar a un amor de persona como tú pero ahora desistiré.  
Stern Starks: ¿Te imaginas el por qué?_

_Fate Testarossa: ¿Por qué sos alguien completamente genial?_

_Stern Starks: Nop.  
Stern Starks: Intenta de nuevo._

_Fate Testarossa: ¿Por qué razonaste que irías a prisión?_

_Stern Starks: No estás ni remotamente cerca_

_Fate Testarossa: Eh… ¿Por qué no sabes cómo es ni en donde vive?_

_Stern Starks: También, pero esa no es la principal razón._

_Fate Testarossa: Pues me rindo  
Fate Testarossa: De aquí a que termino ya acaba el relleno de Naruto._

_Stern Starks: Porque me lo pediste tú._

_Fate Testarossa: ¿Sólo por eso?_

_Stern Starks: ¿Te parece poco?_

_Fate Testarossa ha enviado un mensaje de voz: …Touchè… _

_Stern Starks: Adoro tu acento, adoro todo de ti, eres un encanto._

_Fate Testarossa: Aww a este paso me terminarás enamorando._

Obviamente estoy bromeando pero está más que obvio.

_Stern Starks: ¿Problema con eso?_

_Fate Testarossa: Demasiados, ¿Qué tal si te quiero tanto que luego no te quiero dejar ir? ¡O peor! ¿Qué tal si luego te das cuenta de que eres hetero? Y lo más impensable…  
Fate Testarossa: ¿De tanto tiempo en el bachillerato te encontrás a alguien de tu edad que te de bola?_

_Stern Starks: Contigo basta y sobra para toda una vida  
Stern Starks: Soy bisexual igual que tú ¿recuerdas?  
Stern Starks: Y con lo que hemos convivido me he dado cuenta que eres más madura y caballerosa que muchos chicos de mi edad. ¿Si te tengo a ti para que quiero más?  
Stern Starks: Es más fácil a que yo me enamore de ti a que tú te enamores de mí._

_Fate Testarossa: Primero… Qué rápido que escribís… Segundo… exageras… y tercero… Cambiemos de tema o entraremos en debate de quien se enamora de quien._

_Stern Starks: ¿Supiste lo de Maki-san?_

_Fate Testarossa: ¿También te obligaron a ir?_

_Stern Starks: Estarás conmigo así que no le veo el problema._

_Fate Testarossa: No comiences que volveremos al debate.  
Fate Testarossa: ¿A qué hora llegarás?_

_Stern Starks: A eso de las cinco._

_Fate Testarossa: Entonces llegaré a las cuatro._

_Stern Starks: ¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo!_

_Fate Testarossa: La vida no es justa_

_Visto a las 16:37hrs_

¿Se enojó? Ah bueno, sirve que comienzo a hacer mi tarea… Oh mi teléfono suena, debo contestar.

— ¿Aló?

— Hola Fate

— ¿Stern?

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más? —No voy a hacer ni mierda.

* * *

— ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que por culpa de Stern-san no hiciste absolutamente nada? —Preguntó Hayate mientras yo me rascaba el cuello nerviosamente.

— ¡Es su culpa! Le digo que si me habla no hago nada y me llama

— ¿Y porque no colgaste? —Preguntó, ¿es molestia lo que suena en su voz?

— ¡Lo hice! —La castaña alzó la ceja— Pero me volvía a llamar y pues después del séptimo intento me di por vencida.

— ¡Debiste intentar más!

— ¿Por qué tan molesta?

— ¡Es que tú…! ¡Agh! ¡Me desesperas! —Se cruzó de brazos muy a lo Tsundere.

—Pero si voz nunca haces la tarea ¿Por qué te desespera que yo no la haga?

—Por la razón de tu irresponsabilidad.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada—Dijo mientras caminaba lejos de mí. Ya se enojó sin razón otra vez desde que le hablo de Stern… ¿Andará en sus días?

Ya después de otra semana larga llegó el sábado, por suerte los proyectos terminaron y sería capaz de liberarme de Nanoha por completo de no ser por un ínfimo pero importante detalle: Ahora me habla todas las tardes por FB para preguntarme la tarea. Cosa que no entiendo.

Comencemos por lo cumplida que es, todas las clases la veo apuntando siempre su tarea y jamás ha fallado en algo. Segundo, ella sabe que yo no apunto ni mierda y si me acuerdo de las tareas es por la manera de recordar que tengo (entiéndase como recordar en la noche y hacerlas en el colectivo de camino al colegio) y tercero… ¡Tiene a su lindo novio nuevo para pedírsela! Así sea de otro grupo tenemos exactamente los mismos profesores (aunque según nos dicen los maestros somos un grupo bastante adelantado) Carajo… de todos los momentos en los que pude sentir celos tenía que ser cuando ya no es mi novia.

Aun así le respondo, aunque no sé si es por amabilidad o porque aun quiero hablarle aunque sea de esa forma.

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos—Escuché una inconfundible voz.

—Mejor un abrazo, esos son más bonitos—Respondí girando la cabeza para ver a la chica que se sentó a un lado de mí—Te ves muy bien, Stern—Dije al ver su lindo vestido negro con algunos detalles en rojo y púrpura, tacos negros y un lindo collar amatista—Aunque por otro lado ¿desde cuándo usas gafas? —Pregunté al verle unas gafas cuadradas rosadas.

—Desde hace mucho pero normalmente uso lentes de contacto, además mi aumento es mínimo, no como el tuyo.

— ¿Y por qué ahora si las usas? —Pregunté curiosa.

— ¿No has escuchado la leyenda de las lentillas en las carne asada?

—Nop.

—Consiste en que las lentillas se derretirían en mis ojos y necesitaría una operación en la que perdería los "bonitos ojos azules" que tanto te gustan—Me guiñó el ojo y yo solo pude sonreír.

Dieron las ocho de la noche hasta que un chico llego a interrumpir mi genialosa conversación con este encanto de chica, debo admitir que era lindo, castaño de ojos verdes, con los ojos rasgados como buen asiático, pero era ligeramente menos rasgado que el resto. El tipo me invitó unas copas las cuales rechacé, prometí no volver a tomar alcohol y lo pienso cumplir, aunque igualmente me cayó bastante bien enseguida, era taeko (comúnmente conocido como yurista) y shippeaba lo mismo que yo. Algo que me causó mucha gracia es que solo me habló porque era gay y "encontró alguien de la comunidad"… y le gustó Chrono. De manera muy concreta le dije que tiene novia y es más hetero asexual que Madoka y por otro lado vi a Stern morderse el vestido ¿no le bastó la asada para calmar el hambre?

Meh~~ Igual el tipo me cayó bien así que pensaba quedarme platicando con él un buen rato y después incluir a Stern en la plática y leyeron bien… pensaba… Como siempre algo que no planeé sucedió…

— ¡Deja de estar tan cerca de ella! —Sí chicos, esa fue Stern que le jaló del brazo poniéndome a dos metros de distancia de este tipo… ¿Cuál era su nombre?... Bueno, de ese tipo.

—Cálmate linda, estamos pasándola bien y tampoco tenés derecho a decirle con quien se junta y con quién no.

—Puedo decirle que se aleje de tipos que intentan ligar con ella—Me reiría de la ironía ya que este tipo es gay de no ser porque todos alrededor nos voltearon a ver. Por suerte pude ver que ninguno de nuestros padres estaban cerca. Por mala suerte, vi un brillo malicioso en el tipo.

— Si quiero ligar con ella o no es MI asunto.

—También es MI asunto porque estás hablando con MI Fate que es MI NOVIA

— ¡¿Qué?! —Grité junto a todos los demás.

De ahí ya no supe que pasó, recuerdo que Stern me pregunto varias cosas pero como seguía en trance solo asentí a lo estúpido. Recuerdo que me presento con su madre y sus hermanos, una chica rubia de ojos miel y un tipo raro igualmente castaño de ojos celestes, una copia masculina de Stern, me la pasé como un zombie, estoy segura.

Solo una pregunta pasó por mi cabeza desde ese momento hasta que llegó el lunes… ¿Cómo decirle a mi novia que no quiero ser su novia? Esto va a ser dificil porque la rechazaré una vez que se auto-proclamó mi novia y me presentó con su familia.

Ya enserio ¿Qué sigue? ¡¿Qué carajos sigue?

* * *

_**Respondan ¿Que creen que sigue? De a todo pasa, muchas gracias de verdad a los que comentan, me hacen demasiado feliz así mi vida no tenga nada de interesante parece que a ustedes les gusta y les divierte así que ¡a seguir escribiendo! De verdad no tengo mucho que decir solo que ¡Veo la luz! irónicamente tengo gafas nuevas... nada más que como ya ha pasado un año (Sip, Lindy volvio a tardar) ahora con 10.7 grados de aumento (aunque no estoy segura de si es más... media lentilla se me sale del armazón)**_

_**Espero que hayan quedado con cara de WTF?! con este capítulo, nos leemos :D**_


	18. Chapter 17

**_No hay much que decir excepto..._**

**_MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen_**

**_Y que respondiendo a keizike (muchas gracias por responder) lo que sigue es un POV Stern._**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 **

**"¿Amor o atracción?"**

La primera vez que nos vimos en realidad no nos vimos. Fue una simple mirada, no hubo palabras, solo un simple agarre y un simple gracias.

Mi nombre es Stern, Stern Starks, de familia inglesa y nacionalidad coreana pero criada en Japón, residente, hasta hace poco, de Osaka, mi madre se llama Seal Eberwein y tengo una hermana mayor de nombre Yuri Eberwein así como un hermano mayor que prácticamente es un retrato mío (o mejor dicho yo soy un retrato suyo) llamado Jyung Starks. Nuestros padres se separaron hace tiempo pero tanto Jyung como yo aún portamos el apellido de nuestro padre, el cambiarse el nombre es un proceso bastante largo y tedioso, además de que llevamos toda una vida acostumbrados a ese nombre y no tenemos problema alguno con portarlos, Yuri por otro lado nació cuando se separaron por lo que mi madre le dio su apellido de soltera.

Yo soy la hermana mediana, Jyung me lleva cuatro años y yo a Yuri le llevo tres, según me cuentan mis tíos yo mantuve a mis padres unidos por lo menos casi dos años más, hasta que decidieron que su relación no iba para más. Por el nacimiento de Yuri nos mudamos a Japón, por eso tanta diferencia entre nuestros nombres, fuera de que Yuri es un reflejo de mi madre suelen pensar que Jyung y yo somos adoptados por ser iguales a nuestro padre, con el cual por cierto de vez en cuando nos visita y charlamos (no es un desgraciado tampoco).

Mi madre tuvo que hacerle de madre y padre a la vez y realmente le admiro por eso, jamás la vi con ningún otro pero supo sacar adelante no solo a un hijo, ¡sino tres! Igualmente ella veló por no dejarnos solos en ningún momento ni mucho menos experimentar la soledad, jamás dio preferencia y nos trató por igual, cosa realmente contradictoria con _ella._

"¿Quién es ella?" Se preguntarán así sepan de quien estoy hablando.

Fate Testarossa Harlaown, una chica que me tiene completamente hipnotizada desde el primer momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la mía así fuera un solo instante.

A mi madre le ofrecieron una oportunidad de trabajo, un nuevo proyecto en una pequeña ciudad llamada Uminari que parecía crecer a pasos agigantados en cuanto tecnología y urbanización. Fue una decisión bastante complicada de tomar pero nos terminamos mudando, bueno, solo yo y mamá, Yuri se quedó a terminar la secundaria. ¿Por qué no me quedé yo a terminar igualmente la preparatoria? ¿Qué hay de Jyung? Bueno, yo cuento con diecisiete años (pronto cumpliré los dieciocho), Jyung con veintidós, ya es independiente, Yuri quedó a su cargo y yo no quise dejar a mi madre sola y fui con ella, además si yo pierdo un semestre por la mudanza lo repongo en un par de meses, si Yuri perdía lo que quedaba secundaria debía cursar el año completo en medio año.

Y así fue como llegué a Uminari, con una sonrisa algo triste abandonando toda mi vida anterior. Las mudanzas de verdad que no eran lo nuestro, si yo creía que sufrí de irme a Daejeon, Corea a Osaka, Japón irme de Osaka a Uminari me dejó en estado de agonía. Yo DE VERDAD lo abandoné todo, inclusive aquel chico que fue mi primer amor y con el cual llevaba dos años de relación ¿Por qué tirar tanto tiempo por la borda? Yo no creo en las relaciones a distancia, y a decir verdad últimamente no me sentía del todo cómoda y creo que el mudarme hizo estallar la bomba.

_— ¿Llevas todo? —Me preguntó mi madre mientras cerraba la maleta._

_—Aun no—Respondí—Todavía no me pongo los lentes de contacto—Quité las gafas de mi rostro y caminé en dirección al baño pero mi madre me detuvo negando suavemente con la cabeza— ¿Qué?_

_—Será un viaje largo y nadie te va a conocer_

_—Pero…_

_—Stern…—Y con ese tono nadie puede negarle nada. Suspiré y le di la razón._

Esa fue nuestra charla al dejar la casa y despedirnos de mis hermanos. Como era obvio yo tenía sus números pero al cambiarnos de ciudad, así como de lada y teléfono ellos no el nuestro, pero por suerte existen las redes sociales (llámese Facebook) y por allí hablábamos. Ya al mes nos compramos unos celulares funcionales y guardamos sus números. Era bastante triste comparar la lista de mis contactos de mi viejo teléfono y ver solo "Mamá" "Yuri" "Idiota" como mis únicos contactos.

Una persona normal me diría "Venga, entrando a la prepa te recuperas", conmigo no aplica. Soy una persona en cierta manera tímida o cohibida, las personas se me acercaban a mí la mayoría de las veces, es por eso que me sigue dejando sin habla el comportamiento que he tenido cerca de Fate. Los jefes de mi madre (que era más su relación amistosa que laboral) eran bastante amables, un matrimonio bastante peculiar y tenían tres hijos, unas gemelas y un niño. No lo dijeron, pero es obvio que no siempre fueron una pareja, es decir, ¿Tres hijos de la misma edad? Si fueran gemelas y el hermano fuera mayor o menor podrían disimular… pero que tengan exactamente la misma edad… Por eso me daban gracia los comentarios de los nuevos ejecutivos que decían "igualitos a ustedes".

La primera vez que vi a los hijos de Leonardo Testarossa y Lindy Harlaown fue mediante una fotografía en el escritorio de Lindy-san en donde estaban los cinco. A lo mucho tendrían entre doce o catorce años, no podía reconocer en donde se encontraban por lo que suponía que igualmente se habían mudado para ese proyecto. Yo me enorgullezco de ser una persona bastante observadora, y fue por eso, que sin siquiera conocerlos pude darme una idea de cómo funcionaba esa familia y cuando realmente los conocí se reafirmó dicha idea.

No importa cuánto arreglen una fotografía, las poses, la iluminación, las sonrisas, etc. Siempre deja a relucir la verdad de uno, por eso en las fotos de identificación nos vemos del asco, cuando sacamos la carnet que nos identifica como mayores de edad aparentamos ser serios (cosa que todavía no llega para la mayoría) y al no serlos la imagen queda extraña, forzada y eso todos lo ven pero pocos saben que esa es la realidad de porque no nos gusta. Por eso las fotos que tomamos esporádicamente, para redes sociales o simplemente porque vivimos un buen momento quedan muy bien, porque somos _nosotros _quienes la tomamos y estamos _disfrutando _el hacer la foto.

Sabiendo todo esto vi con atención la fotografía de la feliz familia Testarossa-Harlaown. Primero estaban Lindy-san y Leonardo-san, con la mano del hombre sujetando la cintura de su mujer mientras ésta abrazaba a Alicia-san por los hombros la cual estaba a su izquierda mientras que su otra mano reposaba en la espalda de Leonardo-san. Chrono-san dejaba caer una mano sobre los hombros de su padrastro con una mano en su bolsillo mientras que Alicia-san dejaba su mano izquierda sobre la mano de Fate y con el brazo derecho devolvía el abrazo a su madre. Por su lado Fate no hacía absolutamente nada, tenía la mano del lado contrario a su hermana completamente dentro del bolsillo y se encorvaba ligeramente y aun así le sacaba un poco de altura Lindy-san, y se notaba que tenía tacones mientras que Fate no, por lo que pude darme un idea de cuánto medían exactamente el trío de hermanos en base a eso y debo decir que los tres eran bastante altos.

Todos portaban una sonrisa mientras observaban a la cámara pero la sonrisa de Fate no llegaba a sus ojos, su sonrisa era falsa y me sorprendía que ninguno de sus padres (ni algun otro de allí) lo notara, estoy segura que de notarlo hubieran escogido otra foto. Lindy-san usaba un vestido blanco junto a unas botas negras y un abrigo azul rey que contrastaba muy bien con sus ojos y su cabello, además de que el maquillaje que usaba le hacía parecer realmente joven, hasta pareciera que Leonardo-san se casó con una chica de dieciocho y los tres hijos los tuvo él. Y hablando de él… Leonardo-san usaba un traje, del color rojizo de sus ojos y las gemelas, junto con una camisa blanca y sin corbata. Alicia-san por su lado utilizaba una falda de un verde-turquesa tan claro que rozaba el blanco encima de unos leggins celestes que igualmente rozaban el blanco, usaba una blusa de cuello de tortuga debajo de un sweater tejido y encima un abrigo, para rematar se puso unas botas café claro con mini-tacones (con los que casi igualaba la altura de Fate) y un ligero maquillaje. Chrono-san utilizaba un pantalón de vestir negro junto a una camisa blanca y se protegía del frio con un sweater formal y casual a la vez de un azul marino.

Mientras que Fate… Era Fate…

A diferencia de las demás mujeres ella no usaba maquillaje, ni vestido, usaba un pantalón recto, una camisa similar a la de Leonardo-san, blanca, con una corbata a medio amarrar y una gabardina de un azul que podía pasar por negro igualmente de cuello y unos guantes negros de medios dedos. Ah, y unos zapatos igualmente negros algo desgastados pero igualmente lindos.

Con la manera en que cada quien iba vestido podría decir muchas cosas, en especial por las diferentes vestimentas, Leonardo-san, Lindy-san y Alicia-san iban para causar impacto mientras que Chrono-san y Fate no, pero lo destacable es que se notaba que absolutamente TODOS llevaban ropa nueva, excepto Fate, solo con mirarle los zapatos, y eso que era de noche (no me quiero imaginar cómo se veían de día). También estaba el hecho de que todos tenían contacto de alguna manera, menos Fate, su único contacto era con Alicia y casi a regañadientes. Eso mostraba que en cierto punto la familia estaba fragmentada, en especial con Fate y eso se notaba en esa mirada tan melancólicamente triste.

Debo admitir que las gemelas están de muy buen ver (y no soy lesbiana o bisexual a decir verdad) pero no saldría que ninguna que no fuera Fate, sería la única en mi vida con la que saldría ella tiene ese "algo" que te provoca misterio con solo verla, no me quería imaginar cómo sería con su voz o cuando esos ojos te miraran directamente, en persona… ¿Sería de esas miradas que desnudaban, de las que te invitan a perderte o de las que te intimidaban?

La mirada tan inexpresiva de Fate la vi en otras fotografías de Lindy-san y así tuviera fotos suyas en su oficina rara vez hablaba de ella, siempre hablaba más de Alicia o Chrono, lo que me hacía darme cuenta de que posiblemente eso hacía esa mirada tan vacía. No podía dejar de verla, por lo que, cuando regresaba de inscribirme en una preparatoria abierta (solo por ese semestre, ya después me inscribiría en un sistema normal) me quede frente a la parada del camión a esperar a mi mamá, la cual iría con una compañera del trabajo a recogerme, aun no me ubicaba lo suficiente para movilizarme por mí misma.

Entonces un súbito jalón marcó el inicio de nuestra historia. Tenía mis audífonos puestos escuchando mi canción favorita con mi mente vagando en cómo sería tener esa mirada rojiza sobre mí con la vista al frente pero mi mente en Narnia. Mi cuerpo fue bruscamente jalado hacía atrás y al segundo siguiente pude ver como un auto blanco se estrellaba contra el poste que marcaba el inicio de la parada pasando por dónde yo estaba el segundo anterior. Aun sin poder pronunciar palabra me giré hacia la persona que me había salvado y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver quien era. ¡Era Fate! ¡La chica que llamó mi atención con solo un par de fotografías!

Alicia y Chrono se acercaron momentos después y pude oír como discutían entre ellos en un idioma que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál era para que después comenzaran a caminar en dirección de dónde había venido el auto. No supe cuánto tiempo los miré que decidí acercarme a ellos y agradecerle a la menor de la familia que me habia otorgado un día más de vida. Cuando me miró con una sonrisa amable con esa mirada tan inexpresiva que te intimidaba un poco cuando te miraba fijamente ordenándote hundirte en ese mar de sangre para no volver algo dentro de mí se movió, me sonrojé y no pude evitar sonreír también.

Ese fue nuestro primer contacto.

Pasó un mes para que pudiéramos vernos una vez más. Lindy-san comentó que a Fate le gustaba mucho leer y que recientemente estaba contenta por un nuevo libro que había adquirido, puse mucha atención a cómo se imaginaba que iba el libro, yo por mi lado actué muy interesada en el mismo y le pregunté si me lo podía prestar. Con una sonrisa amable ella me dijo que charlaría con ella pero lo más seguro era que si me lo prestara, poco faltó para decir "Si no te lo quiere prestar la obligaré a que lo haga". A decir el plan era sencillo, leería el libro y lo guardaría más de lo necesario hasta que ella viniera a recogerlo… aunque bien el libro yo ya lo había leído y ni siquiera tuvo que pasar una semana para que se sentara junto a mí maldiciendo al mundo entero.

—Ah… ¿Hola? —Preguntó con clara confusión de verme allí sentada en la oficina de su madre, a decir verdad estaba dejando unos papeles que mi madre me encargó llevar y Lindy-san dijo que la esperara un momento.

—Buenas tardes—Respondí ligeramente nerviosa, escuchar su voz me dio un ligero cosquilleo que nació por mi espina dorsal—Etto…

—Fate, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, pero llámame Fate por favor.

—De acuerdo Fate-san—Aunque bien yo ya sabía cómo se llamaba, esa mirada tan profunda me hacía perderme incluso en mis propios pensamientos.

— ¿Y vos cómo te llamas?

—Stern Starks, pero igual siéntete libre de llamarme por ni nombre—Con esa mirada tan analítica sé que ella me recuerda, aunque no del todo… es como ese presentimiento de "te he visto, te conozco pero no sé de dónde" Un dato bastante curioso de esta chica, podrá tener la mirada como la de una roca pero su cara demuestra hasta lo que ella no sabe, rara pero linda combinación.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Stern—Sonrio de una manera diferente a la que le vi aquel día y diferente a la manera en que sonreía en las fotos, era mucho mejor, más linda, más cautivadora, más atrayente… ¿Qué? ¡Detén tus pensamientos ahí niña! A ti ni siquiera te gustan las chicas.

— ¿Estás lastimada? —Pregunté al notar como no se quería ni mover un centímetro, así se la pasaba mi hermano cuando hacía de las suyas en la escuela.

—Jodidamente lastimada, me hicieron una falta en un juego de baloncesto, no aguanto ni mi alma—Me respondió con una mueca de dolor exagerada que me sonsacó una sonrisa, de verdad que era simpática—Tengo unos cuantos raspillones y no quiero saber cómo tengo las piernas.

— ¿Te trataste los 'raspillones'? —Pregunté más que nada remarcando la palabra que había usado, jamás la había escuchado pero con el contexto era fácil deducir a que se refería.

—La verdad que no, solo me puse la sudadera encima. Aunque mi mejor amiga me las lavó, como su madre es doctora…

—Espérame aquí—Ella asintió y yo me paré de mí lugar dispuesta a ir por unas gasas y pomada en la oficina de mí madre. NO malentiendan, no somos paranoicas ni nada, simplemente a la prepa a la que me inscribí debía de llevar algo para uso comunitario y me tocó llevar un botiquín de emergencias, no estaría mal que lo use un poco antes de entregarlo, total el lugar es muy seguro y el botiquín es solo para prevenir—Volví—Anuncié mi presencia y pude ver como el ceño fruncido de Fate cambiaba a una cara relajada, ¿habrá tenido un mal día?

—Lo noté—Bromeó y yo reí, su sentido del humor es bastante sencillo y debo admitir que me gusta.

—Quítate la sudadera—Ordené

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! — ¡Que tierna!

—Tranquila, es para ayudarte con los raspones, para otras cosas mejor despues—Guiñé el ojo sin creérmelo al segundo siguiente. ¡Yo no soy así! ¿Qué diablos me haces niña?

Cuando se quitó la sudadera me sorprendió ver lo bien lavadas que estaban las raspadas aunque bien habían varias manchas de sangre que se le fueron a quien la atendió, tambien me sorprendió que con el tamaño de las raspadas no hubiera rastro alguno de que hubiera llorado, en su lugar hubiera soltado hasta moco por dos días. Fuera de mis pensamientos unté algo de pomada sobre una de las gasas y se la puse en el antebrazo evaluando fijamente sus reacciones y adivinen… ¡no vi ninguna! Si acaso un poco de nerviosismo, se nota que no acostumbra a ser atendida y se me encogió el corazón. Pasé a su brazo derecho y no habia nada que pudiera hacer, estaba el cuero de la piel a medio caer… allí de verdad yo no me meto. Sin embargo no pude evitar acariciarle ligeramente mientras miraba esos ojos rojizos una vez más, son hermosos, aunque me detuve cuando vi cómo se miraba cada vez más contrariada, fue allí donde caí en cuenta de que no estaba siendo yo misma.

Superada la incomodidad que impuse con mi actuar comenzó una plática en la que me habló de cómo su hermana estaba de intercambio en Portugal y cómo su hermano tenía demasiadas libertades a diferencia suya, y sí, allí comprendí que Fate era tratada al estereotipo de "sacas buenas calificaciones porque yo lo digo y no me importa nada más que eso", se notaba que había demasiada preferencia por Alicia y Chrono mientras que Fate era un punto y aparte. Ser padre no es fácil pero considero que algo les está fallando severamente.

Llegó Lindy-san junto con mi madre y nos presentó así ya lo hubiéramos hecho nosotras y después la mandó por pizzas para comer. El horror en su cara fue indescriptible, no me quiero imaginar lo que sufrió para venir aquí y ahora la mandaban a salir por lo que me ofrecí a ir con ella y no cargara tanto, de no ser por lo orgullosa que era no cargaría nada.

— ¿Vas al Galicia? —Pregunté cuando sentí que la conversación moría queriendo darme de zapes contra la pared, yo ni siquiera sabía dónde quedaba esa escuela y supe el nombre porque lo vi en su uniforme.

—Sí, ¿Y vos a dónde vas? Me comentó mi madre que te mudaste recién en diciembre.

—Yo voy a preparatoria abierta.

— ¿Preparatoria? ¿Primer semestre? —Preguntó sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? No—Reí ¿tan chica me veo? —Soy de quinto semestre, estoy por cumplir los diecisiete.

— ¿De verdad? —Asentí—Te imaginé que tenías mi edad—Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y tomaba las pizzas del mostrador. La miré confusa tomando los refrescos ¿no tenía dieciséis o diecisiete?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

—Catorce, cumpliré los quince en Junio— ¡¿Quééé?!

—Pero sí que eres pequeña, pensé que tenías 16 a punto de cumplir 17—Vaya, la altura si es capaz de engañar a la gente.

—Bueno, yo creí que tenías 14-15 así que estamos a mano ¿no?

— ¿Tan niña me veo? —Pregunté haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Claro que no!… Es que simplemente no creí que alguien tan jovial, amable y llena de vida como tú fuera una persona completamente madura como para entrar en el mundo adulto.

—Y yo no pensé que alguien visiblemente madura y turbada por el mundo adulto fuera alguien completamente jovial y llena de vida—Ataqué, ella solo entrecerró los ojos u soltó:

—Touchè—Habia ganado la batalla del día.

— ¿Guardaste el cambio de las pizzas? —Pregunté y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me lo vas a creer pero… me olvidé de pagar

— ¿A quién se le olvida eso? —Pregunté incrédula, y también ¿cómo los de la pizzería no se dieron cuenta?

— ¡Te culpo a vos! — ¿Disculpa?—Es tu culpa por distraerme con esa bella voz y esos bonitos ojitos azules.

— ¿Eso crees? —Alcé la ceja juguetona tratando por todos los medio no sonrojarme, es la manera más tierna en la que me han halagado. Ella asintió mientras pagaba lo que no había pagado, se disculpaba y caminábamos (una vez más) de vuelta a la oficina. Cosa que igualmente me sorprendió, de verdad que es honesta, poniendo a mi exnovio como ejemplo, él no se regresaría a pagar por el simple hecho de que estaba lastimado, ademas de que "ahorraba" valiosos yenes.

—Tu nombre tiene raíces extranjeras ¿Sos extranjera voz también? —Me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—Nací en Corea, pero me crie aquí en Japón, hasta hace poco vivía en Osaka, pero mi abuelo tenía raíces Inglesas, de ahí el Starks—Respondí.

—Ya veo—Dijo mientras abría la puerta y me dejaba pasar. Ahora no sé si ella es demasiado educada/caballerosa o yo estoy rodeada de patanes.

—De ti ni pregunto, tu acento habla por sí solo

—Que observadora, me pregunto si entiendes lo que digo—Ya me imagino el lío que tiene para que la entiendan.

—Me gusta tu acento—Era en cierta manera ¿seductor? ¡¿Está intentando seducirme?! Espera, espera, ella probablemente no batea para el mismo equipo. ¡Me está mirando! ¿Por qué me está mirando? Espera una respuesta ¿una respuesta de qué? —Y si entiendo lo que dices, tenía un amigo italiano—Mentira—que estaba de intercambio en mi antigua prepa.

—Vaya… Pues ahora hay una italiana en Portugal de intercambio—Y ambas reímos, me invitó a comer con ella alegando que ya había comido pero en realidad sentía que me daría una parálisis total si estaba más tiempo con ella pero como es terca quedamos de comer mañana y no me dejó negarme. Me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla bastante cerca de la comisura, la dejé descolocada, pero no tanto como me dejé a mí, yo no sabía porque me comportaba así y ella de seguro preguntaba si había algo zafado conmigo.

Al día siguiente apenas nos saludamos Fate cayó inconsciente sobre mí y el hecho de que esta niña mida posiblemente más de 20cm más que yo la hacía extremadamente pesada para mí. Por suerte Chrono estaba allí y me ayudó a cargarla, realmente me preocupé pero Chrono me explicó que era debido a que ocupaba un cambio de gafas. Al parecer tiene una enfermedad bastante fuerte en los ojos y debe cambiárselos cada cierto tiempo y ya era el tiempo. Cuando ya era tiempo le dan migrañas y si no lo atendían pronto llegaba al desmayo como le pasó conmigo, cosa que igualmente me sorprende ¿Por qué llegar al extremo?

Cuando se despertó ya era de noche, la oficina estaba por cerrar y yo por irme, entonces pasó algo que me dejó sin palabras: Me pidió mi número de teléfono. No sé cómo ven en Italia eso pero aquí en Japón es señal de ligue y para rematar… no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

Charlábamos cada rato, su número estaba registrado como "Fate 3" Ni idea de porqué puse el corazón ¿será por qué es muy adorable? Igualmente le pasé mi Facebook para cuando estaba con internet no desperdiciar mi saldo y lo mismo para con ella. Según platicó Lindy-san le darían gafas nuevas a Fate el Lunes pero el viernes Chrono iría a comer con sus suegros y ella no tendrá tiempo para ir a su casa con tanto trabajo y tenía miedo de que quemara la casa por lo que la mandó a la escuela, pero surgió una cita al último minuto y me encargó ir por ella y me dio dinero para que se comprara de comer. La vi despedirse de una chica bastante bajita igualmente castaña y ojos más azules que los míos para después ponerse pensativa sobre su lugar y cuando vi que estaba por darse la vuelta para entrar a buscar a alguien decidí que era momento de entrar.

—Fate—Llamé y ella saltó de su lugar.

— ¡Waaaaa! ¿Stern que haces aquí? —Se veía realmente sorprendida, aunque si ella apareciera de repente en mi prepa estaría igual.

—Vine por ti— ¿Qué diablos con mi tono de voz?

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Cálmate, tu mamá me dijo que viniera por ti—Reí de su reacción, sigo insistiendo en que Fate es demasiado adorable para su propio bien—Me encargó que te diera esto—expliqué dándole el dinero que me dio Lindy-san—Dijo que te compraras lo que quieras de comer.

— ¿Y Chrono?

—Él dijo que iba a ir a comer a casa de Amy— ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué tiene los labios rojos emanando un olorcillo a cereza?—Tienes los labios rojos—Mi voz sonó mortalmente seria.

— ¿Enserio? Será porqué me los estuve mordiendo todo el día—Restó importancia, ni enterada estaba, pero algo me intriga, tiene la forma exacta de unos labios más pequeños y delgados, pasé una mano de mi sweater por sus labios removiendo el dulce ante la atenta mirada no solo de Fate, igualmente de dos chicas, una peli-rosa de ojos azules y una cobriza de ojos lavanda las cuales me querían matar con la mirada… interesante.

—Es dulce—Remarqué pasando mi mirada de la mancha, a las chicas y a Fate— ¿Lo pusiste tú ahí o tuviste ayuda? —La besaron eso es seguro, ahora la pregunta es quien.

— ¡Ni idea de cómo llegó eso ahí! — ¡Eso ya lo sé!

—De acuerdo te creeré, pero en caso de que alguna vez quieras ayuda me dices ¿Okay? —Besarla no sonaba como una mala idea.

—Ya… Aprovechando que ya estás aquí ¿Qué tal si caminamos por ahí para reponer la comida que arruiné la otra vez?

—Eres bastante dulce—Además de inocente.

—Hace mucho que no me lo dicen así que no se si creerte.

— ¿Tu novio no te lo dice nunca? —Encarné la ceja.

—No tengo novio— ¡Imposible! ¿De verdad ella…? ¿Mensaje del cielo?

—Entonces… ¿Novia?

Ella asintió comenzando a caminar y yo la seguí lentamente sin saber cómo digerir eso, ¿me ligaba teniendo novia o así era ella con todos/todas? ¿O será que…?

— ¿Y cuánto llevan? —Pregunté una vez a lado suyo.

—Dos meses

—No es mucho—Necesito quitarme la duda— ¿Y la quieres?

—Bastante—Sonrió embelesada, posiblemente en sus recuerdos, ya me gustaría que ella hiciera esa cara cuando pensara en mí. ¡Agh! ¡Fuera de mi sentimientos y pensamientos confusos!

—Que afortunada es.

—Más bien diría que la afortunada soy yo—Se rascó la nuca de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo es su relación? —Acabo de perder las esperanzas, y ni siquiera sé que esperanzas perdí.

—Sencilla diría yo. No seremos de esos romances de telenovela, ni tampoco las más expresivas pero nos escuchamos cuando tenemos problemas y creo yo que eso es lo más importante en una relación…—La sonrisa de Fate cayó y pareciera como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunté.

—Que ambas hemos estado actuando estúpidamente, más yo que ella

— ¿No crees que siempre te atribuyes todo lo malo?

—Posiblemente, pero yo puedo sonreír y pretender que nada me pasa para hacer a otros estar tranquilos y felices. Ahora… —Tomó aire antes de proseguir— ¿Te apetecería ir a un parque que hay por aquí? Es bastante lindo y te aseguro que te encantará—Asentí y ella me tomó de la mano para guiarme ¡fuera de mí sonrojo!

Nos la pasamos en el parque toda la tarde, incluso jugamos con el agua de una de las fuentes a salpicarnos. Platicamos un poco más en los columpios meciéndonos suavemente una a la otra, ella me regaló unas flores que encontró por allí e intercambiamos separadores de libros. Llegada la noche le llamó a Lindy-san y le pidió que nos recogiera. Según lo que pude entender estar allí de día es bello y salir de ahí de noche es peligroso, el parque es seguro porque está alumbrado y tiene cámaras, pero fuera… Igual no pasó nada malo por suerte y nos despedimos.

.

.

Hubo otra ocasión en la que Fate me demostró que era demasiado inteligente, por eso no entiendo las calificaciones de las que Lindy-san tanto se queja. Puede que sea flojera o que la escuela sea de verdad exigente pero entonces ¡la secundaria a la que va tendría que ser de súper genios! Les diré porque.

Tengo que revalidar todas las materias del semestre y ya para Junio acabaría y entro a una preparatoria normal. Entonces tengo que ver temas pasados de los que ya no recuerdo mucho, estaba repasando química, en especial las configuraciones electrónicas y los métodos de balanceo algebraico y REDOX es lo que más se me dificulta así que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Fate había llegado hasta que sentí su mirada clavada fijamente en mis acciones.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola—Saludó alegremente— ¿De qué es tu tarea? —Preguntó curiosa.

—No es tarea, es repaso.

—Lo mismo

—Química, balances y configuración electrónica.

— ¿Puedo ver? —Asentí y le pasé mi cuaderno. Dio un rápido escaneo a los apuntes y me pidió mi tabla periódica y se la di, me preguntó si podía arrancar una hoja y yo le di permiso, estaba curiosa de lo que pudiera hacer pues la vi apuntar varias cosas y después me dio el cuaderno, donde había borrado todos mis garabatos en donde intentaba resolver los ejercicios.

—A decir verdad estos temas son muy simples y hace un par de semanas me enseñaron la base de estas cosas—Me dijo mientras acercaba más la silla en la que antes estaba sentada a donde yo estaba—No te voy a mentir, no me sé la teoría, nunca me aprendo esas cosas porque confunden innecesariamente a la gente y cuando la preguntan saco yo mi propia teoría.

— ¿Y eso funciona?

—Conmigo sí, pero vos no sé… ¿Tienes marca-texto?

—Sí, toma…—Le extendí el marca-texto color amarillo. Ella musitó un "gracias" y de la definición apuntada (que eran dos párrafos de casi diez renglones) subrayó la primera y última frase de cada párrafo y una media frase del primer párrafo.

—De un texto que te dan lo principal está al principio al final, cuando son extensos como este siempre hay algo escondido a la mitad—Me dijo dándome el marca-textos de vuelta—Si yo fuera profesor y me pusieras una definición tuya que tenga estos tres puntos te pondría bien la respuesta en el examen.

—Entiendo, muchas gracias por el consejo.

—No es nada ¿Vamos con lo demás?

—Por favor—A decir verdad tendría curiosidad de si podría hacerme entender, ni el profesor en dos horas lo logró, al final tuve que fingir que entendí para ya irme.

—Empecemos con la configuración que es lo más fácil y espero que entiendas mi letra de doctor—Me dijo mientras me mostraba en la hoja que tomó los mismos ejercicios y yo reí al ver su letra, si le entendía porque solo eran las letras de los elementos pero no me gustaría leer un texto completo con su letra—Olvida todo lo que dijo el profesor y solo recuerda que cuando te digan configuración electrónica solo te piden este numerito que te dice que número tiene como elemento—Con la pluma marcó el número en la esquina de arriba del Sodio—Y viendo en que fila esta te dice que parte de esta tabla vas a usar—Señaló ahora la tabla de 1s2, 2s2, etc. —Si está aquí o aquí te dirá hasta donde llegarás—Si no quieres apuntar mucho o hacer muchas sumas utiliza los gases nobles—Señaló la parte de 2p6—Desde aquí viene el neón, siempre están hacia abajo utilizando los ocho gases nobles y si logras ver el sodio está justo al lado del neón así que solo pones Ne3s1.

—Ya entiendo—Y no es mentira, ya entendí y de seguro que ahora no se me olvidará, y en caso de que se me olvide, sesiones de estudio con Fate no suenan para nada mal.

—Y para los balances meterás un poco de matemática pero veámosle el lado divertido…—La manera en cómo me explico los números de oxidación (valencias) fue bastante cómica y en cierta manera tierna pero imposible de olvidar quiero decir "Imagina que estos elementos somos vos y yo, si quieres metemos a Chrono y a tu mamá, si ves que el elemento que esta solo quiere decir que soy yo y que no tengo ni un centavo de oxidación, es decir tengo cero. Otra cosa es que también siempre hay oxígeno, entonces cuando veas al oxígeno debes saber que sos vos y siempre tenés 20 yenes de sobra, entonces tienes -2 como valencia y lo multiplicas por este numerito de abajo. Entonces llega Chrono que quiere tener lo mismo que tú, de pura envidia y tiene que tienes que buscar un numero de valencia que multiplicado por su numerito de abajo deje una diferencia de 0 con vos". Creo que me irá bastante bien en el examen.

* * *

Después de una semana, con el accidente de una compañera de trabajo y con esto una fiesta para darle ánimo a la que Fate y yo iríamos me vestí lo más linda pero discreta que pude pero esta vez no utilicé mis lentes de contacto. A decir verdad tengo miedo usar lentes de contacto cuando hace mucho calor, estúpidas creepypastas en YouTube. Después de una charla con mi madre puedo decir que me gusta Fate, no sé hasta qué grado y me cuesta decirlo en voz alta ¡A mí ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres! ¡Todo es culpa de Fate por ser tan… tan… TAN FATE!

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos—Le pregunté a Fate cuando la vi sentada con la mirada perdida.

—Mejor un abrazo, esos son más bonitos—Me dijo y sonreí, creo que por esas razones me gusta, es tiernamente sencilla—Te ves muy bien, Stern. Aunque por otro lado ¿desde cuándo usas gafas? —Preguntó

—Desde hace mucho pero normalmente uso lentes de contacto, además mi aumento es mínimo, no como el tuyo.

— ¿Y por qué ahora si las usas?

— ¿No has escuchado la leyenda de las lentillas en las carne asada?

—Nop.

—Consiste en que las lentillas se derretirían en mis ojos y necesitaría una operación en la que perdería los "bonitos ojos azules" que tanto te gustan—Le guiñé el ojo y ella me sonrió. Sé que acaba de terminar con su novia pero no pareciera como si le doliera tanto, además de que se sigue portando igual conmigo, es decir de esa manera que parece ligue, y me gusta creer que es ligue.

Eran como las ocho de la noche, ya tres horas en esa eterna burbuja de ligue que ahora se multiplicó por mi parte al saber que ya está soltera de nuevo y de ella que se veía en cierta manera más liberada cuando de pronto llegó un chico bastante lindo, castaño de ojos verdes, con los ojos rasgados como buen asiático, pero ligeramente menos rasgado que el resto. Perdí el apetito de la carne que estábamos comiendo y la dejé por allí, se veía buena química entre ellos y vi a Fate estallar en carcajadas dos veces, no soy una persona celosa, es más soy la persona menos celosa del mundo hasta que después de media hora…

— ¡Deja de estar tan cerca de ella! —Jalé a Fate lejos de ese tipo, simplemente no aguanté verla con alguien más

—Cálmate linda, estamos pasándola bien y tampoco tenés derecho a decirle con quien se junta y con quién no.

—Puedo decirle que se aleje de tipos que intentan ligar con ella—En especial de ti, desgraciado-

— Si quiero ligar con ella o no es MI asunto—Me está retando, me está retando.

—También es MI asunto porque estás hablando con MI Fate que es MI NOVIA

— ¡¿Qué?! —Escuché a Fate gritar, al tipo reír y la jalé lejos de él. Ahora ya no sé si es gustar, es querer o es amar. Jamás sentí tantos celos con una persona que ni siquiera es mi novia, sigo sin entender porque la presente ante mis hermanos y mi madre como tal pero sigo sorprendida de que no haya negado nada, incluso después del shock sonrió con todos cortésmente y aguando las amenazas de Jyung en lugar de explicar la situación.

No tocamos el tema de este reciente "noviazgo" pero tampoco nos distanciamos, hablábamos como siempre y jamás nos soltamos la mano hasta que fue suficiente. Ya no se si me gusta, la quiero, o la amo. Sinceramente dudo que sea amor, soy una persona racional, nadie se enamora tan rápido. ¿2 meses es demasiado rápido?

Necesito un consejo de tu parte lector, lo que siento… ¿es amor o atracción?

* * *

**_¿Porque siempre que hago el POV de un personaje que no es Fate me queda extremadamente largo? Dudas existenciales xD Si así es con Stern no me quiero imaginar cuando llegue al POV de Hayate de seguro que me hago como 20k de palabras, aunque ustedes de seguro quedan felices, algo me dice que será tan largo que quedara en 2 POV seguidos de lo largo que va a quedar... ah mierda ya les hice spoiler._**

**_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y díganme que piensas de Stern ahora ¿idiota, la comprenden, no saben que pensar, les da igual?_**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de ¡¿Pero que carajos...?!_**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Literalmente va un mes desde que actualicé, tardé menos, merezco un premio xD**_

**_MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen_**

_**Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron, sus respuestas abajo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**"¿Se considera esto una cita?"**

— ¡¿Quééé?! —Gritó Hayate cuando le conté que aconteció en mi fin de semana— ¿Qué tienes qué?

—Tengo novia nueva…—Su mirada me da miedo… ¡Mami sálvame!

—Increíble

—Lo sé…

—La última semana te la pasaste con Nanoha en la cabeza, para que después de armarte todo un circo para pudieras sacarla de tu mente, no me das ni un simple gracias pero ahí vas a ponerte de novia con Stern, ¿verdad desgraciada?

—Pero si no te he dicho que es Stern…

— ¡ES OBVIO! ¡LE GUSTAS MIERDA!

— ¿Estás enojada?

—No…—Mierda lo está, me dejó sin comida y se fue con Caro dejándome sola. Cuando traté de acercarme recibí una mirada asesina de Caro ¿que hice ahora?

Ahhhh ya me quiero matar y apenas es lunes, no sólo el lío con Stern que no sé cómo decirle que bueno… no seré su novia, sigo con Nanoha aquí en mi cabeza pero ya no tanto por querer, la quiero sí, pero ya es diferente, mi sentimiento se vuelve más… ¿amistoso? Lo que me la tiene en la cabeza es que actúa como si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido y eso duele, su indiferencia después de cosas tan intensas duele y para rematar, Florian-san disimula cada vez menos su odio contra mí.

No recuerdo si lo mencioné alguna vez pero si lo hice esto les servirá para refrescarse…

Kyrie Florian es la tercera chica más inteligente de mi salón, la primera es Alicia (aunque bien no está por ahora) y la segunda es Nanoha, yo no sé si seré parte del top pero a veces pareciera como si les quitara el lugar a todas ellas. De una vez lo digo no es arrogancia, no me siento mejor que nadie, solo reconozco ciertas diferencias. Remarco esto porque si algo sé es que en matemáticas yo soy una verdadera nerd, el maestro varias veces en broma me ha dicho que ya debería tomar las clases de preparatoria pero eso no es posible, además tampoco tengo ganas de adelantarme, cada cosa a su tiempo. Alicia es una experta en cómo manejar a la gente, no diremos que es manipuladora pero puede jugar mucho psicológicamente contigo hasta que termines cansado, sólo conmigo no le resulta porque bueno… yo podría hacer lo mismo si quisiera. Nanoha es un diamante en bruto en química, artes, japonés e historia y Florian-san es… Florian-san. Lee cuatro libros al mes, es extremadamente responsable y lleva una conducta intachable.

¿Y yo? Según un psicólogo del colegio al que iba antes, (que evaluaba a todos los nuevos para ver que estuvieran psicológicamente estables) yo soy un genio bastante flojo y distraído. Según Alicia soy una persona demasiado inteligente en cuanto el estudio pero para los sentimientos soy un desastre. Un ejemplo sencillo: Yo puedo dormirme en TODAS las clases, no estudiar nada ni tomar apuntes, hacer el examen y sacar una puntuación perfecta. En conclusión la escuela me aburre. De hecho una vez pensaron que tenía Asperger pero despues de explicar las mil y un razones por las que jamás tendría Asperger (y de hacerme lo más social que pude) el asunto quedó zanjado.

Volviendo a Kyrie Florian…

Ella se sienta a dos asientos de mí y toma las notas como corresponde. Después de cierto tiempo en el que siento como me estuvieran sacando el aire volteo justo hacia dónde está y la encuentro viéndome con demasiada carga emocional, yo sé que me odia, posiblemente será por aquella vez que (sin darme cuenta) le bajé del pedestal con todo el grupo, o por lo menos eso dijo Alicia; pero eso sí, siempre, SIEMPRE no importan las circunstancias, cada vez que giro mi cabeza un poco a la izquierda logro ver su mirada clavada en mí. Ahora que lo pienso no le he hablado jamás así que no entiendo el por qué el rencor, ¡solo la corregí 1 vez! ¡Y fue una corrección mínima! Y asi fuera frente a todo el grupo no tendría motivos para odiarme ¿cierto? Las mujeres son un enigma pero…

— ¡Fate-san!

— ¡Presente! —Grité en inercia mientras me ponía de pie solo para toparme con Teana—Ah sólo sos vos.

—Sí, solo soy yo… Fate-san, le estoy diciendo que nos tocó en el mismo equipo.

— ¿Me pierdo en mis pensamientos dos minutos y ya se hacen equipos? ¿Qué nos toca entregar esta vez?

—Nada, vamos a jugar.

— ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¿Dónde nos toca? —Me levanté con entusiasmo.

—Por allá, con Leila, Mako, Midori, Kyrie y Hiro—En lugar de tensión con mi ex me das tensión con quien me odia, ¿verdad Yisus?

—Ok…—Ya con menos energía tomé mi banca y la cargué y por coincidencias de la vida quedé frente a Florian-san.

No entraré en detalles pero después de dos horas de "clase" en las que practicábamos nuestra gramática en el italiano con varios juegos así como poníamos a prueba nuestra cultura general terminé siendo amenazada por Florian-san, digo, Kyrie de que si no la llamaba "Kyrie" a secas me iría muy mal. Y una vez finalizado el día Hayate se desaparecio a quien sabe dónde así que me quedé solita y abandonada en la puerta ya que Chrono estaba perdido en "AmyLandia" y de allí jamás sale.

El martes sólo se resume a que se hicieron más equipos pero el de historia en especial es el que me dejó fuera de combate, ya saben cómo es mi suerte, saben que terminé con personas con las que habrá tensión de solo estar compartiendo tiempo y espacio.

Les doy cinco puntos suspensivos para pensar quienes me tocaron.

.

.

.

.

.

Me tocó con Nanoha, eso habla por sí solo, me tocó con Flor- Kyrie que también se explica solo, con Kakeru-san un chico que según me contaron lleva babeando por Nanoha desde primero, por consiguiente me odia y Leila, la mejor amiga de Kyrie que si bien no me odia es taaaaaaaaaaaan tranquila, taaaaaaaaaaaan pacifista y taaaaaaaaaaaan sumisa que no meterá ni un dedo a defenderme si las cosas estallan si Kyrie se lo dice.

Resumiendo, el miércoles y el jueves no pasó nada nuevo, incluso el mapache (por alguna razon que desconozco) siguió ignorándome, hasta el viernes 13 de febrero que apareció quien menos lo esperé. ¡Reinforce! No recuerdo su apellido, solo sé que se llama Reinforce, una vieja amiga de Hayate la cual lleva coladita por ella desde que se conocen y se le declaró pero fue rechazada, aun así ella no se rinde todavía y lo sigue intentando, aunque a ratos me medio odia, le caigo bien la mayoría del tiempo ya que segun ella Hayate y yo parecemos novias, de hecho la primera vez que nos conocimos sigilosamente me amenazó pero bueno.

En realidad el viernes se la pasó evitándome también pero solo hasta el receso, dónde hablamos casualmente, aunque se le vio nerviosa a ratos. Ya en la salida se podría decir recuperada nos quedamos en la entrada media hora platicando ya que nos recogerían en dos horas y de la nada me extendió una caja blanca; me topé con unos chocolates bastante deliciosos. Según entendí su hermano se puso de romántico e hizo varios chocolates para su novia pero al final hizo más de los que cabían en la caja que compró así que le dijo a Hayate que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos pero me los dio como disculpa por comportarse "inmadura" conmigo ya que sabe que adoro la comida y mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

No sé por qué una parte me suena a mentira. Pero bien dicen que si todos son felices no saques la cruda verdad hasta que sea necesario, así que disfruté de los chocolates y apenas llevaba dos cuando llegó Reinforce con un pequeño globo el cual era pequeño y discreto pero dejaba el claro significado de "me gustas mucho". Nada más me vio junto con la caja, Hayate se sonrojó y despues de que murmuraran bastante cosas lejos de mí, se acercaron y bromeamos bastante, más que nada avergonzando al mapache y descubrí el tan llamado "día blanco" en Japón y después de conclusiones sin sentido, resulta que debo regalarle algo a Hayate el 14 de Marzo, cosa que no entiendo porque todavía no era San Valentín y ademas los chocolates eran de disculpa, pero bueno, no hay que contradecir las tradiciones de un país que no es el tuyo.

Fuera de eso no hay más cosas que contar, salvo que había otros chocolates en mi lugar de dudosa procedencia pues no estaban firmadas por nadie y solo decían "lo que siento por ti está en tu paladar" vaya frase más extraña, si quería conquistarme no le salió, pero… admitiré que el chocolate estaba fenomenal.

Lo importante aquí es el sábado 14 de febrero en dónde (después de enterarme que un tal Yuuno le pediría a Nanoha ser su novia por la misma Nanoha) pasé a ser el mal quinteto de una "cita doble" en donde Lindy y Leonardo junto con Amy y Chrono se daban amor y hui por un tiempo a la sección de librería que había en el restaurante y cuando reaparecí despues de media hora recordaron que existía.

Me encanta cómo me tienen en cuenta ¬¬

El punto aquí es que después de no sé cuánto tiempo terminamos de cenar y tuvieron la brillante idea de ir al cine, peor para mí, según sé, se estrenaba cincuenta sombras de Gray, el lado bueno es que dado a que Chrono, Amy y yo somos de quince años no entraremos ni de joda. Lindy se la pasó bastante tiempo diciendo que quería verla y Amy le siguió la corriente, yo y Chrono por nuestros lados estábamos agonizando mientras tratábamos por todos los medios explicarles que desperdiciarían su dinero, si querían andar de cachondas bastaba con que vieran porno y ya, de seguro que la calidad es todavía mejor y ofrece una historia aún más coherente.

Y cómo Amy no es muy fan de la ciencia-ficción terminamos viendo la única película que no nos causaba disgusto: Bob Esponja, un héroe fuera del agua. ¿Por qué no escoger una por mayoria? Porque tendríamos a esas lindas damitas quejándose por meses, cosa que juro por DIOS que no aguantaré y ya estábamos con muchas ganas de ir al cine así que íbamos o íbamos. Pero como siempre sufriré, no importa que sea una película infantil/familiar, con esos cuatro está más que seguro que cada quien se sentará donde le plazca y en dado caso de que quiera sentarme junto alguno de ellos aguantaré hora y media de melosidad. De verdad quisiera tener alguien junto a mí durante la próxima hora y media.

Quien fuera…

—Fate, que sorpresa verte por aquí.

— ¡Stern! ¿Te invoqué con la mente? —Ya en serio ¿tengo poderes mentales? O mi karma es especialista en joderme.

— ¿Pensabas en mí? —Preguntó con una sonrisa y me puse nerviosa, no nos habíamos vuelto a ver desde em… la fiesta y nuestras charlas eran por mensajería así que esa sonrisa tan brillante me sacudió, más ahora que es obvio que le gusto y más ahora que aparentemente es mi novia.

—Pensaba en que no quería pasar hora y media de aguanta velas.

— ¿También tú?

— ¿Perdón?

—Mi madre al parecer está quedando con un hombre y la invitó al cine pero como a mi madre no le gusta dejarme sola me trajo con ella.

— ¿Un hombre intenta conquistar a la señora Eberwein la cual tiene ya tres hijos de 21, 17 y 15 años? —Pregunté con incredulidad, ella asintió—Valiente, tiene mis respetos, ¿y cual van a ver?

—El plan original era ver cincuenta sombras de Gray—Si esto fuera un anime de seguro me iría de espaldas—Pero yo no puedo pasar y creo que convencí a mi madre de jamás ver esa película si quiere seguir considerándose culta.

—Stern, te quiero todavía más—Solté sin pensar recibiendo un muy lindo sonrojo de su parte y un silencio incómodo cuando caí en cuenta del peso de esas palabras.

— ¿Y tú… qué vas a ver? —Preguntó pateando una inexistente piedra en sus pies.

—Bob Esponja.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó con una risilla.

— ¡No te rías! —Exclamé pero ella solo se rió más fuerte—Fue un acuerdo general.

— ¿Se lo pediste a tus padres y ellos dijeron que sí?

—No… —Me miró fijamente—…yo lo sugerí y Amy, Chrono, Lindy y Leonardo dijeron que sí.

Y después de aguantarme sus risas por medio minuto terminé riéndome con ella.

—Iré contigo.

— ¿A dónde? —Pregunté con duda.

—Al cine, a ver la película.

— ¿Perdón?

—Veré Bob Esponja contigo—Ehh…— ¿te molesta?

— ¡No! ¡En lo absoluto! —Exclamé de inmediato y volvió a reír pero más suavemente, si así reaccionará a cada boludez que haga las haré más seguido.

—En ese caso le diré a mi madre, espérame aquí.

—No es como si pudiera ir a algun otro lado—Señalé hacia afuera en donde el agua de lluvia caía fuertemente, ella rio y yo solo me quedé esperando en lo que Leonardo compró las entradas.

Después de la sorpresa inicial de mis padres al ver que "casualmente" veríamos la misma película así como de la madre de Stern nos quedamos divididos por "parejas" puesto que aún no sé si definirme a mí y a Stern como pareja. Compramos palomitas de caramelo y un vaso gigante de té de limón y nos sentamos hasta la última fila justo en el rincón mientras nos reíamos como buenas niñas con las ocurrencias de esa esponja gay.

¿Qué? Si bien sabemos que Bob Esponja es gay.

Cuando la película acabo no nos separamos en un buen rato porque a Seal Eberwein pensó que sería genial si nos quedábamos todos juntos. Cuando salimos ya hacía bastante más frío y Stern estaba titiritando del frío… ya que…

—Toma—Puse frente a ella la sudadera que había estado usando.

— ¿Y tú? —Preguntó alzando la ceja, mejor preocúpate por ti mujer.

—Yo estaré bien, no tengo tanto frío ademas esta polera es bastante calurosa—Señale la ropa que tenía puesta, en realidad estaba más delgada que el himen pero bien dije que no tenía frío, soy bastante tolerante al frío, adoro sentir el aire congelado atravesar mi cuerpo y no… no es sarcasmo.

—Pero…

—Estaré bien—Le resté importancia dejando la sudadera en sus manos, ella se la puso y yo sonreí— ¿Qué tal?

—Pues está calientita y huele a Fate—Murmuró con alegría en su voz que me contagió un poco—Pero sigo preocupada por ti, te vas a enfermar.

—Stern, yo no me enfermo…—Le dije con confianza.

—Pero estabas calientita y ahora estas helándote.

—Estoy bien de verdad. No soy friolenta, me gusta el frío, la discusión de todos los días con Alicia es que siempre estoy demasiado desabrigada. Incluso la sudadera la traje a regañadientes y la tenía puesta porque que paja cargarla.

—Pero necesitas estar tener una fuente de calor otra vez o los cambios bruscos de temperatura te van a enfermar y si te enfermas luego no podré visitarte ni…

— ¿Qué? Anda termínalo…

—B-b-be-be ¡no me cambies el tema! —Jora…—Mejor caliéntate— ¿y ahora porque el sonrojo?

— ¿Alguna idea? —Pregunté con sarcasmo—tienes mi sudadera y no pienso dejar que te la quites.

—Pues según Jyung una forma de brindarle calor a alguien es abrazándolo ya que el calor corporal se pasa y pues…

— ¿Quieres que te abrace? —Pregunté alzando la ceja juguetona, Stern volvió a sonrojarse y escondió la mitad de su cabeza en la sudadera murmurando un muy leve "si". Me mató de ternura esta chica, no puse ningún pero y la abracé pero desde atrás, puse mis manos enlazadas en su cintura y me agaché un poco para recargarme en su hombro— ¿Mejor?

—Ujum… —Escuché en respuesta.

—Ahora ya solucionado un problema nos queda otro por resolver.

— ¿Cuál?

—Cómo salir con este aguacero. Nadie trae paraguas.

— ¿Y si comemos algo en lo que baja un poco para correr a los autos?

—No suena como una mala idea—Dijo Leonardo, ¿desde cuándo nos estará escuchando?

—Stern, vos si sabes—Le guiñe el ojo y entramos a una cafetería que quedaba un piso más abajo que el cinema y compramos bebidas todos un café con pan. A decir verdad yo quería una malteada bien helada de Moka peeero Stern no me dejó ordenarla. Pasó media hora y la lluvia paró lo suficiente, pagamos la cuenta entre todos y corrimos a los autos, irónicamente también estaban cerca.

—Fate, tu sweater…—Me dijo mientras hacía ademán de quitárselo, pero la detuve.

—Tranquila, me lo devuelves luego—Con eso ella se tranquilizó.

—Fate, ¿Podrías acercarte un poco?

—Claro—Me encogí de hombros y me agache hacia donde estaba ella solo recibí un beso en mi mejilla el cual me dejó inmóvil, no supe cómo reaccionar, si bien antes me los daba antes de despedirse ahora se sintió diferente, no solo por el hecho de saber que le gusto, sino porque la atmósfera se sentía demasiado diferente, ¿pero qué la hacía diferente?

Me despedí torpemente con la mano y corrí hacia mi auto, la lluvia estaba comenzando a caer de nuevo.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que tuviste una cita con Stern? —Me preguntó el mapache con la ceja alzada, me siento regañada de alguna manera.

— ¡No fue una cita! —Creo.

— ¡Por Dios Fate-chan, no puedes ser tan idiota! —Últimamente Hayate se enoja mucho conmigo—Salieron y vieron una película—En realidad me la encontré de casualidad y no había ninguna película buena—Le diste tu sudadera—Tenía frío, estaba temblando incluso—La abrazaste—Ella me lo pidió en teoría—tomaron un café—Yo quería una malteada—Y se despidieron de la manera más gay de la historia.

—En ese caso…—Reflexioné unos segundos antes de soltar una de mis grandes dudas— ¿…tú y yo hemos tenido muchas citas?

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

—Pues todos los viernes salimos, si bien no vemos películas platicamos mucho sobre nosotras o vemos la tercera temporada de Kuroshitsuji, tomamos malteadas o compramos comidas sencillas las cuales compartimos entre las dos y nos despedimos aún más gay que nadie. ¿No es así, amore?

—Ca-Cállate.

—Lo he pensado mucho últimamente pero, ¿no crees que andas más Tsundere que nunca?

— ¡Que te calles dije!

—Está bien, está bien, no te enojes—Alce las manos en señal de rendición y me acosté de nuevo en el regazo de Hayate, es muy cómodo, esta suavecito y mi cabeza se acomoda muy bien.

—Fate-chan…

— ¿Sí?

—Te quiero.

—Yo también mapachito—Le dije mientras cerraba los ojos, quería dormirme un buen rato y con Hayate siempre duermo en paz, cosa que nunca puedo hacer.

* * *

_**Estando en el lugar de Fate como actuarían ante las situaciones que poco a poco se le van presentando, ¿que opinan de Hayate, Stern y Nanoha? ¿Con quien les gustaría que Fate eligiera estar?**_

_**Respondiendo a los review...**_

_**tokha**__** chan, que bueno que te siga gustando. **_

_**KagamineIkumi:**__** Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, seguiré dando mi mejor esfuerzo.**_

_**mbta:**__** No me salté las revisiones, es simplemente que Stern no sabe de esas revisiones, además de que no vi muy necesario narrar una agonía de la cual no sabe muy bien la causa xD Sin duda con quien se quedará será resuelto en unos pocos capítulos, espero... a decir el verdad el fic se acerca al climax ya. Siendo Fate ¿a quien escogerías? (no se vale decir que a todas ewe)**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Excusas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte por la tardanza hasta al final, por ahora solo disfruten de la lectura**_

_**MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**"Se supone que tú me odias y que ella me confunde mientras que me ignora y no me ignora, ese es el equilibrio natural del universo"**

Cuando uno piensa que su vida está por fin tomando forma, que recuperas el equilibrio y tus problemas están desapareciendo ¡es cuando todo se complica! Estúpido karma, estúpido Murphy y sus leyes.

Seré breve en esta ocasión porque de verdad quiero matarme.

Ustedes ya saben cómo está al lío con Stern. Después de dos semanas siendo disuadida por la bella preparatoriana, por fin logré aclarar las cosas con ella, logré explicarle cómo fue que salí de mi última relación (con Nanoha), logré explicarle porque no me sentía preparada para otra relación y que por ella siento algo demasiado extraño como para poder clasificarlo como algo y por último, pero no menos importante, las miles de razones por las que la relación amorosa entre nosotras no funcionaría.

Ahora les diré como terminó esa conversación.

_—Fate, ¿has escuchado lo del clavo saca otro clavo? —Preguntó Stern tomando ligeramente de mi mano._

_—Lo he escuchado, pero odio esa frase—Me gire a verla directo a los ojos—Nadie es el remplazo de nadie Stern. De verdad me siento bastante feliz de que tengas ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mí pero yo de verdad sé que la relación no va a funcionar, he pasado mucho tiempo negándolo pero sigo teniendo cierto cariño por mi ex novia, sigo con ella en mi cabeza y necesito tenerla completamente fuera para iniciar de nuevo._

_—Eres de esas personas que quieren a alguien hasta el final ¿verdad? —Preguntó, yo asentí y ella tomó mi mano—Pues yo soy de esas personas que no se rinden cuando ven una oportunidad; dime, ¿Por qué tardaste casi dos semanas en decirme que no podías ser mi novia?_

_—No lo sé, seguía sorprendida—Respondí—Nunca me imaginé que fueras alguien que le gustan las chicas, eres la imagen de la heterosexualidad, además todo fue muy repentino—Me encogí de hombros._

_— ¿Qué sientes cuando estás junto a mí?_

_—Todo y nada—Estaba siendo sincera desde que inicié la conversación, seguiría siendo sincera hasta que todo concluyera—Logras tranquilizarme cuando hablas, me gusta tu voz y como me traes paz cuando quiero olvidarme de todo. En cierta manera soy débil cuando estoy contigo porque sé que soy capaz de cumplirte cualquier capricho pero de verdad que tengo miedo de lastimarte. Estamos hablando de mí, soy la persona más tosca del planeta, soy fría y por más que quiero me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos e incluso le temo a los sentimientos profundos y huyo de ellos._

_—Hagamos un trato, ¿te parece?_

_— ¿Qué clase de trato?_

_—Intentémoslo, pero solo durante un tiempo determinado—La miré con duda, quien más se estaba exponiendo a ser lastimada aquí era ella—Prometo que si no resulta seguiremos siendo amigas y todo continuará como el primer día._

_Sé que está mintiendo, eso es completamente imposible, de ser así de fácil ¿Por qué Nanoha y yo solo podemos hablar por Messenger sin que haya tanta tensión? Pero una parte de mi quiere intentarlo, pero la mayor parte de mi quiere seguir igual, terminar con todo ahora que todavía no empieza nada. Una parte de mi ser me dice que no será como Stern me está diciendo, asi que por favor detente impulso de idiotez y déjame negarme._

_— ¿Qué clase de trato? — ¡Maldigo esa mirada llena de ternura que se carga Stern que hace que no puedas negarle nada! Respira Fate, respira. Aun puedes remediarlo y negarte cuando acabe de explicarlo._

_—Es bastante simple, durante el tiempo que duren tus vacaciones seré tu novia y cuando regreses a clases me dirás si todo termina o continúa. Como un amor de verano pero en primavera._

_Son sólo quince días. Quince días que llegarán dentro de una semana, es como un período de prueba antes de comprar un programa para la computadora o algo de ese estilo. ¿Qué puede salir mal? ¡Qué lastime al amor de persona que es Stern!_

_—Stern yo de verdad…—Pasé saliva, es difícil negarle algo pero debo hacerlo por el bien de su ilusionado corazón—…pienso que…—Su mirada azulina está fija en mí—…que será complicado, no sé lo que quiero y tengo muchas dudas que contigo, y pues…— ¡Niégate ya carajo! _

_—Aclararé tus dudas y seré el soporte de tus miedos._

_—Yo…— ¡Eso no vale! ¡No vale! Apenas iba a continuar Stern me dio un beso en la mejilla que me dejó en otro mundo… cerebro regresa, te necesito para evitar una tontada—…Puedo intentarlo si de verdad todo seguirá igual—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

_El abrazo que recibí por parte de la preparatoriana calmó todas mis maldiciones y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa correspondí al abrazo, de verdad espero que todo termine bien._

_— ¿Prefieres esperar una semana o empezar de una vez nuestro noviazgo? —Preguntó y espero no arrepentirme de mi respuesta._

_—Seguiremos como hasta ahora. Mis ojos no mirarán a nadie más que a vos y mi lealtad es tuya—Le dije aparentando mi alegría usual, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo—Esa es la ley—Le guiñé._

_—Eso es lo que quería desde un principio—Me besó la mejilla de nuevo y… eso es trampa, ¿cómo se supone que siga negándome?_

Pues bien, ya se pueden dar una idea de en lo que me metí. En sí digamos que no me arrepiento del todo, solo de no poder esperar una jodida semana.

A veces siento como si al creador le gusta verme en situaciones complicadas solo para su deleite y diversión, y digo esto por el simple hecho de que todo parece sacado de un manga de poca fama. Casi no hablo de mi senpai aquí por el simple motivo de que quiero profundizar más en este lío emocional en el que me vi envuelta cuando tenía catorce años y que ustedes vean la estupidez humana que hay en mí, pero sin duda cometí un error al no explicarles que Signum-senpai tiene un extraño vicio de emparejarme con el mapache, incluso nos puso un nombre, HayaFate, si no estoy mal y es por eso que no entiendo cómo es que le fui a contar el mayor malentendido HayaFate de la historia del universo.

— ¿Oigan, y si mejor vamos a mi casa? —Preguntó Caro-chan en un lindo viernes, en el que no teníamos para nada ganas de caminar. De hecho últimamente me la paso durmiendo mucho encima del mapache, lo cual es irónico porque le dije que ya no lo haría, pero bueno… si quiera no lo prometí.

—No suena mal, ¿qué dices, Fate-chan? —Preguntó Hayate mientras me miraba desde arriba. Como es obvio, estaba en su regazo.

—Vamos, no tengo muchas ganas de quedarme aquí sin hacer nada por las próximas dos horas—Le dije mientras me sentaba y acomodaba el cabello que se me había desacomodado (aunque creo que lo desacomodé más) para después ponerme de pie.

Caro-chan vive, literalmente, enfrente del colegio. Bueno casi.

Cruzas la calle y caminas medio bloque (tal vez menos) y llegas. Así que era mucho mejor que caminar media hora para llegar al centro, más cuando esta loli se hizo un esguince por tratar de meterse a su salón por la ventana en lugar de la puerta como una persona normal. Ademas, ¡había internet! ¿Qué mejor? Íbamos a invitar a Chrono y Amy tambien pero quien sabe a dónde se fueron.

Cuando llegamos nos saludó una señora bastante avanzada en edad pero que se veía que quería a Caro. Subimos a la segunda planta y de inmediato Caro fue por su computador, ya sé que vamos a ver… Tokyo Ghoul. A decir verdad ese anime me tocaba las pelotas que no tenía, estaba en todos jodidos lados, pero debo admitir que su OP está genial y es adictivo.

Me la pasé mirando la animación (la cual es demasiado buena) mientras mi mente vagaba en Stern, en Nanoha, en Hayate y en Kyrie Florian. Aun no le digo a Hayate del trato que hice con Stern porque siento que me meterá la gritada de mi vida, últimamente se enoja por todo y deja de hablarme, y eso no me gusta, así que por ahora mantendré mi boquita cerrada. En Nanoha y en Kyrie ando pensando porque últimamente actúan muy extraño, no sé si es cosa mía pero ¡pareciera como si se odiaran! Y luego Kyrie pareciera como si me odiara cada vez más, y ahora lo disimula menos y me hace sentir incómoda… ¿saben lo agradable que es tener un par de ojos azules fijos en ti todo momento? Pues no es nada agradable.

¡Ahhh! ¡Mi espalda! ¡¿Pero qué carajo?!

— ¿En qué tanto piensas? —Preguntó Hayate acostada en mi espalda, podía sentir su cuerpo… eso sonó un poco pervertido ahora que lo pienso. Bueno, no importa.

—En nada…—Mentira más falsa que campaña gubernamental.

—Si claro…—Y como era de esperarse no me creyeron—Oye…—Posibilidad de cambiar de tema, aceptar o no aceptar, he allí el dilema—Pensé que era cosa del uniforme pero…—Hayate se está sonrojando demasiado, lo que se aproxima no será bueno—Tienes un buen trasero.

…

…

…

— ¡¿Quééé?! —Grité de inmediato quitándome a ese mapache loco de encima— ¡¿Qué te dio ahora?! —Es muy dificil avergonzarme pero esta vez el mapache se pasó todos los niveles.

—Es que… yo pensé que era cosa del pantalón pero…

— ¡¿Enserio?! — ¡¿Caro?!

—Quítense de encima…—Pedí mientras intentaba quitármelas pero se aferraron con uñas y dientes, además de que pesan…

— ¿No puedes contra una neko y una loli? —Preguntó Hayate con burla.

—Cuando les conviene lo son ¿verdad desgraciadas? —Pregunté intentando darme vuelta y ¡lo logré! —Pesan condenadas…

— ¿Nos estás diciendo gordas? —Preguntó Caro con cara de perrito apaleado, espera, no me pongas esa cara porque yo…

— ¡Al ataque!

— ¡¿Ehh?! —Al segundo siguiente Hayate se me lanzó encima y terminamos forcejeando en el suelo, terminando yo encima de ella.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Animal! ¡Salvaje! ¡Bestia peluda! —Me gritó mientras trataba que le soltara las muñecas.

—No estoy peluda…—Reclamé con un puchero muy seguramente—Además vos comenzaste.

— ¡Cállate! —Alzó la cabeza.

— ¡No quiero! —Me acerqué más con sus ojos fijos en los míos. Quería probar quien se rinde primero, pues se quedará con dolor de cuello, sabe perfectamente lo terca que puedo llegar a ser.

— ¡Pues lo vas a hacer!

— ¡Oblígame! —Nos acercamos más, entonces pasó…

_Oshiete yo, oshiete yo, sono shikumi wo…_

El opening de Tokyo Ghoul nos hizo girarnos y encontrarnos con Caro-chan viéndonos fijamente tapándose la boca con incredulidad, sus mejillas rojas y los ojos bastante abiertos. Fue allí que nos cayó en cuenta las posiciones en las que estábamos y como se veía eso a los demás.

Me levanté de encima de Hayate de inmediato y me senté a un lado de Caro-chan fingiendo que le ponía atención a la pelea de Kaneki contra el tipo ese. Si bien antes tenía curiosidad por la serie, me la mataron mostrándome la batalla final, gracias hija mía, esposa mía. Gracias… Por favor noten mi sarcasmo.

— ¿Y si subimos? —Preguntó Carol.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunté.

—Sí, aquí estamos bien—Me secundó Hayate.

—Es que no tarda en llegar mi prima y no nos va a dejar manosear a Fate-papa a gusto.

—Así menos voy a subir. Además… ¿Fate-papa? ¿Enserio?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con inocencia mientras se alzaba de hombros—Soy su hija, tú eres mi papá y Hayate es mi mamá.

—Primero, soy igualmente mujer, por tanto igual soy tu madre, y segundo, ¿de dónde sacaste la idea?

—Fue idea de mapache-mama.

Cuando giré a ver a Hayate la encontré sonrojada, de nuevo. Esto ya me está preocupando, ¿no se estará enfermando? Pero pensándolo de una manera positiva… se ve linda sonrojada, es como si… ¡Mi celular! ¡Mapache hijo de-!

Hayate tomó el celular de mi bolsillo y salió corriendo al piso de arriba, yo fui tras ella y minutos después llegó Caro, para no hacerles el relato del día demasiado largo, nos encontró en una posición un tanto extraña por andar peleando por la supremacía del celular que en resumidas cuentas tiene los siguientes elementos: Una Hayate acorralada contra la pared conmigo encima con mi celular en la mano completamente paralizada de ella con el rostro bastante cerca porque de alguna manera que se me hace inexplicable, me sentí débil y vulnerable con los ojitos de azul oscuro que tiene y un muy ligero rose de sus labios con los míos. ¡El más mínimo movimiento por parte de alguna de las dos haría que nos besáramos y eso no es de amigas

¿Qué decir? Cuando le conté esto a Signum-Senpai se rió en mi cara y ahora tiene aún más latente el estúpido sentimiento de que el HayaFate será canon. Ahora que lo pienso no debí habérselo contado pero no podía contárselo a nadie más en ese momento ¿Y nosotros? Preguntarán, bueno, es mi deber informarles que me decidí apenas a publicar esto casi trece años después con la colaboración de mi actual pareja ahora que mi hija me preguntó cómo fue que terminé con su madre; pero aprovecharé, ¿Qué piensan ustedes de mí ahora? Tomen unos minutos para pensar y me responden después.

Ahora seguro dirán: "¡2'181 palabras y sigo sin comprender el título, tu queja del día y de donde se supone que este relato sería corto!" Yo solo les diré: "Paciencia, a eso voy" entonces en su sub-consciente se preguntarán porqué conté lo del mapache, la respuesta es que, en ese momento, fue algo que sumó estrés a mi situación con Stern, Nanoha… y ahora Kyrie también.

—Me gustas—Fue lo que salió de sus labios mientras yo trataba de asimilar bien lo que acababa de escuchar. Estaba yo tranquilamente saliendo de clase cuando Leila me pidió que me esperara unos minutos, que querían hablar conmigo, me quedó la duda de quién sería y para qué. Las únicas personas que tenían asuntos que tratar conmigo eran el rector y Nanoha pero el rector hubiera pasado directamente conmigo y Nanoha había faltado.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Balbuceé aun sin creérmelo. Había escuchado a Leila decirle a Kyrie que debía aprovechar la ausencia de Nanoha para hacer su movimiento, lo cual me causó intriga, dudaba que Kyrie fuera alguien de meterse en relaciones ajenas (porqué sí, Nanoha aceptó ser la novia de Yuuno) y el escuchar algo acerca de cómo Nanoha era bastante celosa con alguien a quien consideraba suyo asi no fuesen nada me hizo pensar en alguno del grupo de amistades que compartíamos antes de que fuera echada.

—Que me gustas…—Repitió—Y mucho.

—Pensé que me odiabas—Nunca, ni siquiera en mis más locos sueños, pensé que fuera yo la persona de la que estuvieran hablando. Nunca imaginé que Kyrie albergara sentimientos por mí, así como nunca imaginé que Nanoha me celaba, me confunde porque en público actúa como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido mientras que en los pequeños momentos que estamos a solas actúa como antes de terminar y en mensajería siento una tensión terrible.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó divertida.

—Siempre me mirabas mucho y cuando hablaba te callabas o te ponías tensa.

Debo averiguar bien que ha estado pasando en este tiempo en el que comencé a desconectarme del mundo escolar exceptuando a Hayate y Caro.

—Siempre supe que eras distraída pero no tanto.

Pero por lo pronto debo huir.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué sientes tú por mí? —La pregunta que nunca deben hacerme ha sido hecha, alguien, de verdad, quien sea, sálveme.

— ¡Fate-papa, te estaba buscando! Te estaba por…— ¡Caro sos mi salvación!

— ¡Es verdad, tienes toda la razón! —Grité interrumpiéndola, ambas me miraron confundidas cuando fui y me abracé a ella con desesperación, al igual que un náufrago—Vamos que se nos hace tarde. Lo siento, Kyrie esto es urgente, me debo ir, ¡adiós!

—Pero…

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Preguntó mi _linda hija _una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos.

—Ni yo lo sé—Respondí pesadamente—Eso sí, ni una palabra a tu madre.

—Sólo si haces mi tarea de matemática

—Agh, ya que…

* * *

_**Y señoras y señores lectores eso es todo por el día -madrugada- de hoy. ¿Eh? "¿Porque la tardanza esta vez?" me dicen. Pues la verdad es que me dio de esos clásicos bloqueos de autor, pero no porque se me haya ido la inspiración, sino que con mi vicio de Symphogear (y últimamente Love Live también) no podía pensar en Nanoha y en como continuar las historias, para variar llego la muerte de un familiar que vivía en una ciudad distinta a la mía por lo que me hospedo en la casa de una tía en la cual no tienen internet, así que aproveché que ahora estoy en la casa de otro tio para publicarles, peeeeero eso no es todo, sino que igualmente pude hacer el capitulo siguiente de Overture, Detrás de las cámaras y un one-shot NicoMaki los cuales verán esta noche o el día de mañana (sino me arrebatan el computador antes) pero ya nada, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

**_Lupis Suigintou: Creeré que sos bipolar... no sé si deba decírtelo, pero aun queda NanoFate y HayaFate para rato, con quien se quedará al final es la eterna duda._**

_**Tokha chan:**__** Pues espero hacerte aun más feliz con la actualización de madrugada de este fic y los que siguen (y alegrarte la guardia como siempre :D) Espero te gusten :D**_

_**Shadow:**__** Esperemos que sea el NanoFate quien triunfe al final (digo esperemos como si no supiera ya el final de la historia xD)**_

_**Arturia**__** P: ¿Y Hayate? No te olvides de Hayate ok no. Tienes razón, Nanoha la tendrá difícil, pero bien dicen que el verdadero amor supera la adversidad (dios! que cursi, que alguien me mate!)**_

_**Mokona: ¡Pues bienvenida al fic! Espero leerte en el capítulo final. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, enserio :)**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**"Genio distraído"**

No creo que sean necesarias las explicaciones, en esta historia salimos del punto de vista ordinario de Fate cuando algo altera su orden de manera extrema. En la estructura que se le da en el área de literatura le llaman a eso rompimiento dentro del paradigma de Syd Field.

…Lo he hecho de nuevo. Termino metiendo una explicación innecesaria a algo completamente irrelevante, así soy yo, y esa es la razón por la que la gente tiende a ponerme sobre alguna clase de pedestal.

Kyrie Florian, ese es mi nombre, ya ni siquiera son necesarias las aclaraciones descripciones, es más, aseguro que ya sospechabas que era yo, lo expliqué anteriormente, un punto de vista externo al de Fate proviene cuando el narrador causa un rompimiento en la continuidad y monotonía de su vida, asi que ahora es mi turno. He revisado el escrito hasta este punto y he notado que tanto Nanoha como Starks explicaron su primer contacto con Fate y cómo fue que se enamoraron de ella, supongo que yo igual debería hacerlo pero después de pasar tanto tiempo con Fate me ha pegado su flojera como para explicarlo todo, además de eso, a diferencia suya no tuve un contacto trascendental o muy impresionante como ellas. No me quedé una hora a solas con fuera del laboratorio ni me salvaron la vida sin saberlo.

No tuve una manera muy original de fijarme en ella. Tampoco me fijé en su físico como hizo Verossa en un principio, yo me fijé en esa mente tan brillante y oculta que tiene. He pensado que sea inseguridad o simplemente no quiera destacar por malas experiencias en el pasado, pero he notado que Fate suele disfrazar mucho sus virtudes y la inteligencia que tiene, aunque esto último no es tan consciente, es bastante distraída a decir verdad. Mi interés en Fate fue compartido con su hermana quienes a pesar de saber la posición en la que nuestro grupo me tenía me trataron de iguales, se enfocó solo en ella cuando no tuvo temor de corregirme frente a todos. Despertó mi curiosidad en esa chica y sin darme cuenta terminé viéndola todo el tiempo.

Nuestra interacción había sido casi nula y ahora que sé que pensaba que la odiaba, comprendo porqué rehuía de todo contacto conmigo, tampoco ayudó mucho que al momento que asimilé mis sentimientos románticos hacia ella se los haya contado a Nanoha y Nanoha se hubiese hecho su novia dos horas después. No le mostré mi mejor cara, sino una molestia creciente por la que es mi amiga de la infancia. Comprendo porqué a Fate le sorprendió tanto mi confesión, aunque no la justifico, una persona normal debió haber interpretado el que estuviera tan pendiente de ella como atracción.

— ¿A qué te refieres cuando me dices que Fate-san salió corriendo? —Me preguntó Leila en una de nuestras salidas habituales.

—A eso. Literalmente salió corriendo—Solté con exasperación—Llegó Caro-san a decirle algo, se aferró a ella y salió corriendo.

¡Recordarlo es tan frustrante! ¿No me podía simplemente decir que no? ¿O que sí? ¡¿Algo?!

—No te rechazó ni te aceptó—Concluyó mi amiga— ¿Será que tienes oportunidad?

—No lo creo—Suspiré—Si no sigue babeando por Nanoha lo estará por Yagami-san.

— ¡Eres muy pesimista! —Me reprochó.

— ¡Soy realista! —Repliqué—No he tenido el contacto suficiente como para despertar interés de ella en mí.

— ¿Y qué te dice que no puede crear ese contacto en este instante? —Le miré asimilando lo que me quería decir—El ciclo termina en unos meses e iremos a preparatorias distintas. Puedes terminar siendo su novia o terminar siendo su amiga. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—Que termine ilusionándome más de manera estúpida.

—Y repito, que pesimista eres.

—Y yo te repito, soy realista.

No es tan fácil seguir lo que Leila me dice, lo he intentado cuando me enteré por boca de Teana que Nanoha había terminado con Fate cuando le cuestioné porqué de repente Fate dejó de juntarse con ellas, pero Nanoha… ¡Nanoha es demasiado posesiva! Cosa que no entiendo, según me enteré, no había tardado nada en salir con Yuuno un chico de otro salón -que me hizo preguntarme que andaba mal con mi cobriza amiga-, no tenía motivos para celarla, ¡ya no eran nada! ¡Apenas conocidas! Ya eran meras compañeras de clase. Cada que intentaba acercarme a Fate, Nanoha lo impedía de cualquier manera que terminé por rendirme… hasta que Leila me motivó a confesarme aprovechando la ausencia de Nanoha, algo que no se volvería repetir, porque hasta donde sé, ella jamás falta.

—Kyrie-chan—Leila me sacó de mis cavilaciones recargando sus manos sobre sus hombros con sus ojos rosados viéndome fijamente a través de sus gafas—Fate-san es un alma libre. Sí, está bien que su mejor amiga y Verossa-kun están detrás de ella, pero hasta donde me contaste, su amiga no piensa hacer nada y Fate-san con suerte recordará el nombre de Verossa-kun. Apenas ha pasado un mes desde que Fate-san y Nanoha-chan terminaron, es improbable que ya tenga otra relación y si es que la tiene no estará realmente comprometida. Nunca tuviste más oportunidad que en este momento.

— ¿Y Nanoha? —No pude evitar preguntar mientras que la alejaba de mí—Por si no lo recuerdas, no deja a nadie acercarse a ella a menos que esté segura que no es un "peligro"—Hice comillas con mis dedos—y la única razón por la que no aleja a Yagami-san y a Caro-san de ella es porque es Fate quien las busca o están en situaciones en las que es inevitable que se junten.

— ¿Y si hacemos que Fate-san te busque? —Preguntó con picaría.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunté curiosa, ella solo sonrío implantándome confianza.

* * *

—Debido a algunas quejas de un par de compañeros suyos, terminaré cambiándolos de lugar—Hace unos minutos mientras disfrutábamos de nuestra clase de civismo (nótese el sarcasmo) hasta que entró el asesor Kokuo. A la primera hora de la mañana Leila y yo habíamos hablado con el pidiendo que nos cambiase de lugar, inventamos algunas cosas acerca de nuestros compañeros de asiento, aunque tampoco tan graves para que se metieran en problemas, para darle credibilidad—Por lo tanto les pido que tomen sus cosas al frente y se pongan de pie a un lado de sus bancas.

Sonreír ligeramente. La idea había venido por parte de Leila. Sabíamos que el objetivo del asesor era tener a Fate lo más lejos posible de su _prometedora estudiante, _pero sé bien que solo quiere apaciguar su homofobia no aceptada, fue por esto que la primera en ser re-acomodada fue Nanoha terminando en la primera fila, el primer asiento, justo enfrente del escritorio, y por tanto Fate…

—Testarossa-san—Llamó, la linda rubia poseedora de ese apellido se sobre saltó, de seguro estaba en las nubes otra vez— ¿Qué tan buena es su visión?

—Terrible, asesor. Tengo mucha graduación—Y por un momento olvidé que mi linda Fate es demasiado literal.

Kokuo-san soltó un pesado suspiro y parpadeó.

—Me refiero que cual es la máxima distancia que puede ver la pizarra—Conociendo a Fate, no importa si ve o no, ella dirá que hasta el final.

—No tengo rango—Bingo…

—En ese caso tome su banca y váyase hasta el rincón—Habló con cierta frialdad y Fate hizo caso, fue así como terminó en la última fila pegada a la puerta en la última posición en la intersección de las paredes.

Kokuo-san se mostró interesado en algo anotado en su tabla antes de mirar a Fate con cierto desdén, pero contrario a lo que uno pensaría, Fate se mostró calma mientras le sostenía la mirada. El asesor chasqueó la lengua al ver que la chica no se intimidaba en lo más mínimo por él.

—Considerando sus notas apenas aceptables…—Fue un cambio bastante radical en la expresión de Fate, escuché algunas risitas de Mako y su grupito, miré como Nanoha se tensaba en su lugar y miraba a Fate temerosa así como también vi a Fate apretar la mandíbula y meter las manos en sus bolsillos en forma de puño—Le pondré a mis estudiantes mejor capacitadas para tratar con usted…—Sabía que con eso se refería a mí y a Leila, junto con Nanoha (y la ausente Alicia) éramos las alumnas más sobresalientes, pero la manera en la que lo hizo sonar fue…—Florian-san.

—Diga…—Me hice la desentendida mientras apartaba momentáneamente mis ojos de Fate.

—Póngase a la derecha de Testarossa y usted jovencita—Señaló a Leila quien estaba a mi lado—Frente a ella.

—Entendido—Dijimos ambas, a Leila se le acercó Sunohara para ayudarle con su banca, apenas estaba por intentar levantar la mía cuando…

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —Una apenada Fate se posó en frente de mí, seguramente por mi confesión del viernes.

—Claro, no me molestaría—Fate es alguien demasiado noble, otra de las cosas que me gusta de ella. Miré cómo aun con su mochila colgada al hombro, tomó la banca sobre ella sin esfuerzo alguno, vaya que es fuerte… Estaba por tomar mis cosas pero de nuevo tenía a cierta rubia frente a mí.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude también con eso? —Señaló mi mochila, yo asentí. Sin poder evitarlo sonreí girándome hacia atrás en donde Nanoha me miraba con verdadero odio al ver que por un segundo fui merecedora del encanto ikemen de Fate que ella dejó ir. Duda existencial… Fate sigue sintiendo algo por Nanoha, lo noté porque apenas sintió la mirada de Nanoha atravesar su espalda le miró como disculpándose. Nanoha sigue queriendo a Fate, por lo tanto no la celaría hasta el punto de que nadie se acerque a ella, mi duda es… ¿Por qué Nanoha dejó a Fate por Yuuno? ¡YUUNO! Ese chico no es la mitad de hombre de lo que podría ser Fate siendo mujer.

—Fate….—Llamé interrumpiendo su telepatía con Nanoha por medio de miradas—Muchas Gracias.

—Hice lo que cualquiera haría—Se encogió de hombros ahora nerviosa, ¿será posible…?

—Pues nadie aquí tenía la intención de hacerlo—Su mirada rojiza se pasó por todos los varones del grupo.

—Porque son idiotas—Contestó enfocando su mirada en la pizarra, allí supe que no lograría que hablase más.

.

.

Pasó una semana y noté que las quejas de Kokuo sobre Fate eran demasiado injustas. Está bien que es algo floja pero entrega los trabajos, se distrae fácilmente pero acata todo lo que enseñan en clase, es un genio distraído no cabe duda, la única materia con la que le vi problemas es Química, pero no toda la química, sino la química orgánica lo cual me causa intriga porque es mucho más fácil que la química inorgánica (en la cual es experta), y esos problemas no son del todo graves, ha logrado pasar. Aún recuerdo cuando estábamos realizando un repaso del principio del ciclo.

—_Joder esto es imposible…_—_La oí quejarse en voz baja. Noté un montón de borrones en su libreta donde estaban los nombres de las distintas cadenas de carbono que tenía que formar_—_Un segundo…_

_Fate repasó apuntes anteriores en donde estaban esos ejercicios ya resueltos. Para su mala suerte su apunte no estaba completo y al revisar en otro había un gran tache por sobre toda la hoja. Pudo poner la respuesta pero eso no le ayudará a comprender el tema. Frunció el ceño varias veces antes de suspirar y recargarse a lo amplio de su banca._

_—Joder…_

_Tapé mi boca para que no sonase la risilla que estaba conteniendo por verla así, era demasiado adorable para su propio bien. Miré más de cerca, la parte de química inorgánica ya estaba resuelta, algunos resultados diferían de los míos y al comprobar mis resultados noté que la que había estado incorrecta era yo. Había sucedido de nuevo. Indirectamente ella me ayudó, supuse que era mi turno de ayudarle yo ahora, pero de manera directa. Claro, esa fue mi intención porque apenas abrí la boca Nanoha se sentó en el lugar delante de Fate. Mi voz se detuvo antes de salir, mis ojos se clavaron en las reacciones de Fate._

—_Fate-chan, ¿me ayudas? Hay un tema que no comprendo—Soltó demasiado ensayado para ser real. Fate miró a mi amiga con confusión, tanto a su libreta forrada de un obligatorio verde al igual que las nuestras como a la tabla periódica que, si no estoy mal, es la que habia "perdido" Fate hace un par de semanas._

_—Sabes que no entiendo la química orgánica—Sé que ella no lo quiso así, pero el tono de voz que utilizó no fue demasiado frío, bueno, Fate era malísima regulando sus expresiones._

_—No es química orgánica—La expresión de Nanoha se tornó ligeramente divertida. ¡Momento! ¿Y Leila? Está con Sunohara… Traidora… Ah no, ya recuerdo. La maestra le obligó a ayudarle con su repaso—Es la configuración electrónica._

_Fate de nuevo miró a Nanoha con confusión—Hasta donde recuerdo, ese tema se te daba mejor que a mí._

_—Pero yo ya olvidé como se hacía—Fate no estaba rechazando a Nanoha, pero tampoco la estaba aceptando, es igual a lo que había hecho conmigo…_

_—Bueno, el tema es bastante sencillo, con lo inteligente que eres seguro lo captas enseguida._

_—A decir verdad también tengo problemas con los balances._

_— ¿Cuáles?_

_—Algebraico y Redox— ¡Mentira! ¡Fue la misma Nanoha quien me explicó esos temas tiempo atrás!_

_Tras un pesado suspiro Fate indicó a Nanoha que volteara la banca y le explicó y Nanoha fingió que entendía. Resultado final: Fate no entregó su repaso ni comprendió el tema. _

Nota mental: Fate no puede negarse cuando le piden ayuda, y cuando intenta hacerlo tiene defensas débiles.

—Fate…—Hablé ella estaba en las nubes, ya no me extraña a decir verdad. Leila me miró divertida, yo solo le hice callar con un gesto y elevé un poco mi voz— ¡Fate!

— ¡Soy inocente! — Exclamó casi levantándose de su lugar. Miré su libreta de nueva cuenta, de nuevo, no me sorprendí de encontrar los ejercicios resueltos y notar que varios respuestas eran diferentes a las mías.

—No es lo que crees…—creo…

— ¿Entonces qué sucede Flor…? —Mirada insistente de mí parte— Kyrie… -san

—El profesor dijo que comprobáramos resultados en parejas y Leila me ha abandonado—Señalé a mi amiga que de nuevo estaba con Sunohara—Me pregunté si podía hacerlo contigo.

Fate desvió la mirada varias veces antes de aceptar. Desde que somos compañeras de asiento puedo decir que hablamos un poco más así como también que dejé de temerle a la posesividad de Nanoha, claro, sigo molesta por el hecho de que no me haya respondido mi confesión como corresponde pero me alegra saber que no lo ha olvidado por la manera en que se pone nerviosa. Sigo diciendo que es adorable.

—Oh es verdad, mi error, mi error—Dijo ella despues de señalarle el error en su problema, lo había apuntado mal, de hecho de las cinco respuestas diferentes, tres eran porque los había apuntado mal, dos de ellas eran error mío.

—Es una fortuna que el profesor nos pusiera a comprobar resultados.

—Yo la verdad me siento afortunada de que la chica más lista de tercer grado me haya asesorado—Se rio inocente sin saber que me había elogiado.

—Fate.

—Decíme.

— ¿Alguna vez piensas responderme? —Pregunté sin tapujos, la vi entrar en crisis, es como si temiera hablar de sus sentimientos

…

…

¡Ella teme hablar de sus sentimientos! No, no. ¡Tiene miedo de los sentimientos! Ahora entiendo tanto…

—Eh…

—Olvídalo.

—Perdón.

—No te disculpes—Sonreí como siempre con una nueva resolución ahora. Ni Nanoha, ni Verossa ni Hayate Yagami ni aquella chica castaña de ojos azules con la que la vi en la entrada van a intimidarme ahora. Me encargaré que Fate deje de temerle a los sentimientos y acepte los míos. ¿Cómo? Simple, avanzar de manera contundente pero sin presionar.

— ¿Estás molesta?

—Para nada.

* * *

—Te veo con sueño, Fate-san—Le dijo Leila lo que yo estaba pensando.

—Y lo tengo. Entre el mapache, Stern y senpai se las arreglaron para desvelarme.

—Creí que no dormías.

—Duermo d horas, pero ayer literalmente no dormí, vi el sol salir, con eso te digo todo—Leila y yo reímos ante lo que dijo, en especial porque con el último comentario agitó los brazos como si fueran alas.

La maestra de civismo entró por la puerta, tanto Nanoha, Fate y yo pusimos mala cara al verla, odiamos a esa maestra, y esa maestra se la lleva contra Fate. A decir verdad todo el grupo tiene cierto resentimiento por ella, nos ha acusado con el director falsamente de agredirla verbalmente hasta hacerla llorar y nos han caído bastantes regaños, para variar es un asco de persona y es inapropiado que de clases sobre la tolerancia y esas cosas. No dijo mucho, después de mirar de mala manera a Fate —por qué sí, ahora que me siento cerca de ella soy capaz de notar las malas miradas que le mandan ella, el asesor, Mako, el supervisor y Yuuno cuando viene a fastidiar— nos ordenó apilar las bancas de manera que creamos conveniente y acostarnos sobre el suelo, aparentemente íbamos a hacer una dinámica. Muchos apilaron sus bancas hacia la derecha dejando la fila de Fate sin poder utilizarse, por tanto todas las bancas dejaron una forma de L alrededor del aula con un pequeño espacio para máximo tres personas (y espero demasiado) en el que Fate se fue para aislarse. Esperé a que se acostara y cerrara los ojos como la maestra lo indicó y me acosté a un lado de ella, era mucho más alta de lo que parece. Estando acostada boca arriba completamente extendida me hizo darme cuenta de que se encorva, y comparando la estatura de Yagami-san y Caro-san lo comprendo, aunque bueno, Nanoha y yo tampoco estamos tan altas que digamos (sin contar que Alicia-san también es más baja que ella).

_»En este momento se encuentran en un espacio en blanco, no hay absolutamente nada a su alrededor más que ustedes._

_Las palabras de la maestra rebotaban en mis oídos, no ponía demasiada atención, estaba absorta en la cara tan relajada de Fate. Su cabello enmarcaba su cara y su flequillo tapaba parte de sus ojos, ya lo tenía demasiado largo comparándolo con cuando la conocí. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y murmuraba varias cosas, espero no se haya dormido o le caerá una regañada de la maestra._

_»Una burbuja les cubre en este momento, no olviden como se sienten cuando esta burbuja les está cubriendo, porque ahora comienza a elevarse_

_A estas alturas ya es completamente obvio que no tengo planeado realizar la dinámica, a decir verdad ya la había aplicado con mi hermana anteriormente cuando vagueábamos por internet, sé que significa cada cosa así como mis resultados, por tanto es más interesante evaluar los resultados de Fate por mi misma. Fate soltó una ligera risilla al principio para después fruncir el ceño, esto no pintaba bien, murmuró cosas inentendibles que a juzgar por el tono no eran lindas, esto es malo, esa burbuja representa su relación familiar. Después de eso se removió de esa manera que nos removemos todos cuando soñamos que caemos por un abismo… ¿Será que…? _

_La maestra continuó diciendo más cosas, no recordaba el significado de todas pero supongo que los resultados no eran del todo alentadores por las expresiones que ponía._

_»Esta burbuja les va guiando por un sendero que solo ustedes conocen, al final cruzarán un río, ese es el final de su viaje._

_Fate una vez más frunció el ceño y murmuró cosas que no entendí y la verdad no me importó entenderlo al notar como una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por una parte de su mejilla para aterrizar en el suelo. Juro que sentí una necesidad inmensa de borrar esa lágrima y las que quisieron salir, porque ese río… ese río significaba…_

—Fate…—Llamé, poniéndome en cuclillas frente a ella. En algun momento de la prueba había doblado sus piernas hacia arriba. Sé que no me escuchó, en especial porque no alcé demasiado la voz y no le toqué para que reaccionara, juntando esto, sólo puedo concluir que el hecho de que se despertara abruptamente y se sentara se debía a la manera en que terminó su sueño.

Aunque hay algo que definitivamente no me puedo explicar, bueno no del todo.

Yo lo atribuyo a la expresión tan vulnerable que mostró Fate cuando se despertó… tan asustada… No se veía como la chica fuerte y segura de sí que veo todo el tiempo.

Tampoco debo negar el embrujo que envió su mirada en mí. No era completamente inexpresiva como siempre, era tan triste…

Tan solitaria… que quise decirle que así todos la apartasen me tenía a mí, pero no lo hice.

Nueva duda existencial… ¿Cómo pasé de tener un _crush _a enamorarme completamente de este genio distraído? ¿En qué momento comencé a querer protegerla yo a ella y no ella a mí como seguramente haría?

…No lo sé… Es la segunda vez que debido a ella no sé nada…

Con mi cerebro completamente apagado tratando de responder mi duda, mi instinto tomó el control de mi cuerpo, y lo que éste atinó a hacer fue tomar el rostro de Fate con ambas manos y acercarlo a mí con el propósito de unir nuestros labios. Sé que la sorprendí, pero ella de nuevo me volvió a superar, nunca esperé que correspondiera levemente mi beso.

* * *

**_¡Feliz año nuevo! ...Atrasado por un día. Un verdadero placer contar con ustedes lectores/lectoras un año más, bien saben que sin ustedes nosotros los autores no somos nada, fue por eso que exprimí mi inspiración y vencí mi flojera para traerles el capítulo siguiente de "¡¿Pero que carajos...?!" lo más pronto posibñe como un tipo de regalo.  
_**

**_Primer POV que no es de Fate que no queda tan largo... lo atribuyo al hecho de que Kyrie no contó todos sus antecendentes con Fate, sino que se concentró más en su presente y en lo que hará a futuro, y como vieron su primera acción fue besar a nuestra Fate-chan. ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Nanoha que igualmente estaba en el aula? ¿Cómo reaccionará Hayate? ¿Stern? ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Fate cuando correspondió al beso? Bueno eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, pero son libres de dejar sus opiniones_**

**_No sé si debería decirles esto, pero ya que... calculo que dentro de unos tres o cuatro capítulos vendrá -por fin- la primera parte del POV Hayate (sí, decidí divirlo en partes por lo largo que es) La primera parte marca la recta final de esta historia y la segunda prácticamente el final (pero esta llegará como en unos doce capítulos más MÁXIMO) así que sí, ya mero terminará su tortura... hasta que regrese a torturarlos muajajajaja. Pero bueno..._**

**_hayate-sama_****_: Pronto sabrás si el final es HayaFate, pero por lo tanto... te dejo en suspenso porque soy bien malota  
_**

**_tokha_****_ chan:_****_ Igualmente espero que estés bien (no he podido andar en facebook en estos días para saludarte, gomen) es bueno saber que un no me quitan ese lugar como tu compañera de guardias, me sentiré celosa si me roban ese lugar ;) _**

**_Sin nada más que decir... ¡Nos leemos!_**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Por fin (después de casi tres meses de espera) vemos que estaba dentro de la cabeza de Fate al momento que decidió corresponder el beso de Kyrie además de los líos que no se le acaban, si Fate tiene un talento increíble para meterse en líos y romper corazones... ya entenderán a que me refiero, los dejo leer :D**_

_**MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**"Dudas"**

_El espacio en el que me encontraba era negro y no blanco como se suponía. No había nada ni nadie alrededor, estaba sola. Algo viscoso y ligeramente brilloso iluminaba el lugar Hahaha, parecía una gelatina. Cuando intenté acercarme a aquella cosa el aire me faltó, sentí que me sofocaba y comencé a toser. Esa cosa me cubrió y formó una burbuja que comenzó a elevarse, cosa que era normal porque las burbujas flotan pero yo no quería alejarme de donde estaba, era feliz allí a pesar de que estuviese más obscuro que… de acuerdo, no puedo pensar en una buena comparación en este momento. _

_El camino se obscurecía cada vez más y me sentía presionada por algún motivo inexplicable, el temor quiso colarse a mi cuerpo y lo logró con éxito cuando la burbuja condenada se rompió y me dejó caer. Un poco de lo que fuera que conformara dicha burbuja me cubrió los ojos y juro que ardió como el infierno. Cuando el ardor se fue -y yo sentía como mi cuerpo caía a más de mil metros de altura- pude abrir los ojos y notar como poco a poco todo se aclaraba, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno ya que me dejaba ver cómo estaba a punto de caer en una fosa rocosa. _

_Cerré mis ojos esperando el fin de mi vida el cual no llegó, de nuevo estaba flotando sobre el cielo, pero ahora en una de esas alfombras mágicas que salen en Disney. El seguir un recorrido que no conocía ya no me causaba ansiedad pero si cierto nerviosismo, escuchaba risas desagradables mientras caminábamos y de nuevo sentí que me faltó el aire. _

_Llegué a tierra firme. La alfombra que me había salvado la vida desapareció así como apareció. Tuve que continuar caminando yo sola, necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro, ¿pero que era seguro realmente? La burbuja que me transportaba se reventó y la alfombra que me salvó desapareció. Suspiré sintiendo como mi cuerpo se cansaba –de manera totalmente injustificada– y comencé a caminar en lo que yo pensé era el norte. De nuevo volvieron aquellas risas desagradables, solo que ahora mucho más fuertes, hubo unas pocas que me perturbaron pero una en especial me hizo flaquear y mirar a mis alrededores con verdadero miedo, esperando que a quien perteneciera aquella risa tan desquiciada y sádica no estuviera cerca de mí. _

_Escuché pasos detrás y corrí a toda velocidad con lo que mi condición física me lo permitió para terminar frente a un río con una corriente bastante brava con más rocas todavía, y estas estaban lo suficientemente hundidas y separadas para hacer imposible que las usara para cruzar._

—_Fate_

_Me giré para encontrarme con una mujer de largos cabellos grises y ojos morados que me veía con enojo, no, no, me miraba con rabia. ¿Quién era aquella mujer? ¿Por qué me daba miedo su sola presencia? Agh… mi cabeza_

—_Fate_

_Una niña de nueve años, ojos negros y cabellos igualmente negros me mirada con ¿amor? Vestía un uniforme escolar que se me hacía conocido por alguna razón. ¡Carajo, mi cabeza está por reventar!_

—_Fate_

_Dos niños de la misma edad de la niña me miraban con asco. Utilizaban el mismo uniforme, de un segundo a otro me tomaron de los lados y me alzaron cerca del río, miré mi reflejo, de nuevo era esa niña pequeña y temerosa a la que todos molestaban y nadie le ponía la atención suficiente. Me removí en mi lugar, por más que intentaba esos niños no me soltaban y continuaban riéndose de mí. Algunos moretones se vieron en mi rostro ¿de dónde salieron?_

—_Fate_

_Risas y más risas. ¡Cállense carajo! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Duele, duele horrible! _

_De un momento a otro caigo en el agua, ¡no se nadar! Pataleo con desespero y trato de mantener mi cabeza afuera y tomar algo de oxígeno. Veo venir de nuevo a aquella alfombra voladora acercarse a mí, pero ya es demasiado tarde, me hundo y el agua entra a mi cuerpo._

—Fate—Una dulce y preocupada voz llama mi nombre una vez que me levanto con la respiración agitada ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Los conocía? Sí, los conocía, ellos me conocían, nos conocíamos ¿pero de dónde? ¿Por qué me daban tanto miedo sus presencias?

Ojos de un profundo azul me miraron con tanto ¿cariño? ¿Era realmente cariño?, Esa mirada se me hacía desconocida, pero no sentía ninguna mala intención. ¿Eso era preocupación? ¿Alguien más aparte de Alicia se preocupa por mí?

Un tacto suave rodea mis mejillas, aquellos ojos ahora me miran con determinación antes de cerrarse con una cálida respiración tan cerca que…

¿Kyrie-san me está besando?

Llevo una mano a su hombro para alejarla de mí, esto no es correcto. Su rostro se gira un poco hacia la izquierda y brevemente sus labios se separan de los míos, me invade nuevo ese miedo de un momento. Sus labios de nuevo tocan los míos y mi temple vuelve a estar como estaba ¿es magia acaso? Imito ligeramente aquel abrazo que me daban sus labios hasta que de nuevo vuelvo a pensar correctamente y me alejo de un salto hacia atrás.

Mala idea, me acabo de golpear con una banca, aunque eso es irrelevante en estos momentos ¡me acabo de besar con Kyrie Florian, la chica "perfecta" del tercer grado que se me había confesado apenas una semana atrás! ¡Dios, Si Stern o Hayate se enteran….! ¿No tienen por qué hacerlo, verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Kyrie cuando vio las muecas que hice, seguro tengo un raspón en la espalda, y a pesar de que estoy pensando mil cosas, ¡siento que me quedé muda!

— ¿Todo bien aquí atrás? —La maestra de civismo llegó ¡¿Acompañada por Nanoha?!

—Sí maestra, todo bien—Respondió Kyrie por mí, yo solo asentí frenéticamente como idiota y… ¿Por qué siento que ya me jodí bien y bonito?

— ¿Por qué estás roja Fate…? —No negaré que me dolió que ahora Nanoha no utilice el "chan" pero la vida sigue, ¡y sigue jodiéndome! Seguro me puse aún más roja de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Te importa? —Provocó Kyrie.

—S-NO— ¿Nanoha estuvo a punto de decir que sí? —Ya no somos nada.

—Entonces vete—Lavanda y zafiro me vieron con sorpresa por la manera en la que dije eso. A ciencia cierta, no estoy segura de que se lo haya dicho a Nanoha ni mucho a menos a Kyrie que no ha hecho nada. Me hice la desentendida y comencé a acomodar las bancas y me senté en mi lugar. Sentí la mirada de Kyrie sobre mí –como siempre– pero ella no dijo nada, mi mente estaba asimilando que Kyrie Florian me acaba besar y yo en cierta manera le he correspondido. Joder, de alguna manera le fui infiel a Stern y Hayate… ¿Por qué me preocupa Hayate en primer lugar? Ella sólo es mi amiga, la cual se enojara conmigo a niveles bíblicos… de acuerdo, ya entiendo el porqué.

—Te noto muy distraída—Me dijo Stern mientras veíamos una película. Las vacaciones de primavera ya habían comenzado desde el día anterior.

—Ando pensando sobre mi proyecto escolar, no he comenzado. —Me sigo debatiendo mucho sobre decirle o no. Necesito contárselo, mi moral me dice que se lo diga, pero no quiero arruinar el momento tan bonito que estamos teniendo.

—No sabía que dejas las cosas para último momento.

—Descubrimiento del día—Bromeé pasando mi brazo por sus hombros y acercándola a mí, me gusta ese aroma tan suave que irradia y que sigo sin poder distinguir cual es. Concentré mi mente de nuevo en la película, en algún momento Stern se pegó más a mí y yo me recargué en ella.

No quiero lastimarla, no quiero cambiar esa sonrisa que porta cuando está conmigo por lágrimas, ¿pero por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón de esto? ¿Cómo me lastima el sufrimiento ajeno? ¿Qué es un amor de persona que no merece sufrir? ¿Qué la quiero? ¿Qué clase de cariño le tengo? ¿Uno amistoso, uno fraternal o uno romántico? Normalmente no pienso en estas cosas pero no es justo que Stern se esté arriesgando a lastimarse por un adefesio como yo.

—Fate…—Me llamó, yo sólo giré mi cabeza con ella. Mi mirada se quedó clavada en la suya (sin exagerar) por diez minutos. Ella soltó un suspiro cansado y me abrazó—Aun no estás lista ¿verdad?

— ¿Para qué?

—Olvídalo, no es importante.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí.

— ¿Sales con Caro-san? — ¡¿EEEEEHH?!

— ¡¿EH?!

—Entonces es verdad— ¿Eh? — ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿Desde cuándo qué?

— ¿Desde cuando salen?

—No salimos.

— ¿Y por qué no lo negaste?

—Porque no puedo concebir de donde te vino la idea, Nanoha—Contesté aun sin explicarme que las cosas terminaron de esta manera. Yo estaba tranquilamente en una salida con Stern, salimos a caminar un poco y despues de comer comida coreana –por petición suya– la terminé escoltando hasta su casa, pues entre tantas fugas de clase que me daba con Hayate y Caro había comenzado a aprender a moverme por Uminari, despues de todo me serviría para esos momentos en los que no aguantara estar en casa ya sabría a donde ir.

En estos momentos extraño demasiado a Alicia.

—Y fuera de eso, ¿te importaría? —Dije ligeramente molesta con ella, faltaban solo unos cuantos días para que acabasen las vacaciones y no quería que acabasen aún, no quería volver a ver a Nanoha dándose en exceso amor con Yuuno mientras tenía actitudes raras conmigo al tiempo que tenía que pensar como aclarar las cosas con Kyrie. —Ya hace rato que terminamos y no me habías vuelto a dirigir ni un hola hasta apenas unos días antes de las vacaciones.

Nanoha se quedó callada pero no dejó de sostenerme la mirada.

— ¡Fate! —Me giré encontrándome con Stern quien se acercaba apresurada hacia a mí.

Ya enserio, ¿no seré obra de un autor que le gusta meterme en líos para su propia gracia?

— ¿Stern? —Solté por inercia y frente a mí, Nanoha repitió su nombre.

—Qué bueno que te alcancé—Dijo recuperando la respiración, mirando brevemente a Nanoha—Oh, hola—La castaña se dirigió nuevamente hacia mí y metiendo una mano dentro de la sudadera que seguía sin devolverme y sacó ¿mi celular? ¿Cómo es que…? —Se te quedó en la cama, supongo que se te cayó—Contestó mi duda mental con las mejillas rojas, sonreír divertida recordando que, debido a que aún no quería llegar a mi casa, me quedé un rato con ella e hicimos guerra de cosquillas en la que ella terminó perdiendo—Llamo tu madre.

— ¿Dejó algún mensaje en especial? —Pregunté.

—Que no fueras a tu casa—Me respondió—Nuestros padres se encontraron y quieren que salgamos en conjunto de nuevo al cine.

— ¿Al de plaza tintero? —Ella asintió, yo suspiré. La relación con Leonardo ha mejorado un poco más en comparación con Lindy desde que forzadamente salí con closet, pero ahora mi papá está terco con que tenga novia y pareciera como si su deseo es que me case con Stern y tenga veinticuatro hijos… de acuerdo tampoco tantos— ¿Traes dinero? Porque solo tengo para cubrir mi pasaje.

—Claro, pero tú diriges, sigo sin ubicarme por Uminari.

—No te preocupes, conmigo vas a salvo—Guiñé el ojo juguetona, es algo que me sale muy natural con Stern, es divertido jugar así con ella. Me giré de nuevo con Nanoha quien me veía como si no se lo creyera—Nos veremos después, Nanoha—Sonreí reverenciándome respetuosamente, Stern la vio con sorpresa, lo cual era completamente lógico, ya le había hablado de ella y quien era en mi vida.

—Adiós, y gusto en conocerte, Nanoha-san—Dijo Stern igualmente reverenciándose y caminando junto a mí. Ya una vez lo suficientemente lejos solté un suspiro cansado, Stern no dijo nada y se ancló de mi brazo, yo me entristecí ligeramente, tenía que darle una respuesta en menos de una semana y a pesar de que me la paso increíble a su lado, sé que mi respuesta no será un sí.

Lamentablemente aun no estoy lista para iniciar una relación con nadie y primero debo rechazar como se debe a Kyrie.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez… Pueda iniciar de nuevo con Stern en otro momento, aun somos jóvenes para estresarnos tanto por eso.

* * *

_**Un capítulo no muy largo porque no sabía como seguirlo, es decir, ya sé que va a pasar pero no sabía como incluirlo en este capítulo así que lo corté allí además pues me tardé mucho en actualizar y quería recompensarlos y no hacer tan agónica la espera.**_

_**Muchas gracias a tokha chan y a hayate-sama por comentar, saben que se aprecia que sigan la historia y comenten, llenan mi corazón de un calor muy bonito y dado a que ambas le votan al HayaFate deberé advertirles que si mis dedos no me traicionan, el siguiente capítulo podría ser algo intenso.**_

_**Y como sigo sin saber que decir, solo les diré nos leemos y perdón por la tardanza de nuevo.**_

_**Hasta el proximo capítulo.**_


End file.
